Mixed Company
by dave-d
Summary: Same continuum as 'Chit Chat.' Jiraiya takes on another student. There are more things to train in than just jutsus. Unfortunately, Akatsuki looms in the background. [NxH]
1. New Arrival

Something flew through the air.

The bar of soap bounced thrice, rattled own along a wooden railing, and then fell at the edge of the large oaken tub.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

"Use the _strong_ soap today, lack wit." Jiraiya walked over to the wall of the men's bath house that bordered the women's onken. He pulled out a secret plug of wood, then readied his telescope.

"I _used_ soap, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted, having difficulty judging the loudness of his voice, given that his ears were full of suds.

"Shhhh!You blasted idiot!" Jiraiya cursed, seeing the woman all scatter. "Shit."A rather large looking woman…… the bath guard…… was running towards the peep hole with a long thin pole.

"Hey, look out!" Naruto spoke too late, as Jiraiya ran into a rather large wrestler who stepped out of the big bath.

His path blocked, The Legendary Sannin had to dodge the pole as it came in through the hole and smacked here and there. One thrust went deep in the wrestler where a pole should _never_ go.

Enraged, that man burst out through the wall to show his displeasure to the guard.

The subsequent sound of blowing whistles could be heard, as large numbers of constables were called to the scene.

"You need the strong soap today, Naruto, because I have another student coming. I received the details from Tsunade. She and I have discussed this over the past few months, and it looks like the time is_finally_ right." Jiraiya walked over to the large man-shaped exposure in the wall. Briefly, he could see a number of shapely posteriors disappearing into one of the women's buildings.

Beggars can't be choosers.

"I doubt some new guy is going to give a damn _how_ I smell." Naruto tossed the soap back at his master. His sensei often talked tough and made loud demands, but that was often just for motivational reasons.

Naruto was not in the mood to be motivated.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head.

Then he chuckled, knowing something that Naruto didn't know.

"Have it your way." Jiraiya left the bath house, but left the double doors opened. "It would have been a lot simpler just to lather up and wash off."

"Hah! Score…… Uzumaki Naruto one…… perverted old hermit ze-_ro-o-o-o-o-o_…." Naruto didn't see his sensei perform a summoning.

A huge frog tongue zipped into the bath…… wrapped around Naruto's naked form….. then pulled him out into the street.

Women gasped, and small children pointed. The men of the district just shook their heads.

Those two again!

"Gama-Bunta…… toss the rascal into the hottest of the hot springs…… if you please…." Jiraiya stood on top of the Boss Frog, using the height to view one of the further women's springs.

"**WITH PLEASURE, JIRAIYA! I TAKE IT HE HASN'T BEEN TOO RESPECTFUL. THE FOURTH WAS NEVER LIKE THAT**."

Of all the things said and done, it was _that_ which finally shut Naruto up.

Arms crossed and jaw set, he flew through the air, landing with a great splash. He stood for a moment.

Then he shot out of the water like a rocket.

"I'm _cooking, _you crazy Ero-Sennin!" Sure enough, Naruto was already a deep shade of red.

"When you're all soaped up, you can come out. Don't try any tricks, chowder head. We can do this all day, if necessary. They're just might not be any meat left on your bones if you dawdle too long." Jiraiya smiled, hearing the giant Frog rumble with amusement.

"Ow-w-w-w…. _but_……" Naruto kept jumping out of the water, hands over his privates, embarrassed to see old ladies and perverted men eyeing him. "I don't have….." He began cursing, seeing people from the village newspaper coming. "_Ah-h-h-h_… any soap…."

"You mean _this__?" _Jiraiya lost his grip of the soap, accidentally on purpose. Bending over to pick it up, he repeatedly kicked it further away. "I'll get it…… just wait……"

One middle-aged woman with a large brood of children retrieved the soap…… kicked Jiraiya in the shin…… then threw the soap to Naruto.

"That is certainly _no way _to behave," the woman said to her children, before marching down the street in self-righteous fashion..

"**I TAKE IT YOUR NEED FOR ME IS OVER, JIRAIYA. YOU CERTAINLY HAVE YOUR HANDS FULL.**"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Jiraiya replied to the great amphibian, uncorking a clay pot of alcohol. "Wait until the othrr one arrives."

_Gama-Bunta disappeared in a large puff of smoke._

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The small group of customers peered around racks of clothing.

Two rather flamboyant shinobi were in the middle of an argument. Those that recognized the pair just shook their heads and sighed. They could come back and shop later.

"This doesn't make any damn sense!" Naruto put the frog purse behind his back, trying to keep it away from Jiraiya. "_Here! _I'll give you some stinking money, so you can get drunk and impress the girls……probably not in that _frigging_ order…… if you just let me out of here…."

He scowled, still sore from his punishment for cheeky behavior at the hot springs.

"Naruto, we don't have time for your contrariness. He're what will happen, one way or another. You're going to place the money on the counter, and then you are going to try on the new robes."

The Sennin nodded to the woman who ran the clothing shop. She still had a somewhat wary look in her eyes.

"This is _long_ overdue. I haven't been the best influence on you. According to Tsunade. While you've been here training, most of your friends and peers have moved on to become chuunin. Their clothing has changed accordingly. Even though you won't be leading a team any time soon, you _**will**_ be taking a step up. You will be my head student, now."

That had Naruto grumbling again.

"Afraid the newcomer will be _better_than you? I see. Are you afraid to deal with another Sasuke? That must be it." Jiraiya smirked.

"_That_ kind of stuff won't work on me." Naruto grudgingly put the money bag in the woman's hand. "Hell, it might even be _nice_ to have someone else to run your damn errands for you!"

"That's the spirit. Keep it up, and I _might_ even by you some ramen." The Sennin shook his head 'no' when the woman held up one set of clothing. "Bring him something distinguished, like mine."

The woman just stared.

"I said might…." Naruto answered, rubbing his nose.

"So did I…." His master answered.

"By any chance, do you have a daughter, madame?" Jiraiya asked. When the women threw the clothes in the air and headed for the back of the shop, he said "I meant for my apprentice here. If he had someone to try and impress, he might be less trouble to fit."

The shop owner came out from a back room carrying a long yellow measuring tape and a small cloth pillow full of pins.

"So…… Ero-Sennin…… who _**is**_ it?" Naruto made certain to speak very loudly. Most of the people in the store began backing away slowly. Some fought with each other to be the first out the door.

"_SHHH!" _Jiraiya slumped his shoulder and shook his head. "I told you, you would find out soon enough."

"Well, it's probably not one of my buddies, I can be certain of _that. _There would be no reason to send one of _them. _Hmmm…… is it someone from another nation? _That _makes sense, given the treaties being signed." Naruto rubbed his chin, then stopped. "Oh no…… not Konohamaru. That would be so bogus. Just because his grandfather was Hokage…."

Jiraiya shook his head.

"WHO THEN, DAMMIT! " Naruto's voice continued to crescendo.

"_SHHHH!" _This time it was the shopkeeper who shushed Naruto

"If the boy keeps on making trouble, feel free to take a little _extra_ money!" Jiraiya sounded extremely generous. The old man looked at Naruto, his look begging the young shinobi to drive more customers away.

"Hey, but that's _my_ f-cking money!" Naruto knocked over a clothes rack in an effort to reach his Froggie.

"Giving you a very good reason to behave, _right?" _Jiraiya held up three fingers.

The man removed three coins.

"But…." Naruto shook a moment, and then forced himself to calm down. He had been very edgy once he received the news of a new student, but wasn't certain why.

It had been a while since he acted this childish.

Hanging his head, he figured it was because he would have to share his master's time. That would slow down his progress. And, it would encroach upon his space.

None of this made any sense. Unless Akatsuki was after someone else, wouldn't this just hurt Naruto's chances to be strong enough?

"You know, I took the Fourth shopping for clothes once…." Jiraiya was lying. Yondaime had always been quite content to select his own wardrobe.

Naruto actually smiled. He knew Jiraiya was lying.

And, he knew that his sensei knew that he knew.

"Alright. I guess a Hokage does have to dress nicely. So, I'd better start getting used to it now." Naruto smirked. "Hey….. you…… ld man…." Naruto caught the shopkeeper's attention. "There will be some extra money for you if you can find the hairy one here a set of _normal _robes!"

"There's no need for _that!" _Jiraiya said, sounding annoyed.

Naruto swept his arm around the shop. All of the hardly souls who remained were nodding their heads.

"You're rightNaruto." The Sennin sighed. "I only need one student."

"_REALLY!" _The young ninja froze, and then looked at Jiraiya.

"Yes. If my _new_ pupil works out, I'm going to mail _**you**_ back to Tsunade!" Jiraiya began laughing.

"Stupid… cheap… drunken… perverted… ugly… hairy… loud… unpopular…." With each word Naruto grumbled, Jiraiya raised a finger.

The shop owner's smile got bigger and bigger.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Shit!"

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"You say something, moron?" Jiraiya walked at a leisurely pace, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

His arms were empty.

Naruto spat.

"Why didn't you rent a pack mule or something?"

"Why?" Jiraiya asked. "I have _you."_

Naruto said something obscene under his breath, before griping some more.

"I mean, this is so damn _ridiculous_. You make me take a bath more than once. You make me use the strong soap. And you make me dress in new robes." He shook his head, grunting under the weight he carried. "But, you have me lugging this crap all of the way up the mountain. I'll probably have to bathe _again_, and then get _**another**_ set of new clothes."

Jiraiya chuckled, then stopped to rub his chin.

"_Good idea!" _He took a pull of water from his hip canister. Looking at his apprentice, he smiled. Naruto was piled high with provisions and necessary equipment.

"I can understand why you make me carry up the food and stuff. You're too damn lazy to do it yourself. But _another_ sleeping bag…… blankets…… pillows…… a lot more soap…… toiletries…… a clothes line…… pots…… pans…… _everything!" _Naruto sore under his breath. "Why couldn't the damn new guy carry his _**own**_ shit up?"

"You say something?" Jiraiya said, grinning. He took out a small piece of dried meat and began chewing.

Naruto turned bright red.

It looked like he was ready to explode.

"Save some of that energy," the Sennin put in. "You have a new latrine to dig. You can use jutsu to do it again, if you like. _And, _I will want you to build another cabin as well. We also need to get our training site ready." He looked deep in thought for a moment. "Yes. We will need a training circle down by the pond. That means that there will be rocks to move. And, we forgot to get enough lanterns. Night time study will continue, for _everyone."_

"AHHHHHHHHH-H-H-H_. Ero-Sennin!"_

Naruto, his view of the path impeded, stepped on a gnarled root sticking out of the path. He fell, hitting the ground hard, covered by provisions and sundry items.

Jiraiya kept walking.

"There's no time for a rest, slacker. You have _work_ to do. Your fellow student could be here any minute."

Naruto cursed again, but then smiled. He watched as Jiraiya disappeared around the bend.

At least he would have a few minutes to himself.

This whole situation was ridiculous. But, thinking about the demon sealed behind his navel, he just shook his head and sighed.

This was nothing compared to that.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?"

Naruto spun, rubbing his eyes. That voice was familiar. He had heard it five or six weeks ago.

"Hinata!"

The young ninja stood there, once again dressed in a nice set of robes, and with a bag in her hand.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun. That's a… ummm… _very_ attractive robe." Hinata sniffed. "And, you smell v-very nice."

"Uhhh…" Naruto began picking things up. "Yeh… I practically had to _**beg**_ Jiraiya to let me get cleaned up, and to spend my own money, if you believe _that."_

"I see." Hinata smiled.

"It's really nice that you brought more food." Naruto bit his lip. He needed to work on his people skills. "And…… you uhhhh…… came to visit." He thought back to the day that they had swapped stories. It _had _been pleasant. For some reason, he kept thinking back to that day. "But…… well…… you actually picked a very _**bad**_ time."

"Really, Naruto-kun?" Hinata picked up a few small bags and slung them over her shoulder. Naruto's comment made her forget to mention that she didn't have food in her bag.

"You don't have to….." Naruto started. Then he grinned. "Hey, _thanks_ Hinata. Room for a couple more?"

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata frowned.

"I was just kidding. _Geez_. You need to lighten up some, Hinata." He scowled when she dropped the bag. "That was just a figure of speech!"

Hinata just stood watching. Then she smiled and picked the bags up again.

"Why is this a bad time?" Hinata asked her question while the two of them began their trek up the mountainside.

"Well…… (grunt) ……today…… (grunt) …… my stupid master…… (spit) …… is getting a…… (grunt) …… another stupid…… (moan) …… student……"

"I see," Hinata said. "Is that a _bad _thing?"

"Maybe……" Naruto began wobbling. He had stepped in a loose patch of soil. Precariously balanced, he teetered over to a large drop. Hinata grabbed his robe and helped him regain his balance.

"Thanks…… Hinata…… you see…… (grunt) …… the new guy…… might want to share…… some of the snacks…… (moan) …… that you brought. As it is…… (grunt) …… you have to hide them from…… (spit) …… my stupid sensei. And…… that's just the beginning……"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata watched as familiar landmarks went past.

_This was the same trail she had hiked up before to visit Naruto._

"I have all this work to do…… (grunt) …… probably for some…… (moan) …… pimply faced pampered…… (grunt) …… primadona…… (spit) …… whose Daddy wipes his…… (grunt) ….. lily white ass for him." Naruto cursed, making Hinata blush. There were a few moments before he became coherent again. "Not only that…… (grunt) …… but I won't have as much…… (curse) …… chance for individual instruction."

"Ummm… don't you think there might be a bright side to things, Naruto-kun. Perhaps the new pupil can help you learn your jutsus, or provide you with… ummm… more company. The Hokage was probably worried about you." Hinata put both of her hands against Naruto's back and pushed with all her might.

He had started to slide backward on a cresting wave of pebbles and twigs.

"Right!" Naruto summed up all of his doubts, concerns, and frustrations with that single word.

"Well, while we walk, I have another story for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata knew that she was probably pushing things; but, at the very least, it ought to distract Naruto until he reached the top of the hill.

"Can I stop you?" Naruto winced when he said that. "Sorry, Hinata. You're only… (grunt) … trying to help… (grunt) … and I do like to hear… the sound of your…." Naruto swallowed, straightened his shoulders, and picked up speed.

Hinata smiled inside.

She knew what he had been about to say.

Switching her heavy bag to her other hand, she began her tale.

"_Long ago it is said that there was an old priest who lived at a temple in this area. He taught holy practices day in and day out. The old man took great pleasure in the ancient tea ceremonies in particular. He found great satisfaction in finding old kettles and fixing them up."_

"Do me a favor, will you… (grunt) … Hinata. Don't tell this… (moan) … story to my sensei. We need a … (grunt) … new kettle, and the stupid perverted… (spit) … bastard forgot to buy one on this trip. I… (grunt) … am too damn tired to… (moan)… run back down to the … (moan) … village again, today."

"OK, Naruto-kun." Hinata couldn't help herself. Looking at Naruto and listening to all of the noises he was making, she began to giggle.

"What's so freaking funny, Hinata?" Naruto sounded cross.

"Ummm… well… I have always like this story." Seeing that Naruto was not convinced, she continued with the story.

"_One day, the old man bought a rusty old kettle from a shop in an infrequently traveled alley. He took it to his temple, polished it, and fixed the cracks. It was ready for tea the next day. The old man showed the kettle to his pupils. They thought the kettle was beautiful. He put some water in the kettle and placed it on the stove. The kettle started spinning around and around on the stove. _

_Then it started screaming,"Oh help! Ouch,ouch,ouch it's hot! Get me out!"_

Naruto swore.

_He thought back to the hot springs._

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata raised one eyebrow, wondering what had gotten Naruto upset this time.

"Never mind…."

Hinata bit her lip…… took a deep breath…… then forged ahead.

"_The holy man and his pupils jumped away from the spinning teakettle. _

_Then the kettle grew a face, a tail, arms and legs. It was a tanuki! The holy man decided the tanuki teakettle was cursed and must not stay in the temple. So the next day when a tinker passed by the temple, the holy man said,"Tinker, you may have this teakettle for next to nothing." _

_"You are very generous. Thank you very much." And the tinker went off with the bewitched teakettle. _

_The tinker went home and made himself some tea with his new teakettle. Again the teakettle acted up. But before the tinker got scared the tanuki teakettle spoke. "Tinker, I have an agreement we can make. How about if you never put me on the stove, I will make you rich." Since the tinker was quite poor, he agreed. _

_Besides he had other kettles. _

_So the tinker took the tanuki off the stove and the next day they went to the village square. The teakettle was placed on a platform and then it transformed into a tanuki. The crowd cried out in surprise. The tanuki danced and sang and did marvelous tricks. The tanuki did this for many weeks. People paid a great deal of money of money to see the famous tanuki teakettle. Soon the tinker was very wealthy. _

_The tanuki ate his favourite rice cakes every night because of the money they made from the performances."_

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"You got any rice cakes, today? Or more of those jam buns?"

"No, I do not, Naruto-kun. But, I can make some for you, if you like."

"Awwww…… OK…… thanks……" Naruto's stomach rumbled. He didn't pay much attention to the implication behind the girl's words.

Hinata continued.

"_One night the tinker said, "Tanuki, I have more than enough money. You have made me very rich. Would you like to go back to the temple?" _

_The tanuki considered this. Then he answered,"Only if you make sure that they won't put me on the stove." _

_"I promise that I won't leave you there unless they take good care of you…… don't put you on the stove…… and most importantly, they give you your favourite rice cakes. _

_The tanuki was satisfied. _

_The next day the tinker and the tanuki went back to the temple and were greeted warmly by the holy man. The tinker explained the situation and told the holy man the requirements. The holy man said,"Tanuki, I am very sorry for putting you on the stove in the first place. If I had known what a special teakettle you are, I never would have done it. Please forgive me and become part of the temple."_

"Shit! If _I _was the tanuki, I would have pissed on the old guy's head! The damn priest jumped to conclusions, and got rid of the kettle before he even found out what the story was!"

Hinata blushed, but smiled.

Naruto had made her point for her.

"_And the tanuki teakettle was placed on a table to rest with his favourite rice cakes beside him. _

_He is still there now."_

"Then he _still _has time to piss on the guy. Or, just kick his bony old ass. That's what _I_ wish _I _could do to that damn Ero-Sennin! I still can't believe he is _doing_ this to me!" Naruto grunted a few more times as he crested the final ridge.

"Do you know what the legend proves, Naruto-kun?" Hinata hoped that he wouldn't be mad at her.

"Huh?" Naruto turned away from Hinata.

Jiraiya was heading in their direction.

The old son of a bitch probably smelled the f-cking food!

"The story shows that treating others as you want to be treated pays off. I'm certain your new training partner doesn't want you to be so angry and belittling." Hinata swallowed hard, and then spoke further. "The old priest said that he wouldn't have put the tanuki on the stove if he had known, but he had automatically assumed that the magic was evil…… and the tanuki teakettle was hoaxed or cursed…… instead of thinking that maybe it could do good."

"_So!_" Naruto frowned.

"Well…… ummm…… the priest tried to get rid of his new acquaintance, and because of his hastiness, good things came to the tinker instead of the holy man." Hinata bowed as the Sennin walked up.

"Damn, it sure took you long enough, idiot." Jiraiya smiled, seeing the look on Naruto's face. "Oh! I meant the malcontent here, not _you, _Hyuuga Hinata." The old hermit returned the bow.

"What?" Naruto let all of his burden fall to the ground.

"Hmmmm. Did you realize that we need a new teakettle, boy?" Jiraiya's eyes widened, as he snapped his fingers.

"But…" Naruto was getting steamed again.

"Before you go back down the mountain, move Hinata's things into your cabin. It's _her _cabin now. I suggest you get busy, you'll want to build another cabin tonight." Jiraiya scratched his belly. "Unless you want to rough it." He looked up at the sky. "There'll be rain tonight!"

Hinata smiled a lopsided smile.

Naruto just stood with his mouth open.


	2. Rainy Night

_A/N:_

_For those who don't like the folk tales, don't bother reading_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The flash of lightning illuminated the trees.

Watching through the incomplete wall of his new hut, Naruto saw the strong wind bend large trees like they were blades of grass.

Grimacing, he waited for the following thunder to rumble past, the great waves of pressure shaking the blanket he used as a roof, causing yet another stream of water to leak down somewhere, striking him or one of the few remaining dry spots on his bedding.

He was shivering.

Teeth chattering, he wondered what else could go wrong.

The young shinobi cursed.

His master had _not_ been very sympathetic. The damn hermit wouldn't allow Naruto within _his_ small dwelling. But, he had tossed him the frog purse and graciously said that he could march down to the town and rent a room until the storm was over.

That would have gotten him even wet that he was now.

"It's bullshit!" He was beyond caring about the reason now. "My old hut was _perfect." _The walls were sealed. There was a vented chimney and a small fire pit. And, there was a thick layer of spruce boughs place over the dirt.

Hinata would be enjoying all that now.

A huge swirling gust of wind came through the spot on the wall where Naruto had run out of slats. Wet leaves struck him in the face and clung like hungry leeches.

This was just so damn great!!!

All these hardships were coming about because Tsunade had come up with some great idea that Naruto wasn't privy to. Hinata probably didn't know. Jiraiya wouldn't tell him. Naruto had shouted his question into night, but the darkness was no more help than his master.

"F-ck!!!" The worse Naruto felt, the coarser his language got.

By the time the next crash of thunder set his wall boards to rattling, he was making up new curse words.

His mouth open, he started choking, as a large leaf had flown right into his mouth He spat it out, his eyes watering. It almost seemed like the very forces of Nature were against him..

Maybe he deserved it.

Bad kharma and all that mumbo jumbo.

He could have been more polite to Hinata. It wasn't as if any of this was her fault.

Was it?

Shocked by the news of his new training partner, Naruto had stomped off to do his errands. But, he had been too disgruntled to focus on the task at hand. Witness his soggy state. Hinata had followed, asking if she could help. Naruto had ignored her completely, and then Jiraiya had pulled her aside to discuss some issues.

To make matters worse, the damn hermit had told him that his attitude had to change, and fast. What a damn joke!

If anyone's behavior needed to change, it was that old reprobate's.

The nerve of that perverted old jerk!

Jiraiya had said that Naruto would need to dress better. He would have to shave and bathe regularly. There would be no more crude behavior on the young ninja's part. There would be no more temper tantrums; but, if by chance there was, it would not be laced with obscenities.

"_SHIT!!!_"

But wait, there was more! There would be structured lectures and discussions around the cook fire at night. Whoop dee fricking doo. Naruto could just feel the love.

Maybe they should all shave their heads and buy a bunch of meditation beads.

All of that crap would just get in the way. He had a routine. It worked well enough for him. For all Naruto knew, it might have been Akatsuki that sent Hinata! Hah. _That _was it! Why else would she show up, likely to screw up his training?

Yeh, it _had_ been kind of nice to visit with her before. The food had been great, right? Hmmm. Maybe it had been nice to talk with her too.

But, this was altogether different.

"Why? Why her? Why Jiraiya?"

It just didn't make any damn sense. Jiraiya's reputation as a ninja was only surpassed by his recognition as a boozing womanizer! How could Hyuuga Hiashi even think about letting his daughter train with that perverted old skunk! Even if he didn't personally care for Hinata, there was the clan name to think about.

Naruto spat.

He thought of something else. Naruto wasn't exactly Mister Popularity himself. Why would any parent let their child train next to the boy with Kyuubi in his belly?

There was another flash of lightning.

In the after image, Naruto thought that he had detected a moving human shape.

He stood immediately, reading the first weapon within reach, a kunei used to secure one corner of the blanket. Pulling it out, he bit his lip. The corner free, a fair amount of water ran right down the back of his neck.

There was a knock on the makeshift door.

Naruto was still tense, even though he doubted that one of The Nine would walk up to his cabin in a rainstorm, then politely beg entry.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood stunned for a moment.

Why would Hinata be standing out in the dark, braving a furious storm, knocking on the door to his woefully unfinished shelter?

Did she have a leak that she needed fixed? Ha! She could just suffer like he was. Was she afraid of the horrendous lightning and thunder? A ninja? If she was, maybe she ought to look for another profession.

"Yeh?"

"Ummm… m-m-may I come in, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure. Why not. I won't try to stop you." Naruto shook his head, disgusted with himself.

That had sounded awfully petty.

Then again, did he really care at the moment?

Hinata opened the door and walked in sideways, holding a large bundle of cedar branches over her head like an umbrella, rapped in a large gray blanket decorated with a frog motif.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Naruto-kun…." Naruto couldn't see Hinata in the dark, unless the lightning did its thing. But, she certainly sounded remorseful.

"Huh?"

"I was…… I was hoping…… I was hoping that you would be glad to have me here…." Hinata put the cradled her bundle like a baby.

"Why would I care if you were standing here in the dark, Hinata?" Again, his voice sounded angrier than it should. Naruto tried to control his temper.

None of this was her fault.

"I mean…… what I wanted…… I was talking about my being here to train."

"Oh. Well…." Naruto shrugged in the dark, nearly invisible to Hinata. When a succession of lightning flashes followed in a row, he could see Hinata jump. "I…."

Startled, Hinata raised her armload of branches up, bumping them into the blanket, hanging ponderously with a heavy collection of water.

The water found its way to one edge of the blanket, then cascaded down onto Hinata's head, drenching her completely.

Naruto tried to keep a straight face. The light had been present long enough to see everything, including the expression on Hinata's face.

"It's…… _ha_…… OK…… _ha ha_…… Hinata…… I know it's not…… _ha ha hah_…… your fault…… _hah hah hah hahahahahahahahahahaha_….." Naruto couldn't help himself.

Hinata stood, her mouth open. She shivered. One hand twitched.

"Welcome to my h-humble abode, H-Hinata…." Naruto finally got his laughter under control.

When the hut's interior was partially illuminated by the next streak if lightning, Hinata could see just how lacking it was.

"You have no fire, Naruto-kun. Because everything is wet. It's very cold in here now. You'll get sick." Hinata shivered again as a strong gust of wind blew through a hole between slats.

Naruto spoke haughtily, even though he wasn't actually feeling apathetic at the moment.

"I'm shinobi. Every so often, that bastard Sennin sends me to live off the land, with various exercises to work on while I'm gone. No doubt the motherf-… no doubt the big jerk goes into town at those times, eating away all my money and getting drunk with the ladies."

"B-But…."

"And we've _both_ been on plenty of missions. You know what it's like in the field. This isn't really all that different." Naruto sneezed.

"But…… this _isn't_ a test, Naruto-kun…… and we're _not_ on a mission." Hinata paused a moment, trying to speak the wotds at the tip of her tongue. "Ummm…… you could…… well…… my hut…… _your_ old hut…… it's, ummmm… dry and warm."

Naruto jerked abruptly.

He unintentionally slid one arm out in a gap between boards, wedging it painfully tight. Pulling harder than he needed to, he cracked one board, then flew forward with his excess momentum. He slid, flailed his arms, then barreled into Hinata, knocking her flat on her back.

With a solid thud, he landed right on top of her.

Hinata made a brief squeaking noise. Naruto jumped back up like he had stepped on an explosive seal.

"Uh… sorry, Hinata…… well… you know… you should _not_ have been standing right there." Naruto backed away from Hinata.

"S-S-Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata wished that she could see his face. He sounded embarrassed, not angry. "There is plenty of room over at…… ummm…."

Hinata swallowed hard, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. She only wanted to be considerate, but couldn't help but think what people might think if they knew that she spent a night together in a cabin with Naruto, no matter what her intentions were.

"Yes there _is_. I built it. I should know. And….I….. did a …… very good….. job…" Naruto ran down, just realizing what Hinata was offering.

"Ummm…… a very nice job, Naruto-kun…." Hinata managed to force those words out.

The two Leaf shinobi just stood like that for a minute or two, the very elements at conflict around them. Their faces pelted by raindrops blown on the wind, neither knew what to say. For Hinata, it was understandable; but, Naruto was not one to stay quiet, even when embarrassed or taken by surprise.

Finally, Naruto's inability to stay silent for long took control.

"Alright. Let's go, Hinata! No doubt you're frightened by this storm and need some company. Uzumaki Naruto always comes to the aid of those in need!" Striking a nice guy pose, he stood just in the right spot for the blanket to dump its new load of water.

"_Th-Th-Th_---" Hinata tried very hard not to laugh. She had seen it all when a flash of light had initially mmade Naruto seem heroic in his stance. "Thank you, Naruto-kun…."

Running, the two ninjas made their way through the storm, heading for the other building. The cabin had been the first one that Naruto had built, nestled between two great oak trees, a long massive cross-bar resting in the crotch of each massive oak.

An orange flickering glow in the front window was clear sign that a fire was lit. Naruto caught a whiff of the wood burning inside.

That scent had become one of his favorites, each night he returned home during a starlit night.

When the two of them were safely inside, each had trouble finding their tongue again. Fore some reason, it felt like a terribly awkward situation, even though the two of them had known each other for a long time.

Both looked like someone had tossed them fully clothed into the middle of a lake. Water ran off them, disappearing between the aromatic needles and branches lining the hut floor. Their hair was plastered to the side of their heads.

Naruto sneezed.

"Please, sit by the fire, Naruto-kun." Hinata moved her belongings off of the thickest cushion of tree branches.

Naruto sat, holding his hands over the small fire.

"I'll get you the blanket." Hinata walked over to the far side of the tiny cabin.

"Hey, forget about _that_, Hinata. You're wet and cold, too. I don't want to get your last blanket wet. Did you bring an extra one in your bag?" Naruto looked hopeful.

Hinata shook her head.

"It's OK if it gets wet, Naruto-kun. I don't want you to catch a cold. You were sneezing." Hinata handed the blanket to her fellow ninja.

"Nah!" Naruto refused the offering. "You're wet now, because your clothes are wet. When you go to bed, you could take all of your clothes off…… and then…… uh…..the blanket would stay…… dry…." Naruto gulped, realizing what he had just said.

Hinata brought her hand to her mouth. She closed her eyes, then opened them again.

"You are correct, Naruto-kun…." Hinata's hands fluttered. "It's not good to sleep in wet clothing. If you…… if you were to…… ummmm…… get the blanket from your cabin…… you could…… ummm…… hang it as a divider."

She could sleep under the blanket, while Naruto slept unseen…… and unseeing…… by the fire.

Naruto felt very uneasy. Part of him warmed to the idea immediately. Another part had trouble picturing Hinata naked under a blanket, just a few feet away from him.

When Naruto didn't answer, Hinata spoke again, her conscience finally catching up with her.

"B-B-But…… we could also just sit as close to the fire as we could, and…… ummm…… share the blanket. It would get wet, but we would still be warmer."

Naruto let out a long breath that he had been holding without knowing.

"Yeh. That makes sense. I won't tell anyone that you were trying to…… you know……" His mischievous character rushed into to fill the void. He smiled. The look on Hinata's face was priceless.

"_NARUTO-KUN!!! _"

"It's OK, Hinata. This is your first day here, so I'll cut you some slack. I won't tell that perverted old hermit that you were interested in people seeing you naked……" Naruto chuckled. "You probably knew that it was going to rain tonight, huh? You're mighty clever…."

Hinata couldn't retort. She just stood frozen, her mouth working, but no sound coming out. A red flush crept from her neck up to her face.

"Yeh. Who knows what might happen if word ever got back to Kiba. As I understand it, he's become quite the gossip. And I can only imagine what would happen when Kurenai got wind of things…." Naruto kept a straight face.

It wasn't easy.

"N-N-N…."

"I can even hear Shikamaru. 'Hinata and Naruto naked together, how troublesome.' Ha! Choji's eyes would bulge, and snot would come shooting out of his nose." Naruto laughed. "But Neji would probably assume that I was the exhibitionist, not you. That might end up causing trouble, especially when he told your father…… or your younger sister…."

"NA…… RU-U-U…… TO…… _K-K-KUN_…."

"Sorry, Hinata. No matter how loud you shout, I will _not_ take my clothes off!" Naruto put both hands behind his head.

Hinata shook ever so slightly.

"OK. Don't bust a gut or something! Maybe just my shirt….." Naruto made as if he were going to take his shirt off. He stopped. Not because the joke was getting old, but because he was struck by a fact.

He was grinning.

Not too many moments ago, he had been wet, depressed, and bitter.

"I think I will stay in the other hut." Hinata walked towards the door. She looked over at Naruto, obviously expecting him to tell her otherwise, promising to tone down his behavior.

"Sure!" Naruto said, putting his hands over the fire again. "Ahhhh. _Toasty." _He rubbed his hands together, then looked up at Hinata. "See ya!"

Hinata stood, overwhelmed by disbelief.

"Hinata? Is there something I can do for you before you go?" There was a gleam in Naruto's eye. He almost felt guilty teasing. Hinata.

Almost.

Hinata ran her hand along her hair, squeezing out some water. She stared at Naruto, then grinned timidly.

"You are still a troublemaker, Naruto-kun."

"Uh huh. Why mess with a good thing?" Naruto smiled.

It certainly felt good to have someone to joke around with, even if the person wasn't much of a jokester herself.

Hinata smiled, then sat across the fire from Naruto. When her fellow ninja asked how all of his friends were doing, Hinata filled him in.

"Lee's chasing after Sakura???" Naruto shook his head, feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. "I never would have seen _that_ one. Has she even given up pining away for Sasuke?" He sighed. "But that's nothing compared to Ino and Kankurou. I find it hard to believe that Old Lady Tsunade would have swapped Ino for Temari, even temporarily, for the sake of a cultural exchange. I mean, the Sand _are_ supposed to be our allies, right?"

Hinata grinned.

"By the sound of it, Shikamaru and Temari have their own private alliance going, huh? And Ten Ten and Neji makes sense, I guess. I would have guessed that she would have ended up with Lee, if she were to go out with one of the gang. Of course, she was a Uchiha groupie, just like Ino and Sakura. So, there's no accounting for taste." Naruto sighed.

He still had a hard time thinking about Sasuke.

"You weren't ever one though, _were_ you Hinata?" Naruto raised one eyebrow.

"No." Hinata shook her head.

"So. You didn't mention yourself. Do _you_ have a boyfriend, Hinata?" Naruto reached behind him, took a few sticks off of a pile, then tossed them on the fire.

His back turned, he missed the frantic look on Hinata's face.

"N-N-No."

"Really? Well, that's a shame. You're a really nice girl. It will happen some day, I bet!" Naruto laced his fingers together, then stretched his arms out, cracking his knuckles.

Hinata swallowed hard, unable to look at Naruto's face.

She moved to change the subject.

"Are you…… were you upset, Naruto-kun…… when you realized that I would be the new student…… staying here with you and master Jiraiya?"

"_Well-l-l-l_……" Naruto screwed up his face. "Yeh. I suppose. A little." His previous feelings seemed somewhat foolish to him then. "But, I was probably more upset that your bag wasn't full of nice snacks again." He looked away.

It wouldn't hurt him to lie some, if it made Hinata feel better.

Hinata heard the truth behind Naruto's words just the same. She sighed and twiddled her fingers.

Why had she thought that this assignment would be a dream come true? Far out in the woods, on a mountain. Close to a village she knew very little about. Roughing it with only two men as company.

"I…… I will be glad to cook for you and our sensei…… when I have the time." Hinata seized on to that idea. There were possibilities there, for sure. "I'm…… I'm…… I'm pretty good." She looked down at her feet. "I will just need pots, pans, and things…… and ummm…… a place to cook them."

"_Really?!" _Naruto sat bolt upright, almost straining his back in the process. "You might have some use after all!" He bit his tongue. "Sorry…… I didn't mean it _that_ way…."

Hinata hung her head.

"It's OK……. Naruto-kun……" Hinata sounded dejected. "It's nothing really new…."

"_Hey!" _Naruto pointed a finger at Hinata, then shook it. His spirit took over, helping him patch over his mistake. "We'll fix that!!!!" His throat tightened a moment.

What had he just signed himself up for?

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata's face brightened, ever so slightly.

"Uhhh…… well…… with two great ninjas around, you'll have no choice but to be great, too. Right?!" He nodded his head, then crossed his arms over his chest.

Hinata's eyes searched Naruto's face. "I…."

"Don't sweat it!" Naruto chuckled. "Our utter magnificence may seem humbling at first, but you'll get used to bowing in no time!"

The white-eyed girl grinned. She wasn't entirely certain if Naruto was joking or not.

It was funny either way.

"So, is that why Granny Tsunade sent you here, Hinata?" Naruto rubbed at the side of his nose, a serious look on his face. "Or, are you not at liberty to say, again." He thought back to her previous unannounced visit.

"I…." Hinata had her own suspicions, but had never been given any explanation. "I don't know for sure, Naruto-kun. My training with Father and Neji had been picking up more and more. I had been doing much better on missions each time out."

"Huh." Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe she thinks that you can be something special."

Naruto pursed his lips. His eyes narrowed, as another possible crossed his mind. He felt somewhat numb for a moment. "Or, maybe someone is after Hyuuga secrets again."

Could someone be interested in kidnapping Hinata?

The Cloud had tried that when she was a child. If she were captured, someone might try to learn the secret of the Byakugan. Or, maybe they would force Hinata to be breeding stock.

He shook his head.

Maybe that was all a bit too fanciful.

It was also a subject he didn't want to touch upon too heavily. It might make Hinata uneasy for no reason, and it might have her looking at him, wondering if he was worried about something similar himself.

"I…… I didn't get that impression, Naruto-kun…." Hinata twitched, then calmed herself. She thought back to the past, and about all of the strife that had arisen between the main and Branch families prior to her father's offer to bring Neji into his household.

"Well, whatever it is…… knowing Old lady Tsunade…… it will be something arrogant and stupid! Uh… not that I think _you _are arrogant, Hinata…… or stupid…."

Hinata looked Naruto in the eyes, then felt relieved. She didn't want to find out that Naruto thought poorly of her.

"The Hokage did tell me something. But…."

"Come on, Hinata. Spill it!" Naruto stuck out his chin.

"Ummm… it wasn't an answer in itself, Naruto-kun. It was just a story. And…… well…… I've told you so many stories already…." Hinata looked down at the fire.

"So?"

"I…… you…… another story might bore you…. I think. Some people don't like a lot of…… ummm…… culture or…." Hinata looked anxious.

"Not at all." At that moment, Naruro couldn't fight a yawn. It had Hinata doubting his words. He could see it on her face. "I mean it. Go ahead."

It would be nice to hear someone else's voice, other than his own or his teacher's.

"You have a very nice voice…." Naruto realized he had verbalized his last thought.

"Oh. Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed, then grinned timidly.

She sat a little closer to the fire, then began telling the tale she had heard.

"_Once, there was a poor bamboo cutter who lived with his wife in a beautiful village in the shadow of mount Fuji, with his kind and loving wife. They lived a quiet life in each other's company and worked hard to make their meager living. The man would rise early in the morning and trek deep into the forest to cut bamboo while his wife would tend to their house and garden. The bamboo cutter would return at sunset with a sack full of bamboo and an empty stomach, which his wife would fill with the good food from their garden. _

_Though the couple was grateful to have their secure existence, they longed for something more, a child. But they dreamed in vain. The poor woman could not bear children. And so she began to pray. She traveled to the temple every day and prayed for a child. An entire year passed and still the woman continued her daily pilgrimage without fail. Her husband began to pray as well, not only for a child, but for his heart-broken wife. _

_One morning, whilst on his journey into the forest, the bamboo cutter noticed a beacon of silver light was shining through the trees with such brilliance that he was compelled to travel further into the forest than he ever had before. He walked in and in for what seemed like hours, when he laid eyes on the most beautiful bamboo plant he had ever come upon. It shone with all the sparkling brilliance of stardust and glowed silver, like the moon. The bamboo cutter fell to his knees and gazed upon the glittering spectacle with tears in his eyes. A voice spoke to him from the heavens gently urged him to cut the bamboo and take it's contents home for he and his wife. _

_The bamboo cutter retrieved his axe from his satchel and felled the luminous plant with one clean stroke. Inside the stump lay a tiny baby wrapped in silk."_

"You know, Hinata. That's _not_ where babies come from." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata paused, amazed that Naruto could be yawning so frequently, but still have enough energy to cause trouble.

"Yeh. First…." Naruto looked to see if Hinata would blush.

She didn't.

"Go ahead, Naruto-kun…." Hinata had decided on another tact.

"Well…." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, realizing he had been called out. "Go on with your story."

Hinata grinned.

That did _not_ sit well with Naruto.

"_The bamboo cutter was overcome with joy and he reached out to stroke the beautiful child's cheek. As he did, she smiled and laughed with all the glorious music of soft ringing bells. He took up the child in his arms and rushed home with the heavenly gift for he and his wife. Now they had a child and their lives were complete and happy. _

_Since discovering the baby the bamboo cutter began to find large sums of gold in stalks of bamboo and soon became very rich. He bought a beautiful house and was able to keep many servants to accommodate himself, his wife, and his new child. With all the money he could ever want, the bamboo cutter bought beautiful clothing and lovely gifts for his wife and daughter. But he remained a kind and generous person despite his great wealth. _

_The couple named their child Kaguya-Hime, or Shining Princess, and she was lovely beyond compare. She was gentle and kind and her presence elicited joy to all who were near her."_

"Sounds a lot like me…… if she were a boy……" Naruto hooked a thumb under his arm.

Hinata snickered.

Naruto grumped. Then he scratched his chin.

He didn't even know that Hinata _could_ snicker.

"_The village praised the couple and fawned over Kaguya. But she did not become spoiled or jaded. She maintained her pleasant demeanor and mild temperament as she grew. Kaguya was also incomparably beautiful. Her face was as pure and soft as porcelain and her lips were tiny and tinted deep vermilion. She had long dark hair that poured down her back in glossy rivulets of ebony. Her eyes shone with sparks of intelligence and wisdom far beyond her years. Now that the bamboo cutter was rich, he ensured the very best of everything for his daughter, including an extensive education. She became quite an accomplished poet and was well known for her wit and intellect."_

Hinata paused.

"Well…… ummm…… that sounds like…."

She had wanted to say that it sounded like her, but it wasn't in her to make such a claim, even if it were in jest.

She shook her head and sighed.

"It's OK, Hinata. You're cute enough….." Naruto nodded off, waking up when his chin hit his chest. "Hmmm….. What was I saying?"

Hinata blushed.

"You…… I…… _nothing, _Naruto-kun."

She continued with her story, seeing that Naruto might not hear it all if she didn't hurry.

The young woman was feeling rather drowsy herself. Fingering the blanket, she made up her mind. Her decision was the right one, even thought it seemed brazen to her.

"Here. We should share this, Naruto-kun." She walked over and sat next to Naruto, draping the blanket around the two of them.

That had Naruto's eyes opening wide for a moment, before his eyelids became irresistibly heavy again.

"_There is no question that the princess had many suitors, but she would have none of them. She wished to remain with her parents. Her father refused to force Kaguya into marriage, because she was not truly his daughter. _

_The bamboo cutter and his wife were growing old and they became increasingly worried about their daughter. Should something happen to them they wanted her taken care of. After seeing how distraught her parents had become, the princess's heart ached and she yearned to please them. She decided that she would marry on the condition that her suitor complete the difficult task which she would set for him. Only if he completed this task just as she asked would she become his bride. Five suitors remained : Princes Ishidukuri, Kuramochi, Abey, Otomo, and Isonokami."_

"Suitors," Naruto mumbled, trying to stay awake. "Suitors for the princess babe. Yes, a pretty girl should have suitors. Hah. If I was there…." His voice ran down.

Hinata hesitated a moment, then began again.

"_Ishidukuri was asked to retrieve a Buddhist begging bowl from India. But he became frightened of such a long trip and traveled only into the mountains to buy a bowl from a local temple, instead. Kaguya was surprised to see the prince return so quickly but inspected the bowl in spite of her suspicions. She was no fool and recognized that the bowl was not authentic. She sent Ishidukuri away empty handed._

_Kuramochi was sent to the island of P'englai to retrieve a silver branch with golden leaves. He set off on his journey and returned two years later with branch in hand. The princess was stunned. Kuramochi regaled her with stories of rough seas and his harsh journey. Kaguya was close to admitting defeat when two craftsmen approached Kuramochi and demanded that he pay them for the branch and labor. Smugly, Kaguya paid the craftsmen and Kuramochi slunk away embarrassed. _

_Abey's quest was to procure a coat made from the fur of the fire rat, who lived high atop a volcano. Their fur was nearly impenetrable by weapons and completely fireproof. As much of a coward as his predecessors, Abey purchased such a coat from a traveling salesman for an exorbitant amount of money. When he presented the coat to Kaguya, she immediately insisted that it be tested. It burnt to a crisp, leaving nothing but ashes and a powerful stench. _

_For Otomo's challenge, the princess bid him to sail away and fetch the seven-colored jewel from the head of a dragon. Otomo began to recruit his men for the journey but they fled in fear. Irritated, he rounded up a makeshift crew and set out to find the dragon and the jewel. But the ocean was rough and they threatened mutiny after only a few days. Heartbroken, he gave up. _

_The last and final suitor, Isonokami, had accepted the challenge that he should bring Kaguya a swallow's cowry shell. Swallows are extremely fast so he would have no hope of capturing one on his own. But Isonokami was a smart man and built a catapult to hurl himself towards the birds in the hopes of catching one. He and his servants hunted all day and all night with no luck . On the last attempt, Isonokami managed to capture one tiny bird but he lost his balance, slipped, and fell to the ground, breaking several bones. The princess, though touched by his attempts, sent him only her condolences. _

_And so Kaguya had won her freedom. Her father pressed the matter no further." _

"Bunch of losers," Naruto said, his chin on his chest. His words were slightly slurred. "If I could have a girlfriend like that…… I would do whatever I had to do…… it's my…… Ninja……. Way." Again, the bobbing of his head woke him.

_Hinata stared at Naruto a moment puling at one strand of wet hair, twisting it around her finger._

"Of course…." Naruto said, looking into the heart of the fire. "What girl is going to care about _me? _Not with the thing…." He jerked a moment, realizing what he almost let slip.

Why was he finding it so easy to talk to Hinata?

Hinata opened her mouth, part of her wanted to speak her heart, but couldn't. Now would not be an ideal time.

That much was certain.

She yawned deeply herself, and then began speaking again.

"_Hearing many a tale of Kaguya Hime, the emperor himself was immediately compelled to meet this beautiful creature. He sent for her to visit him at the palace. Surely, she could not be as wonderful as the stories had portrayed her. But the princess refused to meet with him. Over and over, she turned down his invitations till the Emperor was so frustrated that he ventured out of the palace, himself, to track down the woman who rebuffed him. _

_When he arrived at the bamboo cutter's manor, he burst into the room where the princess had been sitting with her attendants and spied the most enchanting woman he had ever seen. The princess tried to escape the room but the emperor caught her and pleaded for her to become his wife. She refused, saying that if she were to leave her father's household that she would vanish, never to be seen again. Seeing how distraught he had made the object of his affection, the emperor released her and promised to leave her free. Kaguya thanked him for his understanding and bid him visit her whenever he wished. _

_The emperor was always happy to visit Kaguya, and He soon fell deeply in love with her. It may be that she felt the same for him, but Kaguya always refused the emperors many proposals and he eventually gave up. Nevertheless, their friendship never suffered and they were steadfast companions."_

"Steadfast companion? That would be nice." Naruto picked up a pine cone he was sitting on, then tossed it into the small but steady blaze.

"I never had one until Iruka-sensei was kind to me. Even then, an instructor didn't have too much time for a genin. Then that damn…… then there was Sasuke." He spat into the fire. He still felt both angry and sad, years later. "And Sakura." Naruto shook his head and sighed. "I guess that crazy Ero-Sennin is the closest thing I've had to a companion…."

"I…… I know…… I know how that feels…." Hinata picked up her own pine cone, then began pulling it apart one small piece at a time.

"Huh?" Naruto perked up a little. "Kiba and Shino never went away, or pushed you aside, did they? And Kurenai-sensei is still close to you, I bet." He ran his hands through his hair, fluffing it up some, trying to make it dry faster. "And you have a father…… a sister…… and even a cousin……"

Hinata just shook her head, but didn't elucidate.

Instead, she continued the tale.

"_Some years later on a moonlit night, the bamboo cutter passed by his daughter's chambers and overheard her weeping quietly on her terrace. He peered through a gap in the screen and saw her gazing at the moon with tears sliding down her lovely face. Not wanting to interfere, he continued on his way, though he was troubled by his daughter's depression. Every night thereafter the bamboo cutter passed his daughters chambers, and every night she wept quietly to herself while gazing at the moon. When he could take it no more, the bamboo cutter walked out onto the terrace and asked his daughter what was troubling her. _

_At first she was reluctant to tell him, but at last she divulged her secret. She told him that she was a child of the moon sent to earth as punishment for a misdeed she had committed. She told him that her attendants would come to take her back to the moon kingdom the very next day. _

_The old bamboo cutter could not bear the thought of loosing his beloved daughter. He spoke with the emperor and the two hatched a plan to guard his daughter so heavily that no man or otherwise could reach her. And so they waited. As night fell, the princess began to weep again. She went to her father giving him two vials filled with glowing white liquid and a letter. She explained that the vial contained an elixir used by her people on the moon to stay young forever but that if he and his wife should drink it they would become immortal. The second vial and the letter were gifts for the Emperor. The bamboo cutter became frightened that his plan may not work, but could do nothing but wait. _

_When the moon became full, the village grew silent. A thousand warriors guarded the bamboo cutter's mansion and archers waited on the roof to strike down any who should try to retrieve the shining princess. But they waited in vain, for as a luminous cloud descended from the heavens, they became unable to move or call out. Upon the cloud were several beings comparable in beauty to the stunning Kaguya Hime. They called out to the princess to come with them and though she longed to stay with her mother and father, she knew in her heart that she must go. _

_All the armies of the world could not stop her. As she climbed onto her shimmering cloud, she bid farewell to the bamboo cutter and his wife one last time and pledged her undying love and devotion to them for eternity. _

_When the cloud had disappeared into the night sky the bamboo cutter sobbed in agony. His heart had shattered into more pieces that any could count. _

"Shit. That's the kind of girl I would probably fall for. Someone who would leave me, not allowed to stay by my side. Uzumaki Naruto, tragedy waiting to happen." Naruto sighed.

"But I…." Hinata bit her lip.

"Huh?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, glancing over at Hinata.

Hinata just shook her head.

She had come close to telling Naruto how she felt. But, she was no princess. She was not so beautiful that men would come from the four corners of the globe to vie for her hand. And, she knew that her father had something against Naruto, even though the two had never met face to face.

She couldn't remember what she had overheard in the past. There was some reason that the adults in her clan had a grudge against Naruto. For the life of her, she couldn't imagine why.

In any case, she couldn't promise that she would always be there.

Could she?

"_The bamboo cutter and his wife could not handle the loss of their only child and thus sent both vials of immortality to the Emperor along with the letter from the princess. They retreated into their house and were never seen again. _

_When the Emperor received Kaguya's kind words and proclamation of undying love, he climbed to the very top of mount Fuji in an effort to be as close to the heavens, as close to her as possible, and burned both the letter and elixir saying, "My eyes are parched and my soul is empty. What is the joy in immortality, if I must spend it without you?" _

With that last word, Hinata turned to look at Naruto. A moment later, his head landed on her shoulder.

He was fast asleep.

She moved a slight bit, trying to become more comfortable without waking him up. She had dreamed about something like this, but under entirely different circumstances.

"Did you understand the points to the story, Naruto-kun….." She whispered to herself.

Hinata thought that she understood some of what the Hokage had wanted to pass along. Fame…… power…… wealth…… they were only worth so much. And, there were things that were more important than simply living as long as possible.

It was important to care for someone, and to do it while the chance was still there.

Who knows what the future might bring?

Her eyelids succumbing to gravity, Hinata drifted off to sleep, wondering whether Tsunade was trying to make a point to her, Naruto, or the two of them.

Whatever the answer was, why would it be worth the Hokage's attention?

How could it benefit Shining Leaf Village?

The two exhausted ninjas slept through the night uninterrupted.

When the first rays of morning roused Jiraiya, he had went to examine Naruto's cabin, wanting to see how his apprentice had weathered the evening storm. Not finding him there, he checked in at Hinata's cabin.

Seeing the two of them wrapped in a blanket, slumbering peacefully, he left smiling.

He would make breakfast that morning


	3. Hots Springs and Haircuts

Well, we need a _big_ lunch today, Hinata!"

Jiraiya stood with one foot on a stump, a big smile on his face. "I hope you've outdone yourself. This will be our first mission as a group."

Jiraiya's smiled faded somewhat when he caught sight of Naruto's expression.

Naruto scratched his head, looking a bit skeptical.

"I did just as you had instructed, sensei. We will be provisioned until suppertime," Hinata smiled.

She tried not to seem too enthusiastic.

What might they be doing? How much might she learn today? Would it be as special as she imagined it, going on missions with Naruto and one of the Legendary Sennin.

"Don't get your hopes up, Hinata." Naruto spat. "I _used_ to feel the same way, but Ero-Sennin would disappoint me almost every time."

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_" Jiraiya shook his fist at Naruto. "Especially not around a young lady." The older ninja smiled a sly smile. "I would have thought that you would be in a better mood last night……. after your pleasant sleep."

Naruto's mouth fell open. He remembered waking up next to Hinata, with the small girl pressed up against him. He hadn't been able to move away without waking her.

His emotions were still confused.

Hinata dropped the heavy food basket on her toe. Her eyes watered.

"Yes. As senior student, I expect for you to set a fine example. It seems that there are things _you_ can learn from Miss Hyuuga, _not_ just the other way around. You can start with _respect!_" Jiraiya waved one arm while pontificating.

"Shit!" Naruto grumbled, imitating his master's arm movement.

Hinata began giggling, but stopped when Jiraiya looked at her.

The Sennin sighed, then threw both hands in the air.

"What have I gotten myself into," the Legendary shinobi asked the great cloudless expanse of sky above his head. "_One_ is bad enough!"

Hinata, bitting her lip, looked over at Naruto. He just shrugged, a subtle smirk on his lips.

"In any case, there is one thing that you need to keep in mind at all times today, Hinata!" Jiraiya gave Hinata a very stern look.

"S-S-Sir?"

"Stealth!" Jiraiya rubbed his chin, then nodded his head. "Stealth is the life blood of a ninja. It should be his or her stock in trade. No doubt you are well versed in it." He scowled, looking over at Naruto. "Unlike _someone_ I know…."

"Yes, Sir!" Hinata stood straighter. She was slightly puzzled though.

Why would they be dragging around a large food basket on a mission that required the utmost stealth?

"_Crap_. What is all that 'Sir' stuff? He's just a perverted old hermit!" Naruto was still smarting from Jiraiya's comment.

"I _told_ you, idiot!" His master folded both arms over his chest. "You need to change your behavior. If _not, _I know where the majority of my instruction will go from now on." Jiraiya winked at Hinata.

"Ha! Who _else_ needs to change? You could certainly----" Naruto never got a chance to list the things that his sensei could improve on.

"That is _not_ the issue here." Jiraiya shook his head. "But, I've been talking way to much. There are things to get done. _Let's go!" _With that, the Sennin began marching down the path to the village, swinging both arms.

Hinata followed, the lunch basket nearly half her size. After watching her for a while, Naruto bit his lip. He walked up and took the basket from Hinata without a word.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled a shy smile.

"Huh?" Naruto looked away. "It's merely to speed up our journey. And…… to…… uh…… _shit_…."

Hinata grinned at Naruto's reaction.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think the mission will be?" Hinata's anticipation was thick enough to carve with a kunei.

Naruto shifted the basket to one shoulder. He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He had his suspicion, but didn't answer honestly. If he was correct, he wanted to watch Hinata's expression.

It ought to be a moment to remember.

"You never can tell, new student Hyuuga." Narruto shrugged in an off hand manner. "With that damn Sennin, it could be _anything. _Let's just say that you will be… exposed…. to things you have never seen before."

"Oh!" Hinata did a little jump step. "That sounds _exciting!" _She struggled to keep up, watching as Jiraiya and Naruto covered huge amounts of ground, walking in styles that were very similar.

She hoped that she never walked like that.

But, no matter how ridiculous the two other ninjas may have appeared, their quick and steady pace brought them all to the edge of the village in good time.

As Hinata walked the quaint streets, she began taking note of the townspeople's reactions to her two companions.

One old woman pushed her way through the crowd, then began throwing things at Jiraiya. A dog ran out, barked at Naruto, then began growling as it tugged at his pants leg. A small number of men, chefs by their outfits, ran over and praised Naruto, taking the unhappy mutt away.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata tapped her fellow leaf shinobi on the arm. "Serving under someone as special as Lord Jiraiya will be great… and…. ummm… being on the same team as you will also…." Hiantya took a deep breath, reveling in the smells of the village. Everything seemed to smell better that morning.

All the colors seemed brighter. The feel of the air on her skin was marvelous.

"I was…… I was very disappointed when… well…. the genin teams were assigned." Hinata gave a shy sideways glance at the blonde-haired boy at her side.

"_What???" _Naruto frowned, the scratched hishead. "It's not _'Lord' _anything. Sure, the old hermit is powerful, and he's done a lot of amazing things, but he's too damn irresponsible to be a Hokage or clan chief." Naruto almost mentioned Jiraiya's penchant for writing, but held off.

No.

There were things that Hinata just had to learn on her own.

Jiraiya was…… unique.

To say the least.

Naruto almost told Hinata some stories about his sensei, and how the two of them had met. That could wait for later. He puzzled over Hinata's statement regarding the genin teams.

Walking past some stately old townhouses, Hinata saw Naruto start strutting, throwing his chest out. That action perplexed her, until she saw a group of young woman strolling along the sidewalk, grocery bags in hand, each of them dressed in attractive civilian dresses or skirts.

Naruto waved.

The women all hurried away, speaking together in tittering tones, laughing every so often

Cursing, Naruto kicked at a stone, then tugged at his Jiraiya-like hair.

Hinata felt somewhat strange. She stopped to watch the girls disappear around a street corner.

"N-Naruto-kun… do you spend a lot of time with…… ummm…… the villagers?"

"_Huh?" _Naruto looked back at Hinata, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well…… do you have…… were any of _those_ girls…… your…… ummm…." Hinata was blinking rapidly. She almost ran into a courier running with an ivory scroll case in hand.

Naruto scowled, knowing what Hinata's question must be.

"Hell. Village girls. Bunch of stuck up jerks." He swore under his breath, still making the man ahead of him quickly move out of the way. "No. I don't like any of them. I've got more _important_ things to worry about." Just the same, Naruto sighed, staring in the direction the girls had headed.

"B-B-But…… well…… if there was someone who liked _you_…… and she made you happy……to ummm…… spend time with _her_…." Hinata bowed to a man whose foot she stepped on.

"Yeh!" Naruto laughed. _"Right!" _He spat. "I might as well wander into a bamboo grove, looking for a moon princess!" He sounded very sarcastic. "Uh huh…… Uzumaki Naruto…… world's most fortunate man…… there's probably someone waiting for me, right under my nose. Maybe in one of those scullery pots over there. Or, in the cabbage patch that old woman is growing."

Hinata told herself to be calm, and to relax.

She needed to be patient, if she was to have any hope at all.

Still, as quiet as she was, she wanted to shout up at the heavens.

Why had the gods created anyone as clueless as Naruto?

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Was he truly oblivious, or was he paying her little attention because he had already dismissed her?

Maybe that was it….

Or, did he suffer from a shortage of confidence and self esteem?

Well, that could be true, too….

Could it be obsession? Might he be cut from the same cloth as Sasuke?

She hoped not….

"Ummm…… sometimes good things…… happen when you don't expect them. It isn't _ever_ good to give up, Naruto-kun." Hinata began nibbling at her fingernail.

"Uh huh. Do those good things happen for _you, _Hinata?" Naruto looked like he was not about to be convinced.

"I…… well….. I will keep my hopes up, Naruto-kun. I won't quit. That's _my_ Ninja Way."

Naruto turned to look at Hinata, a curious look on his face. Then he smiled, seeing where they were headed.

His new training partner was about to learn more about her teacher.

Hinata kept looking from one side of the street to another. The number of hot springs was growing rapidly. There seemed to be bath houses and wading areas everywhere.

She wondered if they were going to learn water jutsus that morning.

Maybe!

This water would be warm, whereas the water at their pond would be quite chill.

"Just what I thought!" Naruto shook his head. _"Research!"_

"Quiet, moron!" Jiraiya scowled. "Don't talk so loudly. And don't let your bad attitude influence my new pupil!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata wanted to know just what was going on.

"You'll find out soon enough, Hinata." Naruto chuckled. "I don't want to spoil anything for you. It's not _everybody_ who gets the same privileges that we do…."

Jiraiya walked over to one panel of a long ornate wooden fence, deep red in color, and over eight feet in height. Making certain that no one was watching, he began tapping on the fence lightly, concentrating at eye level.

"Here it is. _Great! _Now, _this_ is where you play your role this morning, Hinata." Jiraiya began chuckling to himself.

"Sensei?" Hinata's eyes widened. She smiled.

"Yes. Genjutsu. I want you to work a long duration transformation, making yourself look like any woman you choose. Then, you will need to enter the woman's bath on the other side of this fence." Jiraiya began rummaging through his carry bag.

"Ummm…… _Sir?" _Hinata looked confused.

What exactly were they doing?

"You're still here? Is there an issue? Hmmm…… OK….. you can wear a towel." Jiraiya began prying a plug of painted wood out of the fence.

"But…… it's not _that_……_wh-wh_-what…." Hinata swallowed.

Why was her master looking through that hole?

"Really?" Naruto asked slyly, seeing a chance to have some fun. "You're not worried about _not_ wearing a towel? _Tsk tsk tsk." _He looked shocked and disapproving. "I _never_ thought of you as one to go gallivanting about naked. Then again, after last night…."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. He smiled at Naruto, showing more approval for that joke than he had with his student's progress on the last few jutsus.

"_N-N-N_…." Hinata blushed bright red. "I _meant_…… what purpose will my actions be serving? Is there an informant in there? A dangerous criminal?" Hinata cocked her head. "What jutsu will we be working on?"

"Jutsu?" Jiraiya made a strange face, looking like he had bitten into something unbelievably sour. "We will be working on techniques this afternoon. This is all about research for my new book!" He smiled, striking a pose. "I don't want all of the responsibilities that Tsunade has saddled me with to interfere with my career!" He took out a brass telescope and opened it to its full length.

"_B-B_-But……. career…… what….." Hinata was sounding flustered.

"All you need to do, young lady, is convince some of the prettier young women to discard their towels, then choose this part of the onken to soak in. Make sure it's on this side of the big rocks." Jiraiya chuckled.

He had the range zeroed in just right.

"I…I…I…." Hinata's eyes widened. Her lower lip trembled. She turned to look at Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"_N-N_-Naruto-kun……" Hinata looked at Jiraiya, then back at Naruto. "Do… do you… do _you_ act the same way?"

"Uhhh…." Naruto swallowed hard.

He shook his head, bringing his hands up.

"Hah! Does he _ever!" _Jiraiya laughed quietly. "He _always_ tries to tell me how wrong it is……. but when he thinks I'm not looking, he takes his turn peeping!"

"I…… DO…… NOT!!!" Naruto spoke very loudly, his hands clenched into fists.

"_SHHHHHHH! _Moron. Idiot. _Nincompoop." _Jiraiya shook the telescope at Naruto. "Keep it down!" he held out the frog purse, his usual hostage. That had Naruto wondering when the old hermit had stolen it this time.

Naruto grumbled. That same trick still worked.

But why?

That bastard Sennin would find some reason to swipe his savings later, any way.

Hinata checked her own purse, to make certain that her money was still there. Then, she stood stunned, wondering why she should have to do that.

"Well, let's get going, Hinata. Last week was a very busy one for me. I have a lot of research to catch up on." Jiraiya pouted, looking through the whole. "No beauties yet…."

"Hey…… Ero-Sennin…… that's _not_ fair! You can't ask Hinata to do something like _that!" _Naruto set his jaw, them spread his legs apart, a cantankerous look on his face.

"_Really?" _Jiraiya asked, smiling. Naruto missed the twinkle in his eyes. "I take it that you are volunteering to take her place…."

"What?" Naruto's bravado began to slip.

"You can use your special jutsu, right? The Fourth developed _Rasengan. _His pupil Kakashi devised _Chidori_. Then you, the genius of the bunch, came up with the _Sexy No Jutsu!" _Jiraiya began chuckling. He pantomimed an hourglass figure, then gave Naruto a 'V' sign. "You can do your trick…… walk in…… then do Hinata's part. You'll be the lucky one, getting to see everything up close…."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata put her hand to her mouth. Her joy at Naruto's defense of her gave way to shock and disapproval. She blushed, imaging what Naruto would see if he followed their master's instructions.

Now she knew why her father had spent an afternoon in the Hokage's office after he had received her orders.

"Hinata…… I……" Naruto shook his head. He didn't know why he suddenly felt guilty, even though he hadn't done anything. That was the first time he had ever seen Hinata look like that. He turned to glower at Jiraiya. "Hey, you _can't_ make me do this, old man!!!"

"_SHHHHHHH!!! _Damn you. Keep it down. You'll ruin _everything." _The Sennin cringed. "That red head is here. I just saw her walk into the bath house. You know…… the one that had you _drooling_ the other day…."

"I…… well….." Naruto began to sweat. He looked at Hinata, then spread his hands in supplication. "You see…… she is rather cute and well b-----…." He bit his tongue and closed his eyes. "I mean…."

Hinata just stood there staring.

"But, you probably think that Hinata would look better, _don't_ you?" Jiraiya knew just what to say. He had slid that one in oh so subtly.

"Yes…." Naruto answered by reflex. "I mean, no….." He began to tremble. He was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Damn touchy old pervert. "She…." There was nothing he could say.

Hinata stood as if she had frozen into place.

"So, you've finally noticed that she's a girl, have you?" Jiraiya smirked, his eyes filled with boundless mirth. He winked at Hinata. She was too stunned to respond.

It was Naruto's turn to blush.

Then, eyes narrowing, he tried to get back to the ethics and morals of the situation.

"This is just all wrong!"

"What?" Jiraiya scratched his head in exaggerated fashion. Shrugging when he turned to Hinata. "You _don't _think she looks like a girl?" He opened one of his Sake jugs and took a short pull. "Hmmm. You _definitely_ need to get out more."

"No!" Naruto shook. "That's _not _what I mean…." he had to watch his words carefully. "I think Hinata is _very_ cute, but that's not the…." He tensed up.

He had not been careful enough.

It might be best just to keep his mouth shut.

Hinata's eyes lit up.

Jiraiya's self-satisfied look had Naruto steaming. Thinking a moment, he knew just what to do. He walked over to the peep hole.

"_My_ turn he said." He ignored Hinata's gasp. Grinning, he let loose with a long and loud wolf whistle. Then he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "HEY LADIES! LOOKING MIGHTY NICE!"

His call was answered almost immediately by shrieks, screams, and calls for the guard

"_Ooops. _I guess I was too excited," Naruto said, putting both hands over his mouth. He winked at Hinata.

"DAMN-N-N-N-N!" Jitaiya let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't just _stand_ there you idiots!" He took off running, his scroll case and carry bag flapping against his body.

Naruto chuckled. He grabbed Hinata's hand to spur her to motion, then let go and began running.

Hinata looked down at her hand. Then she watched the rapidly retreating figures of her fellow team members.

"_YOU THERE! STAND STILL. I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!!!_" A large woman in well worn armor came running towards Hinata.

The white-eyed girl swallowed hard. She could picture herself thrown in jail. Even worse, she could imagine her father getting word of her arrest….

Hinata took off running, not believing what she was doing.

"_STOP!_" The woman was joined by other guards.

Hinata ran like she had never run before. Jumping off of the sides of buildings like they were trees in a forest, she left the guards behind. When she caught up to the other two, Jiraiya was looking at a map.

"Well…… we still have nine more fences…." The old ninja smiled at Hinata, then tried to keep a straight face when her mouth hung open.

"_Your_ turn to whistle next time, Hinata." Naruto hooked his leg over a bench, taking a drink of water.

That had Hinata blushing at first. Then, slowly, she put on a shy smile.

Tsunade hadn't mentioned anything like this!

Even hearing Naruto's words, Jiraiya didn't look upset.

He had accomplished this morning's mission.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

A number of hawks flew high above their heads in lazy circles.

Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya sat eating lunch on a promontory, overlooking a scenic waterfall and a large stream.

"This is a _very _beautiful place, Naruto-kun." Hinata passed Naruto a bowl of noodles she had covered with a cloth bearing his name. "Our master certainly has the soul of a poet…… despite how he might have…… ummm…… seemed…."

"Yeh yeh!" Naruto said, brushing off the whole idea. "Just wait. _You'll_ see how damn poetic he is." He closed his mouth and swallowed, trying not to drool. "What's beautiful are these noodles. Wow!"

Hinata smiled, then pinked up some. She watched as Naruto demolished the noodles.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned.

"I told you not to---" Jiraiya started.

"Call him that…" Hinata said, giving Naruto a pointed look.

"Ha! I guess I can see who my best student is going to be!" Jiraiya accepted a piece of bread from Hinata.

"_Right! _To be a teacher, you have to actually _teach_ something, don't you?" Naruto sneered.

Jiraiya grinned, then chuckled. "I _have. _If you've been too stupid to notice, I don't doubt that Hinata has learned a thing or two already."

"Huh?" Naruto looked puzzled.

Hinata nodded her head.

"_Whatever!" _Naruto snorted. "I meant jutsus and stuff. Stories even. Hinata had taught me more than _you _have lately. She had a folk tale from Old Granny to tell. _You _know any stories, old man?" Naruto hoped that he could get Jiraiya to tell them about tales from his day as a genin. He figured he'd rather talk about that than some musty old story.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin. Then he nodded his head.

"Looking at you, squirt, I thought of the perfect tale. Short, and straight to the point." Jiraiya took a long drink from one of his jugs.

"What is it, sensei?" Hinata looked very eager.

She loved folk tales.

"It's about the origin of the word 'Baka.' _Apropos, _don't you think?"

Hinata covered her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Shit!" Naruto frowned. "Very funny, old fool!"

"As you know, the word _Baka_ means idiot, fool or silly, depending on context. If you break it down into parts and look at it, the word essentially translates to 'horse-deer.'" Jiraiya offered the sake to Hinata, then smiled when he saw her shocked expression.

"Wow! _Wonderful! _Best damn story I ever heard." Naruto griped.

"Are you _sure_ you want to train with that silly foolish idiot?" Jiraiya asked Hinata. "Aren't there _better _ways for Tsunade to toughen you up and test your patience?"

Hinata giggled, then tried to look proper and ladylike. "I think I must be here to help _you_ with him, Sir." Her eyes sparkled.

_Naruto stared at Hinata, then lifted his nose in the air._

"Where was I? Oh yes. The story behind Baka had to do with a Chinese emperor who spotted a horse. He called it a deer, and all but one of his advisors agree." Jiraiya worked a kink out of one shoulder, then continued speaking.

"The dissenting advisor went on to prove that it was really a horse, and the emperor executed his other sycophant advisors and raised the correct one to chief advisor. I should note that the story arose in this country, even though it tells of a Chinese emperor. It appears to be a misinterpretation of a well-known story behind a Chinese idiom……_'Point at a deer and call it a horse,' _which means to confound right and wrong intentionally."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Hinata bowed to Jiraiya.

"_Oh, I didn't know that," _Naruto said under his breath. "Sychophant!"

Hinata pulled the basket away from Naruto. His arms reached out, then he clenched his teeth and looked away.

Only a moment later, his eyes were drawn back to the basket.

As Jiraiya sat biting chicken off of a skewer, enjoying the simple spectacle, his eyes suddenly went intense. His body stiffened.

It looked like he was straining to hear something.

"S-S-Sir…… is it the guards…… have they tracked us here?" Hinata put down her plate of leafy greens to reach for her weapons bag.

"No. It's probably the bandits again. They must have seen we had a girl with us. We'll have a fight on out hands for sure. They'll want you for the slave trade!" Naruto didn't make any move to get up. "Before they get here, could I have some of that shrimp?"

Hinata stopped and stared.

She couldn't tell if Naruto was joking or not.

"I always fight better on a full stomach. Helps me control my chakra." Naruto kept from smiling.

"_SHHHHH! _They'll hear us." Jiraiya looked fierce.

For a moment, Hinata began to wonder if they were indeed in for a battle.

The Sennin moved in the blink of an eye. Hinata took out two hands full of shuriken. She saw a bush move some, assuming that was where her sensei had set up his surveillance. Quietly, she moved to follow.

Naruto followed right behind her, already suspecting what he might see.

The sound of giggles and splashing water came up from the large pool of water at the foot of the waterfall.

"Isn't the weather a little too cold for them now?" Naruto asked his teacher. Pushing away a final branch obstructing his view, he saw a group of women in bathing suits playing down below.

Hinata just stayed their on her hands and knees, a kunei in her mouth. Her jaw going slack, the weapon fell, bounced off some rocks, then made a sudden splashing sound.

The girls didn't notice.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Jiraiya grinned as he took out his telescope. "They must be _very_ vigorous. And, that's lucky for us. Cold water will have some interesting effects on their anatomy.

"Effects?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind, Naruto-kun!" Hinata had spoken with some heat, blushing. Her tone of voice had Jiraiya chuckling.

"_But…." _Naruto leaned further out of cover, wondering what his master was talking about.

"You _see_, Naruto…." Jiraiya spoke in a scholarly tone. "There are smooth muscle fibers that can contract in response to cold, to certain stimulation, or to the suckling of an infant, causing the----"

"Naruto!" Hinata stood up, glowering at her fellow ninja.

"Huh?" Naruto wondered why she was looking at him that way.

He hadn't done anything.

"Get down, Hinata. Remember what I told you about stealth. I'm merely doing my research." Jiraiya began chuckling. "As I was explaining, the female----"

"_NARUTO-KUN!_" Hinata stomped her foot, surprising herself as much as her two companions. "Are you just going to sit there listening to that…… that…… _stuff_…."

"Well, he _is_ the teacher…." Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, who nodded his head.

Hinata twiddled her fingers, her ears tingling. Her eyebrows shot upward. She grinned.

"I packed a second bowl of noodles, Naruto-kun." She headed back to the basket. "If you don't want them, I think _I_ might…."

Before she could even blink, Hinata saw a blur pass her by, causing her hair to move on a brief air current. Looking down, she saw Naruto pulling containers out of the basket.

"Hey… (slurp) …… Hinata … (gulp) …… this stuff you made is (slurp glurp) …… really _really _good…" Various types of vegetables, meats, and starchy products disappeared off of plates, bowls, and platters, as Naruro's arms were barely visible.

Hinata grinned, then fluffed her hair.

"I guess I should save some for our company." Naruto began chuckling.

"Company?" Hinata walked over and pulled a noodle out from under Naruto's collar. She squeaked when he grabbed her hand. Taking the nooddle, her fellow student made quick work of it.

"_Watch!" _Naruto got up, rubbed his belly, then stretched. Then, looking rather mischievous, he walked over to where Jiraiya was still concealed. "HEY GIRLS! _YOO HOO! _GIRLS! NICE SUITS! "

"What are you doing, imbecile!" Jiraiya stood up, trying to silence Naruto.

"IF YOU'RE HUNGRY, WE HAVE _PLENTY_ OF FOOD! " Naruto's voice easily carried below.

The girls stopped with their splashing, then looked up. They saw Naruto. Looking at one another, the young ladies ran for their towels and clothing.

"Idiot!" Jiraiya smacked his forehead.

"Hey, I was only being polite." Naruto's grin nearly split his face. "And, had they joined us, you wouldn't have needed the telescope." He put one finger on his nose and itched. "But, I guess that's half the fun, _isn't_ it?"

Jiraiya fumed.

"Are you going to keep this kind of behavior up?" The Sennin saw that Hinata was listening intently.

"Well…… you know how obedient I am…." Naruto's eyes closed. He stretched and yawned. "I _always_ try to absorb the wisdom you share with me. I remember you saying we had to act much more properly around Hinata."

Hinata looked at Jiraiya, face showing her surprise.

"Damn that Tsunade," Jiraiya grumbled. While he was happy to see how Naruto was reacting, his altruism went only so far. "Why me. Why me-e-e-e…."

Naruto laughed, then stood up. He walked back over to the edge of the cliff.

"Well, the spot's empty now. Hinata, do you want to take a dip?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I told you the training wouldn't be easy," Jiraiya said.

The young woman sighed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The clearing at their campsite would be the scene for a lot of training.

That afternoon, Jiraiya began by running through the projected list of skills he had in mind for his two pupils, before setting up a brief sparring match between Naruto and Hinata.

He wanted to get an idea of their comparative speed, reaction time, and ability to think on the fly.

As expected, Naruto came out on top, but Hinata showed a lot of grit and determination.

She was not about to embarrass herself in front of her important person, or in front of one of the Legendary Sennin.

"Not bad…… for a girl……" Naruto had said, after winning the third and final match.

Hinata's first reaction had been one of sorrow and shame. But, soon enough, she began to feel the nascent rise of anger within her. It didn't matter if he was only joking. She had been dismissed throughout her entire life.

Maybe it was time for that to change.

She saw Naruto's sly smile, and figured that he must be trying to see how far he could push her.

Why?

Was his pride stung, having her here, and seeing her do well?

Maybe.

He always had a problem with Sasuke, or so she had heard time and time again. But, it had only been Sasuke. Not anyone else.

Naruto had always taunted his opponents in matches. He was always prone to brag. But, he never truly put people down or acted cruelly dismissive. That was _not_ his Ninja way, unless something had scarred him badly since she knew him so well.

Hinata hoped that he only wanted totest her spirit, to see if she was still the shy retiring flower who would always run and hide.Maybe he wanted to see if she would go running to Jiraiya for help.

Was he looking to see if she were worthy of his personal attention? Did he want to see how strong her will was?What did he need to see, to judge whether or not he could trust her with his life during any mission they shared?

Or, was he just being an ass?

She couldn't be certain why he was doing what he was doing.

Time would tell.

"She probably did better than you would have, when I first started training you." Jiraiya said, scribbling some notes down on a small scroll. "When we start work on summoning, I bet she gets a frog more quickly than you did. I also think that she will find my recount of those days quite humorous."

Naruto frowned. Then he scratched his head, and walked around stiff-legged, his hand behind his head.

"Well, she _should_ be better. She's three years older than I was. And, she isn't worried about facing Neji in the chuunin exams or something. Yeh. She faced him and lost. I faced him and _won." _Naruto glanced briefly at Hinata, then said "Harumph." He sterd over at Hinata, watching her face.

Jiraiya just smiled.

Catching Hinata's glance, he shrugged. He wasn't about to tell the girl how Naruto actually won, but he did want to reign in Naruto's threatened pride. He scratched his crotch, scowling a moment.

"I don't need to mention how you won, _do_ I... idiot?" The Sennin brushed some pine needles off of his robe. "Nor should _anyone_ rely too heavily on past victories. I doubt your future opponents will care about your press releases."

"Yeh. _Whatever!" _Naruto began kicking at one of the roots he had forgotten to remove from the clearing.

"And, since you are the _senior_ student, I expect to see you encouraging Hinata, not discouraging her. A little competition is good, but I will deal with you unfavorably if you take things too far. I hope I made that clear. We don't need you turning into another Sasuke, _right?" _Jiraiya chuckled. That ploy still worked after nearly three years.

"Bastard!" Naruto spat.

"Who, me or the Uchiha boy?" Jiraiya already knew the answer.

"You mean I have to choose one?" Naruto shook his head.

Hinata just stood quietly, learning things about Naruto, Jiraiya, and their student-pupil relationship. She was coming to the conclusion that they fought quite frequently, but that most of it was habit, a way of dealing with lives that weren't entirely what they might have hoped for. And, she could tell that their was a strong bond between them.

She was the outsider. Again.

She would just have to find her own way to fit in.

Hinata shivered slightly, watching Naruto. He certainly didn't act the way he _used_ to, three years ago.

His pride was still there, in spades. And, his love of pranks and mischief hadn't gone anywhere.

_But, _he seemed harsher, harder….like he had been hurt one time too many, or was carrying a burden heavier than any one person should bear. Not all of that was an act, if any of it was.

Might that be the reason that Tsunade had sent her to the village to check up on him before? Could it be why she was here now?

Maybe.

The Hokage might think that Naruto was too isolated. He certainly didn't have a great life in his early years. Sakura had told the other girls some of the things that she had learned from Naruto, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

Just why was Naruto out here with Jiraiya?

She kept returning to that question, never having received an answer. Did she have a right to ask her sensei, now that they were working together as a group?

Hinata sighed.

It didn't matter to her, if she was there merely for Naruto's sake. She would benefit nonetheless. But, she doubted that the Hokage would be so cold and manipulative with people.

The more cutting question was, how should she deal with Naruto's behavior?

She wanted to help in any way she could, but she had her own selfish side. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to hate or resent her.

She wanted….

"Well, I hope _you _don't favor Hinata the way that Kakashi favored Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice cracking before he spat. "And I hope she's not as useless as Sakura once was. _Sheesh!"_

"Hmmm-m-m-m…." Jiraiya chuckled, then rubbed one eyebrow. "Hearing Kakashi talk, it seemed that _another _member of Team Seven didn't start off all that promising either. Let me see, who ended up tied to the post?"

"Hey! You know that damn Copy Ninja. He tends to exaggerate." Naruto looked a bit sheepish, knowing that such a claim held little water. "And _you_ were tied to the post by Sarutobi!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, remembering his sensei telling that tale about his first team.

The Legendary Sennin before they were anything resembling that.

Tsunade was training Sakura. Sasuke was with Orochimaru. And he was with Jiraiya.

The way things turned out still never ceased to amaze him.

"Hah! Water long under the bridge, sprout. At least in _my_ case. And, I trust Kakashi's judgment implicitly. After all, he's a loyal reader!" Jiraiya twisted his neck one way, then the other, loosening a cramp.

"Yeh! That's _another_ thing!" Naruto spoke sternly. "You shouldn't be doing all your perverted stuff around Hinata." The young ninja looked particularly cantankerous. "She doesn't deserve _that!"_

Hinata looked up. She smiled, a slow flush painting her cheeks.

There might be some reason to hope after all.

Jiraiya busied himself removing a stone from his boot, ignoring Naruto.

"Girls!" Naruto said, staring at his teacher. "They need to be treated better than that. You hear me, you old pervert?"

Jiraiya just grinned. One minute Naruto seemed to be putting girls down, but the next he was coming to Hinata's defense.

Did he know that he was doing that?

"But... if Hinata starts with _Jiraiya-kun _this and _Jiraiya-kun _that… just like Sakura and her _'Sasuke-ku-u-u-u-u-un'_…… I'm leaving! I'll go train by myself, living in some shack at the top of the freaking mountain."

"Build it like you did your first hut, not the last one." Jiraiya poked at the fire with a stick.

Naruto frowned, then narrowed his eyes.

"Especially if you expect to have any girls spend the night," the Sennin looked away, whistling a short tune.

Naruto clenched his fists, then glanced briefly at Hinata.

Hinata froze.

"Yeh. Well. I've done _more_ than my fair share of cabin building."Naruto shook one finger at Jiraiya. "I'm certain that a Legendary Sennin could build a great cabin."

Jiraiya pulled up a plant, then began a detailed perusal of its root system.

Seeing that his sensei was ignoring him, Naruto settled on another target, needing to vent his spleen.

"Fair's fair! I did the Guy stuff. Hinata can do all the Girl stuff. _Huh! _Cooking. Cleaning the cabins. Maybe gathering some flowers." Naruto nodded his head, smirking when he saw Hinata begin twiddling her fingers. "Oh yeh! The laundry too…." The young trouble maker rubbed his hands together.

It was Jiraiya's turn to frown, looking over at Hinata.

"Hinata, I'm going to teach you a new technique now."

"_M-M_-Master?" Hinata looked up, her lips parted. She had been feeling somewhat down, after Naruto's quip.

"Naruto, while we're busy, you should go finish up your cabin. _Guy stuff. _It looks like there might be more rain tonight." The Sennin didn't care what Naruto's reasons were. He had a plan in mind.

It was good for Hinata.

Jiraiya's suggestion did not sit well with Naruto. But, he needed to be pragmatic about things. Cursing, he headed off down the path to the village, needing to collect more building materials.

At least the writ from the Hokage of Konoha would pay for his purchases.

Later that evening, when he finally met up with the others around the cook fire, he sat down rubbing his belly, a smile gradually forming on his face.

"Well, I finished. _Hah! _No big deal for Uzumaki Naruto!" He made a fist, then flexed his biceps. "I can't _wait _to see what Hinata's fixed for supper! _Mmmmm-m-m-m, _I've worked up quite an appetite…."

Hinata just sat quietly, eating her own meal. Jiraiya looked over at Naruto, broke of a piece of bread, then began chewing.

"_Well-l-l-l-l???" _Naruto folded his arms over his chest, then looked at Hinata.

"Hinata was busy training, idiot. She didn't have time to do the cooking for everyone. Just herself and me." He took another bite of bread. "You'll need to take care of your _own_ dinner tonight. That shouldn't be any trouble for a _real_ man, right?"

Naruto grumped, then kicked one of the logs out of the fire, watching as the flaming piece of wood rolled down the hill towards the pond. Then, putting on a smile, he turned to Hinata.

"Looks like you cooked yourself a fair amount, Hinata. Do you mind sharing?" He watched Hinata intently, wanting to see how she would respond.

"Ummm…… I…." Hinata looked torn. She picked up one of the plates in front of her.

"AHEM!!!" Jiraiya tried to make it seem as if he had coughed.

"Well…… sorry, Naruto-kun. I need to keep my strength up. Master Jiraiya says that I will be working _very _hard." Hinata did not look over at Naruto.

Naruto grumped.

Then, his stomach growled.

Smelling the food that Hinata was eating, he began to salivate.

So, she wouldn't share any with him, would she?

Well….

"Yeh. I guess you'll need your strength alright." Naruto put his hands on his hips. "Now that the Ero-Sennin has me wearing fresh clothes every day, there'll be a fair bit of laundry."

"You can wash your _own_ diapers, though…." Jiraiya said under his breath.

That comment had Naruto angry, but merely spurred him on.

"I prefer light starch in my robes, and no starch in anything else."

Hinata hung her head. Then, she raised it again, staring at Naruto.

Naruto was taken aback momentarily. Hinata was still meek most of the time, but she had begun acting somewhat differently. He took careful note of that. He thought back to her battle with Neji.

Just how much more had she changed over the years?

That face was certainly something new.

What else was?

"Now would be an ideal time to practice your new jutsu, Hinata." Jiraiya stood up and stretched. He pointed over to the training circle. "Don't worry. I'll carry him to his cabin when you're through."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his sensei, then at Hinata. He frowned when Jiraiya motioned for him to get up and join Hinata.

Whatever the two of them had planned, wouldn't work.

He'd make sure of that!

"Don't make any effort to defend yourself, lack wit!" Jiraiya said to Naruto. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"_HUH?!_" Naruto looked rather dyspeptic all of the sudden. "Why the hell not?"

"This is practice," Jiraiya said, sounding as if he was repeating something obvious. "I did my part, teaching her the move. You'll do your part, now." He chuckled. "Besides, I think that you earned this. Don't you, Hinata?" He smiled when he saw the girl nod her head.

"Whatever!" Naruto said, facing Hinata. "Hinata's too nice. She won't do it." He laughed. "She doesn't have the balls for it. Literally!!!"

The Sennin chuckled.

Naruto would get just what he deserved.

Hinata, somewhat hesitantly, walked up to Naruto. When her fellow shinobi chuckled again, she set her jaw and brought her hands up, working through a progression of seals.

She struck him in the back of the neck.

Noting happened.

"OOOOOOH…." Naruto chuckled some more. "That tickled. Maybe you can a masseuse, too!"

Hinata bit her lip.

"You missed the third seal. Settle down. You can _do_ this. I have faith in you." Jiraiya gave her a thumbs up sign.

"_S-S_-Sorry…." Hinata worked through the hand seals again, properly this time. When she was finished, she used the _Chuusuusei Biribiri._

Her chakra was converted into a pulse of electricity, coursing through Naruto's brainstem and traveling up to his brain, and down along his spinal cord. All of his neurological communication between the brain and the rest of his body was disrupted.

All that he found himself able to move were his eyelids.

"Way too much chakra, there. It's still an effective attack that way, but in a prolonged confrontation against multiple enemies, you won't want to use up your energy." Jiraiya smiled, watching Naruto topple over like a felled tree.

Hinata moved to catch him, but was too late.

"Sir!" Hinata said, contritely. Still, she managed a brief grin, looking down at Naruto.

Naruto blinked ever so rapidly, trying to get someone's attention.

He could breath, but he couldn't speak.

"Any pranks you want to pull on that young scamp, while he's still like that?" Jiraiya rubbed his chin, peering over at Naruto. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity…."

Hinata shook her head.

"Want to give him a kiss? In the stories it restores a fallen warrior's strength…." Jiraiya had a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Master Jiraiya!" Hinata blushed, almost feeling affronted.

Then again.

"Ummm…."

Naruto's eyes opened as wide as they could. His autonomic system might be a bit discombobulated too, but his sweat glands were working just fine.

"Well, I have something in mind. Something practical." Jiraiya took out a wicked looking knife and tested its edge.

Naruto closed his eyes. Hinata gasped.

Just what did Jiraiya have in mind?

"It might be good to neuter him. Might settle him down some." He chuckled, seeing Naruto's eyes snap open again. He winked over at Hinata.

"Y-You…… m-might…… b-be…… r-right…." Hinata tried to keep from smiling.

The Sennin sat quietly a moment, letting Naruto stew some. Naruto's eyes narrowed, a clear sign that he knew they were joking.

"It's almost flattering, I suppose, the fact that Naruto has taken to keeping his hair looking a lot like mine." Jiraiya ran a hand through his enormous mane. "_Almost. _I hate to think I look anything like _that." _He pointed at Naruto with the knife.

"Sensei?" Hinata looked over at the knife again.

"Well, while it may preclude his ability to use the Underworld Spines, that's a limited jutsu most of the time. He certainly looks like he could use a haircut. That way, we won't get so many strange looks down in the village."

Naruto's eyes looked incredulous.

"Would _you_ like to do it, Hinata. If not_, I _will…." Jiraiya lashed out with the knife, chopping down a tangled mass of weeds, only slightly less disheveled looking than Naruto's hair.

Naruto pleaded with his eyes.

"Ummm…… I will do it…… sensei…." Hinata got up, ran to her cabin, then returned with a small pair of scissors.

"Are you _sure?" _Jiraiya asked, smiling. "He might like a…… _man_…… to do the job. _Right?"_

Hinata smiled, then nodded.

"Well…… ummm…… since I have to look at him from day to day, now……" Hinata went to kneel by Naruto, working the scissors in her hand, trying to get a feel for them again.

"Have fun you two!" Jiraiya waved, then turned away. Walking, he headed off to tasks unknown.

Hinata looked down at the paralyzed ninja. She grinned.

It was her turn now.

"I don't know if I can do this well enough, Naruto-kun. I'm just a girl. All those things you've said have... up... up...upset me, and I… I… I…c-c-can't think straight." She fumbled the scissors, then dropped them. "Oh my!"

Naruto closed his eyes.

Part of his mischievous nature must have rubbed off on her already.

"So, Naruto-kun…… would you like a Mohawk?"


	4. Change of Heart

The sun was just now showing itself above the mountain tops.

First light was gradually spreading across the camp area, when Naruto staggered out of his completed cabin.

He had been up most of the night finishing its construction. Fortunately, the storm passed them all by. He was dry, but exhausted.

Looking up into the forests, as it began to sweep upward in an ever changing elevation, he caught sight of Jiraiya's hut. Of course, it was the nicest of the bunch. Naruto had worked hard on it, thinking it would be his own when he finished.

Big Sennin jerk!

Even now, the gruff and opportunistic bastard must be comfortable under the huge pile of sleeping furs he had. A small whispy trial of smoke came out of the stone chimney. That perverted old hermit would be nice and warm, while he was out in the brisk chill mountain air, getting ready for the day.

Naruto caught a small bit of movement out of the corner of his eye.

The door had opened and closed on Hinata's cabin. She was up now too. He could see her stringing out her laundry line again. That had him scowling and tossing a kunei at the nearest tree.

"Shit!"

He scratched his head, thinking back to his childhood. There had been so many changes. More than any child should be faced with. That aspect of his life didn't change as a ninja student, or after he passed his genin exam.

Change. Change. And more change.

While it seemed that he was thriving on it, he discovered something when he came to these hills to train. That move itself had been a big change, but his subsequent life was one of consistency. He had his routines. He generally knew what to expect.

Not any more. Not with Hinata here.

Just the other day, waking up late after his experience with the _Chuusuusei Biribiri_, he had marched towards her hut, intent on confronting the girl. The jutsu had been bad enough, but that was the bastard Sennin's fault.

The haircut was a different story!

Hinata had prolonged the event, slowly trimming his hair, telling him stories as she did. For a while, she had even sung a quiet little song. Bit by bit she had cut, holding a one-sided conversation with him, seeing that he couldn't answer.

'Hmmmm… is _this_ too short? I wonder what might look _best_ on you, Naruto-kun….'

She had asked that again and again. Each time she clipped off some more.

Finally, she had been happy.

'Perfect!'

It may have been perfect to _her_. But, the first thing he had done when he could move, was put his hand to his head.

Most of his hair was gone!

He had run all the way to the river, to look at his reflection. There was someone he didn't recognize staring back at him.

True, he eventually found that he liked the new look a lot…… but that _wasn't_ the point….

"Stupid f-cking fox!"

Naruto seethed, thinking of Kyubi. When he had been trapped before, the damn demon had always lent him chakra, helping him escape from difficult situations. But no! Unable to move…… at the mercy of a crazed barber girl…… the damn Nine Tails had left him helpless.

But, that hadn't caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

The sight of Hinata's cabin had.

There had been a number of laundry lines up. The first one that Naruto came across was obviously her own. That was enough to drive a point home: things had changed drastically.

Eyes blinking rapidly, he had seen brassieres waving in the wind, next to panties. They were frilly and pink.

He had stood, as if pole-axed to the head.

Conflicting emotions swirled around him, as if he were caught in a whirlpool. Girl's panties! Frilly girl's panties. Frilly pink girl's panties!

Hinata wore that under her training clothes? He had swallowed hard, a young male with young male reactions. But, his initial feelings soon evolved. Next, he wondered just what their sensei would do when he saw this.

It would be just like waving read panties in front of a bull!

The old hermit wouldn't need to travel to the town to do his damn research. Poor Hinata! He would have to put a stop to _that!_

But, his feelings continued to change. The laundry lines were a rather drastic change. He was still reeling from that impact when Hinata stepped out of her cabin.

'Naruto-kun,' she had said, looking where his gaze went. She had immediately turned the color of the panties. 'I… I… I _h-h_-have _m-m_-most of your _l-l_-laundry inside.'

He had followed the girl inside her cabin, intent on getting his clothes. He wasn't expecting another shock so soon after the other. He almost keeled over.

Hinata had been busy. He had no idea when she must have gotten the paint. But, she had been up much of the night with a bucket and a brush.

The inside of Naruto's cabin was pink! Pink again!

Pink pink pink!

Well, it wasn't _his_ cabin. But, it _had _been. Before the change.

"Damn!"

Naruto stopped. He looked over at the sun, shielding his eyes from the tiny bright edge rising above the horizon.

It wasn't good to stare at the light too long.

It also wasn't great to obsess on problems for too long.

Jiraiya had come into his cabin when he was still paralyzed, having a few things to say. The older shinobi waned Naruto to be careful about the way he thought, and to exercise a bit of restraint in his reactions to Hinata.

Careful.

He had needed to be careful, alright. More careful than he had ever wanted to. Not with his words, but with commonplace every day events!

He had almost died of surprise one afternoon.

Trying to hold things in as best he could, he ran for the nearest latrine. He had been drinking a lot of water, and didn't want to take any breaks from his training, until the urge was unbearable.

Pulling the door off of its hinges, he froze instantly.

The small wooden construct was _not_ empty. Hinata sat there, equally shocked.

It was after all, her latrine.

Naruto staggered back, his eyes closed. He had tripped on a rock, and fallen hard on his ass. His first response was to be angry at Hinata, but he had to admit that he had operated on the assumption that she had not returned from the river yet, so he thought he didn't need to run the rest of the distance to _his_ facilities.

He had murmured a quick apology to Hinata when she was done, then went to work fixing the door. Expecting Hinata to be grateful, he had frowned when she scolded him, telling him to stay out of her latrine in the future.

The nerve of that girl!

And then there was the river. There was only one river within a reasonable distance. Most of that river was too shallow, too rocky, or too fast to make a good bathing site. One area was ideal, just at the base of the immense waterfall. It was the place that the village girls came too on certain days.

It was also his bath place.

In the past, when he wanted a bath, there hadn't been a need for a schedule or something. _First_, he didn't bathe every day. _Second, _unless the villagers were there before him, he never had to worry about company. If Jiraiya showed up, it wasn't a problem.

But, one morning, sweaty from a hard work-out, he had run up along a rocky ledge he had discovered, diving from just the right height.

The sudden plunge into the water was a feeling he treasured.

When he came up for air, he realized that he should have looked before he leapt.

Standing in front of him, totally naked, had been Hinata.

The two had been too stunned to move at first. But, not too stunned to stare. Hinata had squeaked, then swam as fast as she could, jumping up to hide beneath a light area of the waterfall. Naruto had sunk to the bottom of the pool, staying there for a full two minutes, until the need for air overcame his jumbled thoughts.

When they made it back to the camp, Jiraiya had taken him to task in front of Hinata. He had been serious in his admonishment, but had finished in classic pervert fashion.

'You worst crime, you worthless apprentice was not letting me know what you had found!'

The Sennin had laughed after that, letting them know he was joking. But, Naruto was _already_ enraged. He dressed his master down in return, telling him to stop saying things like that about Hinata.

"Girls!"

No episodes like that had ever happened with Sakura.

Not once.

Naruto sighed.

Maybe it would have been nice if something had happened.

Sakura.

No. There was no sense in thinking about the pink-haired girl.

Pink. More pink! Was it an omen, all this pink?

Where had his thoughts left off? Yes……_Sakura_. She had no feelings for Naruto other than friendship. She wasn't any more interested in him even after Sauake had run away and broken her heart. And, it didn't look like things would ever change in that regard.

She was happy training as a medical ninja, and he was off in the woods with a perverted old hermit.

And a different girl.

Hinata.

Naruto took a brief moment to remember how he had viewed Hinata before. No, how he had _overlooked_ her most of the time, until the chuunin exams. He also thought back about how _she _had viewed _him._

That had been a completely different story.

Just what did she think about him now? Hell, what did that matter? He wasn't off training night and day, just to worry about how some girl felt about him.

What mattered most was how Akatsuki cared about him.

That was his true obsession. It was the fuel that drove him. The injustice of his life weighed heavy on him. He _never_ wanted the damn fox. But, other people didnot caring what they would do to him to get it. Worse, there was the terrible uncertainty of what they might do with the youma if they _did_ capture him.

He squared his shoulders and set his jaw. There was no more time to put things off. It was time to get to work.

He had been told in no uncertain terms to help Hinata with the morning meal.

The white-eyed girl had been doing the bulk of the cooking. Not because she was a girl, but because her meals were so good, and those that Naruto and Jiraiya cooked might as well have been discovered by lifting up some rock on the forest.

Still, Jiraiya had said, it made no sense for Hinata to do all the work. It wasn't fair. And, there would be no way fro Naruto to improve in that regard, if he didn't have the opportunity to watch Hinata do what she did.

So, not only would he do the scut work at meals, he would essentially be a beginner student again, with Hinata as his instructor.

"Great!"

Walking over to the cook facilities, he was soon joined by his fellow trainee.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" Hinata had chirped brightly.

"Uh huh. It's early yet. Give it time." His surly answer had the girl smiling, strangely enough.

"Well, maybe a nice meal will make things better. _Right?" _She began taking food stuffs out of sealed bags and jars. "Unless you're not hungry…."

Naruto's stomach growled right on cue.

'Traitor!' Naruto thought.

Sweetly, never showing any effect from Naruto's sullen behavior or prickly comments, Hinata showed him how to prepare different kinds of fire…… what height to put various pans and pots above the flame……. and which vessels and utensils were needed for various tasks.

"I'm certain a man who's going to be Hokage some day can do as well as I can." Hinata said at one point. "My father is an excellent cook, but no one would know it by just looking." She had let that fact sink in, then added the clincher. "He is _also_ one of the best fighters that the Leaf has."

Eventually Naruto quieted down, and actually began paying attention. He told himself that it was not because of anything that Hinata had said.

It was merely his Ninja Way.

"Hmmmm…… everything is going well. We just need to do some stirring now and then, and some turning and taste testing." Hinata sounded so happy, as if she had been destined to be a cook rather than a ninja.

No, Naruto told himself.

She had been acting happy ever since she came here to train, and things had settled in a bit.

Why?

What was going on in her life, that this placed seemed like paradise?

"While we wait for things to cook Naruto, I think I will tell you another tale. It's been a while now. I don't want you to think that I've run out of them." Hinata swallowed, watching Naruto's face. This was another bold step for her, even though it would only be a subtle hint, like the one she had made when she visited him before.

He might not pick up on it, just like he probably hadn't picked up on things before.

Naruto sat down and crossed his legs. He wouldn't mind just sitting still for a moment.

Cooking was more work than he thought.

"I'm all ears." Naruto ran his hands along his head. "Now that I don't have much hair."

Hinata blushed.

Fluffing her own hair, she stopped, wondering if naruto might think she was teasing him.

Pouring small dollops of batter into popping and spattering oil, she began speaking.

"_In a little house in a little old village in Japan lived a little old man and his little old wife. One morning when the old woman slid open the screens which form the sides of the Japanese houses, she saw on the doorstep a poor little sparrow."_

"Excuse me, Hinata." Naruto rised his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"That little house…… was it pink inside?" Naruto looked up at Hinata's face.

"Ummm…… I don't know…… probably _not_…." Hinata bit her lip.

"Good!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata stuck out her lower lip, and that had Naruto chuckling. That reponse made her mad, and her angry look at that then had him laughing.

Twiddling her fingers, she found herself smiling in return.

"_She took him up gently and fed him. Then she held him in the bright morning sunshine until the cold dew was dried from his wings. Afterward, she let him go, so that he might fly home to his nest, but he stayed with her to thank her with his songs. _

_Each morning, when the pink on the mountaintops told that the sun was near, the sparrow perched on the roof of the house, a nearby tree, or the woman's laundry line. He sang out his joy. The---"_

"Must _not_ have been any frilly pink things hanging on the line, then." Naruto said, rubbing his chin. It sounded as if he had just made some sage announcement.

Hinata blushed, then put on a more stern look.

"What?" Naruto asked. "I think that thing needs to be turned, Hinata. You need to take this cooking stuff _seriously!"_

Hinata ran to one of the smoking skillets.

Naruto decide that stories could indeed be fun.

Spatula still in hand, Hinata returned and continued.

"_The old man and woman thanked the sparrow for this, for they liked to be up early and at work. But near them lived a cross old woman who did not like to be awakened so early. At last she became so angry that she caught the sparrow and cut his tongue. Then the poor little sparrow flew away to his home. But he never could sing again."_

"That woman sound like that bastard Sennin," Naruto huffed.

He then held his hands up when Hinata shook the spatula at him.

"_When the kind woman knew what had happened to her pet she was very sad. She said to her husband, "Let us go and find our poor little sparrow." So they started together, and asked of each bird by the wayside: "Do you know where the tongue-cut sparrow lives? Do you know where the tongue-cut sparrow went?" _

_In this way the followed until they came to a bridge. They did not know which way to turn, and at first could see no one to ask. At last they saw a bat, hanging head downward, taking his daytime nap. "O friend Bat, do you know where the tongue-cut sparrow went?" _

_"Yes. Over the bridge and up the mountain," said the bat. Then he blinked his sleepy eyes and was fast asleep again. _

_They went over the bridge and up the mountain, but again they found two roads and did not know which one to take. A little field mouse peeped through the leaves and grass, so they asked him, "Do you know where the tongue-cut sparrow went?"_

"A little field mouse. _Hah! _That's what someone reminds me of." Naruto slapped his knee.

Hinata dropped a spoon she had been stirring with. When she turned to look at Naruto, he was busy peeling fruit.

Thinking he wasn't looking, she surprised herself by sticking her tongue out at him, certain that he wouldn't see that.

"Didn't know that mice could stick their tongues out," Naruto quipped.

"_Hmmmpppfff!" _Hinata walked over to one of the three plates, then took some food off and put it back in a pot.

Naruto dropped the apple he had been working on.

That was his plate.

"Uhhh…… don't mind me…." Naruto put on a big smile.

Hinata put the food back on the plate.

_"Yes. Down the mountain and through the woods," said the field mouse. _

_Down the mountain and through the woods they went, and at last came to the home of their little friend. When he saw them coming, the poor little sparrow was very happy indeed. He and his wife and children all came and bowed their heads down to the ground to show their respect. Then the sparrow rose and led the old man and the old woman into the house while his wife and children hastened to bring them boiled rice, fish, and cress. After they had feasted, the sparrow wished to please them still more, so he danced for them what is called the "sparrow dance." _

_When the sun began to sink, the old man and woman started home. The sparrow brought out two baskets. "I would like to give you one of these," he said. "Which will you take?" One basket was large and looked very full, while the other one seemed very small and light. The old people thought they would not take the large basket, for that might have all the sparrow's treasure in it, so they said, "The journey home is long, so please let us take the smaller one." _

"No doubt _that_ will be the good one. That's the way these stories always go," Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said, strengthening her will. "Good things often come in small packages.:

"That's right!" Naruto said.

"R-R-Really?"

_Hinata's heart was in her throat._

"Yes…… just like the instant noodles…."

"Other things too!" Hinata blurted out, with more heat than either expected. "Ummm…."

Naruto stopped to stare at Hinata, while she looked away and went to stir a pot that didn't need any stirring.

"_They took it and walked home over the mountain and across the bridge, happy and contented. When they reached their own home, they decided to open the basket to see what the sparrow had given them. Within the basket they found many rolls of silk and piles of gold, enough to make them rich, so they were more grateful than ever to the sparrow. _

_The cross old woman who had cut the sparrow's tongue was spying through the screen when they opened their basket. She saw the rolls of silk and piles of gold, and planned how she might get some for herself. _

_The next morning she went to the kind woman and said, "I am so sorry that I cut the tongue of your sparrow. Please tell me the way to his home so that I may go to him and tell him I am sorry." _

_The kind woman told her the way and she set out. She went across the bridge, over the mountains, and through the woods. At last she came to the home of the little sparrow. He was not so glad to see this old woman, yet he was very kind to her and did everything to make her feel very welcome. _

_They made a feast for her, and when she started home the sparrow brought out two baskets as before. Of course the cross old woman chose the large basket, for she thought that would have even more wealth than the other one. _

_The basket was very heavy and caught on the trees as she was going through the wood. She could hardly pull it up the mountain with her, and she was all out of breath when she reached the top. She did not get to the bridge until it was dark. They she was so afraid of dropping the basket into the river that she scarcely dared to step. _

_When at last she reached home she was tired out, but she pulled the screens tightly closed so that no one could look in, and opened her treasure. _

_Treasure indeed! A whole swarm of horrible creatures burst from the basket the moment she opened it. They stung her and bit her, they pushed her and pulled her, and scratched her. At last she crawled to the edge of the room and slid aside the screen to get away from the pests. The moment the door was opened they swooped down upon her, picked her up, and flew away with her. _

_Since then nothing has been heard of the old woman._

"That big box was probably pink!" Naruto said, before stopping to think.

Why had Hinata chosen that story?

And what was with her reaction?

When Jiriaya came down the hill and joined his two pupils for breakfast, he looked first at Hinata, saying nothing. Hinata nodded her head slightly. Jiraiya put his finger on his nose in response.

Naruto, shoveling food into his maw, was oblivious to the exchange.

As they all ate, it was Jiraiya's time to talk. He started off by sharing his wisdom with them, using his own life story as a guide. Hinata felt a sudden kinship with her teacher, hearing how he had been ostracized by his family until they came to understand him. Naruto saw a lot of parallels, listening to his sensei tell about the genin team under Sarutobi's tutelage.

There were solemn moments too, and sad ones. Jiraiya's feelings towards Orochmaru mirrored Naruto's with Sasuke. And, it was quite obvious that Jiraiya had felt towards Tsunade the way that his student had felt towards Sakura. No, Jiraiya had been in love with his team mate, and felt that way for a long time.

Naruto, fascinated as he was with the Fourth, asked many questions about Jiraiya's former protégé.

"You two are _very_ different in some ways, scamp." Jiraiya hung his head, still pained by the Hokage's death. "_But, _there are some amazing similarities too. I think that Yondaime would have liked you very much."

That had made Naruto feel very good.

"Master Jiraiya, could you tell us about Kyuubi, and the Fourth's encounter with the demon? My father always told us bedtime taless, but would _never_ share any of the details." Hinata wondered why Naruto's face suddenly went stiff.

Jiraiya stretched, thinking. It was a good segue to something Hinata might deserve to know some day, especially if her training with Naruto put her at risk from The Nine. But, this was not the time or place for disclosures of _that_ nature.

"Not today, Hinata." Jiraiya put on a smile. "The food is too splendid. That story would sour things in my stomach for sure."

"Oh," Hinata said, looking again at Naruto. He seemed relieved somehow,

Why?

"I thank you two for your hard work cooking. Now, comes the clean up. It will tie nicely into our new morning training regime." Jiraiya stood and brushed the crumbs from his robe. He spat on his finger, trying to remove a grease spot.

"Huh?" Naruto scowled. "What do you _mean, _old man?" He spat. "You could do some work around here too!"

"Really? Training _is _work, idiot. Especially with such a difficult pupil." Jiraiya smiled.

"That's no way to talk about Hinata…." Naruto said, looking down at the plates and bowls.

"How will that tie in with our training?" Hinata asked the expected question.

"_Ahhhh. _It's nice to have a clever student. One who's not so much trouble." Jiraiya chuckled. "We will need water. No, sorry, slip of the tongue. You and the sheered sheep there will need water. There is water down at the river. The buckets over there are very good at holding water."

"Ohhhhh…… buckets hold water…… _that's_ the wisdom that keeps me on this freaking mountain!" Naruto grumped, his pride stung. "And the river has water in it. Brilliant. Just _brilliant!"_

Jiraiya ignored Naruto.

"You will each take two empty buckets down the hill. _Quickly, _as this will be a race. You will fill them with water, then bring them back. Full. If you spill any water, you must carry both buckets back down to the river, then try again. Your task will be complete when you place both full buckets next to the cook area."

"A r-r-race?" Hinata didn't like the sound of that. She had seen just how quick Naruto was when he wanted to be.

Naruto grinned, then put his arms behind his head and started whistling a ribald tune.

"Yes, we will be doing this every morning for an unspecified amount of time. The first one back will be declared the winner…… _unless_ he or she cheats some how. There will be no water jutsus just beyond my sight!" Jiraiya glared at Naruto, who put a wounded look on his face. "The winner will get the lion's share of my attention training that afternoon. The loser will sit reading the scrolls that I've collected. That, and practicing the jutsus they already know."

"_Hah! _It's great having such a clever and generous master!" Naruto stood up and did some short calisthenics. "_Right, _Hinata?"

Hinata rubbed her fingers together.

It didn't sound fair. But, she didn't see Jiraiya as someone who would be cruel or play favorites.

There must be something behind all this.

She would try her best. What more could she do?

"Wh-Wh-When do we start?" Hinata asked.

"NOW!" The legendary Sennin shouted.

Naruto ran immediately, while Hinata stood startled for a moment. Two buckest in hand, he skidded to a stop when Jiraiya told him to freeze.

"Give Hinata _those_ two buckets. Take the ones that she has." The older shinobi sounded suspicious.

"But!" Naruto tossed the buckets down hard.

"Hinata, check out your buckets. We'll delay the race until you're done." Jiraiya tossed a rock up in the air, catching it.

"Th-Th-They look fine," Hinata answered.

"Use the jutsu I taught you for dispelling genjutsu. Then, look _again." _Jiraiya smiled. He could just be paranoid. But, he thought not.

"_Naruto-kun!" _Hinata had her hands on her hips.

Naruto smiled, even though he had been caught. He had poked holes in the bottom of the two buckets, then cast an illusion to make the buckets look normal.

When the buckets had been exchanged, the contest resumed. Naruto sat down calmly, using a slight flame jutsu to weld the bottom of his buckets. Unconcerned, he started to run when he was finished.

He should still have plenty of time.

He was correct. Buckets full, he returned to the camp well ahead of Hinata. He watched curiously as she came in, still running hard, even though she had obviously been able to see him for the past few hundred yards.

She could have just walked in.

He rubbed his chin, watching her bend over to catch her breath.

Each morning for the next week, things went the same way. For fun, and out of tradition, Naruto tried some trick every day, and was caught. Hinata always had a head start as a result, but kept finishing behind him.

The white-eyed girl made it a point to run from start to finish, just like she had the first time. One morning, the last in that week, it cost her, as she tripped on a loose spot of soil, then spilled some water. Both heavy buckets in hand, she ran back to the bottom, refilled, then ran back up.

Naruto had told her not to worry about it, since the race was already finished. But, she insisted that she would follow the rules to the letter.

The next morning, the results were different, even though they started off the same.

As Hinata ran hard around the bend just before the final steep incline, she saw Naruto standing there, buckets in hand.

What trick did he have in mind this time?

Did he intend to trip her? Would he run at her side, mocking her, then pull away at the end?

"Wonder what that stupid Sennin would do if we both ran into camp at the same time?" Naruto asked.

Hinata almost dropped her buckets.

"We'd have to set them down at the same time…… probably on a count of three…." Naruto yawned.

"Naruto-kun?"

"It's boring, winning every day," was his answer. "That's all. _Don't_ go trying to make something out of it!"

"Oh. I won't…." Hinata fought to hide her smile. She lost that battle.

Naruto saw that smile, then smirked.

"Girls!"

Sure enough, when the two shinobi placed their buckets down simultaneously, Jiraiya decreed that the training regimen would change again.

There would be no more bucket races.

Private training would be shared equally, when the two pupils weren't training together on common justsu. The next few weeks would go that way. Jiraiya would do the training. Naruto and Hinata would do the learning. Morning, afternoon, and evening routines would be fairly constant, and there would be time off, when no training whatsoever was allowed.

Hinata and Naruto were encouraged to spend time in the village, taking in the sights, meeting the people, visiting the shops, and attending the cultural events.

Hinata never felt so alive in all of her life.

She made it a point to write a letter to Tsunade every week, detailing what she had accomplished, and thanking the Hokage for the assignment. She did this because of good manners, and because she carried the secret fear that she would be pulled away from her new life and sent elsewhere.

Remembering her previous mission, she also wrote about Naruto. Sometimes her feelings crept into her dispatches, and she had to tear them up and begin again. She burned the fragments, even though there was no need.

Hinata would die if Naruto ever though to put the paper back together, and found out how she felt in that way.

One morning, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Hinata was carrying around a small colorful balloon on her palm. As she walked, she stared intently at the thing. That had him approaching his teacher.

"Hey, old man. Are you trying to teach Hinata _Rasengan?"_

"You noticed, huh? Your powers of observation are improving." Jiraiya scratched one arm pit then the other.

"Did you give her any color other than pink?" Naruto clenched his teeth.

"Yes," the Sennin said off hand.

Naruto sighed, then smiled.

"But, from now on, I'll only give her pink. That's a clever idea, Naruto. Consistency might prove helpful to her." The older ninja chuckled when he saw Naruto's face.

He had a good idea where the younger man's feeling about that particular color had come from.

"Well, _whatever! _It probably won't matter. She won't be able to master it. She's not like me or the Fourth, you know." Naruto was not bragging. It was an accurate observation.

"That's right!" Jiraiya agreed. "She's a great deal smarter than you were three years ago." He laughed.

Naruto didn't rise to the bait.

"And…… well…… she's not in a life or death situation, so she might not be driven to finish things like I was." Naruto thought back to his confrontation with Kabuto. "And it's not like she has a bet with Granny Tsunade or something…."

"And she's a girl?" Jiraiya raised one eyebrow,

"Sexist comments are the sign of a small mind…… and probably a small man…." Naruto folded his hands over his chest. He frowned when his master broke out into loud laughter.

"I think she's brighter than you are now, too!" Jiraiya manged when he had caught his breath.

"Lousy big-haired hermit!"

Sitting there in the shade of a large tree, the two men laughed. For a while, Naruto was more contemplative than usual. With his master nearby, and with Hinata visible across the clearing, he wondered if this was what it was like to have a family.

From that point on, the training became more and more intense.

Despite the ever increasing work load, whenever Hinata had free time, she could be seen carrying a balloon.

Jiriaya kept an eye out, wanting to see if she had even the slightest aptitude for that skill. It had taken the Fourth three years to perfect it, but he had been starting from scratch, not even knowing if things would work.

Nevertheless, he had shown some progress after a few days.

Naruto's progress had been much more remarkable, but he never expected to see that like again.

But, his scheme would not somply serve Hinata.

It wouldn't hurt that young lout to see his teacher give the girl the same kind of attention that he gave a rather vocal boy when they first started traveling together. On the one hand, it might give him a reason to be competitive again. Or, it might have a different effect entirely.

Well, if Naruto _did_ get too boastful, Hinata could simply mention summoning.

She had been able to call up a small frog on her first day.

Just before supper time, Naruto walked over to Hinata, seeing her sitting on an old stump, balloon in hand. She looked very frustrated, and she blushed seeing him watch her failure.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"If you're busy there, I will cook dinner tonight." He offered, rubbing his head and looking away. "When I first started off trying to learn Rasengan, I trained all day, and even fell asleep exhausted, out in the woods."

"_R-Really?" _Hinata lost her concentration for a moment, then the balloon popped.

"_Wow! _That's good Hinata!" Naruto wondered how far she had gotten. He hadn't seen the balloon go through the contortions that his once had.

"No…… it's _not_, Naruto-kun…… I squeezed too hard…… it was my nails…." Hinata held up her hands. Her fingernails were long. She had thought long and hard about trimming them.

She probably would now.

"I see. Things aren't going well _are _they?" Naruto watched as Hinata took out another balloon, her hand trembling. "Here, let me blow that one up for you. Rest your hands a moment. I remember what it feels like."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata wanted to smile, but couldn't she was too disappointed.

"You're trying hard, so I wish I could tell you how to do things. But I can't. Jiraiya was right. This is something you have to do on your own if you want to succeed. Besides, I found a unique method at first, before I went back and learned things the conventional way as well."

"I see…." Hinata sighed, biting her lip when she was done.

"But, I can tell you about that journey we had. You probably never heard the full story. And, I will give you the same hints that I was given, and nothing more. That, plus I will tell you about the cat." Naruto smiled, thinking back.

"Cat?" Hinata's eyes widened some.

"Yup!" Naruto smirked. "The cat might have been a better teacher than that old pervert! You'll just have to be patient…… I'll get to that sooner or later."

As the sun began to fall in the sky, Naruto sat speaking. Hinata listened, enraptured, her hands folded in her lap, balloon forgotten for now.

"_Y-Y_-You almost died, Naruto-kun?" Hinata shivered a moment, hearing about the fight with Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Manda.

"Uh huh," Naruto answered. "If it wasn't for Old lady Tsunade." He pulled at his lip. "Of course, if she wasn't so damn stubborn, she could have come back with us without nearly getting me killed!"

Hinata smiled.

Naruto spoke about the Hokage some more, calling her all sorts of names. But one thing was clear, he truly loved her, just as he was very fond of their sensei. The feeling was also mutual. Hinata had no doubt about that, having heard Tsuande talk about Naruto.

"Yeh…… well….. at least when all was said and done, I had won _this!" _Naruto handed his necklace to Hinata. He saw her cradle it like it was the most precious treasure in the word.

The story about Dan and Tsunade's brother had left her in tears.

"It's beautiful, Naruto. And very special." Hinata handed it back.

"That's right. And, it certainly gave me a reason to finally learn Rasengan." Naruto sat staring at the necklace for a few moments, while Hinata sat quietly. Finally, he sighed. Looking over at Hinata, he hesitated, then spoke.

"We _all_ need goals, Hinata…." Naruto's voice was very low. "For me, it was Hokage. I think you must have realized that, _right?" _No one could have missed that. "Then, it was showing Sasuke that I was just as worthy of respect as he was." Naruto looked up at the sky, thinking it would be a good night to see the stars. He wondered what Sasuke was doing. "Then, when Tsunade made fun of me, I wanted to win this necklace more than _anything."_

Hinata listened attentively. She loved to hear Naruto talk about himself. She didn't expect him to say what he said next.

The words came haltingly, as if he had to pull them out by the roots. ''Let's do this, then. Three years."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes. Fair's fair. Three years. That's the time it took Yondaime to master Rasengan. If you can conquer the jutsu in that amount of time, then this necklace will be _yours." _Naruto gripped the necklace hard in his hand.

"B-But…… Naruto-kun…… that means so much to you…."

"Sure. I know. It's a gamble, I guess. That makes it feel even more appropriate, I guess, given Tsunade's history." It started to sink in just what he had offered. "But…… well…… it's my Ninja Way!"

Tears came to Hinata's eyes.

Then, unable to help herself, she put both hands over her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

Sobbing, Hinata tried to speak.

"I…… I have friends now…… but…" Her whole body shook, as pent up emotions came to the surface. "But, like you…… for so many years…… I was _so_ alone."

Naruto felt very uncomfortable. He had no idea what he should do, or what he should say. Feeling guilty, he wondered if his treatment of her might be the reason she was crying.

"For so long…… before Kurenai-sensai…… no one ever showed me much kindness for my _own_ sake." She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Everything that was done, was because I was the heir. While I _was_ still the heir. Then…."

Naruto stayed quiet. He had dealt with his own pain for so long, but was unused to seeing it in others. Not like this, so close and so personal.

"When I was no longer the heir, I was just…… I was just……" Hinata looked up at Naruto's face. "You put it into words once. A shy dark weirdo."

"Hey, Hinata…… I didn't mean to put you down then, you know…… I was just----" Naruto's rushed words were cut off.

"I _know, _Naruto-kun. I know. Because, before you left, you also said that I was someone that you could like." At that moment, Hinata came very close to telling Naruto how much he meant to her. But, she didn't have the courage yet.

And, she didn't want a moment like that to follow such a powerful wave of sadness.

Naruto thought about the power of words. His words had obviously meant something to Hinata then, just as her shy explanation that he was a proud failure in her eyes had given him his spirit back in time to fight her cousin.

"When I heard that…… after standing up to Neji…… I began to like myself. And…… the more I liked myself…… it seemed the more that _others_ were willing to like me too, Naruto-kun." Hinata sniffled. "So, you've _already_ done a lot for me, just by helping me care about myself." She held her hands together, just under her chin. "Thank you for that, Naruto. Thank you for the offer, too."

"Well…… I……" Naruto scratched his head, filled with confused emotions and thoughts from his own past. "Hell! I _never_ would have offered the necklace if I knew it would make you cry! _Huh!"_

"I'll do my best, Naruto-kun." Hinata didn't tell him that it would be for him, not the necklace. "I promise."

"Great!" Naruto answered, watching as Hinata hurried down slope towards the cook fires.

He sat there after that, until supper was ready.


	5. Ghost Story

Staggering into camp, Naruto sat down hard.

For a third day straight, he had put his entire effort into learning the _Underworld Swamp _jutsu, making the resultant mire and muck larger, deeper, and wetter each successive session.

Leaning back against a tree, he scratched his back on the bark a moment, wriggled around to find the most comfortable position, and then closed his eyes.

"Looks like you've been working hard again. That's a _miracle. _I don't remember you working that hard _before_ Hinata came." Jiraiya stood above Naruto, smiling at his obvious exaggeration. "Never knew you were such a ladies man!" The older shinobi had just come back from town.

Naruto set his jaw, but didn't answer or open his eyes.

He knew the best way to deal with his master's teasing.

"You've kept you hair short. You bathe frequently, and use soap. And your teeth look a whole lot brighter. Hmmm, it's Autumn, but you'd think _Spring_ is in the air."

The young ninja sneered, but still didn't answer. His efforts at grooming had _not_ been voluntary, and that damn hermit knew that.

"Yes, when the village begins having its Harvest Dances this year, I think that I will assign you to take Hinata. A ninja should be skilled in social matters as well, and there is a great deal of coordination and endurance involved in dancing. Not to mention, quite a bit of finesse is needed in slow dancing…."

Naruto's eyes popped open.

"_WHAT?!!_"

Jiraiya chuckled. He held out a Popsicle to his pupil, saving another one for Hinata.

"I _could_ mention it to Tsunade, I suppose. She would probably make it official. I see no reason we couldn't start dancing practice after supper every evening."

"_Shit!" _Naruto said, scowling. "I don't _need _to practice dancing with Hinata. I _need_ to learn how to dance with the Death God, like Sautobi and the Fourth did!" He bit the top of his Popsicle off, then chewed on it savagely. "No, if I don't get stronger, I'll be dancing with Itachi and Kisame, and _they'll _be leading."

Jiraiya's face became very serious. So much so, that Naruto froze with the Popsicle in his mouth, which led to his tongue freezing.

"That's what we need to discuss before I leave." Jiraiya looked across the camp area and spotted Hinata. "I'll be back after I give this to Hinata."

Watching his sensei walk away, Naruto began to tense up.

He always knew what he was working towards, but his life here had actually be relatively carefree in its own way.

When Jiraiya returned, he sat next to his student.

"I've already explained to Hinata that I will be gone for a few days. It could be as long as a week, or a week and a few days." Jiraiya scratched the side of his chest. _"You're _going to be in charge of the lessons while I'm gone. The two of you should be safe enough during that time. _But, _the time is coming near when The Nine will be become a very big part in your life, one way or another."

"Are you going to speak with Granny Tsunade and the elders? The clan leaders?" Naruto pulled his Popsicle apart into two single pops.

"No." The Sennin shook his head. "It's time for me to make my rounds again, visiting my informants. I need to know if there has been any rumor about _what_ those criminals might be planning, or _when_ precisely they might be apt to move. I also want to do some research, trying to find out what Akatsuki members meant when they talked about the moon becoming the sun. I have some suspicions in that regard."

"What?" Naruto sat up straighter.

"I think they are talking about a Blood Moon, when the Moon is as red as the Sun. There are a number of prophecies regarding such an occurrence, and for all we know they might be planning on some form of holy war, or manipulation of the masses through a false messiah."

"_Huh?" _Naruto's scrunched up his face, just as he was prone to do as a child.

"There will be a day during this year, when a Blood Moon eclipse will take place. In fact, two will occur in different months this year, with a solar eclipse taking place some time in between them. That combination of events is very rare, and has shown up in some ancient writings that claim a leader will arise, who will conquer all who stand before him."

"Where would Kyuubi come in?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea," Jiraiya answered. "But, that is not the only prophecy. 'The sun will be turned into darkness and the moon into blood, before the great and awesome Day of Reckoning comes' is one saying I have come across. Another is 'And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood.' Those are from antiquated texts, available at very few libraries. But, anything that men may have told me, men may have told someone else."

"And we don't know if any of that nonsense means anything, _right?" _Naruto looked uncomfortable. He did not like the sound of any Day of Reckoning, or the breaking of any seal powerful enough to cause natural catastrophes.

"Right." Jiraiya nodded. "Let's hope not. The outcomes in those old tales and prophecies are _usually_ rather grim." He laughed, his countenance brightening up considerably. "I don't want anything interfering with my research."

"Stupid old lecher," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Uh huh. That reminds me. There's a talk that is _long _overdue, seeing that you will be here with Hinata, alone." Jiraiya stretched, then rubbed his nose.

"_What? _About my being responsible and all that, because I will be the senior member of our group?" Naruto scowled.

Responsibility didn't usually equate with fun.

"Something like that. I don't know what Kakashi got around to teaching you. Hmmm, I presume you _do _know where babies come from." Jiraiya kept a straight face.

"WHAT?!!" Naruto stood up.

"Haven't heard about that yet? At _your_ age? Well…… hmmmmmm…… I guess I have time to go over the Birds and the Bees stuff before I leave tonight. _First_---" The older ninja was interrupted.

_"I KNOW WHERE BABIES COME FROM, ERO-SENNIN!!!"_

Naruto cringed, then immediately looked to see if Hinata was anywhere within earshot.

"_Really? _Good. That will save me some work. If Hinata doesn't know, then _you_ can tell _her." _This time, Jiraiya did chuckle. "I'll let her know----"

_**"DON'T YOU DARE!"**_

Naruto had instinctively begun to form a spinning ball of chakra in his palm.

"Oh? You're right. She should hear it from someone who knows what it all means. I'll talk with her before I go, then _she _can check to see how much _you_ know." Jiraiya caught a large clod of dirt that his apprentice threw at him.

Naruto just stood glowering.

"All joking aside, Naruto. Tsunade expected me to be a chaperon, even though my reputation has been unfairly besmirched, and despite the fact that she didn't think either of you were likely to experiment with things on a whim. So, you need to be on your best behavior. Hinata might feel uncomfortable, even if you don't." Jiraiya's face was rather stern.

"Shit! OK. So, I won't bathe on the same days that she does…… I'll use my latrine only…… and I won't comment on the laundry lines.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a while, watching his face and body movements. He did not look like someone having guilty thoughts. The young man's isolation from girls his own age… thanks in part to the villager's suspicion of the two of them… might work to his credit now, even though it was a matter that had always concerned the older warrior.

"Good," the Sennin said, certain that he had made his point. "There are two more things I need to say before I leave. _One----"_

"You're _really_ running away with woman at the scroll shop!" Naruto grinned.

That woman was bigger than the two of them put together, and hairier too.

Jiraiya scowled, then opened his mouth, interrupted again.

"Or that guy at the Post Office!" Naruto started whistling.

The effeminate man in question had taken an unnatural liking to the older shinobi.

"I think I will need to share some interesting stories with Hinata some day," Jiraiya said. "About some of your experiences with the young ladies in town. Starting with the Printer's youngest daughter."

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing.

For a moment, he actually looked ready to shout again.

"Very funny!" The young ninja griped.

"It was. Or, the whole village thought so!" Jiraiya chuckled.

The girl had told Naruto that she couldn't go on a date with him, but knew a framer's daughter who might. When Naruto showed up at the farm house, there was a pig waiting. A bunch of girls had fixed it up with lipstick, rouge, and perfume.

"Or there was the girl…."

"OK. What were the two things?" Naruto had a very sour look on his face.

"_One…." _Jiraiya stopped, giving Naruto a chance to interrupt him again. Naruto gave him the finger. "Tsunade has made _no_ mention of Hinata being recalled back to Konoha. Given that, she might be in some kind of danger if Akatsuki makes some move on you while she's still here. As such, it may be time for her to hear about Kyuubi. I will do that if you like. Or, you can have the honors. I will leave that up to you."

Naruto sat back down. He looked over at Jiraiya, an uneasy look on his face. Hinata might well leave on her own after hearing the truth.

Then, who knows who else might find here the truth from her…

"And number two?" Naruto asked, his voice somewhat flat.

"I wasn't kidding about the dancing. Well, at least about the two of you being more visible down in town. Not about practicing. That will be up to the two of you." Jiraiya watched as Naruto's face changed yet again.

"You…… _you_…….. _you_…."

"If you don't want to take Hinata, I can always inquire about the pig…." Jiraiya began walking towards his hut, ready to gather up his things and leave under the cover of darkness. _"Later!"_

"Stupid…… ugly…… scruffy…… bastard…… of…… a…."

"I'll miss you too, idiot! Remember what I told you." Jiraiya waved his arm, then slowly faded into the night.

Not long after his teacher had left, Naruto went to find Hinata, to see what Jiraiya might have told her.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata waved, seeing him approach. "Have you come to help with dinner?"

"Of course," Naruto answered. "Once the plates are full, I'll help clean them, naturally." He looked over the rough cook bench Hinata had, taking note of the types of food stuffs she had selected. "Be sure you make enough for three!"

"What? Hasn't Master Jiraiya left already?" Hinata looked around, but saw no sign of anyone else.

"Sure. What makes you think he _hasn't?" _Naruto reached over to swipe a carrot, but was smacked on the wrist by Hinata.

"I _swear, _Naruto-kun. You're nothing but a stomach on legs. I'm only making enough for two." Hinata narrowed her eyes, then blushed, hearing how bossy she sounded.

"Geez, girl." Naruto shook his head. "You have to eat too. You're a growing girl." He walked over to her, then put his hand at the level of the top of her head. _"Tsk tsk tsk," _Then he raised his hand to mark his own height. "At least I _hope_ so…."

Hinata just stood there speechless.

After Naruto got most of the mischief out of his system, he lent a hand getting the fire ready.

"Naruto-kun, our sensei told me that you would fill me in on all the details when he left. Why did he leave? And what else did the two of you talk about?" Hinata looked up from the skewers she was filling with various meats.

"Ummm…." Naruto stopped a moment, trying to decide what to tell his companion. "Well…."

"I would like the truth, Naruto-kun. I think I have earned that much." Hinata began working on a grilling sauce.

"That old pervert has gone off to do some _real_ research this time. It's a long story, and I'd rather save it for tomorrow…. uhhh…. at breakfast time." Naruto wanted to think things over tonight, deciding whether or not to tell Hinata about Kyuubi.

He could mention Akatsuki either way, without saying what they were after.

Hinata stopped a moment, looking Naruto in the eyes, wondering what he was holding back, and hoping he wouldn't try to hide anything from her.

"OK," she said. "What _else_ were you talking about. I heard you scream a number of times."

"You did…. I see…. _well_…." Naruto began to sweat. He could tell Hinata something they talked about, without telling her everything! Right? Name your poison. "He said that I was in charge, of course. And that the lessons would be _my _responsibility." He then turned his attention to adding wood to the blaze.

"And what else?" Hinata asked sagely.

"He shared a Popsicle with me." Naruto nodded his head, smiling.

"Me too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "What else?"

"Well… you _see_…." Naruto sighed, scratching his head. "He said that _we_…. I mean you and I…. when the village held its…. _you know." _He cursed, knowing he sounded like a moron.

"No, I _don't_ know." Hinata stopped slicing her stack of vegetables.

"Dances!" There. He had gotten it out.

Enough said.

"What about dances, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's eyes looked like they were glowing, reflecting the fire.

Naruto stuck out his lower lip and closed his eyes.

"_NARUTO-KUN! _" Hinata shouted, knowing that such a method usually paid dividends.

"They have _stupid_ dances in the _stupid _village, OK? And our _stupid_ master had the _stupid_ idea that we should attend them. But, it's all _stupid." _Naruto looked away from Hinata.

"We're supposed to go to dances?" Hinata put her hands together on her chest. _"Really? _You're going to take me to dances?" She _never_ went to dances. Most of the time, no one ever asked her. When someone did, it was never the one she had always wanted to go with.

"If…… I…… _have_…… to…."

"Oh! You _have_ to!!!" Hinata chopped one carrot too hard, send both ends shooting off beyond the firelight. "Ummm…. I _mean_…. ummm…. you'll have to take me if…. ummm…. our sensei tells you to."

"Yeh. Right. Sure. Can we change the subject?" Naruto griped.

"OK, Naruto-kun. What _else_ did he talk about with you?" Hinata was blushing, thinking about her good fortune. She didn't mind Naruto's attitude one bit.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"That's not important right now, Hinata. Let me give you a hand preparing the food. It's the least I can do, seeing how hard you are working." Naruto put on his biggest smile.

"What else, Naruto-kun?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Well…"

"_NARUTO-KUN!!! _" Hinata bit her lip. What would Kurenai-sensei think if she saw her acting this way?

"He asked me if I knew where babies came from. I told him I already knew that. Then, he said if _you_ didn't know, _I_ should tell you." Naruto tried to sound nonchalant, but was sweating heavily, not knowing what he would do if by some miracle Hinata was still clueless about the subject.

"Wh…. Wh…. Wh…" Hinata couldn't get the word out.

"Where do they come from? _Sheesh! _I thought you'd know!" Naruto clenched his fist. His heart skipped a beat.

"Wh…. Wh…. Why?" Hinata looked pale.

"Because you're a _girl_, of course. And girls are _supposed_ to know these things. Especially at your age." Naruto hung his head. "OK. Let's get started. Asuma-sensei once said that---"

"No! I meant, _why_ did Jiraiya-sensei ask you…. well…. why did the subject…. ummm…." Hinata spoke in a terrible rush.

"Oh…." Naruto breathed a long sigh of relief. He mopped at his forehead with his sleeve. "I guess it's because he was our chaperon out here…. and you know…. there will only be the two of us out here…." he swallowed hard. "He just wanted to make sure…. you know…."

Hinata made one of her characteristic squeaking noises when she realized she had just slid the leafy end of the carrots into the stew, after pushing the good bits into the compost bag.

The white-eyed girl didn't dare ask if there had been anything else discussed.

When dinner was finally served, the two shin obi sat as far away from one another as was physically possible at the ring of large stones they used as stools.

Hinata kept looking down at her food, glancing over at Naruto every so often, only to look down at her food as soon as she could.

Naruto felt as if he was going to explode. The only sound at the campsite was the crackling of the wood in the fire. The silence was really getting on his nerves. Hearing the sound of a rabbit being caught by some predator, he grinned.

"You know, Hinata…. our teacher _did_ tell me one other thing…."

"H-H-He….ummm…. d-d-did?" Hinata bit into the wooden skewer instead of the meat.

"Yes. He told me to protect you. Since he wasn't here with us." Naruto made it a point to look off into the forest, twitching every so lightly. He jumped purposefully, hearing a branch fall. "B-B-But…. I'll remember to redo the seals every night…."

"_S-S-Seals?" _Hinata put her plate down.

"Oh! Did I say seals? _Hah! _It's nothing to worry about, Hinata. Just eat your dinner." He looked back out into the woods again.

"Naruto-kun? What aren't you telling me?" Hinata began to sound a bit worried.

"Trust me. It isn't anything to worry about. Even if the stories _are_ all true, there hasn't be one around these mountains for a few years. Are you going to finish that bread?" Naruto fought hard to keep from grinning.

"One…. _What?" _Hinata took a drink of water, her hand trembling ever so slightly.

Naruto didn't answer.

He looked around the clearing, hen straightened his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata began twiddling her fingers.

Naruto picked up his skewer…. shivered a bit…. then put it back down without taking a bite.

"Naruto-kun…. _please_…." Hinata got up and moved one stone closer to Naruto.

"OK. You dragged it out of me, Hinata. You may wish you _hadn't. _Like I said…. probably…. nothing will happen while our master is gone." He rubbed his head, then moved one stone closer to Hinata. "The man was from the village we visit. He used to visit these mountains, prospecting. " He looked off into the forest again. "Have you ever noticed that few people walk about the town, late at night, even though there are plenty of streetlights?"

"N-N-No…." Hinata had never visited the town late at night. She didn't know that Naruto never had, either.

"_One night, at a late hour, the man was hurrying down from this very mountain, when he perceived a woman crouching by the river, all alone, and weeping bitterly. Fearing that she intended to drown herself, he stopped to offer her any assistance or consolation in his power. _

_She appeared to be a slight and graceful person, handsomely dressed; and her hair was arranged like that of a young girl of good family.'_

Naruto paused. "A lot like _you_, Hinata," he said.

Hinata smiled, momentarily forgetting her unease.

"_He walked over to the woman. 'O-jochu, honorable maiden, please do not cry like that! Tell me what the trouble is; and if there be any way I can be of assistance, I shall be glad to help you.' _

_He really meant what he said; for he was a very kind man. But she continued to weep, hiding her face from him with one of her long sleeves._

'_O-jochu,' he said again, as gently as he could, 'please, please listen to me! This is no place for a young lady at night! Do not cry, I implore you! Only tell me how I may be of some help to you!'_

_Slowly she rose up, but turned her back to him, and continued to moan and sob behind her sleeve. _

_He laid his hand lightly upon her shoulder, and pleaded. 'O-jochu, honorable maiden…. O-jochu!…. O-jochu!... listen to me, just for one little moment!... O-jochu!…. O-jochu!'_

_Then that honorable maiden turned round, and dropped her sleeve, and stroked her face with her hand. The man was horrified to see that she had no eyes or nose or mouth. She was one of the creatures of legend who could take on the faces of those they killed. She began to moan terribly._

_That poor miner screamed and ran away. Down from the mountain he ran, falling and stumbling, running as if his very life depended on it."_

Naruto stopped for a moment, then took a deep breath. He looked around again, then clenched his fists, looking more determined.

Hinata moved one stone closer.

"_He ran. Then he ran more. He never stopped running. Ahead of him, he saw a light. He thought he must be coming close to one of the houses that used to stand outside the village walls. But, he realized that what he saw was actually a lantern, so far away that it looked like the gleam of a firefly; and he made for it. He knew there would be safety in numbers._

_It proved to be the hand lamp of an itinerant salesman who had set down his stand by the _

_road-side. But, any light and any human companionship was good after that experience._

_The frightened and exhausted man flung himself down at the feet of the old soba-seller, crying_

_out, 'It was awful… awful… so awful….'_

Naruto moved another stone closer.

'_Get up! Get up!' The salesman spoke in rough terms, taken aback. 'Here! what is the_

_matter with you? Did someone hurt you?'_

'_No…. nobody hurt me,' the miner panted. "But…. it was awful… so awful….'_

'_Something scared you?" queried the peddler, unsympathetically. 'Robbers?_

_No…. not robbers…. not robbers," gasped the terrified man. "I saw... I saw a woman…. over by the river….and she showed me…. no, it's too awful, I cannot tell you what she showed me….'_

Hinata moved over to the stone next to Naruto's.

'_Ah! Was it anything like THIS that she showed you?' cried the salesman, stroking his own face._

_His face became as smooth as an egg…. then, the light went out!'_

At that moment, Naruto acted quickly. First, he used an illusionary technique to make his face seem smooth and featureless. Then he used a wind jutsu to blow out the campfire.

"EEK!_" _It sounded as if Hinata had fallen backward off of her stone.

Naruto said nothing, even though he wanted to laugh so badly. Walking slowly, he dragged one foot in exaggerated fashion. Then, he began to moan.

"_N-N-NARUTO-KUN!!! _"

"Squeaking like a mouse again, Hinata?" Naruto began laughing, louder and louder.

A roar of fire could be heard. It wasn't in the fire pit, but at Naruto's feet. In the sudden explosion of light, he saw Hinata standing on her rock, hands held in the position of the last seal for _Katon, Karyuu Endan._

"_Geez_, Hinata!" Naruto used his sleeved to put out his pants cuff, which had caught fire. "That last part was just a joke. I didn't actually think you'd believe that I was one of _those_ things. Like I told you, there hasn't been a report of one in years."

Hinata's determined look faded.

"Naruto-kun…. don't tease me that way…. it's _not_ funny. I'll have nightmares. My father used to tell my sister and I stories, and ---"

"It frightened you out of a few year's growth? Mmmm Hmmm, I can _see_ that!"

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She started more hand seals, then stopped.

"OK. I'm sorry I frightened you. If you want to get some sleep, I'll sit by your cabin door tonight. But, after _that_, each night after this we should probably take turns on watch." Naruto sounded very serious. "The explosive seals Jiraiya and I have set up should make enough noise to let us know if something is coming."

There were no explosive seals.

"The joke isn't funny any more, Naruto-kun." Hinata shook her head. "Actually, it wasn't _ever _funny!"

Naruto rubbed his chin, making himself look worried. He made a big show of trying to smile.

"You're right, Hinata. It was all a joke. _Just_ a joke. Hah hah hah!"

Another large branch fell in the forest.

Hinata swallowed hard. She was almost entirely certain that Naruto was joking.

Almost.

Whether or not there might be some kind of ghosts or demons roaming the mountains was an important issue for sure, but something else actually took precedent in Hinata's thoughts.

Why was Naruto teasing her like this?

Was he doing it because he resented her, and couldn't do or say anything too nasty or straightforward without being punished by Jiraiya? Might it be because she was the only one here, his age, and he had some inherent need to play tricks on someone? Might he have accepted her as his training buddy, and this was simply his way of showing her that she was one of the boys?

Or….

Could this mean that he actually liked her?

It was something to think about, maybe even dream about. It wasn't wise to get her hopes up too much, but Naruto's behavior towards her had certainly changed. He had been glad to see her during her visit, the day she had brought food and stories at Tsunade's prompting. But, when she had come to stay, he had been rude and resentful. Gradually, he began helping her and looking out for her. Then, there was the whole business with the necklace.

She still didn't know what to make of that.

In any case, he wasn't ignoring her. After the years she had spent estranged from her father, she still found herself starved for attention, even though she was part of the household again. So, even negative attention was better than none at all.

It would be interesting to see how he acted around her, now that their sensei was absent_…._

She hoped that he would open up to her more, as there were still some questions that she wanted the answers to. Why were he and the Legendary Sennin training together? Why out here? Was it for privacy? Was it for their safety, or the safety of everyone else? What had Naruto working so very hard, his very nature, or some secret goal?

It must be something important, if the Hokage gave it so much attention.

Tsunade might want to look after Naruto out of her personal feelings too, but she always seemed to put the greater good first.

There was also the matter of Naruto's personality. No matter how up or cheerful he appeared in the best of times, there always seemed to be something dark holding him back some.

She had learned to see the subtle and not so subtle changes in his eyes, voice, and actions.

When the two of them were finished eating, and had cleaned everything up and put the uncooked food away, Hinata stood staring up at the sky, looking like a stone statue in the middle of the clearing.

Naruto watched her for a while, wondering what she was doing, determined not to interrupt.

After a while, his curiosity got the best of him.

He wandered over and stood next to her, waiting to see if she would say anything.

"Naruto-kun…… so you ever look at the stars at night?" Hinata's voice was quiet and wistful.

"Huh? Well, they're always up there, _right? _And when I look at the sky, I can't help but see them." Naruto scratched his head, realizing he had not answered entirely truthfully. "I mean…… I don't look at them much any _more_…… but…… I…… I used to look at them a lot as a child."

"_Really?" _Hinata turned to look at him, seeing him only as a vague shadow. She wondered how he had felt, looking at those stars. The star-filled sky used to be a haven of sorts for her, after her mother had died.

"Yeh…." Naruto looked up, searching for particular stars and constellations. The sky was cloudless, perfect for stargazing.

But, his thoughts were hazy, going back to days he didn't really want to remember.

"Ummm…… _why, _Naruto-kun? I used to look at the stars, too…."

Naruto was quiet for a while. Hinata did not speak either, wondering if she had crossed some unknown line.

"When I was very young…." Naruto spoke somewhat flatly, one hand hooked around his belt, grabbing harder than need be. "I had no one to talk to. All of the adults shunned me, quietly at best. They would pull their children away from me, physically if need be." He sighed. "I would sneak out through the orphanage window… climb up the water spout to the roof… then look up at the sky."

Hinata remained quiet.

"I used to imagine the stars were people, before I could make out the constellations. I talked to them. I told them how much I hurt. I asked them where my father and mother were. I shared my dreams and secrets with them. Silly, huh?" Naruto put his hands behind his back.

He was doing the same thing now, he realized.

With the silent girl at his side.

"No, Naruto-kun. At least _I_ don't think so." Hinata ran her hand through her hair, remembering how much she had wished that she could have had long ebony locks like her mother. "When my mother was alive, she used to take me outside, then tell me tales about the sky, stars, and moon. I was so sad on the nights she was too busy, or when the clouds were out."

It was Naruto's turn to remain quiet. He could hear the echoes of sadness in Hinata's voice, knowing that he would once again learn something about her past.

She was not simply a shy weird girl growing up in the lap of luxury, as he once had mistakenly believed.

"When my mother died…." Hinata shook her head, trying to erase her memories of a certain snowy morning. "I used to sit on the railing of her balcony, looking at the sky, wondering if she was up there looking down at me. I couldn't understand why she had gone, unless she liked the sky better than me."

Naruto wondered what it must feel like, to actually know one's parents, and to lose one.

"I still watched the _Yowatashi Boshi_, the passing night stars. I wondered if there were people up there, and whether they were happier than me. I kept thinking about the stories my mother told me. When I saw the constellation shaped like the tsuzumi drum, I wished I could bang on that drum, calling some deity to help me and protect me. When I saw the patterns that looked like Oni chasing young girls into the night, I would run into my mother's room, and hide under her old blanket……one which still had her smell on it. When…."

Hinata's voice caught in her throat.

The memory was obviously hard for her still, years later.

"When I looked at the star groups that were said to be a family standing together, I cried myself to sleep on the balcony."

After that, both stood looking upward for a while, leaving the other to his or her private thoughts.

Naruto reflected on how difficult a life many shinobi had. His own life would be fit for a tragic novel or ballad. Sasuke's life had been scarred beyond belief. There were any number of young shinobi who died themselves, or who had lost at least one parent in the wars that made up their every day life.

It wasn't as if he had never come to realize that Hinata's life was full of hardships. After hearing the tales of the Main and Branch families from Neji, he knew that Hinata had been faced with some difficult times. Still, part of him had always assumed that her life must be good overall, because she had a father and a sister, things he would have given anything to have.

But, the aching in her voice matched one he had often heard inside himself. Despite having family, friends, and instructors who cared about her, she was still lonely in some ways.

The same went for him. Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the other people in his world had made his life a whole lot better. But, he still felt as if something were missing.

What he lacked was family. But, was that _all?_

He looked over at the small silent girl. All of this made her efforts seem all the more remarkable. She tried so very hard, without _ever_ giving up or taking time to complain. He had come across her from time to time, as a child and recently, finding her …… head against a tree…… tears running down her face.

He had taken it as a sign of weakness then.

Now, he knew better.

The only difference between the two of them was that she cried on the outside.

What other girl worked as hard as she did?

Certainly not _Sakura_, at least not before she found her calling with Tsunade and Shizune. In school, she had always gotten by because she was bright. As part of Team Seven, she had the best chakra control, and was the tops at Genjutsu, but she never trained hard like he and Sasuke had. No, she had spent her time pining away for that Uchiha bastard or moaning about her lack of obvious talents.

_Ino_ hadn't been much better. She too was a Sasuke groupie, and showed more enthusiasm for fighting with the _Wide Forehead Girl _than she did with her training. Always complaining that Shikamaru and Choji showed no spirit or dedication, she had been no better herself. She had a special talent passed down from her father, but not a great deal more.

Sure, she could have shown as much growth as Sakura had, but he hadn't been around Konoha enough to notice one way or another.

_Ten Ten _was a different story. Her talents for Taijutsu were strong, and she worked hard at that. But, not being great at Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, she spent more time helping Neji and Lee train than she spent on herself.

He had never stumbled across her training alone, like he had with Hinata.

He remembered one day when he had approached the training posts, finding countless bloody handprints there. They were of such a size and height, that they had to be Hinata's. Not because younger shinobi couldn't have left similar marks, but because he had seen her jump behind a tree when he was on the way in and she was on the way out.

She was working hard now, too…. _almost_ as hard as he was. He knew what his _own_ driving force was.

What had Hinata trying as hard as she did?

When the strong cold gusts of wind began descending down from the snow-capped mountain to far above them, it was time for the two ninjas to turn in for the night.

As Naruto neared his own cabin, he stopped, smiling. All of his personal discoveries were set aside for later. He remembered something, and his trickster nature surged to the forefront. Hinata's reaction to the _kwaidan_ had been priceless. At the punch line for his ghost story, she had fallen off of her stone perch, sounding like a chipmunk grasped by an owl's talon.

Maybe he could do that one better!

Waiting a number of hours, he crept back outside into the chill night air. The forest was strangely quiet, and any sound would carry in remarkable fashion. First, he made his way to the outside of Hinata's cabin. There, he began moaning, increasing the volume and intensity every so often. Then, he ran back over to his hut, then threw a kunei with and explosive seal as far as he could. That was followed by two more. The explosions echoed throughout the darkness.

"HINATA!… _WAKE UP! _" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "GET OUT OF THE CABIN!… RUN TO THE VILLAGE!…_HURRY!!! _"

Then, he ran from one place to another, using various noisy jutsus against nonexistent foes. Finally, he made a gut-wrenching noise.

"NOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_---urk! "

He stood watching Hinata's cabin door. She must be inside, quaking under her covers. He'd yell fpr her to stop, if he saw her run off into the night as he had instructed.

"Naruto-kun!" The voice came from behind him. The white-eyed girl had left the building when he had his attention elsewhere. "Are you OK?!"

Hinata had her weapons pouch slung over one shoulder. There was a kunei in each hand. Naruto was the one who nearly jumped out of his skin.

In the lack of light, Hinata's face seemed featureless.

''Sure…. you see…. I…."

Hinata stood ready, her eyes looking this way and that. From the look on her face, she had clearly used _Byaukugan._

"I sense nothing, Naruto-kun. Is the danger over?"

Naruto kicked at a small rotting log. He looked over at Hinata, then at the dark canopy of leaves over their head. He had been caught, big time.

"About that, Hinata…… well….. there really _wasn't_ any danger… I was just…." He shrugged, trying to put on a friendly smile.

Hinata just stood there, waiting.

"It was a _joke_, Hinata."

"Aren't jokes supposed to be _funny, _Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice was a touch waspish, not surprising considering that she was awakened from a sound sleep… had run outside in her night clothes… and was freezing her tush off in the damp cold air.

"Yes…." Naruto stuck his chin out.

Righteous indignation began building up inappropriately.

"They are probably best saved for when people are _awake_, too." She began walking back to her abode. "I don't think _this _kind of thing was what our teacher had in mind." She froze a moment, realizing just how she was dressed. With a slight stutter, she added her final thought. "Remember the story of the boy who cried wolf."

Naruto scowled, then nodded his head. "Fox, actually!"

"Naruto-kun?"

He shook his head. "Never mind, Hinata. I'm sorry. I never thought you'd come outside in your pajamas." A shaft of moonlight had moved to highlight Hinata.

Hinata squeaked, and then took off running.

"At least they're not pink!" Naruto yelled after her. That had turned out to be fun at the end, after all.

As Naruto later fell asleep under a tall stack of blankets, he thought about Hinata's reaction. No, not the way she had run off after he mentioned her pajamas. The way she responded when she had thought he was actually in danger.

While he had expected her to be frightened, she had rushed outside, ready to defend herself.

No.

Ready to help _him._

Remarkable.


	6. Disclosure

Naruto usuallyhad little trouble sleeping.

But, his conscience kept waking him up during the night.

The joke he had played on Hinata had really been funny. And her reaction had been one for the mental scrapbook. But, he wondered if she might find his actions somewhat cruel. She had mentioned that Jiraiya expected better of him.

That might not actually be true.

But it still made him think about the nature of his responsibility

"Oh hell!"

Stepping out into the chill air, he knew that it was an hour or so before sun up. Compelled to make things up to Hinata…… but _not_ to apologize in one fashion or another…… he began gathering logs for the morning cook fire.

He would make certain that things were ready when Hinata came out. There would also be a waiting kettle of tea, and a few warmed over sweet potatoes from the night before.

"Think Naruto!"

The more pressing issue had to do with training. Certainly, the two of them could spend as much time as they liked, going over jutsu they already knew, or were well on their way towards mastering.

That was a practical approach, and would offer the illusion that Jiraiya was still around, just out of sight.

But, he would go beyond that. He had never been given the opportunity to be a chuunin or jounin, and didn't have a team to lead. In a way, that was fine by him. He wasn't the best one to lead by example, and the weight of responsibility was not something he relished.

Yet, it was something he would face some day, if he managed to survive whatever Akatsuki had in store for him.

For now, he could view Hinata as his student, and as part of his team. Just like Jiraiya did every morning, he would talk, telling things he had learned. After breakfast, they would work on their own.

But, when they had both finished lunch, he would try his hand at teaching.

And, they would head on down to the village for supper, since that old perverted hermit had left Naruto's frog purse behind. His master had suggested they head down to the busy little community every now and then, so he would do so.

But, _no_ dancing!

None at all.

Not a single bit.

No doubt the damn Sennin would return soon enough, then order him to do that kind of stuff. But, while the cat's away, the mouse will stay off the damn dance floor.

So will the fox!

It would be nice to walk along the crowded stalls again, getting squid on a stick or candied apples. They could stop in at some of Jiraiya's old haunts, the ones suitable for young adults. They would _not_ visit Jiraiya's printer in this village, and would definitely not be making any deliveries.

Tsunade would kill him if he took Hinata into any of _those _places. No, The Hokage wouldn't have to see any of _that. _If Neji didn't stick up for his cousin's honor, Hyuuga Hiashi would act to remove the smear from his clan's name, should Naruto expose his fellow ninja to anything illicit..

Then again, if Hinata was going to become a well-seasoned shinobi, she needed to learn to deal with the darker sides of life

No.

Even _he _wasn't comfortable with a lot of that stuff, and he had been trailing behind that old pervert for a good while now.

There were more interesting things to do with their free time. For example, even though Hinata had done well with her summoning, she had never managed to call a frog larger than a small cat. One late afternoon of evening, he would make it a point to introduce her to Gama-Bunta.

That ought to impress her!

Not that he really needed to show off, or anything. But, it would be courteous, introducing Hinata to the Boss Frog. Just as long as that damn son of his didn't show up too. He had the habit of sticking out one of his damn fingers, claiming that every girl in sight was Naruto's girl friend.

That would probably embarrass Hinata.

Not him, of course….

Wait. How could he have been so remiss. There were even more important issues. Because he had been so very busy, Naruto had neglected certain human necessities. He could only imagine how much his soul had suffered. And, if Hinata wasn't already a convert, she would need to be.

Ramen!

He just _knew_ that he was suffering from some kind of noodle deficiency.

He heard the sound of Hinata's door closing. Sure enough, she was dressed and heading on over.

"Good morning, Hinata." He stood and bowed, watching Hinata's face. She was obviously puzzled.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Well…… after last night's story…… I just wanted to be sure to……save face!" He kept his mouth straight as long as he could.

Hinata caught the pun, easily enough.

She just shook her head.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." Naruto chuckled. "But, to make it up to you, I already have some things going."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. That is very kind of you. What do you wish for breakfast?" Hinata began getting out utensils and cook pots.

"Everything you cook is so good, Hinata. It really doesn't matter to me…."

That had Hinata blushing, then looking down at her feet.

Naruto went down to the river for water as Hinata cooked. When he returned, everything was ready, and the two of them sat down for their morning meal.

Naruto spoke a bit about some of his missions with Team Seven. Hinata returned the favor, mentioning some of the adventures that she and her gang had seen. Feeling somewhat emboldened, she asked one of the questions that was always on her mind.

Maybe Naruto would answer it this time.

"Naruto-kun? Why did you leave Konoha to train here? What are you and Master Jiraiya looking to accomplish?"

Naruto put down his fork without taking a bite of the sausage he had speared. He sighed, taking a moment to determine where to start, and how much to say.

_Remembering the feeling of looking up at the stars, he decided to go for broke._

There certainly was a real risk. Now that he was becoming more comfortable around Hinata…… and had to admit that he enjoyed having her around…… there was a chance that she would leave this camp and head back to the village if she learned about Akatsuki.

Worse, there was a chance that she might be frightened of him…… even hate him…… when she heard about Kyuubi.

"Do you mind if I tell a story first?" He asked, his eyes troubled under half-closed lids.

"OK, Naruto-kun."

"_There was a time, when a young strong Kage ruled over a proud and valiant village. The prior leader was still vigorous enough, and loved by all, but the younger man was something special. Amongst the other shinobi, he stood out like the brightest star at dawn."_

Naruto had added that part in honor of the night before.

"_A time of great battles had ended, and the village was well on its way to being prosperous again. The people were happy, and enemies were wary of challenging a village with such a strong leader. The clans resumed their normal lives, bringing back the rich tradition that had filled their lives. The civilians thought about lives filled with laughing children. The Fire of the older generation was there to be passed on to the young."_

He reached his hands out and rubbed them together over the fire.

"_There was no warning. The catastrophe that struck could not have been foretold. No one would have believed any such claim, even should one of the temple priests have had a vision. As it was, there should have been no one left alive to tell the tale, after the events unfolded."_

The blonde shinobi rubbed his head, then stared into the fire for a moment. In the dancing flames, he imaged nine giant writhing tails.

"_Many brave men and women would die in the horror that came. Families would be torn apart forever. Some families would disappear altogether. Women weren't spared. Children died as well. The elderly struggled little, knowing their time had come."_

Hinata was listening entranced, wondering what kind of late Naruto was telling. It was familiar to one that she had heard many times from her father.

"There came into their lands, a monster so large, that it defied imagination. Why it had come, no one could say. The only question was, 'could it be stopped?' But, the answer did not matter. The best and the bravest warriors went out to try what they could, carrying on the brave spirit of their ancestors."

Naruto coughed. Clearing his throat, he continued.

"_The huge demon towered far above the trees, its great tales swinging about like angry snakes, throwing forests into the air, and knocking mountains asunder. What hope did the walls and buildings of the village have against a blood-thirsty youma?"_

Hinata bit her lip, hard. She could taste blood. It had to be the story of Nine Tails.

Why?

"_With each snap of its great jaws, scores of men died. With every thrash of its tale, the wind caused more damage than any tsunami could. Where its paws fell, the works of men ceased to exist. But, there was a scroll of forbidden jutsu, added to by every generation with having a genius wise enough to create new and powerful techniques."_

Naruto rubbed his eyes. For a moment, he pictured Iruka, Mizuki, and a small corner of woods. Sitting there, he had read that very scroll, learning _Kage Bunshin _before the two other ninjas showed up.

"_The act of courage that it took to stop that beast is the stuff of legend. There had been no way to halt its deadly rampage, without a life being sacrificed. And, as the jutsus being used were so advanced, it was by necessity the best and brightest of them all who answered the call. The loss was almost more than the village could stand, but without that selfless act, none of the village would stand."_

Naruto watched Hinata's face.

She knew what tale he told.

The white-eyed shinobi would be wondering where he was taking things.

"_When the demon was no longer a threat, the villagers all went to work rebuilding their homes and burying their loved ones and friends. The feelings they had towards that horrible monster would never diminish over the years. While they might speak of it in hushed terms, there were some parts of the truth that were rarely spoken out loud, and never in front of the children."_

Naruto looked up to the sky for a moment, looking at the clouds drifting past. He looked for shapes in them, but was unable to find one shaped like a fox.

Good.

"_A new rule was made. The true fate of the great fox would be hidden from the coming generation. Why the fox was never actually killed, I cannot say. Perhaps it was because of the Fourth's decision to sacrifice himself, choosing a certain way to contain Kyuubi. It might be a result of the village's honor, with the men and women in power not being able to bring about the death of an innocent. That did not keep the people from wishing such a death, or from hating any remnant of the beast."_

Naruto looked Hinata straight in the eyes.

The look on his face had her gasping and bringing her hand to her mouth.

"_To defeat the bastard fox, Yondaime made summoned the Death God, surrendering his own life. Through that act, and other powerful techniques, the Nine Tails was sealed away. Not in some hidden tomb as some stories say. Not within some other realm beyond the reach of mortal men. Not within some bottomless chasm in the mountains that remained."_

Hinata spoke up, he face pale.

"Wh-Wh-Where… Naruto-kun?"

"_The Fourth sealed Kyuubi behind the navel of a baby. The damn demon is still there today, ruining the life of a boy who never asked for such a burden. Making that boy a target for men who want the demon, as well as those who hate the beast."_

Naruto's face gave everything away that Hinata hadn't already guessed.

"Yes, Hinata. I am Yondaime's legacy. The Nine-Tailed Fox lays sealed within me."

Hinata stood, stunned.

At first, her mind seemed totally blank, like a deep snow fall on the side of a mountain, before the mountain goats or hunters walked across it.

Then her heart seemed to beat louder and louder.

'The Nine-Tailed Fox lays sealed within me.'

Those words echoed within her head, getting louder and louder, until she put her hands over here ears without effect, bending over, trying to hold herself together.

Naruto was not pulling another prank, no matter how much part of her wanted to believe that.

It must be true. It explained things she and the other shinobi hadn't been able to figure out. It placed her square in the jaws of a dilemma.

Naruto watched, his eyes burning and his chest tight. He didn't want someone else to look at him for the beast within his belly, instead of the person he was, or the man he had dreams of becoming.

Hinata put out one arm, as if she were about to lean on something for support. But, there was nothing near her. She stumbled a moment, then her eyes cleared. Slowly, she walked to place the fire between her and Naruto.

That had her fellow ninja hang his head, before lifting it back up again, his eyes defiant.

Let her react as she would. It would show him just what kind of person she was. Maybe she wasn't someone he could like after all.

Neither could tell how long the two of them stood silently, lost in their own thoughts.

Hinata felt the temptation to run. Not just physically, but within her head too. If she didn't think about it, the fact would merely fade away, right?

Wrong.

That sweet temptation…. a steady companion from her younger days…. now was the candle she needed to find her way.

There would be _no_ running. There would be _no_ hiding. There would be _no_ imagining that things were different than they were.

Still, she found herself turning to walk away, again and again. She couldn't help but remember the words her father had spoken about the demon, almost able to touch the hatred that had been prevalent in his voice. Her grandmother, grandfather, and aunt all died at the feet of Kyuubi.

But, she never saw the monster. She hadn't lived through the fear, devastation, and mourning. She _did_ know Naruto, however. She had been watching him for a very long time.

She set her feet like anchors, trying to hold still against the fierce current of emotions.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…."

Naruto heard the quiver in Hinata's voice, but he also saw her spread her legs apart and bring her arms down, taking up a stance for confrontation, not one for escape.

"Yes…."

"You are the boy I have always known, but with Nine Tails trapped within you. You are a bottle of sorts, with a cork. _Not_ the demon in human form."

Hinata needed the answer to that question more than anything she could remember.

Her dreams and wishes, as unrealistic as they may well be, all rested on what Naruto would say.

"I'm _not_ some damn bottle!" Naruto answered. Then, he regained his composure. "I guess…. I suppose that's one way to look at it…." He scowled. "It's pretty demeaning, though…."

"If you get angry enough, Naruto-kun…… will the cork pop out?" Hinata didn't want to imagine what would happen if Kyuubi could run free again.

Naruto kicked at a rock, missing.

He frowned at the rock, as if blaming it for all his problems.

"I don't know…… it's come close before…I think….. but… I…… I have been able to keep things contained." He ran his hand through his hair.

He gave Hinata a brief run down on his battle with Haku.

"The Third was worried too, I think. But, he let me fight in the chuunin exams. And, that damn pervert taught me to tap into Kyuubi's chakra. That's how I beat Neji."

"Oh…." Hinata twitched. For a brief moment, Naruto seemed less heroic to her, almost as if he were a cheater, or had won under false pretenses.

But, another idea dawned on her, because of the talks the two of them had shared.

The demon was more a burden to him then a boon.

Realizing why the townspeople hated Naruto, she also began getting an idea of just how strong and far-reaching that hatred must be,

How could she ever feel the same way that such small-minded people did?

"Naruto-kun…… if…… if someone were to break the bottle…… would the contents take shape, or just flow away forever?"

"If they kill me, I die." Naruto said, a bit testy. The question was a good one, but it was not a topic he was fond of. "If I die, I'm pretty certain the bastard fox dies too."

He told Hinata about Jiraiya's drastic training method, the chasm, and Gama-Bunta. He explained how he had been drawn within the passages of his own mind, standing before the huge bars of Kyuubi's cage.

By all accounts, the demon would do what was necessary to stay alive, within its strict limitations.

"And you are training out here because….." Hinata's eyes were intense. "Is it to keep everyone safe, in case the bottle opens?" Then she bit her lip. "Or… when there is great need… will you open the bottle… but control the pour?"

Naruto shook his head, impressed at Hinata's thought process.

It was easy to think that she was dull or stupid, because she was quiet and not very expressive.

"No. There are people looking to grab the bottle," he spat, realizing he was using the analogy. "They want what's inside. They must think there is some way they can use it. If they can, they will probably toss the bottle in the trash!"

The young shinobi told of his encounter with Kisame and Itachi, adding things he had heard from Kakashi and Jiraiya afterwards,

"That's what that old hermit's research is about this time. _Akatsuki_. An organization of nine S-class criminals. No one knows for sure what they are after. I'm not their only objective, but there is no doubt they just want me alive, _not_ as a member of their little knitting circle."

Hinata turned pale when Naruto quoted Kisame's threats.

Before Hinata could ask any more questions, Naruto blurted out his major concern.

"So, do you hate me now?"

He turned and faced the girl, but his eyes couldn't meet hers.

Hinata bit her lip, but stopped. She shook her head, even though she still looked to be somewhat shocky.

"If I don't like the drink Naruto-kun, I usually don't hate the bottle. Especially not this one. It's a strong bottle, and it's been banged around so much, by so many people. It hasn't broken. I don't know if I would trust any other bottle to hold in such a dangerous drink."

Naruto's eyes watered. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

It was like his revelation with Iruka.

Despite the way many people in the village might feel about him, the Leaf had some great people. Iruka had known about Kyuubi, but risked his life to save him, saying that he was Uzumaki Naruto, not Nine Tails.

The jounin had all treated him equally with their students, and Kakashi had done his best to teach him.

The Third had cared, too. But, he didn't want to think about Sarutobi at the moment. The loss still pained him greatly.

Oh… he also couldn't forget his favorite Ramen man in Konoha….

Now, he could add Hinata to that list.

"Thank you…." Naruto turned away. He cursed himself for a weakling, when he couldn't hold the tears back. Only a few fell, but that was enough to bother him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked over, but Naruto wouldn't let her see his face.

Nodding her head, she just reached into her pouch and took out a handkerchief.

She held it out to him.

"I don't need that, Hinata. I'm not crying or something. So you can…." Naruto stopped, quelling his pride. There was something important there he should not overlook.

Hearing what she had heard, Hinata had offered him support.

"Sorry, Hinata."

"It's OK, Naruto-kun…. it's…." It was Hinata's turn to tear up, empathizing with the life Naruto had been saddled with, from the day of his birth. "I'm…. I…"

"No tears, Hinata!" Naruto said, turning to face Hinata. "It's not our Ninja Way."

Hinata nodded, then managed a shy smile.

Naruto of course, remained true to his nature, even at a times such as that.

"You can feel a small fox inside me," he told Hinata. "It's usually asleep, and only rarely bites." He pulled his shirt out of his pants, exposing his abdomen.

Hinata swallowed hard, looking at his muscles. Then she blushed, unable to look away.

"Want to feel it Hinata," he pointed just above his navel. "Just press your hand in, you'll feel the fur."

"Ummm…." Hinata shook her head.

"Ha! I _knew_ a girl would be afraid!" Naruto laughed. "I _knew_ you would chicken out!"

Hinata stuck out her lower lip. Then, she reached out her hand.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

When she toched the skin, she drew back and closed her eyes for a moment. Then, she reached again.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

There. Just push down. Further. A little further. Not _too_ hard….

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R. **_**KON. KON**__**KON. KON. KON!!!**_

Naruto had thrown his voice down to his abdomen. Reviving a useful ninja skill that few shinobi learned these day, Jiraiya had painstakingly taught Naruto ventriloquism.

Hinata stumbled backward, then fell hard on her duff.

Naruto laughed so hard, that he had to stop to catch his breath.

"There is nothing…. (Gasp gasp) …. there that you…. (Gasp gasp) …. can actually feel…. (Gasp gasp)… Hinata." Naruto's smile was the brightest that Hinata had seen since she had been at the training site. "Hah! Gotcha!!!"

Hinata just sat down on the ground. Then she too began to smile. They had both weathered the storm.

"Put a cork in it, Naruto-kun…."

That had Naruto grinning like an idiot.

"Good one, Hinata. I never knew you had it in you!" He gave Hinata a hand up. "But…." His face fell some.

"Naruto-kun?"

"You're not just acting, _are_ you Hinata. You're a very kind person, you know. I mean… when you have time to actually think about things… you're not going to… uhhh… hate me…." Naruto looked somewhat vulnerable.

He hated being hated. He hated being hated more than most things he could imagine hating.

He also hated thinking 'hated' so damn many times….

Arrgh!

Hinata stared at Naruto a moment. It was a valid question. Did she accept the truth because she had always cared about Naruto and was merely a weak-minded creature of habit. Might she really loath him or resent him deep inside?

"Why don't we sit for a moment, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked over at Naruto, touched by the concern on his face.

It made her feel meaningful somehow. He obviously cared what she felt. In some way, he valued her feelings and opinion of him.

She'd hope for more some day, but that was pretty special in itself.

"My turn," she added.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head, just before Hinata started her oratory.

"_In ancient days there lived in a remote part of Japan a man and his wife, and they were blessed with a little girl, who was the pet and idol of her parents. On one occasion the man was called away on business in distant Kyoto. _

_Before he went he told his daughter that if she were good and dutiful to her mother he would bring her back a present she would prize very highly. Then the good man took his departure, mother and daughter watching him go. _

_At last he returned to his home, and after his wife and child had taken off his large hat and sandals he sat down upon the white mats and opened a bamboo basket, watching the eager gaze of his little child. He took out a wonderful doll and a lacquer box of cakes and put them into her outstretched hands."_

Hinata pasued briefly, remembering a similar event form her childhood, in the happy days before her mother died and her father was hardened by so many touchy clan issues.

Naruto watched her, seeing a faraway look on her face. He correctly guessed what she might be thinking.

He wondered what it might be like to have a family. He would never know form a child's perspective. He wondered if he would ever know how it felt to be a husband or father.

"_Once more he dived into his basket, and presented his wife with a metal mirror. Its convex surface shone brightly, while upon its back there was a design of pine trees and storks. _

_The good man's wife had never seen a mirror before, and on gazing into it she was under the impression that another woman looked out upon her as she gazed with growing wonder. Her husband explained the mystery and bade her take great care of the mirror. _

_Not long after this happy homecoming and distribution of presents the woman became very ill. Just before she died she called to her little daughter, and said: 'Dear child, when I am dead take every care of your father. You will miss me when I have left you. But take this mirror, and when you feel most lonely look into it and you will always see me.' _

_Having said these words she passed away."_

Tears formed and fell down Hinata's face.

Naruto reached within his pouch and took out a handkerchief. He waved it at Hinata. She shook her head, wiped away a tear, then managed a grin.

"_In due time the man married again, and his wife was not at all kind to her stepdaughter. But the little one, remembering her mother's words, would retire to a corner and eagerly look into the mirror, where it seemed to her that she saw her dear mother's face, not drawn in pain as she had seen it on her deathbed, but young and beautiful."_

In Hinata's pouch was a locket, with a picture of her mother. It was something she treasured greatly. Taking it out, she opened it,

Looking over at Naruto, she handed him the locket.

Naruto gaped. He knew how much the item must mean to Hinata in a sentimental sense. He cradled it, like it was a newborn infant.

Hinata had her mother's eyes.

"_One day this child's stepmother chanced to see her crouching in a corner over an object she could not quite see, murmuring to herself. This ignorant woman, who detested the child and believed that her stepdaughter detested her in return, fancied that this little one was performing some strange magical art--perhaps making an image and sticking pins into it. _

_Full of these notions, the stepmother went to her husband and told him that his wicked child was doing her best to kill her by witchcraft. _

_When the master of the house had listened to this extraordinary recital he went straight to his daughter's room. He took her by surprise, and immediately the girl saw him she slipped the mirror into her sleeve. _

_For the first time her doting father grew angry, and he feared that there was, after all, truth in what his wife had told him, and he repeated her tale forthwith."_

Hinata's face fell again.

Naruto wondered why she had chosen this tale, if it had so many parts that brought back painful memories.

No doubt she was thinking back to the time when her father had effectively cast her out like a worthless tool, turning his attention to her sister.

"_When his daughter had heard this unjust accusation she was amazed at her father's words, and she told him that she loved him far too well ever to attempt or wish to kill his wife, who she knew was dear to him. _

_"What have you hidden in your sleeve?" said her father, only half convinced and still much puzzled. _

_"The mirror you gave my mother, and which she on her deathbed gave to me. Every time I look into its shining surface I see the face of my dear mother, young and beautiful. When my heart aches--and oh! it has ached so much lately--I take out the mirror, and mother's face, with sweet, kind smile, brings me peace, and helps me to bear hard words and cross looks." _

_Then the man understood and loved his child the more for her filial piety. _

_Even the girl's stepmother, when she knew what had really taken place, was ashamed and asked forgiveness. _

_And this child, who believed she had seen her mother's face in the mirror, forgave, and trouble forever departed from the home."_

Naruto looked at Hinata, as if she had just crawled across a burning desert to bring him a drink of water.

He understood the point of her story.

So many people hated him for what they thought he was, or for the demon sealed within him. But, just as the girl had been faithful to her mother's memory, he was dedicated to his village.

Sasuke, the golden boy, had been admired by everyone. The girl's all swooned for him, even though he cared nothing about that. All the other shinobi wanted to try their hands against an Uchiha.

It had been 'genius' this and 'genius' that. And, of course, it had been 'Sasuke-kun this' and Sasuke-kun' that.

But, he had chosen his obsession over his duty to the Leaf.

Hated since birth, the fire stilled burned within Naruto. He would defend the village no matter what. And he still dreamed of being Hokage.

Some day, it might be the people of Konoha who feel ashamed and ask him for forgiveness.

"You're pretty smart, Hinata."

"Ummm… thank you, Naruto-kun…."

Naruto smiled, his eyes looking full of life.

"But, not as smart as _me _of course!" He stood up on a stone, striking a pose very similar to one Lee might use.

Hinata began to giggle. She couldn't help herself. Despite the conflict still raging inside of her, Naruto's action touched her in just the right spot.

"_WHAT?!! _" Naruto put his hand on his hips, then wrinkled up his face.

Seeing that, Hinata put her hand to her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

She failed.

"Huh! _I'm_ not the one who fell for the old 'there's a fox in my belly' trick! _Sheeeeesh_…." Naruto stuck out his jaw.

"Y-Y-You're…. (hah) …. y-y-you're…. (hah hah) …. absolutely right…. (hah hah hah hah) …. Nar…. (hah) …. Naru …. (hah hah hah) …. Naruto-kun…."

Naruto frowned, trying to think of a comeback. Instead, he watched Hinata. He had never heard her laugh like that before. He had never seen her face so relaxed…. so _happy_…."

Hinata's laughter may have been inappropriate, given all that she had heard. But, Naruto's disclosure could have shattered her world into a million pieces. It hadn't. She had remained strong. Something inside her felt like rejoicing.

"Oh well…." Observation time was over. "The last person I am ever going to take to a dance is someone who laughs at me. All the girls in town do _that. _Hmmmpppfff!"

Hinata stopped laughing, but didn't look worried. She knew Naruto was just trying to trick her again.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto loked at Hinata's face, seeing that she was not worried in the slightest. "You might as well refer to me as 'Lord Uzumaki,' or 'Master Naruto,' while that old pervert is gone. I think I have much too lenient with you." He folded his arms across his chest. "Practice will begin shortly, student Hyuuga."

Hinata smiled.

Naruto just shook his head and sighed.

Girls!

"Lord Uzumaki…." Hinata said, purposefully bowing and twiddling her thumbs at the same time. "I respectfully ask permission to speak."

"What's stopping you…. I mean, go ahead, student." Naruto was glad to see Hinata playing along.

She surprised him every day, it seemed.

"I believe that the fox in your belly has a big effect on your personality. Maybe you wouldn't be Master Naruto-ku without it…." Hinata maintained her exaggerated pose.

"Huh? I mean, what makes you come to this conclusion, student?" Naruto tried to look sage, placing his chin on his fist.

"I remember the tales of kitsune that my mother told me, Naruto-kun…. I mean, _Lord Uzumaki." _Hinata stood erect now. "The wisest among them had nine tails. And, as you must know Master, they were foxes that could take on human form."

"Continue, student." Naruto wondered where Hinata was going with this.

"First off, the kitsune were said to be mischievous. They can be thought of as the Trickster. One could say they were apt to try to teach those around them lessons. Kitsune are notorious for seeing a weakness in someone, and aggravating the weakness, until others see it." Hinata grinned.

"Well… Ok… so I have some similarities to kitsune. Kyuubi is not a kitsune. I am not a kitsune. _Students these days_…." Naruto waved for Hinata to continue.

It was a dismissive wave.

For the first time in her life, Hinata had the urge to stick out her tongue at someone.

"Well, there _were_ some differences," she stared Naruto right in the eyes. "They were described to be grateful for any kindness done." She paused.

Naruto just folded his arms across his chest, resting them on a knee he brought up.

Hinata smiled again

_Hmmmpppfff _yourself….

"The kitsune can , for a short range, breathe out fire." Hinata held up one finger. "A kitsune can transform into anything found in nature." She held up a second finger. "Freedom is very important to the kitsune. They do not accept being forced into something they do not wish, and do not like being bound or trapped." She held up a third finger. "Kitsune have to keep their promises, and especially follow their word of honour. They become self-distructive if they break a promise, and when someone else breaks a promise, they become deadly enemies." She held up a fourth finger. "Kitsune are also a victim of their own feelings. A kitsune's emotions can cause them harm, or distract them."

That took care of one hand.

She used it to wave at Naruto, before holding up the other fist.

"Yeh. Fine. _Coincidences." _Naruto had forgotten about 'Lord' this and 'Master' that.

"Once someone has earned a kitsune's enmity, the kitsune will begin enacting revenge that can become rather extreme." She held up one finger. "On the other hand, those who have earned a kitsune's trust and loyalty will be blessed with a friendship that can last through many tough trials." She held up a second finger. "Kitsune are able to bewitch men in the guise of a charming girl. I'm certain that Master Jiraiya can attest to that." She held up a third finger.

Naruto frowned.

Stupid hermit had mentioned the Sexy No Jutsu to Hinata.

He'd better not try to make her do anything like that. She better not have any ideas either! He was _not _going to invent a Sexy-to-Girls No Jutsu!

But, it could be done easily enough….

He shook his head violently, erasing that thought.

"They have an insatiable love of ramen." Hinata held up a fourth finger, knowing that kitsune actually thought that lemon-rice balls were a delicacy. Next, she almost quoted something verbatim that she had read in one of her father's hidden scrolls.

She put down her hand quickly, and blushed.

"Huh? Something wrong Hinata? What were you just thinking?" Naruto sat up straight, like a hawk noticing movement in the grass of a meadow.

"Ummm…. It's n-n-nothing, Naruto-kun…. nothing at all." She swallowed hard. She thought: 'In regards to kitsune in human form, it was said that the effect of lovemaking for a kitsune's partner is, according to many sources, more pleasurable than most mortals can handle'.

"Come on Hinata…. Tell teacher…."

Hinata looked away and shook her head.

"Probably something _dirty." _Naruto had just been teasing. But, when Hinata turned bright red, it was as if the hawk saw a mouse's head pop up in the field. "Hinata!!!"

The girl was a dark scarlet now.

"_Tsk tsk tsk…." _Naruto's grin had his eyes shut. He never would have though of Hinata having any kind of naughty thoughts.

"So… you're saying Kyuubi is like some kind of ultimate kitsune… and he is making me what I am today?"Naruto figured that Hinata was joking in that regard, but he did have to admit there were a lot of similarities between him, his shinobi jutsu, certain attitudes and beliefs, and things that Hinata had said about the trickster foxes.

Of course, kitsune were not larger than whole villages, and were not prone to destroy entire cities. And, the kitsune legend had come from China, by way of India, while the Kyuubi was a demon bound to _this_ land.

Hinata regained her equilibrium.

Coughing, she readied her final zingers.

"Kitsune can take an Avatar, possessing a dead body, an unborn child, or a newborn." She grinned, seeing Naruto jump.

That was indeed close to home, except for the fact that Kyuubi was sealed in Naruto's belly, not there through some kind of possession.

"Oh…… and for your future reference…… the children born to kitsune in human form always been kitsune, and are usually in fox-form when born. You'll want to tell that to…. ummm…. well…. uhhh…. any girl you might want to…. ummm…. get married to…."

"Uh huh. Right. _You_ applying for that position, student Hyuuga?" Naruto was merely be facetious.

Hinata came very close to swooning. But, she held onto her final fact about kitsune. That ought to get Naruto defensive.

"One more thing. With some exceptions, kitsune are female. Those who are male, are not very male at all." Hinata looked over at Naruto.

"_Huh?" _Naruto instinctively spoke in a deep voice, flexing his muscles and throwing out his shest. "Nine tails may have nine tails, but he is _not_ a kitsune."

"How do you know Kyuubi is a _he? _There's no way to… uhhh… look…"

"_WHAT?!!_" Naruto clenched his fists.

"Nine Tails _might_ be a girl…." Hinata tried to keep a straight face.

"He…… is…… not…… a…… girl……" Naruto shook a fist at Hinata.

"Could be," Hinata said, shrugging.

"**NO… HE… COULD… **_**NOT**_**… BE!"** Naruto cocked his arm, firming his biceps. "There is _nothing_ of a girl inside of Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hinata stood watching Naruto, an amused look in her eye. She was _not_ likely to forget his trick with the ghost story. It was good to return the favor, so to speak. Even though it went against the grain with her usual behavior.

"You're taking this very seriously, Naruto-kun. I was only talking about kitsune, after all. Perhaps you need to rest after telling me your secret." Hinata grinned.

Naruto stood dumb-founded.

He looked at Hinata as if seeing her for the first time.

Not only didn't she hate him, she had stood there baiting him. The two of them definitely were not acting like people who had told a dramatic truth, or heard something so earth-shattering.

Naruto just shook his head. Looking over at Hinata, he asked "Hinata, did I ever tell you that you were someone I could like?"

Hinata froze. Her eyes went impossibly wide. Her mouth fell open.

"Maybe you should rest before practice," Naruto said.

Then, he walked away whistling.


	7. Ramen, Ramen, Ramen

Naruto sat down, toweling himself off.

He realized that Taijustu practice wouldn't get him anywhere with Akatsuki. But, it _still _did him a world of good. It helped keep his body sharp, and it never failed to put him in the right frame of mind for more necessary ventures.

Now that Hinata was here, it also fed his need for competition, not to mention his nearly biological need to confront things, and show the world that he was worthy.

He winced, pressing in on one of his ribs. Some of those damn Hyuuga techniques were difficult to counter in a friendly session, when he couldn't use any of the drastic techniques at his command.

Hinata was pretty good.

He had no doubt that she was better than Neji had been at the chuunin exams. That had him wondering just how far his taciturn friend had advanced over the past years, now that he no longer was a _Bird In A Cage._

Tossing the towel down, Naruto looked over at Hinata.

She was still going, running through the motions of a number of moves that her father had taught her and her cousin. It almost looked like she was dancing.

No. Not dancing. It didn't look anything like that.

Still, it _was_ a graceful display. It had Naruto's mind walking down paths it usually avoided. That _too _was a form of training.

The white-eyed girl was not long and lithe like _Ten Ten_, or _Ino_ to a lesser degree. She was not larger boned, with exaggerated curves like _Sakura _or _Tsuande. _There was no comparison to the classical beauty of _Kurenai, _or the dark and dangerous allure of _Anko_.

The village girls, including those at the hot springs and their counterparts at the waterfall, _all_ had characteristics that Hinata seemed to lack.

But, he realized that he had fallen into a trap that other people must have stumbled into.

It was easy to overlook Hinata, because she had _once_ been so easy to overlook. And, when one got into a habit, they tended to see what they believed they _should _still see.

She was still somewhat short, but she had indeed grown, just not as much as _he_ had. Her figure would never grace one of Jiraiya's book covers, but she had gotten rather… well… yes. She _had. _And, her face was no longer plain or unremarkable.

Hinata had grown cute. No. _Not_ cute. That was not a word for a _man _to use…. especially not a man with a _male_ demon in his belly.

Naruto stood up, bending over to stretch some.

Why was he thinking about such things? Back when his life was finally looking up, he had begun to notice girls, and had developed a crush on someone who had seemed so perfect to him. But, even in those less weighty days, the feelings were merely a distraction.

Weren't they?

He remembered what it had been like as a child, staring in the window of the toy shop or candy store. He had no money in those days. Looking at the shiniest toys, or licking his lips when he spied the brightest candies, he knew they were _all _beyond his reach.

Some times he would see the village children eating sweets, or playing with new things in the park. It didn't matter how many times he had wished to be like them…. the wishes _never_ came true.

How had things changed?

Even if the forces Konoha had at her disposal could somehow remove every trace of Akatsuki from this world, what guarantee was there that some _other_ nation, group of men, or single twisted individual might not view him in a similar light.

And, even if that blessed day did come, and there were no more people viewing him the way they must have once viewed Hinata and her clan secrets, there would _still_ be the issue of family. What clan or civilian family would view _him _as a welcome guest?

If they couldn't see him that way, how would they ever allow their daughter to pay any attention to him.

"Shit."

Such nonsense!

Even if he _did _have any kind of feelings for Hinata…. and he _didn't_…. well not _much_…. no…none at all…. and even if she _could_ feel that way about him….

Naruto swallowed hard. There was no way he could deny Hinata's feelings. He resisted thinking about just how much she might care, but there was no denying that she cared.

Who was he fooling?

"Damn."

Acceptance was such a strong allure. There was _no_ doubt that Hinata accepted him. How _could_ there be, after what he told her, and how she reacted?

There had only been one other time, when he worried that the truth he told would drive someone away. That was when he had returned from his battle with Sasuke, not having kept the _Promise of a Lifetime _that he had made to Sakura.

He had wondered just how she would react. Visiting him in his hospital room, she had accepted things as they were, and had realized how hard he had tried. That had felt special, but there had been no way to follow up on that feeling, because there was no doubt that her heart still belonged to that Uchiha turncoat, _despite_ all that had transpired.

Naruto looked over at Hinata again.

The truth he had told her was many times more brutal than the one he had shared with his former team mate. The small girl had been shaken at first, but had stood by him.

Not only that, she had tried to make him feel better

Even an idiot like him could appreciate her strength in character. But it was more than that. She was such a good person, despite everything that had happened in _her _life.

Miraculously, she seemed to see him the same way.

So, the way he had started looking at her _wasn't_ merely because she was the only girl around. Not by a long shot. The closer he looked, the more he saw. And, the more barriers he let down, the more he found he _wanted_ to knock down altogether.

He was pretty certain that she would like that. She might even long for much more.

Who could understand girls?

But, was that fair to _her? _Was it even fair to _him? _He didn't want to be standing outside the toy shop again, putting all of his hopes in something he could never have. And, he did _not _want to bring the toy back to the orphanage, only to have some group of bigger boys break it.

"Right!"

Despite his uncharacteristic meditative mood, and the truths he faced every day, Naruto could help but smile, imaging a letter he might write:

_Dear Akatsuki_

_I have recently realized that I _might_ be able to have feelings for a girl. I know, this is hard to believe, and it's difficult to think of anyone…other than member-Kisame…who might have more trouble getting a date._

_So, since I find that I might actually be human after all… and not all those other things that people have called me… I ask that you give up your plans to capture me and ruin my otherwise dreadful life._

_And, even though I think that member-Itachi is probably an ever worse rat bastard than his selfish younger brother, I will think of you all in the fondest regards, should you grant me my wish._

_To those seven I have not had the displeasure to meet, we should do lunch some day._

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hokage-to-be_

_P.S._

_Kyuubi sends along love and kisses._

Naruto shook his head. Pulling at one ear, he thought that it might be fun to write such a letter. No. better yet! Wouldn't it be great to start a petition?

"Hah!"

No. What was really necessary was a way to keep his feelings under lock and key. Well, if not his feelings, then at _least_ his stupid tongue!

The last thing he wanted to do was say anything that embarrassed Hinata, or gave her some kind of mistaken hope.

Besides, maybe some of what he was feeling was merely gratitude. It was nice to think that someone had been paying attention to him over the years. It was wonderful to see someone else learn his secret without rejecting him.

Looking around the clearing, he rubbed his chin. It had already been one week, but there had been no sign of that damn pervert.

He doubted that Jiraiya would be off in the woods, observing their behavior.

While he felt a knot in the depths of his stomach, Naruto saw no reason to contact Tsunade yet. Still, he shivered for a moment, once again wondering just how powerful Akatsuki was as a whole. If enough S-class criminals confronted the Legendary Sennin at one time… even if he hadn't been slipped some drug that handicapped him… they might be able to bring him down, or at least injure him severely.

And who knew how many men the shadow organization might have working for them.

There might be only nine, or there might be ninety…… or nine hundred!

"Stupid bastard!"

Naruto walked over to his hut, where he had placed an item put in his trust. Being a very _responsible_ leader, Naruto removed the wax seal from the scroll a secret courier had delivered the other day. _Sure, _it was from the Hokage, and _had _been directed towards Jiraiya, but since it had not been booby-trapped, that could only mean that it was OK for him to look at it, _right?_

Sure!

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

He pulled at his lip, not really feeling that flippant. Truth be told, he was very worried, and wanted to know if there were any details he should know about, that Jiraiya would have told him any way.

He read the scroll, then cursed.

More words that did nothing but conjure up frightful images.

Tsunade obviously had people working on the mystery of Akatsuki's objectives as well. The scroll had included more fragments of information, though they were just as cryptic as the things that his sensei had told him just before he left:

'_Release of he second seal calls a beast colored red, and its power will take peace from the earth its teeth and claws shall be like great swords.'_

'_And power will be bestowed upon them to make war with the leaders of men, and to overcome them. Power will be bestoweth over all kindreds, and tongues, and nations.'_

'_And as the people stand witness, the wild beasts will ascend out of the abyss and make war with them, to conquer them and kill them.'_

That first quotation in particular had Naruto sweating. It _could_ represent Kyuubi. No doubt that was why Tsunade had sent it along. The second quote sent shivers down his spine. If Akatsuki had found some way to defeat all of the Villages, countless number of people would be at their mercy. The third quote left him breathless. Kyuubi was bad enough. Were there _other_ great youma that could be awakened or controlled?

"Naruto-kun?"

The young ninja nearly bumped his head on the ceiling of his cabin. He hadn't heard Hinata approach, being too engrossed in his thoughts. Instinctively, he hid the scroll behind his back.

"Uhhhh…. _hi, _Hinata…. are you done with your practicing now? Yehhh…. good work out…. huh?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, wondering what he was so anxious about.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata looked up at his face. Why were his eyes so wild? And, why is he sweating? "Is that a message from our sensei?"

"Message, Hinata?" Naruto swallowed hard. He didn't want to frighten Hinata by showing her the scroll.

He also felt guilty, having been caught reading it.

"Yes, the scroll you were reading when I walked in." Hinata began to worry that their teacher had gotten into some kind of trouble.

"Oh…. _that_ message…. well, we _do_ need to work on your manners, don't we…. imagine, just walking in without knocking…." Naruto tried to laugh, but found he couldn't.

Hinata just stood there, looking at him.

Sighing, Naruto handed the seal to Hinata.

"It was bad of you to open that, Hinata. It was sent to that old hermit. For _your _sake…… so you don't get into trouble…… I will see if I can redo the seal…"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and shook her head. Then, with some trepidation, she read the notes from Tsunade.

"What does this all _mean, _Naruto-kun?" She asked, in a very quiet voice. "Is there something else you know that makes these words more meaningful?"

Naruto shook his head, telling her the other phrases that Jiraiya had mentioned.

"That's why the old man is gallivanting about." Naruto's hands twitched.

"You're worried about him, _aren't_ you?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Me too. I'm also worried about _you_, Naruto-kun." Hinata's hand trembled slightly. She handed Naruto the scroll.

"I all means I have to work harder, right?" Naruto struck up one of his trademark poses. "Remember when you brought that picnic lunch, trying to tell me to stop working so much?" He grinned. "Boy were _you _dumb…."

Hinata bit her lip, but narrowed her eyes.

"Yeh. I need to get stronger, and I have to be certain I don't get kidnapped or something." He scratched his head. "Normally, I'd say that we should head further up into the mountains, until our sensei gets back. But, if someone is keeping track of us, that might not make any difference."

Hinata thought a moment, then nodded her head.

"It might also be smart to stay out of town; but, we're in as much danger _here_ as we are there. There might be more opportunities to ambush us in crowded streets or back alleys…… not that I would take you down any of _those_…… but crowds can just as much work to our advantage as to our detriment. We just need to be careful, that's all."

Hinata nodded again.

"There is something I _could_ do, however." An idea had just dawned on Naruto. "I can leave a message for that old pervert, then walk you back to Konoha. I'm certain Granny Tsunade would give me an escort back. It might be nice to see some of my friends again while I'm there…."

"No." Hinata said flatly.

"_Huh? _It wouldn't be nice for me to see my friends? Or, you think the Hokage can't spare any shinobi?" Naruto rubbed his nose, a quizzical look on his face.

"No, I don't want to go back to our village." Hinata's face looked sterner than Naruto had ever seen it before. "There's danger enough in our lives as it is. As ninja, we have to live with that. But, if something momentous is on the cusp…… and Kyuubi is a target…… then my safety is _not_ nearly as important as _yours_, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto swallowed hard. That was true in an intellectual sense, but…

"Yeh. Well. Hey, Hinata, that kind of things sounds right and all, _but_…." He put one hand behind his back and began pacing. "You know…. I might be in more danger if you are _here_…. because…. well…."

He stopped and looked at Hinata.

He had to be careful not to sound too emotional.

"I would have a harder time protecting the two of us, you know. It might be hard enough just taking care of myself against those bastards. And, well, if they captured you and offered…. or threatened…. _you know what I mean!" _Naruto rubbed his hand over one rough hewn plank on his wall.

Hinata bit her lip, wondering how much she should read into Naruto's concern. No, there was no place for that now.

She was a shinobi of the Leaf, and her responsibility had been drilled into her for many years.

"That's _not_ the kind of talk I would expect from a Hokage," Hinata said. "Or someone who wants to _be _Hokage some day." She blinked, seeing Naruto's posture stiffen. "We have _all_ been trained emotionally, some of us more successfully than others. When the time comes, we each need to sacrifice ourselves for the good of our mission, or the safety of our village."

"Hinata, you…."

She continued.

"You may see me as small Naruto. You may see me as one weaker than you. You may even question the strength of my resolve." Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes, glad to see no sign of any such dismissal. "But, I will do what I can to protect you." She looked down at her feet, when her statement crossed from the professional to the personal. _"Forever…."_

Naruto looked out the window, not trusting himself to look at Hinata's face at that moment.

She would protect him?

Yes. It was her Ninja Way.

And, there was probably more….

That made him nervous and hopeful at the same time. But, it did _not_ make any such thing less advisable.

"With Jiraiya gone, I could order you to go back, Hinata." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Indeed… I… could…."

"If I refuse to obey, what are you going to do, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice sounded soft and vulnerable, but her eyes were intense and her stance strong.

"I _could_ put you over my knee and spank you, to start with." Naruto smiled, seeing the expression on Hinata's face. "You deserve that, if only for trying to say that Kyuubi might be female." He chuckled. "No, I'd better not do anything like _that_ without a chaperon."

Hinata's eyes went wide. Then she blushed.

"I also could run off to a new site, if need be." Naruto nodded his head, a serious look on his face. "I doubt that you could keep up with me, or keep my trail for long. Especially if I created a few dozen clones."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes hardened. She clenched her small hands into fists.

"I won't do that though, Hinata. Because you are correct." Naruto sighed. "And, because part of our training is supposed to be in good judgment." Naruto perked up some. "Of course, you know how I feel about that old hermit's judgment. And that can only call into question Old Lady Tsuande's judgment."

Hinata sighed.

Naruto grinned. Hinata had no choice but to grin as well.

"Thanks though, Hinata." Naruto brushed a cobweb off of his ceiling. "You never cease to impress me." He started to walk then. "Excuse me, but you make a better window than a door…."

Hinata stepped out of his way, her emotions churning.

Just how did Naruto see her?

Needing to clear his head, Naruto ran off to do some endurance work alone. Left behind at the camp site, Hinata did some light calisthenics, then sat down with her balloons. She hadn't made much if any progress so far, despite her impressive control of chakra.

It must be something you get, or don't get, with little middle ground. She ran her fingers through her hair, then sighed. While it might be nice to share a jutsu like this with Naruto and their sensei, she wouldn't lose any sleep over things.

Somehow, she couldn't see herself taking that necklace from Naruto. He had already given her such a great gift by making the offer. Taking out her mother's locket again, she sighed.

Keepsakes were important.

Deciding to work on some water based jutsus, despite the temperature and a strong swirling wind, she tossed her balloon high in the air, then turned away from it. Using Byakugan, she easily located it and struck it with a thrown shuriken.

In contrast to Rasengan, her other techniques were all coming along well. Master Jiraiya might be rather unorthodox, but his methods showed results.

Looking off in the direction Naruto had gone, she thought that she had made progress in a number of areas. Her confidence continued to rise. She was becoming more vocal, relatively speaking. And, surprisingly enough, she had begun to give back to Naruto what she got herself.

Of course, it was all because of how she felt about him.

What she wanted to know most of all… or didn't want to know, depending on her mood… was how his feelings might have changed towards her, if they had changed at.

It would be nice if he learned to respect her more. But, she already _had _peers. She even had a number of friends.

Was it wrong for her to want more than that?

Hearing what she had heard about Kyuubi and Akatsuki, was it crazy for her to want those things with _him?_

"What would _you_ have done, mother?" She asked, her voice swept away by the wind. "What might you suggest that _I_ do?"

She had watched Naruto for so long. Not just because of his determination, and the example he provided her with. Her crush hadn't caught her by surprise, the way it did the other girls she confided with.

Everyone had tried to pair her with _Kiba_, but that was foolish. She admired her team mate and thought of him as a trusted friend, but their tastes were far apart. Some had even tried to pair her with _Shino_. She admired him too, but… _but_… Shino?

No, there was no shortage of matchmakers.

Some numbskulls had thought she should consider _Neji_. That still had her shaking her head. He was her cousin after all. One girl had said that she should hold out for _Sasuke, _just in case he returned to the Leaf. How ridiculous was that?

There was just something about Naruto that seemed right to her.

If he proved to be beyond her reach, she might just end up like the maidens in some stories she had read, forever loving from afar.

When Naruto finally returned, drenched with sweat and panting heavily, he told her that training time for the day was finished.

"It's time to clean up. We'll be heading down to town again, so we have to look our best. I'm going down to the river now, so _don't_ say I didn't tell you. I don't want to catch you trying to peek again!" He shook his head, throwing off sweat like a wet dog.

Hinata frowned. Naruto was bad as Akamaru sometimes, even though his hair was still relatively short. And that comment!

He had been the one who came plummeting into the bathjing area without checking first.

"Don't pretend you didn't look, Hinata." Naruto laughed at the look on her face. I, at least, was a gentleman…."

Hinata let out her breath.

She had wondered just how much of her Naruto had seen.

"By the way, was that a training bruise, or a birthmark?" He began heading towards the laundry line in search of a clean towel.

"_N-N-N_---"

Naruto was half way to the river before Hinata found her voice.

Later that evening, as the two shinobi strolled down the path towards town, Hinata kept looking over at Naruto. Having seen the way people reacted to their master's ratty old outfit, he had insisted that they dressed up in their best clothes that evening.

That had Hinata dreaming about a life she wished she could have. Maybe she would have been able to, had she remained as the Hyuuga heir, instead of training to be a ninja. She might not have given her heart to a warrior, had that been the path her life followed. Or if she had, it probably wouldn't have been Naruto.

Yes, the way the two of them looked, it was all too easy to imagine they were out on a date together, even through they weren't.

That thought was pleasant in its own way, but it simply had her feeling jealous of normal girls.

Every so often, her eyes went to Naruto's hand.

She'd give anything to be able to hold it.

"Naruto-kun…." She snapped her mouth shut immediately after that word. Just what was she thinking?

"_Hmmm?" _Naruto looked over at Hinata, who seemed uncomfortable himself after he looked closer and longer than he felt he should.

"Oh…… it's nothing…… sorry…." Hinata bit her lip, feeling like the tiniest speck of dust in existence.

"OK." Naruto snuck another look at Hinata. She certainly looked nice in her outfit. Sakura had never looked that nice.

But, as he had told himself before, he had no business thinking that way.

So, what was his usual means of covering up his true feelings?

Yup!

"If you were going to ask me to carry on Jiraiya's research while he's gone, you can just _forget _it!" Naruto tried to sound very serious. "We're here tonight to show the villagers a different face. Besides, you had your chance to peek at the river this afternoon…."

Hinata nearly stumbled on a dip in the trail.

She should be used to that by now!

Then again, did she _ever_ want to get used to _that_ kind of remark?

"You said we were going to have a nice meal tonight, Naruto-kun." Hinata also sounded serious. "If I had come down to the river…… I…… ummm…." Her bravado fizzled out. She wasn't a natural at this, after all. "I would have lost my appetite…."

Naruto went quiet. Then, he began to smile.

"Once again, the Uzumaki magic strikes. Another promising student begins to show her true potential…." he winked at Hinata.

Hinata stopped walking.

He wasn't being serious, was he? There was no way she was going to become like him… _right?_

Naruto began laughing, then settled down, strolling at a stately pace, whistling.

Hinata looked at him and hurried to catch up.

It wasn't the only trial she would be faced with that night.

Next, she had to face the sad truth of what Naruto considered a nice meal.

"Being a wonderful cook Hinata, you no doubt know a great deal about noodles. Another reason that you are someone I could like." Naruto marched through the streets of the village, taking note of the size of the crowd, and the length of various lines.

Hinata's hands twitched. She blinked ever so quickly and repeatedly. That comment was certainly a double-edged swords.

Liking was good. But, noodles….

"Yes, _Soba_. I like soba. Buckwheat noodles… taro root… egg whites… yum!" Naruto's face lit up like the lanterns lining the main avenue. "_Udon. _I like udon too. Wheat dough… served with soy-flavored sauce… ahhhh!" He tirned to smile at Hinata. "But, you know my favorite by now…."

"_Ramen," _Hinata said, without much enthusiasm. Sure, it wasn't a date, but she would rather talk about something else than noodles.

Did Naruto suspect how she felt about him?

Was this his way of trying to bring and end to that?

"You know where the name Ramen comes from, don't you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered, feeling guilty immediately.

She had lied.

"Really? Where?" Naruto was all too eager to prove her wrong.

Hinata frowned. It hadn't worked.

"Didn't think so. Well, your evening won't be a total loss, no matter what happens after this!" Naruto beamed. "First of all, please let me inform you of the meaning of _'men' _in Ramen. Though we use the same Chinese character to express 'men' as the Chinese do, the meanings are a bit different. For people in our land, 'men' mean all kind of NOODLES including rice sticks, soba, etc., whatever the ingredients are as long as they are cereal flour. On the other hand, in Chinese, it means DOUGH, made of wheat flour only. So in their language, udon and ramen are counted as 'men' but rice sticks and laksa are _not. _But, they do not limit its usage only to string-like stuff only, so dumplings are also considered to be a part of 'men.' With me so far?"

Hinata disn't say anything. She wasn't really being rude.

She just didn't want him chattering on and on , thinking it's what she wanted.

She couldn't help but smile, realizing how much she had changed. In the past, she would have rushed to say 'yes' and offer praise, in hope that Naruto might notice her more.

Of course, Naruto misinterpreted that smile.

"Glad you're interested," Naruto said warmly. "Now, getting back to the origin of the word 'Ramen.' Frankly speaking, there are several hypotheses, but _no one _can tell which is it." Naruto rubbed his chin, deep in thought. He almost stepped on a small dog yapping at the side of the street.

"But the following two are the most widely-accepted. First, In Chinese, _'La' _in Lamen means pulling and stretching. So Lamen means noodles made of wheat flour by pulling and stretching. It is believed that when the ramen type noodles arrived in in this part of the world, noodles were made by Lamen way. Then _'Lamen,' _the name of noodle making process, somehow became 'Ramen' and became the general name of this noodle dish. "

Hinata found herself smiling again. She couldn't help herself.

Just having Naruto talk to her could overcome a lot of ills.

"Yes, in some languages, there is no distinction between "L" sound and "R" sounds, so things like that can happen. That also provides the basis for a lesser known theory, one which says that Ramen derives from

from _La-, La- _meaning 'Yes, Yes' in Chinese. It was supposed uttered by an Chinese chef employed by some Ramen shop in in Konoha, who would say 'La- men' when he meant 'yes, noodles.' Fascinating stuff, huh?"

Naruto didn't wait for an answer. He launched into the next part of his spiel, telling his companion which shops had the best noodles in this village.

Hinata's eyes became a bit glazed over. She hadn't actually needed to know who made the best _shouyu, tonkotsu, miso _and_ shio type _Ramen.

"Yes, at that shop over _there_, I like to get Ramen topped with crab." He pointed, then waved to the shop owner. "Across the way, in that small stone building, I buy Ramen with pork-filled dumplings." He shouted a greeting to one of the cooks taking a break outside. "On special days, when I am in the mood for Ramen topped with egg omelet with onion filling, or Ramen with salty Chinese pickled turnip, I visit the shop with the Tanuki out front." He pointed again.

And so it went.

At one point, the usually reserved girl was about to shout. If she had to deal with noodles any more that night, she would give Naruto a piece of her mind!

The best laid plans of mice and shinobi….

Greetings, Master Naruto!" A pudgy old man in a greasy apron ran up to pump Naruto's hand. "It is wonderful to see you here tonight!"

"Ahhh, nice to see you Mr. Nissin. I hope your noodles have been treating you better than your daughter-in law!" Naruto shared a laugh with the portly noodle chef. "Then again, _any _girl who works in a Ramen shop must have a heart of gold."

Hinata bit her lip.

"So, is this your young lady?" The chef bowed to Hinata, who automatically brought her hand to her mouth. "Did she come with you tonight, to watch you do the judging?"

"No," Naruto answered quickly to cover his discomfort. "Look at her. She's too cute for the likes of _me_." Naruto sighed. "What judging are you talking about?"

Hinata blushed, happy to hear Naruto call her cute, even if he was making polite conversation.

"You mean they City Council did _not_ ask you? How can _that_ be? You would have been an ideal person to add to the panel! Maybe they think that you have grown too friendly with the lot of us, so it would be hard for you to give an honest opinion with hurting feelings…."

"Does the judging have something to do with Ramen?" Naruto's eyes lit up, and his posture straightened. "Tasting Ramen?"

Hinata froze.

That didn't sound good.

"Yes. Yes. We have a number of distinguished chefs coming in from other villages. Some of us will be competing against them, for the title of _High Ramen Chef_. I was just hurrying home, needing to clean up and get in my best cooking outfit. My sons are gathering the ingredients for me." Mr. Nissin went on to describe the particulars.

"Wow! We sure picked the right night and time to visit the village tonight Hinata_, didn't _we?" Naruto nodded his head. "It's a shame I didn't know about this sooner…. I would have entered _you_ in the competition. Those noodles you brought me when you visited…… they are still some of the best I've had…."

Hinata's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. She was very grateful that Naruto had never heard of this before now. But, she was also pleased by the compliment.

"_Oh! _There's no problem. We had a cancellation, even after our distinguished visitor had set up his cook station on the square, and had purchased all of his ingredients. Illness in the family, I understand. It might ruffle some feathers to have a woman vying for the title of chef, but _I'm _all for it!" The noodle shop owner told Naruto what steps to take, and what officials to check in with. "See you both there!"

"Great!" Naruto walked with a slight strut. "_Isn't_ it, Hinata!"

"No!" Hinata answered without thinking.

"_Huh?" _Naruto stopped, frowning, bringing both hands up to his hips.

"I…… well…… you see……" Hinata didn't know where to start. She had wanted to spend time with Naruto, but not in some cook-off. She liked cooking, but not in front of a rabid crowd. And, she had heard _enough _about ramen for the evening.

"You still need to come out of yours shell some, Hinata." Naruto looked her in the face. "You have a wonderful talent. You shouldn't be afraid to use it."

"B-B-But…." Great, she just had to stutter then.

"And, while you might be afraid to work in front of strangers, I'll protect you, and it would be fun to watch you in action at something besides shinobi stuff." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"But…." That last part had her wavering.

"This might be the last fun thing we get to do together. If that old man gets back sometime soon, who _knows_ what I might have to go and do." Naruto looked in the direction of the central square, seeing groups of people headed in that direction.

"But…." She almost gave in there.

Naruto looked back at Hinata. His eyes had a strange look.

"Hey, if you don't _want_ to, I'm certainly _not_ going to goad you into things. After all, we did get dressed up in our nice clothes. It wouldn't do much good for you to hide them under some apron."

There was some inflection in Naruto's voice that had Hinata's knees go weak. He was truly worried what the future might bring. That wasn't like the Naruto she used to know.

The weight on his shoulders was heavier than she could imagine.

She looked up at Naruto. Her eyes told him how she felt about him, while her face showed her opinion about joining the contest.

Her mouth broke the tie.

"Ok, Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't smile the way Hinata had expected. He was still looking at her face, his expression a mystery.

"It's alright, Hinata. You know me, I get _really_ stupid sometimes. Let's go do something _fun_…." He began walking away from the square.

Hinata walked over to him, grabbed hold of the sleeve of his robe, then halted him.

He had put her interests ahead of her own, even though this night must be his way of trying to enjoy something good before bad news followed their sensei home. He had wanted to see her do something that was important to him. It sounded so silly at first, and maybe it was.

But, not to her. Not now.

"I will do this, Naruto-kun." She smiled, taking a page out of his book. "I think I will cook _kitsune _noodles."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

There really was such a thing, but it was an udon dish, not ramen.

Because kitsune pelts are a golden brown color I some stories….what some old-timers called call _kitsune iro_, or 'fox colored'…. and because the Tricksters were said to like the taste of _abura age_, fried bean curd…. reference to _kitsune_ on a menu typically signaled the inclusion of fried bean curd in the dish.

Kitsune _udon_, or fox noodles, were served in a golden brown broth, topped with slightly sweet, soy-simmered, fried bean curd.

"Hmmm. My mistake, that's an udon dish, _isn't _it?" She looked up into Naruto's eyes. She wished that she felt ready to tell him how she felt.

Maybe doing this would give him some idea.

And, she had to admit, as frightened as she might be, there _would_ be some satisfaction using the skills she had perfected at home, after her father had evaluated his life, and made his peace with her and Neji.

Ramen may be considered a simple food, but cooking it is _not _easy at _all. _Making the broth can take anywhere from several hours to an entire day, and constant attention is required to control the temperature…… strain the broth…… and make sure the ingredients are added at the proper time. While not as difficult as learning to make _sushi_, becoming a _ramen_ chef isn't exactly an easy thing.

People study for years, and famous cooks will have apprentices who work night and day to learn their craft. Naruto could probably tell her that's why he usually avoided shops where no one behind the counter is over the age of twenty-five.

Her father said she was very talented, but she had learned to cook to his and Neji's taste.

How could she hope to fare against experienced chefs?

Naruto just stood still, trying to figure out Hinata's reason for making her decision. He had his suspicions, and that had him feeling confused again. But, once she had made her decision, he was _not_ going to spoil her gesture by saying anything else.

It was just another thing that made her seem more special in his eyes.

When the two of them had seen to Hinata's official enrollment, Naruto walked with her over to an enormous table filled with foodstuffs. Next to it, large cook fires were bridged over by iron grills, each supporting great pots and skillets. Utensils of all sorts were present, as were spices and condiments of every imaginable kind.

Hinata looked around her, startled by the number of onlookers. Buildings of every shape and size surrounded the square, and there were people leaning out of windows, sitting on balconies, or perched on the eaves or roofs.

All this turnout, for a cooking contest?

For noodles?

"Well, Hinata, since all of the other chefs have apprentices or family to help them with the rough preparation, do you want me to pull a few slaggarts off of the street to aid you?" Naruto chuckled.

"No, the one I have will do well enough…. I _mean_…. ummm…." She stuck out her lower lip, looking at Naruto.

He gave her a thumbs up, making her blush and grin.

Then he had her jumping, when he whistled loudly. He waved to a number of cooks he new very well. "Hey there! Mr. Konosuke. Mr. Tampopo. Mr. Munchun. Mr. Takewaka. Over here!"

The men walked over, and Naruto said his regards. Then, he introduced the to Hinata, and her to them.

"Smart man. See how good a cook the little princess is, _before _you marry her, huh?" Mr. Tampopo's comment had Naruto choking. Mr. Konosuke leaned over and began slapping him hard on the back.

"Yes, that's one of the things to try out. The _other_ is best saved for a more private setting!" Mr. Muchun's words had Hinata choking. Mr. Nissin's daughter-in-law, just then walking up with him, patted Hinata on the back while giving the men a scathing glance.

"Here Miss, come along with me. I'll find you a place to sit with my friends, while these over-stuffed baboons scratch and shout." The woman, whose name was Yuki, smiled at Hinata, then turned up her nose to Naruto.

"Ummm…. well…. actually, _I'm_ the one who will be cooking here, Miss Yuki." Hinata's words had a number of wags in the crowd hooting and shouting.

"Why, she'll need a step ladder to reach the pots," one man said.

"She can't cook in that robe," another man shouted. "I'm afraid that she will have to take it off. But why stop _there_…."

That spurred similar rude and coarse comments.

"A woman can't be a chef," one of the visiting contestants said, whirling his waxed mustaches. "This is an insult to those of us who _are_ skilled."

A number of people in the crowd followed that theme as well.

Hinata stood tall and proud, but the responses were beginning to wear her down.

Naruto had heard and seen more than enough. Calmly, he stepped up on one table. Rubbing the back of his neck, he smiled, kicking a large pot filled with vinegar in the face of one of the rude men. Working hand seals, he created a small dragon-shaped stream of water from one of the boiling pots, sending it to crash against some of the nastier hecklers.

"I _had _thought that this village was a proud one, peopled by mean and women of class and dignity." His words carried across the entire square. "I suppose that could _still _be the case. Do these…… intellectuals…… speak for the rest of you?"

"**NOOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O."**

"_Glad to hear it!" _Naruto gave the townspeople a thumbs up. "A story a wise woman told me once is worth taking a lesson from. Good things come in small packages." He saluted Hinata, who waited a second, then managed to salute him back.

A number of people in the crowd applauded.

"Big small…… good bad…… she's _still_ a girl…." One of the other foreign chefs, a towering hat upon his mop-like hair, threw his arms up in the air, as if he were lecturing an imbecile. "That's _unnatural!"_

"Oh! I see. _You_ prefer _boys_…." Naruto's comments had the man's hat falling askew. The chef began sputtering like a brewing steam kettle. "If you ask me, _that's_ unnatural!"

That time, the crowd's response was much more widespread and enthusiastic.

"Joke as you may, the honored chef is right. A woman has _no_ place being a Ramen chef!" The third guest polished his row of large brass buttons. "It's against tradition. There are plenty of things that their temperaments are better suited for!"

Naruto scratched his head, then walked from one table to another, looking down at the speaker. "You and your buddies probably don't get many dates, _do_ you?" He shrugged. "My guess is, you're probably just scared."

There was a lot of noise from the crowd on that one, people talking about Naruto, Hinata, the chefs, and everything that had been said.

"_Preposterous!" _A very large man with unbelievably hairy arms shook his fist at Naruto, his beard covering most of his apron. "She couldn't _possibly_ win! What do we possibly have to be afraid of?"

The buzz from the crowd grew in volume.

This was sheer entertainment.

Naruto chuckled, then bowed to the man. Turning to face Hinata, he asked her "You think you have a chance, Hinata? Be honest now! I won't let that large man swallow you whole!"

The chef in question bellowed I response to that, causing everyone else to laugh and cry out.

"I don't know if I could _win, _Naruto-kun." Hinata hesitated a moment, then stood up on one of the benches near the tables. "But, I would do my _best. _And, I would do you proud!" She forced herself to look out upon the sea of people, but did so without backing away or bringing a finger to her mouth.

That had a number of people calling out encouragement for the her.

Nodding to Hinata, Naruto reached into his pouch, took out his frog purse, and tossed it at the feet of the hirsute man.

"I wager that Miss Hyuuga finishes in the top three… and I will taste all of the recipes myself, to make sure there is no favoritism." He looked over at the village chefs. "I think my reputation of a _Ramenist_ precedes me…"

They all called out confirmation of that fact.

Naruto stared at the group of foreign cooks. "I'm willing to put my money where the judges' mouths are. How about you gentlemen?"

The crowd went entirely still, waiting for the answer.

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her eyes sparkling. He really _was_ amazing, in his own way. Smiling, she swore again to do her very best.

"Let's see if the crowd is willing to give you brave…… men…… a little help making your decision." Naruto waved his arms like a performer. "Who here would like to see Hinata compete?"

It started slowly, but the chant grew in volume. Soon, the people in the crowd found it hard to hear themselves think.

"**HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA HINATA…."**

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. If someone would have told her this morning, that she would have a huge number of people chanting her name, she would have sent for a healer.

Naruto raised his arm, quieting the crowd. _"Well-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l…." _

Grumbling and cursing, the foreign visitors gathered up some money between them, then tossed it on the nearest table in a contemptuous manner.

After that, the cooking started in earnest.

Naruto rolled back his sleeves, and had Hinata tie them down tight. He repeated the same favor for her. He then put on a long flowing apron, while Hinata borrowed an overly large chef's jacket.

The young ninja stood a moment, looking at Hinata, smiling. The jacket was meant to fit a sturdy man, and extend down to just below his waste. It swallowed Hinata, and went down half way between her waist and knees.

"_What?" _Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Naruto answered.

Hinata began arranging ingredients into piles, and was set to check her selection of noodles. Before doing so, she bit one finger tip for a while, then said nonchalantly "You look cute in an apron, Naruto-kun."

That had him dropping a large bowl of pig bones, destined for the soup. The sound rang out across the square, as a few bones flipped out of the bowl. Having heard the comment, some of the nearest watchers laughed.

"Shit!" Naruto said, seeing that.

"It's _OK, _Naruto-kun. It's probably…… _you-know-who's _influence…." Hinata grinned. It was fun to tease Naruto.

The perturbed young ninja picked up a pig bone and shook it at Hinata, speechless. He mouthed _'Kyuubi is _NOT_ a female.'_

Hinata finished adding the bulk items she had at hand, wondering just what ingredients her competitors had chosen. Speaking to Naruto, she looked a little concerned.

"I like to add squid tentacles to my broth, Naruto-kun. But, the other cook did not arrange for _those."_

"That's not a problem, Missy." Mr. Munchun was at the station next to hers. "My boy works at the fish market. They probably still have some left on ice. I'll have him go see."

Hinata bowed, surprised to see how differently the local chefs treated her. Other men had spoken up as well.

She saw Naruto bow to Mr. Munchun as well, and guessed that Ramen lovers stuck together. While her fellow shinobi didn't have a lot of opportunities to visit the village because of his training schedule, he probably made up for it when he did come.

At one point, Hinata took a large ladle and scooped up a huge dollop of lard. Turning it over her pot, she had to sake it harder and harder, trying to get the sticky ingredient to drop off. At one point, she flicked the ladle so strongly, the lard flew off, and caused a huge splash of broth.

Golden brown liquid dripped off of her face.

"Here you go, Hinata." Naruto walked over with a cloth, then began gently wiping off her face. "I just can't take you anywhere, _can_ I?" He walked back over to his tasks after that.

Hinta stood still for a few moments, her hand on the cheek that Naruto had cleaned.

When it came time for noodle selection, Hinata called in Naruto as her consultant. Various varieties lay in plastic wrap, lining the back of the preparation table. There were those that were straight, some that were slightly curly, and others that were tightly wound. Ad to that, there were noodles that were very thin, noodles that were very thick, and many grades in between.

"What kind of noodles do they like in _this_ village, Naruto-kun? The judges are from around here, are they not. Their clothing suggests that."

"Well, it varies from shop to shop, One cook actually favors rice Ramen. But, I would say the most common noodle is extremely thick, but that is usually served in a _tonkotsu_-soy broth, favored by workers and students. The more specialized shops around here tend to use soft, straight, medium-sized noodles." He nodded in the direction of Mr. Munchun's set-up. Sure enough, he was checking the quality of noodles fitting that description.

Hinata scratched her head, then stopped.

That was Naruto's habit, not hers.

"Don't try to think your way Hinata," Naruto said with a grin. "Go by what your gut says. Use what _you _know."

Hinata nodded, then chose medium curly noodles with low moisture content. It wasn't time to cook those quite yet, as the broth was nowhere near finished, and Ramen is best eaten extremely hot. As her father had once told her, two or three minutes after the noodles come off the cooker, the flavor deteriorates because the fatty acids in the broth start to oxidize, giving off chemicals that block the flavor of the other spices and ingredients in the bowl.

Everything had to be just right.

For Naruto.

When there were moments where she didn't have to check the broth and add small increments of flavoring, she looked around the crowd. This was not a religious event for obsessed noodles lovers…… it was a social event, a chance for the villagers to get out and enjoy something together.

Watching, she saw food vendors selling their wares. Children ran here and their, laughing and playing. Old men leaned against each other and spoke of battles past, old flames, and their last game of Go.

Hinata smiled.

She didn't know why, but some how she felt less alone.

A number of the girls in the crowd had begun flirting with Naruto. That had her feeling on edge. Knowing his pride…… and the way that he had been disappointed by the way that the ladies had treated him in the past…… Hinata expected him to flirt back.

He didn't.

"I guess I should have worn an apron before, huh Hinata?" Was all he said, obviously gratified to get any form of attention.

Hinata began to sing a happy quiet song as she perfected her soup. She also worked on the stuff to place on top of the noodles, the '_gu_.' Moving efficiently, she set aside bean sprouts, pork slices, dried bamboo shoots, eggs, spinach, seaweed, and spring onion. She would use whatever combination complimented the final taste of her broth.

Mr. Nissin walked over to see how Hinata and Naruto were making out, not to evaluate the competition or steal any secrets. He was a stage where he could entrust things to Yuki for a while.

His smile growing ever larger, the chef watched Hinata work.

"She's really something, that one." Mr. Nissin said fondly, looking over at Naruto.

"Yes, she is…." Naruto answered, uncharacteristically quiet for him. Hinata didn't hear him, but Mr. Nissin did.

Seeing the look on Naruto's face, the chef smiled and headed back to his cook area.

Finally, the moment of truth arrived for all of the contestants. There were six foreign chefs, seven local ones, and Hinata. The judges, all dressed in ancient traditional clothing with elaborate head gear, included three elderly men, two young gentlemen, and a middle-aged woman.

Rising at the sound of a small gong, the judges made their way from table to table, tasting the various Ramen dishes. After Naruto had given Hinata encouragement, he went off to do the same.

"I'll taste yours last, Hinata. That way I'll have an idea of where you fairly stand." Walking off, he stopped. "When the judges have all finished, make up thirteen small bowls, one for each of your competitors. I think they should be given a first hand taste of your talent."

Hinata said that she would do just that.

Now that things were finished on her part, she felt the pressure weighing down on her. Naruto's money was at stake. Professional chefs would be critiquing her work. Judges would be voicing their opinion. And the whole crowd would be listening.

When the judges were finished, they returned to their small platform, standing behind their chairs. They gave out their final decree, one by one, and then as a group.

Mr. Tampopo's Ramen was judged to be the best overall. Two foreign chefs were judged to have done the next best. Hinata, who had actually been the third favorite of one judge and the second favorite of another, ended up in fourth place.

Hearing that, she hung her head. She turned away when Naruto returned, followed by a number of the chefs. "I'm s-s-sorry----" She began.

"You did _great, _Hinata!" Naruto said loudly. "The competition was on the up and up. All of the Ramen was tremendous. I _did _like Mr. Tampopo's the best, but after that, it was very hard to choose. Yours was even better than before."

"B-B-But, your money…." Hinata looked up at Naruto.

"Was well spent!It got those tight asses to let you in the competition! I would spend it all again in a second!" Naruto's face was exhuberant.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…." Hinata's eyes watered slightly.

"Well, I might be a tight ass…." One of the foreign chefs spoke up, then smiled as Naruto apologized. "But, I was _very _impressed. It seems that a woman _can_ be a skilled Ramen chef after all." He placed his share of the winnings on the table.

"I was fourth…." Hinata started to say in protest.

"Yes, but I was fifth," another foreign chef said, placing more money on the table. "The bet was a point of honor, but we all acted dishonorably. Your noodles were remarkable, even _memorable_." He bowed.

The remaining foreign and local chefs all had words of praise for Hinata. That had her feeling as if she were walking on air.

But, things got even better.

When the chefs were all brought forth for their farewell bows, Hinata received the loudest ovation of all. And when the crowd began to disperse, and the well-wishers finally gave her a moment to catch her breath, she heard one man say something to another.

"Maybe my daughter can be a Ramen chef some day…."

Hinata felt proud hearing that. Her. Proud.

"It's pretty late," Naruto said. "We _should_ be heading back soon."

"Yes," Hinata agreed, suddenly feeling as if she had practiced Taijutsu all night and all day.

"I hope you had _some_ fun tonight, Hinata. I probably should have---" He was interrupted by Hinata.

Acting on impulse, with no chance to stop herself, Hinata stepped over to Naruto and gave him a quick hug. Letting go, she felt her face growing warm.

Naruto looked stunned.

Hinata didn't feel so tired any more.

"Oh…. Well…. Yes." Naruto had been caught entirely off guard. "We…. uhhh… have a few moments left, if you want to try some of the games. You didn't win tonight, but you certainly deserve a prize."

Hinata opened her mouth, something having come to mind. She remembered her wish from earlier in the evening.

But, she didn't have the courage to ask

Naruto felt a bit uncomfortable, certain he would be better off keeping his mouth shut. But, Hinata had done herself so proud that night that he felt obliged to ask his question.

"What were you going to say, Hinata? _Is _there a prize you might like?"

Hinata blushed, then started to shake her head. Looking up at Naruto's face, she pushed ahead. If she could cook in front of all those people, she could ask for this simple thing.

Risks sometimes paid off.

Standing on her toes, she whispered into Naruto's ear. She looked down at his hand, then back up again.

Hinata watched as Naruto's face went through a series of changes. He had to clear his throat to answer. He looked at his own hand.

"Well…. that's what you want, _is_ it…. hmmm…. it won't do any _harm, _I guess…."

He held his hand out to her.


	8. Gotta Dance

From a distance, the village looked so different than Konoha.

Naruto assessed the community from a shinobi's standpoint, looking at the size and coverage of the large perimeter wall…. taking into consideration the clustering of certain crucial facilities…. and judging the various approached from the mountain and the lower rolling plains.

_That all might mean something to the city planners, but it didn't amount to a pile of beans to him._

No.

**What was most different, and was important, were the people.**

Konoha had better craftsmen. It also had a more highly educated populace, and a better contingency of ninjas. The restaurants were finer, as were the supply shops and hospital center.

But, the people in _this _village didn't know his secret. They had heard of the tales of the great fox, with some of the younger generation thinking it was all a tall tale.

So, while many of the residents were standoffish or downright rude, **_none_** of them hated him, or felt a need to persecute him.

As much as he missed his old haunts and his group of friends, Naruto did _not_ miss the pervasive and perpetual undercurrent of anger, hatred, and fear that seemed so prevalent in some age groups.

He slowed to a walk.

_It was time to go about his business, so as to not be a liar._

Naruto had not come to the village in order to compare it to Konoha. He **_had_** come for supplies, even though they could have gone another few days.

His conscience was stabbing at him more and more, until he felt like a virtual porcupine, with kunei sprouting out of him. Until he heard back from Jiraya, he was uneasy about leaving Hinata alone. He doubted that anyone would attack her, or try to capture her for use as a pawn.

**But, you never know….**

"Coward!"

Naruto had come into town because he had been thinking up reasons to be on his own tthe past few days.

It was not that he disliked Hinata. I wasn't that he hated being around her. Quite the opposite.

_That was the problem._

The two of them had walked home from the Ramen competition, hand in hand. It had him feeling as if the two of them were drawing closer together. He wondered how things might go, were they civilians…… or if he simply didn't have Kyuubi sealed within him.

There may come a day when Akatsuki struck, and he didn't want Hinata caught up in _that. _No doubt, such an attack would be brutal, calculated to succeed at any cost.

**He couldn't stand to think about Hinata's name being added to the monument in Konoha's training area.**

He might also be forced to run hard and long, if not forever, just to keep out of the grasp of those power hungry assholes. He would _never_ have a chance to stop any place long. He would _never _have an opportunity to put down roots. He would _never_ have a family.

Naruto was willing to do whatever he had to for his village. But, he was not comfortable hurting others in the process.

"Who wants to live like that?"

For _some_ people, life was rich and filled with so many possibilities. It just took time for some to find out what they really need.

**Hinata deserved a chance at that.**

Sorting through large bins at one store, he selected the bulk food items that they needed. After that, he picked an item here and an item there, walking down the small crowded aisles of his favorite food shop.

Everywhere he went, people wanted to talk about the evening of the cook-off. So many had nice things to say about Hinata, impressed as they were by her demeanor and unexpected success.

Not a few men told him how lucky he was to be around a girl like that. Many wondered how long they had been dating. One old man actually referred to her as _'The Missus.'_

As far as Naruto had walked, it seemed he couldn't escape Hinata after all. At least this way, he didn't feel uncomfortable talking to her, looking at her, or holding her arms when he went through certain instructions during training.

He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered what she might want or hope for.

The way she acted and spoke to him at times, he was **_certain_** that she cared about him. He just wasn't sure _how much_. And, part of him still couldn't accept the idea that Uzumaki Naruto could have **_any_** good fortune when it came to the ladies.

_Girls with pink hair still had him thinking back to Sakura._

Finished gathering groceries, he had headed over to a General Store to purchase heavier blankets. Walking past one shop, he nearly stumbled. One upscale shop had female manikins in the display windows. They were wearing shear….. frilly….. _things_….

"That's just wrong!"

**He couldn't imagine how the Town Council in such a conservative village could let something like that stand.**

That wasn't what _really _had him on edge. He had jerked, almost dropping his parcels, when he caught a glimpse of one manikin. She had been of medium height, with closely cropped hair, much like that of someone he knew.

_The lingerie that model wore did little to hide the underlying anatomically correct figure._

Unaware that he was doing so, Naruto began jogging, putting the one store behind him. When he finally came back to a socially acceptable pace, he looked over at one particular shop and swallowed.

Hinata had asked him to pick up certain things that a girl needed, giving him a short list.

Naruto could bring himself to speak any of the items out loud, and had merely slid the list over to one woman, blushing up a storm. Smiling, the woman had gathered everything Hinata needed. She also added some nice items at no additional cost, in honor to the Hinata's performance at the cook-off.

_The woman had placed a small sampler of perfume and a small make-up kit in the bag._

"I recommend that perfume…. but if you want to try all the different scents to see which one **_you_** might like best on her…." The woman waved over at a counter lined by small vials and spray bottles.

**Naruto thanked the woman and sped out of the shop, short of breath for some reason.**

But, the sights he saw upon leaving the shop were just as unnerving. At that very moment, there seemed to be countless numbers of couples strolling the streets, hand in hand or arm in arm. Some paused now and then to embrace, or to kiss.

"Get a room!"

Why was he stumbling across all these things today? Or, was he just noticing certain things that he never paid much attention too? Did it really matter either way?

_This was ridiculous. He needed to clear his head._

Striding out of town, he looked up along the long path awaiting him. The small twisting dirt and gravel trail wove its way between copse and hillock, disappearing into the late morning mist.

If he didn't already know that path, he would have no idea what kind of climb awaited him. The philosophic part of him compared that observation to his life, but he was in no mood to think about **_that _**at the moment.

He just wanted to get back to camp and begin practicing his most powerful techniques. He needed to get ready, just in case that damn Sennin never returned.

"Well…… is that _all_ for my welcoming home party…"

The voice had Naruto whirling. It was Jiraiya. He looked no worse for wear.

"What do you f-cking think?" Naruto answered with more heat than he had intended. "Uhhh….. _sorry_…… no…."

**The two men continued up the path, Jiraiya looking rather thoughtful.**

"I went pretty far, Naruto." The older shinobi shook a nearly empty supply bag at his student. "I don't have much in this bag to show for it. A few writings I need to translate, and a bunch of scribbled notes. The men I was looking for were on the run. They suspect something, but had no hard evidence."

Naruto nodded his head.

"The scroll that Granny Tsunade sent you listed a few more prophetic verses….. _apocalyptic_ stuff, it would seem…." Naruto remembered being banged on the head a lot during one lecture form his master, learning the difference between prophecies and apocalypses."

"You read a scroll meant for **_me? _**" Jiraiya's voice dropped an octave or two.

"Neither of us had _any way _to know when you'd be back, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto felt a bit guilty. "But, in case I got sucked into something complicated…."

Jiraiya scratched himself, then thought a moment. He nodded his head. "It's good to see that you started thinking. That, and making difficult decisions that might break some rules. A lot is resting on you, but I don't need to remind you, do I?"

_Naruto just spat._

"Hmmmm. It's good that you also started **_other _**things as well." Jiraiya smiled, looking at the bags and packages Naruto carried. "That one bag is from the woman's store. I've done a fair amount of research in _there_….. with genjutsu, of course…."

"It's for Hinata!" Naruto grumped.

"I guessed that," Jiraiya laughed. "No, I **hoped** that!" He began to laugh even louder.

Naruto frowned.

**He wasn't really in the mood for joking around.**

Jiraiya sniffed, then sniffed some more. He smiled, closing his eyes. "Perfume. I smell perfume. It seems that you and Hinata _have_ started something, indeed." He sniffed some more. "Frankincense of Arabia…… Oriental Aloeswood…… and Indian Sandalwood…… very nice blend. _Mitsouko_, I would guess."

"It is just a _damn_ gift from the lady at the shop! It wasn't on Hinata's _damn_ list. Do you hear me, you _damn_ old pervert?" Naruto stepped off the path, losing a sandal in a deep patch of sucking mud. He cursed as he pulled it back out and brushed it off with some tall weeds.

"Aren't we in a cheery mood?" Jiraiya smiled. "Maybe I should have brought you back a lollypop!"

"I could tell you where to put….." Naruto stopped, not wanting to get too rude.

_None of his concerns and challenges were his sensei's fault._

"I doubt this foul attitude is a result of the other night's Ramen fest, right? It seems that the villagers all wanted to talk about that…… at least those who recognized me as being Hinata's teacher…." Jiraiya watched Naruto's face closely. "Though, I suppose it could have something to do with what other people saw, after the crowd had scattered."

Naruto's face went blank. His one hand trembled ever so slightly, but enough for the sharp-eyed Sennin to notice. He had wanted his teacher to be back safe. But now, he wished he were alone.

**He didn't say anything.**

"There's nothing wrong, Naruto, if the two of you have found something special in each other. If there is _anything_ you ever learn from my experiences, let it be this: _life can pass you by real quickly. _There are plenty of things people do that they regret. But, there are more things that they let slip by, that they regret even more."

More silence followed, for a sizeable length of time. Finally Naruto spoke.

"We _don't_ have something special, Master. I won't let it come to that. I **_can't._**" He kicked hard at a stone that was buried too deep in the soil. He came away with a bloody toe. "Sometimes I regret being born. My life is one big regret after another."

"Then, you're a dead man walking?" Jiraiya asked. "That would be a shame. It would make you something like Itachi and his brother, except that they have burning desires." Jiraiya stopped, and signaled his pupil to do so too. "You once said you wanted to be Hokage…… more times than I could hope to remember, even with one of Tsunade's memory jutsus."

"Yeh. I wanted that. I still **_do_**. For real, not because it sounds important or something." Naruto frowned, wondering what the older man was getting at.

"Well, you need to be alive to accomplish that, _right? _And it would likely take a good number of years, since Tsunade isn't ready to step down yet, no matter how much the gambling syndicates beg her."

"So…… what's your point, old man…." Naruto eyed his master, wondering if there was anything the Sennin could say that would make him feel good at the moment.

"If you live long enough to put on that silly looking tri-corner hat…… then you also live long enough to do **_other_** important things as well…." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, then shook out his hair. _"Right?"_

"Yeh…." Naruto admitted. "For a while. Some people probably deserve _more_ than a while…."

"That's right. If **_they _**live that long themselves…." The older shinobi broke a stout branch off of a nearby tree and began using it as a walking stick. "If every ninja looked at that kind of stuff too closely, there wouldn't be too many ninja children, _would_ there?"

"**Shit**," Naruto answered, not wanting to accept that logic. It was for other people. No one else had his unique set of problems. Right? "I'm not every ninja."

After that, the two of them resumed their hike.

**After a brief while, Jiraiya dropped a bombshell.**

"I can't make you stop feeling sorry for yourself, Naruto." He stepped over an area where the path had fissured. "But, I suggest you shake off your funk for Hinata's sake." He walked around another small gap. "You won't be much fun at the Dance tonight if you don't."

Naruto, shell-shocked, looked over at Jiraiya, then swore when he sank up to his hip in one of the areas where the ground had pulled apart.

"**_WHAT??!!_**"

"Dance. **D**…… **a**…… **n**…… **c**…… **e**……" The hermit smiled, wondering if that news might shake Naruto out of his self-absorbed state. "Both a gathering of like-minded individuals…… usually men and women…… _and_ a physical act bearing the same name." He watched as Naruto's temper began to build again. "Dance."

"I _know_ what a f-cking dance is!!!" Naruto practically spat his words. Stupid old pervert! That was the last thing he needed to deal with at the moment.

"Then why did you ask? Sheesh. Maybe I should have left Hinata in charge while I was gone. It probably took you that long just to figure out on your own, which end of a bucket the water goes in."

"**OOOOOH!!!**"

"Don't be embarrassed," Jiraiya laughed. "I _won't_ tell Tsunade. She'd scratch your name off of the list of future successors faster than you could say 'ante up' or 'I'll raise you.' Rightfully so, I'm afraid."

_Naruto just stewed._

"We'll work on that when we get back to camp. Then, I'll show you which way to hold the bucket, so the water doesn't fall out." Jiraiya began taking bigger steps, seeing the smoke trails just over the next rise. They were almost back.

Naruto, in contrast, began to walk slower and slower, until the two men were a hundred yards apart or so.

"Move it, you idiot!" Jiraiya shouted, stopping. "Unless you want me to shout." He did just that. "**_IT WILL BE YOUR TASK TO TELL HINATA ABOUT THE DANCE!!!_**"

That had Naruto flashing to his side in the blink of an eye.

"Don't _DO_ that, Ero-Sennin!"

"**_WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU'RE REALLY HAPPY TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HER?_**"

"I mean… _PLEASE_ don't do that, Master Jiraiya…."

"That's better. But, the two of you _will_ be going. And I am making it _your _responsibility to tell Hinata." Jiraiya sounded very stern. "What you two do there is up to the both of you. But make no mistake, I will ask her if you end up where you should, and stay as long as you ought to."

"You can't **make** me!" Naruto hated the way he sounded, but he was looking out for Hinata's feelings most of all.

"I don't have to _teach _you, either. This job hasn't exactly been a picnic, you know." The Sennin was not smiling.

"I…." Naruto just shook his head. He knew Jiraiya was even more determined that he grew stronger than he was, if that was possible.

**But, he had sacrificed a lot to teach a hot-headed young man with a chip on his shoulder.**

"Your concerns do you credit, Naruto." Jiraiya spoke in a paternal tone. "There may be some reason for you to be proud of yourself, after all. But, let me give you some more advice. There are times and ways you should protect people. But, there are also times and places where you have to let them protect _themselves."_

After that, Jiraiya strode ahead to check in on Hinata. Naruto milled around until he saw that Hinata was alone again.

Naruto stood watching Hinata stretch, trying to find the words and gather up some courage. He was telling her they were going to a dance, not asking her to a dance.

_He would make that certain._

Yes.

**That would be his approach.**

"Naruto-kun…… you've been standing there a while…… did our teacher bring back some bad news…." Hinata continued with her post-jutsu routine.

"Well…… I _guess_…… it would depend on how you look at it!" That had come our rougher than need be. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to regain control. It wasn't as if he were faced with a life or death situation.

_Right?_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata stood up, a serious look on her face. "Did he find out something more about Akatsuki?"

"No…." Naruto said, kicking at the dirt with his sandal.

"The prophecies?" Hinata walked over to join him.

"No…." Naruto looked over at her.

"What then?" Hinata checked her hair, shocked to see how sweaty she was.

"A Dance." Naruto spat those words out quickly. Whew, he didn't melt or anything. But, Hinata certainly underwent a great transformation.

Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened. Then she smiled.

"You're asking me to a dance…… oh…… I was so worried the past few days…… I thought you were angry at me or something…."

**Naruto shook his head.**

"I am _not _asking you to a dance." Naruto believed in being honest. He also felt compelled to make that known up front. Maybe it would keep her from getting her hopes up or something. "Ero-Sennin _told_ me that we will both be attending the village dance tonight."

_Hinata's face fell, but only a little._

"But, we're **_really_** going?" She bit her lip and blushed.

"You are going. I am also going. I guess that means that we are going." Naruto stuck out his lip. What was it with girls and dances?

"Oh! _Thank you, _Naruto-kun! I have to go bathe now! How can you look at me like this!" Hinata ran off, just as Naruto was about to repeat that it was not his doing.

He sighed, seeing Hinata turn around to look at him, then run off faster than he had seen her move outside of practice.

"Damn. Damn me. Damn that old shithead. Damn dancing!"

Naruto stood waiting, just out of view of the bathing area, for more than an hour. Each time he stepped out of cover, he caught sight of Hinata, and she caught sight of him.

**Her voice could get pretty loud for someone her size.**

When he finally finished with his quick rinse, and put on the robes he had worn the other night, he stood just inside his own door.

_Just what was he doing?_

This was insane. Crazy, and without any good or defensible purpose. That damn Sennin had gone of the deep end. He must have downed one Sake too many on his journey, drowning his last functioning brain cell.

There was also the matter of his heart.

Why was the damn thing beating so rapidly. And, why was it so loud in his ears? That didn't make any sense either. Same with the sweat on his palms, the tightness in his chest when he breathed, and the weakness in his legs.

**None of that got any better when he saw Hinata again.**

She had made a point of looking nice the other night. But, that was nothing compared to tonight. And she had that damn perfume on.

_Naruto cursed under his breath. Jiraiya had never taught him a defense against perfume._

Seeing their sensei approaching, Naruto made an effort to pull Hinata off in a hurry. She wanted nothing to do with it. She was not about to rush anything.

"**_So-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**…." Jiraiya's voice was loud and boomy. "Don't you two look nice." He smiled a smile of true affection for them both. Then he winked at Naruto. "Did you talk to Hinata about the Birds and the Bees like I instructed you before?"

Hinata didn't blush. She had expected some joke like that. Her happiness wouldn't let her fall for that one.

_Naruto on the other hand began sputtering._

"**ER**…… **ER**…… **ERO-SENNIN!**"

Jiraiya laughed. Then, he waved them on their way with one final comment.

"Don't bring her home too late, Naruto. I don't want to have to come looking for you two!"

_Naruto and Hinata made there way down to the village after that._

Hinata kept hoping Naruto would ask for her hand, but he didn't. She wasn't going to push the issue.

When they walked past the great wall, they caught sight of other nicely dressed couples and larger groups of laughing young adults. That would make it easier to find the Great Hall, situated somewhere in the old part of the village.

As they walked quietly along, people came up to Hinata, offering her congratulations.

**She was taken back momentarily, never expecting to be a minor celebrity.**

When some young men walked up, and asked her if she would save a dance for them, she blushed and shook her head, apologizing.

"Lucky guy!" One said, looking over at Naruto.

That had the young ninja struggling with mixed emotions again. He had actually been jealous when he thought Hinata might be dancing with someone else. Them he had felt a great deal of relief when she turned them down. Not only that, he had felt fortunate indeed when the one man said 'Lucky guy!'

His resolve was slipping. That was not a good thing.

_Jiraiya just didn't want to look at the big picture._

There was a long line to get into the hall. Dancing was extraordinarily popular in that village. As they waited, Naruto noticed that an attractive older woman in a stately dress was selling something.

Corsages. Flowers to pin on a girl's dress. He guessed that must be a way to earn monies for charity or something.

**But, would girls really go for that kind of thing?**

Looking at Hinata's face, he had his answer. They _did. _When other men bought corsages for their partners, she blushed and bowed her head.

"May I have one, please?" Naruto was surprised to find that it was his voice he heard. The look Hinata turned up at him had him miss the woman's question.

"Huh? Excuse me?"

"I asked, would you like one to pin on, or might your young lady like one for her wrist?" The woman smiled, looking at Hinata's face.

"Well…… Hinata?"

Hinata asked for one to wear on her dress. She grinned as Naruto fumbled to put it on without sticking her or himself.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata's smile had a life of its own.

"Uhhh……yeh…."

Bit by bit the line moved. When they finally made their way into the building, the two of them were speechless, each seeing it for the first time.

While the newer parts of the village had mundane run-of-the-mill architecture. The older portions spoke of enduring elegance and sophistication.

**No building did that better than the Great hall.**

The floor was a parquet-pattern of numerous polished woods, worked to a mirror like sheen. The graceful windows were taller than three men standing on each other's shoulders, and the chandeliers hanging gracefully from the ceiling were larger than most delivery carts.

Candles were everywhere, as were huge wreaths and large bouquets of flowers. Banners hung down from the rafters, drawing attention a ceiling that seemed more like it was part of the sky than a component of any building.

Large tables lined the wall, their carved wood telling tales from long ago. Innumerable flasks, pitchers, and bowls contained countless types of punch and other refreshing drinks.

Hinata felt as if she had walked into the pages or a storybook. Naruto didn't know what to make of it all.

**It had been worth the trip down to the village just to see this all.**

One matronly woman hurried over to Hinata, wanting to add her own congratulations. After that, she asked if Hinata had been to one of their Dances before.

"No, never." Hinata answered. "I've _never_ been dancing before."

"Really?" The woman looked amazed. "And _you, _young man?" She raised one eyebrow, looking at Naruto.

"No, mam." Naruto answered politely.

"Well…… well…… well……" The woman looked around the great room, then smiled. "You're in luck. Uzumi is here tonight. She'll be holding classes for beginners. If you like, I can introduce you."

_Naruto looked over at Hinata, who nodded._

"We would appreciate that, mam." Naruto bowed.

"You chose well, Hinata." The woman said. "Your young man has wonderful manners."

Hinata giggled. Naruto tried to keep his face calm, hearing his companion.

"Y-Y-Yes…… he does…." Hinata smiled.

The two of them followed the woman over to one large corner of the massive room. A graceful gray-haired woman was helping one couple with their positions, while one of her helpers was helping another pair with their posture and hand placement.

**When Uzumi was free, she came to speak with Naruto and Hinata.**

"Well, another young couple come to enjoy the dance. How _splendid! _And you wish to learn the proper way of doing things? Ahhhh. _Young love. _I remember those days…."

Naruto caught himself. He almost swore. It had been a particularly vile oath he had selected.

Hinata elbowed him in the gut subtly. She had seen his face.

"Once a week, I teach traditional _Nihon-buyo_ style dance, drawing inspiration from kabuki dances or the _kamigata-mai_ style. Both dance forms favor elegant movements, with the body's center of gravity being kept fairly low. To accentuate movements and add more expression, I often have dancers use small objects like a folding fan, hand towel or parasol. A _kimono_ sleeve also makes a good dance prop." Uzumi smiled. "It's a long course, as I know over one hundred individual styles."

Naruto frowned. They were going to do that?

_Then why were the other couples…._

"Pay attention, Naruto. Be polite….." Hinata's whisper was barely audible.

"On other nights, I give instruction on Street Dancing of the type favored by _Takenoko-zoku_, as well of the type of dance favored in the clubs located down town. Other styles are popular too, including folk dances from various countries. Salsa. Samba. Flamenco. So many different kind." Looking over at Naruto, she added "You would probably like _belly dancing."_

Naruto's mouth fell open, and that had Hinata laughing.

"B-B-B---" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"I meant watching," Uzumi said. "When your lady friend here danced."

It was Hinata's turn to freeze. She stepped on Naruto's foot when she saw him smile.

"The list almost seems endless sometimes." The instructor said, taking a moment to correct some of the dancing couples. "Allemande… beguine… bourree… canary… cinque-pace… czardas… fandango… habanera… kazatzka… merengue…polonaise… and many more."

"What type are you teaching **_this _**evening?" Hinata asked.

"Ball Room Dancing," Uzumi answered. "That's what kind of Dance they are holding tonight. You'll see, once things get going in full swing. Oh! No pun intended…."

Naruto knew nothing about Ballroom Dancing. Hinata had heard about it from some relatives, but had never seen it done.

"I suggest you focus on one style tonight," Uzumi said. "The five most popular Ballroom dances in the world are Foxtrot, Waltz, Rumba, Cha Cha, and Swing. The **_Waltz_** is expressed by movement around the room. The character is elegant, regal, and graceful. The style or technique used is rise and fall. The timing is: ONE - two - three, with the "one" being the downbeat." She laughed looking at Naruto. "Don't look so confused young man. I'm a teacher. I'll _teach _you."

Hinata looked over at Naruto. He certainly looked like a fish out of water. Maybe if he is too busy trying to figure things out, he might drop his worrying….

"The basic Waltz step is the box step, a sequence of six steps which, if you were to draw a line connecting all six, would form a box." Uzumi continued. "**_Rumba_** is a modified version of 'Son.' It is slow and rhythmical, sometimes called the 'Latin Waltz' or the 'Waltz with a wiggle.' It is a 'spot dance,' and is danced in one spot, expressed through body movement. The character is romantic and _sexy."_

Naruto jerked. Uzumi looked at Hinata, then smiled. Hinata managed a shy grin, even though she was blushing herself.

"The style or technique used is cuban motion of the hips. The timing is: Slow - quick - quick. Many of the steps danced in the Waltz can be danced in the Rumba with Rumba timing, cuban motion, and Latin arm styling."

Naruto wondered if there was any such thing as a dance jutsu, to help one learn all that. Hell, if it could be used like Ino's or Shikamaru's talents, making the enemy dance, battles wouldn't last as long!

The **_Foxtrot_** is one of the most versatile of all the ballroom dances, as it can be danced to a wide variety of music with varying tempos. It is a 'walking' dance. The dancers express the music by movement across the floor. The character is smooth and flowing. The style or technique used is brush and follow through with the feet. There are two timings: Slow - Quick - Quick and Slow - Slow - Quick -Quick Foxtrot shares many of the same steps with the Waltz." Uzumi never had a chance to describe any of the other dances.

"_That's the one!" _Hinata said, giving Naruto a mischievous look. "It sounds easier…… and I like the **_name_**…."

Naruto grimaced.

**He swore he would get back at Hinata for that, somehow.**

"OK, you two. Come stand over here. Foxtrot is danced using a normal ballroom-style closed position dance hold. This typically includes the use of body contact, although a more relaxed semi-closed hold is often used in social dance situations, or for learning purposes." Uzumi called over her helper to act as her demonstration partner.

"H-H-_Hold?" _Naruto asked, swallowing hard. "**Contact?**" He looked over at Hinata, then away. "Do you mean…… **_touching_**……" he began to sweat.

"Of course," Uzumi said looking over at Hinata. "Is he the excitable sort?"

Hinata nodded.

"Shy?"

Hinata smiled. Naruto opened his mouth but closed it.

The nerve of _her_ calling _him_ shy!

"I see. That just means that you'll have to work harder my dear. Maybe it would be best if _you_ lead…."

"**WHAT?**" Naruto spoke up automatically. "Uzumaki Naruto will be doing the leading!"

Uzumi smiled, then winked at Hinata.

"It's nice when they're so enthusiastic!"

_Naruto felt as if he had been hit by an opponent twice his size._

Uzumi went over to her helper, then explained things as they took up position. "In closed position, the man and lady stand in front of each other, slightly offset to the left. The lady's right hand and man's left hand are joined in an upper-hand clasp at approximately the lady's eye level. The man's right hand is placed on the lady's shoulder blade, with the lady's left arm resting easily on his right. The resulting dance 'frame' should be held sturdy, but relaxed and absent of tension or strain."

**She smiled over at Naruto, not putting too much emphasis on tension and strain.**

"Forward walking steps are normally taken with the heel first in contact with the floor, with the toe lowering as the body moves over it. Backwards walks are taken with the toe first, with the heel lowering as the body moves over it. At the same time, the toe of the forward foot should release from the floor as the body moves away. Side steps and chasses normally use the toe first."

The woman and her partner began dancing, in slow and exaggerated fashion at first, allowing Hinata to take note of every aspect of the dance. Naruto tried to learn as well, as best as his nervous tic allowed.

"The _rise and fall action _is present in Foxtrot, although it is more subtle than that of Waltz." Uzumi showed what she meant.

"Typical of the smooth and standard ballroom dances, _contra-body movement _is used to commence most rotational movements. _Sway_ is defined as the inclination of the body to the left or right, usually accompanying movements to the side. Sway is present in Foxtrot, particularly in advanced levels, where movements tend to be fuller and more sweeping. _Continuity_ is the continuous passing of the feet from step to step, without any closing or chasse actions. Typically, a series of three or more passing steps constitute a continuity action. But, that will be for later more advanced lessons, if you ever wish to partake of them."

Hinata smiled, wishing she could say 'Yes.'

"So, young lady, do you have all that?" Uzumi thanked her helper, then waited for Hinata's answer.

"Yes." Hinata nodded.

"And you, young man?" She looked at Naruto, wondering if he was about to collapse.

"_Huh?" _Naruto blinked rapidly.

"I **_thought _**so. Here. Step out with me. I will show you, then I will let the two of you work on it yourselves." Uzumi took the lead, ushering Naruto onto the dance floor, then showing him what to do.

Naruto was nervous at first, then resentful and recalcitrant. But, the dance took hold of him. Uzumi smelled very nice, and her voice was melodious. Her movements were graceful, reminding him of the passes in some forms of Taijutsu.

_Before he knew it, he was viewing the dancing as a challenge._

He would conquer it. That was his Ninja Way.

**But, his new found bravery vanished when Uzumi passed him off to Hinata.**

His first mistake was to look into Hinata's eyes. He felt as if he was falling at first, those eyes looked so wide and deep. Then, he felt a sense of panic, feeling that he had lost all control of his life, as ridiculous as such a thought might seem. Finally, he realized what a rodent must feel like when it met the gaze of a swaying cobra.

_He had no idea what to make of the look Hinata gave him._

"Naruto-kun?"

"H-H-Hinata?" Sweat fell inside of Naruto's robe. He felt incredibly edgy. If Akatsuki showed up now, they could simply tie a robe through his nose and lead him away.

"We…… we don't…… we don't **_have_** to dance." The tone of her voice was pitiful. "Our sensei only said that we had to come here. He…… he…… he didn't say that we actually had to _dance."_

Naruto looked up, hopeful at first. But, seeing the dread in Hinata's eyes, he shook his head.

**He owed her, in any number of ways.**

"That's…… uhhh…… true. But…… then …… we couldn't really call it a dance, _right?" _The logic was faulty, but it would help him save face in his eye.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata held her hand up, stepping close to her partner.

Naruto swallowed. When his hand touched Hinata's he twitched, pulling his hand a way for a moment. Then, he took a deep breath and tried again.

Hinata smiled, feeling his hand on hers. That smile deepened when he tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder blade. Hyperaware, she could feel the warmth of their contact like a hot afternoon sun.

_She looked up into his face, as if it were the only thing to see in the entire world._

"I…… uhhh…… guess we ought to start…… or **_something_**…" Naruto stood still, waiting for Hinata's reply. Her perfume had its hooks in him, and he shivered when she pressed up against him, much closer than was necessary for more casual forms of the dance. "You…… well…."

"I'm yours, Naruto-kun." Hinata corrected herself immediately. "I await your lead." She closed her eyes for a moment, picturing the precise moves in her mind. She could dance with Naruto here…… in the middle of a sun-drenched filed…… or in the darkness of a starlit night. Place and time wouldn't matter.

**Only he mattered.**

The two began to dance, slowly and tentatively at first. Hinata didn't mind. She was in heaven. Naruto took his own clumsiness and inexperience as an affront, and began using his natural coordination to improve, seemingly step by step.

_Before they knew it, the music stopped, and the dancers were graced with an intermission._

"You two looked wonderful out there. Are you **_sure_** you haven't taken dance classes before?" Uzumi grinned at Naruto.

"**NO!**" Naruto blushed when the woman laughed. "I mean, no…."

"Well, you _should_ have!" Uzumi exchanged pleasantries with Hinata, complimenting on her grace and sense of flair.

Naruto felt embarrassed. He could only imagine what some of his friends might say, if they heard all that. Then again, if they were into dating and such, maybe they'd be jealous of him.

_Hey, this wasn't so bad after all._

Wait.

Dating. Dancing. Dining. All that kind of stuff.

**Just where did it have a place in his life?**

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata had been watching his face. "Were you…… were you thinking…… were you thinking about _them_ again?" Her eyes looked worried.

Naruto nodded. He was about to tell Hinata that this was all so foolish. It could only get their hopes up.

But, he remembered walking up the path that morning with Jiraiya. He hated to admit it, but the old pervert usually knew what he was talking about.

"It's OK, Hinata. I can't let the thought of them rule my entire life. That would be giving power to them, I guess. And that's **_not_** my Ninja Way."

Naruto almost felt like a liar. The words made perfect sense, but they didn't ring true in his ears.

_Hinata squeezed Naruto's hand, feeling brave enough now to initiate that kind of touch._

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying oneself now and again, right?" Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "Life can pass you by real quickly. There are plenty of things people do that they regret. But, there are more things that they let slip by, that they regret even more." Naruto spoke solemnly, with a serious look on his face.

Hinata's face opened up.

**Tears came to her eyes, and her lips curved into a quivering smile.**

When the music resumed, Naruto lead her back onto the dance floor, finding it hard to believe that neither of them had ever danced before.

As they moved across the floor, he forgot about Akatsuki… Jiraiya… Konoha… _everything. _Everything _except_ Hinata. He didn't know if the time they shared tonight would prove unfair to her in the long run, but he was mentally exhausted from so much thinking and so many recrimination. He was certain he would find time for them later.

**But, not now.**

At one point, he made it a point to comment on Hinata's perfume, trying to sound knowledgeable. _"Ahhhh. _"Frankincense of Arabia…… Oriental Aloeswood…… and Indian Sandalwood."

Hinata's eyes twinkled. She smiled an evil little smile. "That's _amazing, _Naruto-kun…."

"Yes, well, you know…."

"Did the woman at the shop tell you that, or Master Jiraiya?" She cocked her head slightly.

"_Never mind!" _Naruto grumped. He stepped on her toe for only the second time that night.

"**_Naruto-kun! _**Did you do that on purpose?" Hinata's eyes flashed.

"I don't know. I'll ask the woman or Jiraiya when I see them." They both smiled.

At the second intermission, the two of them walked out onto one of the huge balconies that ran along the outside of the Great hall. Each was so large, that it hardly seemed occupied, despite the number of couples dancing private dances in the dark, or standing by the wall talking.

It was a cloudless night again, and all of the stars were clearly visible.

**A large moon looked down on them all, too.**

"Well, we didn't do too bad tonight, _did_ we Hinata!" Naruto sounded loud and rambunctious as usual.

"No, we didn't." Hinata was much more subdued, even more than usual. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I _never _expected a night like this in my life."

"Hinata?" Her words had him off balance. Especially since he could have said the same thing.

Naruto-kun? Will you be honest with me? _Please?" _Hinata spoke quickly, then took a deep breath.

"OK." Naruto felt uneasy. Alone in the dark with her, he didn't know what to expect. "I **_promise_**. No matter what you ask, I'll be truthful."

Damn.

_Did he really promise that?!_

"Was the evening……" Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," Naruto answered. "I didn't think I would. And, I didn't at first. But, it all kind of surprised me." he shuffled his feet slightly.

"If we were back in Konoha…… and I hadn't trained with you and our teacher…… you would have asked some _other_ girl to a dance…." Hinata's hands gripped the railing. She already knew the answer to that question. Or, at least she thought she did.

Naruto paused before replying.

**He hadn't expected that one.**

"Well…." He rubbed his chin, then sighed. "I suppose so Hinata." He heard her small sad gasp, and felt sorrow well up inside his heart. His next words were honest, shocking him more than Hinata. "I'm still not the brightest person, even after spending time with you. I was even dumber _before. _I would have missed something special."

Hinata looked up at Naruto's face, bathed as it was in moonlight. She looked for any trace of falsehood, but could find none.

"But…… I'm not…… I'm just…."

_Naruto looked up at the stars. _

"You're more than I could have guessed, Hinata. More than I have any right to know." He sighed, long and deep. He looked down at her. "There's no one I'd rather be with at this dance."

Hinata stepped funny, falling against Naruto.

**Neither made any effort to move.**

"You OK, Hinata?" Naruto's voice was husky. He wasn't certain what he was feeling at that moment.

"Yes." Hinata was trembling, but not from the cold night air.

"Good…." Naruto found himself tilting his face down towards Hinata's.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata held her breath and closed her eyes.

The two of them moved closer, then closer still.

_Hinata stood up on her tip toes, her mouth opening by instinct._

But, that moment was to go no further.

Naruto sighed, then cursed himself. He couldn't help it. Finding himself wanting something, part of him had to burst the bubble.

'_**Release of he second seal calls a beast colored red, and its power will take peace from the earth its teeth and claws shall be like great swords.'**_

He stood up straight again.

Hinata opened her eyes, then looked up at him.

"Damn. It follows me, no matter where I go!" Naruto struck his hand hard against the railing. "I ruin everything! For _everybody!"_

Hinata touched his arm. She spoke in a very in a voice that was sad, but hopeful.

"You didn't ruin _anything, _Naruto-kun. Tonight was…… it was…… it was more than I could have **_ever _**hoped for." She leaned up against Naruto, glad to see that he didn't pull away.

"But…."

"Naruto-kun…… when we almost……ummm…… it was exciting…… and I wish it **_could_** have happened." Hinata sighed. "But, I never thought I would have come that close…….or feel that wonderful…."

"I…."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. For taking me tonight. For looking at me, and _seeing_ me. For wanting to…." She didn't finish the thought. "Even if you never want to again…."

Naruto put his finger under Hinata's eye.

**He felt a tear he had no hope of seeing.**

"I'm _sorry_, Hinata." Her heartfelt confession had him feeling worse and better at the same time.

"I'm not…." Hinata looked inside when the music started.

"Would Madame like to dance some more?" Naruto held out his hand.

"Yes," Hinata said.


	9. Word on the Wing

Jiraiya raised his hand.

When Hinata didn't stop in her hand seals, he sent a large stream of flame in front of her.

**That finally got her attention. **

Looking up, she saw her master shaking his head. Watching, she grimaced when the Legendary Sennin walked around the practice area checking various depressions in the ground.

"That's enough for today, Hinata. Your heart's obviously not in it, and I **_don't _**want you to pick up any bad habits. " Jiraiya scratched his head. "And, you showed so much promise with _this_ one the other day. I thought you were going to succeed where Naruto ultimately failed."

Hinata looked down at her feet.

_Her shoulders trembled some, before the tensed and straightened up._

"I'm not tired, sensei. If I focus more----" Hinata stopped, seeing the look on her teacher's face.

Jiraiya put his hand above his eye, trying to block out the sun. He found who he was looking for. Further up the mountainside, Naruto was well on the way to clearing a small stretch of woods, working on a new jutsu he had developed.

The slicing and slashing attack was reminiscent of Chidori, but required much finer control of chakra, and had an entirely different usage. The Sennin hoped he would name it something other than _'Just Leave Me The F-ck Alone No Jutsu,' _as he had called it early that morning.

"The **_idiot _**looks like he will be occupied for a good while longer. Why don't we go for a walk…." Jiraiya motioned for Hinata to follow him.

**He headed off in a randomly selected direction.**

"Yes, Sir." Hinata ran to catch up.

_She had a good idea what the topic of conversation would be._

"So…… why do you think you are doing so poorly…… **_again_**…." Jiraiya pulled a leaf off of a low hanging branch, then began stripping it, taking note of the intricacies of its structure.

"Well…… I think…… my head is not in things…… and…." Hinata felt her heart beating faster and faster.

"That's because your _heart_ is not in things….._right?" _Jiraiya pointed off up the hill. They climbed in that direction, heading for a large group of boulders.

"Ummm…… it's…… **_yes_**…." Hinata sighed, cursing her self again for her weakness.

"So, that much was easy, right?" The Sennin told Hinata to advance on one of the boulders and use a concussive type of justsu he had read about in his travels. "Now, **_why _**isn't your heart in things?"

Hinata concentrated, gathering her chakra into an incredibly small spot on her hand, holding as much power as her small frame would allow. Slapping her hand on the rock, she tried to use that energy to fracture the stone along microscopic crystalline planes.

**There was a resounding 'crack' noise, and three large portions of rock spun off into the forest.**

The rock _should_ have split into two halves.

"I…… you see…… **_Naruto_**…." Hinata rubbed her sore palm.

"Now that we've confirmed the cause of your problems, why don't you tell me the specific reason." Jiraiya already knew the answer. He figured Hinata did as well.

_But, she obviously needed to talk about it._

Hinata gathered up her chakra again, and struck the adjacent boulder. Nothing happened. She bit her lip.

"He's…… we don't…… I tried…… after that night……" Hinata kicked the boulder, the immediately wished that she hadn't. Her toes began throbbing. "We…… we almost…… we almost _kissed_…."

Jiraiya watched Hinata's face. She had made tremendous progress since coming to train with him, and **_not _**just in her shinobi skills. But, just like the turning of the seasons, certain changes take time, if they occur at all.

"I can _see_ why you're so messed up, then." Jiraiya said, "**_That_** would bother anyone!" He purposefully watched for her reaction. "_Poor thing_…."

Hinata narrowed her eyes, then stood waiting.

_The response had Jiraiya nodding his head, pleased._

"And since then, he's been avoiding you? I can understand that, knowing what worries him. Has he been rude or mean-spirited, trying to drive you away?" He leaned up against a tree, looking up through a small opening in the forest canopy.

Hinata shook her head.

"No. He hasn't done anything to hurt me. And I…… I…… I have given him space…… _because_…."

"That's very wise. It's what he needs most of all. He's used to the things he cares about being taken away. Just as _you_ are used to never getting the things you really want or need." Jiraiya smiled. "We're one hell of a dysfunctional family, _aren't_ we?"

Hinata nodded, but she didn't return the smile.

"Sir…… when he was dancing…… he looked _truly_ happy…." Hinata ran her hand over one boulder, feeling the texture of the patches of moss and lichen. "And he told me…… he told me that……"

Jiraiya thought back to his own youth. He knew all to well that some people **_never_** find their soul mate. Others **_do_**, but _only_ in their own mind. Then there were those like Tsunade, who find the person who completes them, but can never **_be_** with them.

**For one reason or another.**

"Yes. I think he really does care. That in itself is a miracle. It wouldn't have been so miraculous earlier, before Itachi and Kisame showed up. But _now_…." Jiraiya shook his head, looking tired. "Now, he needs people precious to him more than he ever has before. But, he couldn't bear to be the cause of their death. He'd rather be lonely…."

_Hinata ran a hand through her hair, then hopped up on one of the smaller stones, sitting with her legs dangling over the side._

"But…… I would take that risk…… I would rather spend a short time with him and die…… then spend a long them without him." She folded her hands in her lap. "It will hurt me if he dies, either way."

Jiraiya stared at Hinata a moment, then smiled.

"Sometimes you don't know what you have until you cut it and polish it." His words had Hinata blushing. "I think he may have realized that himself. That's why he is so angry and upset these days. He may even wish you never came here, so that he didn't learn to want something he thinks he _can't _have."

"So…… what do I do…… I have _always_ watched him…… and I **_can't_** stop caring…."

Jiraita took an apple out of his pocket, sliced it in half, then tossed one piece to Hinata.

"I don't mean to be blunt, but the point may well be moot." Jiraiya took a bite of his apple, talking as he chewed. "Akatsuki is a frightful adversary. They are powerful. They are immoral. And, they are very patient. But, their great plan may have little room for error."

**Hinata slid down from her rock, then walked over to her teacher's side.**

"You know what I'm saying, Hinata. They _will_ try for him. Ruthlessly. Only their destruction…… or the passing of their window of opportunity…… will have _any_ hope of changing things. If they succeed in capturing him…." Jiraiya scowled.

_This would be a daunting situation for anyone, even the Fourth._

"But, if by chance…." Hinata routinely dreamed of a day Naruto when was freed from the shadow of The Nine. "Then he might…."

"Yes. Until then, **_you_** will need to be patient. And **_I _**will need to be understanding. But, I'm afraid we don't have that long to wait. One of two possible dates is fast approaching." Jiraiya took a kunei, dug a small hole in the soil, planted the apple seeds, then poured on some water,

Apples probably wouldn't grow at this elevation, but the act made him feel better just the same.

"The questions we are faced with are _'what are they up to' _…… _'why do they need Kyuubi' _…… and _'can they succeed without our favoite demon?' _If we knew the answers, we would **_also_** know whether to fight, run, or hole up. We would also know when to move, and where to go."

Hinata sighed.

**She knew these days would have to end, for one reason or another. **

"Sensei, if we---"

"**_SHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

Hinata went silent. Jiraiya listened. He nodded his head, then whistled loudly.

Not long after that, a living arrow shot through the opening in the leafy ceiling, darting here and there between trees, watching for its mark.

"Fetch me some small pieces of meat, Hinata. _Quickly." _The Great Sennin took a large piece of leather and wrapped it around one arm. He held that arm out horizontally.

A large falcon tilted this way and that, adjusting its feathers just so. A the right moment, it pumped its powerful but compact wings, landing and sinking wicked talons into the leather.

"That's a good fellow. Steady now. Let's see what you have there." Jiraiya removed a small message tube tied to the falcon's led. He was reading when Hinata returned.

"Ware your fingers, Hinata. Offer our feather friend here some of the meat."

_Carefully, and without flinching, the young shinobi did as she was told._

**When the falcon was winging its way back to its master, Jiraiya looked over at Hinata and spoke in a gruff tone of voice**.

"We'll be breaking camp this evening. I want to start moving while it's dark, and there's no moon tonight. Pack anything you can't bear to leave behind, as we may not be coming back."

Hinata looked startled. _"Sir?"_

"I have more information, and I need to get it to Tsunade and her experts as soon as possible. I also want Naruto in Konoha. The time for training is over. _Now_, above all else, we must make certain that he reaches that village alive." The way he said that was blood curdling. "Reaches it, and does **_not_** leave it until the time is past."

There was no mistaking the inference.

_Jiraiya would kill his own student, rather than let him fall into the hands of The Nine._

"B-B-But…."

Hinata picked up on that immediately. She shivered a moment, trying to grasp what it meant.

"Here. Let's get going. I'll tell you what more I have as we walk." Jiraiya rolled up the miniature scroll and placed it in his pouch. "I called in some favors. That bird came from a man who owed me dearly. The references he found have me greatly concerned."

"Akatsuki?" Hinata asked.

"It must be. There are references to nine stars in the hand of the night, like nine great candles, and they disappear behind nine clouds just before day break. Nine. The Nine. Daybreak. _Akatsuki_. The break of dawn. _Aka. _Red. _Tsuki. _Moon." Jiraiya cursed. "There is also mention of nine seals…. nine trumpets…. nine bowls of wrath…. and nine plagues. And the phrase _'We shallow multiply your afflictions nine times over, in payment for your sins.' _It could all be coincidence, but…."

"What does it mean?" Hinata had to jog to keep up with her teacher.

"I'm not entirely certain; but, the two additional prophecies suggest an answer I would rather not contemplate. '_Breaking the first seal will send call, and a black beast will arise, with scales upon its hands, and blood upon its heads and tails.' _That could be a reference to Yamata-no-Orochi, the great dragon whom Susano was supposed to have killed. Perhaps there **_was_** truly a man named Suasano. Perhaps he sealed away the dragon, unable to kill it once and for all."

Hinata swallowed hard. She had heard stories from her father about the three greatest devils of the world, of which Kyuubi and Yamata-No-Orochi were two.

"And… is there…… is there mention of …… of an ogre…"

"There could be," Jiraiya answered. "The final line my source supplied is as follows: '_When the third seal is broken, a deathly pale beast bearing plague is called, and Death follows at his heels, to kill with famine, and by the wild animals of the earth._' In rarely heard legends, "Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki"…… the six-faced, eight-armed ogre…… is said to be able to command the wild beasts of the forest, and to be able to bring plagues to mankind and its crops."

**Hinata suddenly felt as she did when she was three or four years old, listening to the frightful storied the old man told during the festivals.**

If those great demons were **_truly_** Akatsuki's goal, there would be danger on a scale she could barely comprehend. If the beasts were merely to be released, so many men and women would perish. If they could be _controlled_….

"Be ready to go after putting together a quick meal. We will eat as we run. _If _the enemy suspects what we are doing, they may try to cut us off." Jiraiya ran off to get Naruto.

The time of dances…… lessons…… folk tales…… leisurely strolls about town…. and carefree bathes near the waterfall…… _that was over now._

If things went well, it would end just for _**them**_, and maybe only temporarily.

_But, if things went poorly…_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The darkness in the cave seemed to be their tenth member.

Shadowy forms moved quietly, walking from one barely lit antechamber to another, overseeing various activities.

Servants, captives, and followers set up various apparatus…… sorted through important scrolls…… and set up large candles, strangely carven bowls, and massive trumpets in a semi-circle surrounding a huge leathery book closed by nine elaborate seals.

The men of no consequence did not know that their lives were merely measured in a matter of days and weeks, depending on their tasks.

**Nine men in long ornate robes pondered what new form their lives might soon be taking.**

"Itachi!" Kisame walked over two his shorter and more slightly built co-conspirator. "Do you have the final word from our archivist? Are we set? Do we have the proper sequence?"

_The eldest surviving Uchiha, small bells tied to his hair, remained silent._

"You know what could happen if things go wrong," Kisame insisted. "We **_must_** have control of all three, or else risk having them turn on us. Even these caves would be scant protection _then."_

There was a slight tinkling of bells.

"Kisame. You still cling too tightly to the notion of life." Itachi's voice was flat. "We are dead men. That is how I see it. Anything we do or accomplish is payment beyond services rendered. What happens, happens."

"Shit! You really _should_ have been born samurai, not shinobi." Kisame chuckled.

"That is, if I should have been born at all…." Itachi disappeared into the darkness.

_A high-pitched voice drifted down from the side of the cave_.

A squat unseen figure gripped tightly with his bare feet as he spoke.

"You would do better to see to your own tasks, than to try prying any pearls out of **_that_** oyster. He's right, I guess. But, a lot of what make us marked men, has been done to prepare for the coming day."

"Yes," Kisame said. "But I remain uneasy. Two of the great beast lay slumbering, sealed away, ready to be called by men knowing what needs to be done. But the third…." He spat. "It was foolish to let that boy run free. What if he had gotten himself killed? No, if it was foolish before, its f-cking _stupid _now!"

**A deeper voice answered out of the darkness.**

"You have heard the arguments, Kisame. They were cogent before, and remain just as convincing now. The young Leaf is guarded by one of the Three. The demon within him grants him the gift of healing. There is little we have to fear. It is merely another risk."

Kisame smiled in reflex, but it was not a smile of happiness or acquiescence. He tapped Samehade against a large stalagmite, still feeling a sense of growing uneasiness.

"And how are we to capture the boy, should he or that ugly bastard he's with get wind of our plot. They could hole up in Konoha, like a badger down a burrow, making it difficult to get them out."

_The high-pitched voice cackled a moment, then spoke._

"Yup yup yup. It **_would_** be a problem. But, there could be _worse_. Wise heads amongst them could choose to kill the lad, something many of them have wanted to do all along. It's foolish to think that our questing, as subtle as it's been, has been _entirely_ overlooked."

"None of that matters," the deeper voice answered. "We each have our role to play. And, we have each had our secrets to gather. For now, the boy contains the demon, in body and in spirit. When the one seal is broken, things will change. We have a key to the cage, and a collar for the neck. When our guest arrives, we will be ready."

"I hope you're right," Kisame said coldly. "I look forward to vengeance, but have _no_ wish to die. There is a small corner of the world I have my heart set on. Those that survive there will need my kind and loving guidance." This time, his wicked grin was one of anticipation.

"It's good to be King…." The high-pitched voice chuckled.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

_**A/N:**_

Some people have the habit of missing the forest for the trees.

_Neither Tsunade nor Jiraiya care first and foremost about Hinata and Naruto having a relationship. They are worried what kind of person Naruto might become, given the things he is denied, and the weight he is forced to carry. To that end, they selected Hinata, who also has a lot of living to do, and who cares enough about Naruto to make certain things possible._

_Of course, if Ninata and Naruto ended up happy together, they would be ecstatic._

_Jiraiya is not interested in being Naruto's buddy. He is interested in getting the best results. He does that, and is very fond of Naruto, who is just as fond of him. That's what being a teacher is all about...._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Jiraiya stretched, hooking one leg irreverently over the chair he placed in front of him.

"Well, she is _still_ quiet, but there will never be any way around _that." _He smiled fondly, scratching under one arm. "Not that we would **_really_** want that to change, _right?"_

**Tsunade leaned back I her chair, eyes looking extraordinarily tired.**

"No. She has a charm of her own, that one." The Hokage yawned, then took a drink from a glass of freshly squeezed fruit juice. "And her skill levels?"

_Her fellow Sennin chuckled._

"I dare say she could shock a good many people in this village now. Hinata has certainly exceeded my expectations, and I had set the bar unfairly high!" He wiped his nose on a handkerchief, then nodded his head. "She received some training from **_another_** source, as well. And, she taught that young a lout a thing or two in the process…."

_Tsnade ran her finger around the rim of her glass, then looked over at Jiraiya._

"How **_is_** Naruto? Did Hinata's visit have the desired effect? Is he more like he was _before?" _There was no disguising the concern in her voice.

"Well….." Jiraiya looked around the room, shaking his head when he saw how messy things were. Sarutobi had kept that room immaculate. "Not really. He still worries too much. And, he has a rather large monkey on his back." Jiraiya massaged his temples. "But, whether or not he sees it yet, he has been given _another_ reason to stay alive. If he lives, he will have a new goal, maybe one more important than being Hokage."

**He grinned, knowing how mention of that title would affect his former team mate.**

"At least there's t_hat_, then." Tsunade picked up a scroll and flipped it over in her hands like a baton. She used it to push her half-eaten meal away, before unrolling the parchment.

The two of them discussed their independent findings regarding Akatsuki and the various scraps of prophecy. One final subject particularly caught the hermit's attention.

"**_Jewels?_**" Jiraiya sat up straight, bringing his feet to the ground. "That's the first I've heard of _that!"_

"Yes," Tsunade said. "If only we had gotten word of them years ago, we _might_ have been able to gather some." She sighed, then rubbed her eyes. "But, while legends slowly die out, things of beauty hold their value…."

Jiraiya gave Tsunade a little rakish salute, which had her shaking her head.

_She did not feel particularly beautiful that morning._

"So, who knows what vault such gems might sit in, or what crown they might adorn?" The Hokage stared intently at the writing. "Or what treasure ship sank to the bottom of the sea, or which bandits wander who knows where."

"_Mmmm Hmmm." _Jiraiya ran his hand over the stubble covering his chin. "I've heard of other Jewels of the Ancients. In mythology. Maybe even in history. Egyptians…… Sumerians…… Babylonians…… the Persians…… gems and jewels played roles from status symbols to amulets that warded off evil and aided in divination."

**He paused, trying to remember what he had read.**

"**_Diamonds_** were said to neutralize poisons. **_Agates_** were once thought to invigorate. **_Jasper_** was claimed to be an aid to pregnant women, and to protect against witchcraft. **_Sapphires_** cured ulcers and _**emeralds** _restrained passion. But, **_who_** would want an emerald knowing _that. _I mean.….if it induced passion instead…." The Sennin frowned, looking at his companion's face. "Any way. **_Amethyst_** promoted chastity...and when carved with the head of Bacchus, prevents intoxication. What's the fun of _that?"_

_Tsunade said nothing. Her eyes narrowed._

"**_Topaz_** gets rid of lunacy and **_Beryl_** prevents belching. Now _there's_ a handy gem to have around after a good jug of Sake, right?" He chuckled. "_Especially_ if you're in sweet and pleasant company."

Tsunade drummed her fingers on the desk top. Her long nails maid a sound like tiny daggers tapping on a shield.

"I _know_ you're tired, Tsunade. But, I feel a need to exercise my more learned side.. Many gems, when cut, represented the soul in a form able to reflect divinity. Hence, perhaps, the beginnings of the crystal ball used by traveling charlatans. **_Jade _**was called, by the Chinese, the _Jewel of Heaven, _and was able to cure, among other things, nephritis."

"You know that this is all a lot of superstition and nonsense, Jiraiya…." She looked at one of the stacks of reports on her desk and winced.

"Yes, Hokage dear. But, I've been off in the woods with very few people to talk to. Except for the young women who are **_so_** good at listening."

Tsunade sneared, but that only made Jiraiya smile.

**They all had to find company where they could. **

"To touch lightly on Indian philosophy, the Three Jewels of Jainism represent right belief, right knowledge, and right conduct. And in Buddhism, jewels represent wisdom. From the great Indian epic, _Mahabharata, _a magical jewel restores the life of a warrior. Now then……can **_any _**Medical Ninja you know do _that?" _

_Jiraiya chuckled. It was still fun to get in digs at his fellow Sennin._

"In Greek mythology, the wisdom of Hermes was engraved on an Emerald slab. In the works of the Israelites, ten commandments were said to have been engraved on sapphire."

Tsunade beagn reading one of the recent crop reports, purposefully ignoring Jiraiya, who spoke on a bit before he caught on.

"So, how **_is_** the wheat crop this year? _Rice? _The herbs that keep your skin so smooth and youthful looking? Now, _what_ was it that Naruto said about you before we all headed back to Konoha?" He smiled when Tsunade threw the report down.

_Tsunade heard a knock at her door._

"We'll be finished here soon. Ask the ministers to be patient, please." Saying that, she turned her eyes on her visitor.

"OK Tsunade. **_Your _**turn. Tell me about the twelves stones of Venus that were once enshrined on Mount Zion, then sent to 12 different regions of the world." Jiraiya stared at the uneaten food on Tsunade's plate, then stood up.

"Keep your paws off. _That's for Ton Ton!" _The Hokage smiled, seeing the hang dog look on her old team mate's face.

"As legend had it, **_Kuni-toko-tachi _**relocated the gems, then appointed 12 _yatsugashira_ guardians to protect the jewels, as well as 12 _yatsuoh_ rulers to govern the regions. But I guess I should give a little background first, right? But, having listened to so much blathering, I'm **_not_** certain my mind is working any more."

Jiraiya leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He had time on his hands. Tsunade did not.

**He knew that, as did she.**

Tsunade frowned.

"The pure clear water in the _Ame-no-ma-na-wi_…'True-Pool-Well of Heaven'… turned gold, and its essence transformed into twelve beautiful jewels while descending on earth. Each of the twelve jewels was said to posess a distinctive divine power, although they **_may_** only work their wonders when they gathered together. In different myths, various perverted deities launched the jewel-snatching conspiracies, but to no avail."

Jiraiya took a small flask out of his voluminous pocket, took a drink, then offered it to Tsunade, who angrily waved off his offer.

"So, where were the gems sent?"

"The **_blue_** jewel went to Yushan in Taiwan, under the protection of _Takakuni-wake _the High-Land-Lord and _Takakuni-hime _the High-Land-Prince. The **_red_** jewel went to Mt. Wanshou in Beijing, guarded by _Mizuho-wake _the Vigorous-Rice-Plant-Lord and Mizuho-hime the Vigorous-Rice-Plant-Princess. The **_gray _**jewel went to Mt. Kijo and the Ogre Castle, north of Lake Superior in a far western land, in the possession of _Mototeru-hiko _the Origin-Shining-Prince and _Mototeru-hime _the Origin-Shining-Princess. The **_silver_** jewel went to the Himalayas, somewhere in Tibet, Nepal, India or Bhutan, watched over by _Himalaya-hiko _the Himalaya-Prince and _Himalaya-hime _the Himalaya-Princess. The **_white_** jewel went to Paektu in North Korea, carried by _Iwanaga-hiko _the Rock-Long-Prince and _Tamayo-hime _the Jewel-Era-Princess…."

Tsunade gave the run down on each of the twelve gems, then briefly outlined their connection in legend to various deities, heroes, false messiahs, and the three great devils.

Jiraiya didn't know enough to sort truth out of the heap of myth and legend. But, the fact that Kyuubi, Yamata-No-Orochi, and Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki were mentioned in **_any_ **capacity had him on edge.

"And, after _your_ rather long-winded description, I find myself wondering what any of that has to do with myself, Naruto, or Hinata.

Tsunade made a steeple with her hands, then rested her chin on top of it.

**She closed her eyes, remembering different events from her past.**

"The First Hokage's necklace. The one that brought me so much grief, but also meant so much to me. The same one that the boy wears around his neck…."

_Jiraiya's eyes widened._

"The blue stone?"

Tsunade nodded. Then sighed.

"What it all means though, I do not know…."

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The trees were turning at the Hyuuga estates.

_In Hinata's current mood, the colors all seemed dull and uninspired._

She sat on the porch, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. A tea leaf stem floated upward in the drink, a sign of good luck. She should make a wish.

**But, she did that every morning as it was. **

Nothing as simple as an old superstition would break the stranglehold that the mere existence of Akatsuki had on Naruto's world.

That thought had her heart feeling heavy. That, and the fact that Tsunade told her that she was no longer Naruto's training partner.

'You've done nothing wrong, Hinata. _Quite_ the opposite. I'm **_very_** proud of you.'

The Hokage's words were scant consolation. Same with her father's words of praise, after she had given him and Neji a demonstration of her new skills. Hanabi had been the most impressed of all, and had asked her father whether Hinata should be the heir again.

**Her father had said nothing on that subject, which was fine with Hinata.**

'Is he well?' Neji had asked, not needing to mention any names. That had earned him a scowl from Hiashi, and a mischievous look from Hanabi.

'Yes,' Hinata had answered, lost in her thoughts. 'You would not wish to fight him now. Few would.'

Her father had made a disparaging remark about Naruto. When Neji and Hanabi had left, Hinata had surprised her father twice.

The fact that she approached him and spoke in stern words had him angry at first, then secretly pleased.

_But, her words did not bring any joy to his heart._

'Father, I know his secret.' She had looked into her sire's eyes, something she rarely had the courage to do. 'But, he has been treated unfairly, even dishonorably. For something that was never _his _fault.'

That had earned her chill words and an angry stare. But, she didn't back down. Risking a severe turn in their relationship, she reminded her father of Neji and herself, and how good things followed a change in heart.

**Her father had stood watching her for a moment longer, before silently walking away.**

It was the right thing to say. No matter _what _happened, and no matter _how_ Naruto might care about her in the future, she _would_ do what she could to protect him.

"Hey Hinata! Day dreaming again? Just like on our old missions"

It was Kiba. He was accompanied by Shino and Akamaru.

"**Yap yap yap yap bark bark yap.**"

"Oh? You're right, she _does_ look down!" Kiba nodded to Akamaru. "What's wrong, Hinata? Sad to be back?" He chuckled, his troublesome streak coming to the fore. "Still not getting any?"

Hinata sat up straight. Her mouth fell open.

Shino pushed his glasses further up his nose, consent to remain silent.

"Akamaru. Is _Kiba _getting any?" Hinata had learned a thing or two hanging around Naruto.

"**Yap!**" Akamaeu sneezed, then shook his head.

Kiba gave his four-legged friend a nasty look. Shino actually smiled.

"Didn't think so," Hinata said, standing up.

At first feeling a bit annoyed, Kiba began to grin. "Well, looks like he's been rubbing off on you." He rubbed Akamaru's head. "It's just a question of **_where_** he rubbed." If she was going to play in his league, she better be ready for _everything._

"Is that the question, Kiba? _Really?"_

Hinata smiled. It was Kurenai, stopping by to check on her. Her sensei was giving Kiba a rather pained look.

"Well…." Since Kurenai was no longer his instructor, Kiba felt a need to save face. "I think it is." His posture itself was a challenge.

Shino shook his head.

"Kiba has been out with **_a lot _**of girls since you've been training under Jiraiya," Kurenai said with a smile. "But, he's _had _to. He gets dropped at the first or second date."

"**Yap yap bark bark yap howl-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l**…."

"Shut up, Akamaru!" Kiba blushed. "They just weren't worth my attention!"

"I came to ask if you wanted to join me for lunch today, Hinata." Kurenai chuckled, watching Akamaru's subsequent antics. "Ino, Sakura, and Ten Ten will be there. Shizune and Anko may show up as well." She looked over at Kiba. "You boys are welcome to join us. You can tell us all how much **_you've_** been getting, if you like."

"_Shit!" _Kiba frowned. "Let's go Akamaru. Life's too short to have to listen to girl talk."

Kurenai turned to her other former student. "Shino?"

"No." For Shino, that was a polite answer.

**When Hinata sat back down, Kurenai took a place next to her.**

"So?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow when she was certain the boys had left.

Hinata looked down at her lap.

"I heard you were back home, but haven't heard a single thing about your time away. It's been a while, Hinata." Kurenai purposely left her statement open ended. Hinata looked like she needed to talk.

Slowly at first, Hinata told her mentor about her time away. Bit by bit, she shared her accomplishments and her feelings. Her voice sped up as she spoke, and she became more lively and animated.

_That alone had Kurenai smiling inside._

"Ramen huh? And you did **_that_** well? That might have been more important than anything else you could have done, with _that_ boy!" She chuckled, tossing her hair.

"Not as important as the dancing." Hinata had a dreamy look on her face, before she sighed and wiped away a tear.

Kuernai remained quiet.

**Sure enough, Hinata continued on with her tale.**

"So, what's the problem then? He's just not the dating type?" Kurenai didn't know what to make of Naruto, only rarely having seen him over the past few years.

Hinata shook her head. Looking around first, she sighed and said "Kyuubi."

Kurenai looked shocked. Then she nodded her head, looking sad. "That would put a damper on most girls' feelings. It's not fair, but that's how life is sometimes."

"**_No,_**" Hinata said, somewhat heatedly. That tone of voice had her old sensei catching gaping. "If anything, I'm prouder than him than _ever_ before. And…… I want to…… I want to **_be _**there for him…."

Telling the other woman that there were facts she couldn't divulge, Hinata explained how Naruto was acting and why he was probably behaving that way.

"**Oh!**" Kurenai smoothed her hair with one hand. "I never really thought about things from his perspective before. But, despite all that, I think he is very lucky after all."

"_Why?" _Hinata's face softened.

"What _other_ girl would care that much for him?" Kureani's smile was fond and proud. "You started off so far behind everyone else, Hinata. That meant that you had further to go. But, to my surprise, you've grown more than I ever would have guessed. Maybe more than anyone else." She stood up. "I was against your going at first, when Tsunade asked my opinion. I'm glade she didn't listen to me."

The older woman left to follow through on an errand.

The talk with her old teacher left Hinata feeling better. Thinking about lunch, she actually smiled.

In the past, she always sat quietly, wishing she had stories to tell about boys.

_Now she did._

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The wind carried a large number of falling leaves.

_That was apropos, Naruto thought, standing by the monument._

The carved stone memorial held the names of a lot of fallen heroes. His eyes moving to the newer sections, he breathed a sigh of relief.

**None of the people dear to him had been added to the list since he had been absent from the village.**

Walking over to one set of training posts, he sighed and placed his hand on it. The day seemed so long ago, as to be in someone's else's lifetime altogether.

_But, it had only been a few years._

Having been caught trying to sneak one of the two lunches, he had been tied to the post, after he and his new team mates had failed to swipe the necessary items from Kakashi. Hungry… since he had not eaten any breakfast at his leader's insistence… he had watched as Sakura and Sasuke received their bentos and were warned not to share it.

But, share it they did. That was the act that had them pass the Copy Ninja's test.

**No group of genin had done that before them.**

Walking over to another set of posts, he thought back again. Hinata had been standing alone, near one of the posts. He had been surprised to see her there, and wondered just what weird thing she was doing that time.

The small quiet girl was the last one he would _ever_ have thought he would have a crush on some day.

But, while other girls laughed at him or made it plain how little he meant to them, Hinata had called him a proud failure, and did what must have been difficult for her at the time.

She had admitted watching him. She had told him how that made her feel. She went on to tell him things that helped him regain his unflappable determination.

He went on to tell Hinata that she was someone he could like.

_That had been an understatement…._

"Damn!"

Alone, and wanting to remain that way for a while, he walked from spot to spot, reliving old memories. A part of him kept wishing that he could have shared some of those times with Hinata.

**That probably was because he couldn't afford to make many future memories with her.**

'That's rather noble,' Kakashi had said, when he had come across Naruto earlier, noticing how uncharacteristically down he looked. 'But, you _don't_ protect people that way. You _deny _them.'

He had gotten angry hearing that. He had asked his old mentor if that kind of wisdom was present in the little books he always seemed to be reading.

'No,' the Copy Ninja had answered. 'I learned that the hard way, in my _own_ life.'

His masked friend had almost swayed him at that point. But the truth of the matter was that Naruto alone carried Kyuubi. Not only was **_he_** in danger, but everybody around him was as well. Worse, if he allowed himself to be captured, countless people could suffer.

"I should be glad to be home…." He spoke out loud.

Naruto hadn't realized how much he had missed Konoha. He had missed his friends. He had missed going on missions. He had missed knowing everything that went on from day to day.

Eventually, he found himself standing at a place where many things had begun for him. He was in the small clearing where Iruka had saved his life from Mizuki, then went on to show him the true meaning of acceptance.

"I **_thought_** I might find you here. Kakashi mentioned that he saw you. He said that you were carrying far more than your share of weight and responsibility."

_It was Iruka._

"Are you going to tell me what I should and should not do, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto controlled his temper.

"Would it make any difference?" Iruka smiled.

"No…." Naruto managed a smile.

"I didn't _think _so," Iruka said. "Care for a bowel of Ramen? **_My_** treat?" He knew there was _no_ way that his friend could turn _that_ down.

"Not today. Not for a while." Naruto couldn't believe that he had said that.

**Either could Iruka.**

"Have you been to see Tsunade? Do you have a fever or something?" Iruka was only half joking.

Naruto shook his head, then sighed. Not really wanting to talk, he did so just the same. Iruka had the ability to draw things out of him.

"I see. She came in fourth, against **_that_** kind of competition? That's quite good." Iruka felt uncomfortable, neverhaving seen Naruto look this way. He had his suspicions, and followed up on them. "So, you _finally _realized that she cared about you?"

""Did everybody know?" Naruto scowled.

"No," Iruka said. "Only the people who know her or had any reason to be around her." He smiled. "Actually, she kept her feelings to herself, but there were signs."

"Even when I was gone?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Especially_ when you were gone." Iruka looked up at the sky and grinned. "She'd ask me every week if I had heard from you. If not me, then Kakashi. If she didn't do it, Kurenai did it for her."

"Oh," Naruto came close to grinning himself.

**But, the fact had him sighing instead.**

"So, why are you feeling so down? Because you don't care about her in the same way, and it bothers you to hurt her feelings? Do you feel that you have let her down, because she has watched you for so long, using you as her inspiration?" Iruka leaned back against the building, thinking back to his fight with Mizuki, and the moment when he gave Naruto the forehead protector.

_His young friend had come a long way since then._

"No. **_That_** would be easier." Naruto took out a brace of shuriken and began throwing them at falling leaves, hitting all but one.

"Ahhhhhh…." Iruka nodded his head. "_Now_ I see."

Naruto stood up and began pacing. He was clearly struggling with the issue, for many different reasons.

"I never should have started caring."

Iruka pursed his lips, then stood up as well. He was not the best one to handle this situation.

**But, he might be the only one that Naruto would listen to.**

"I see. Let me ask you one thing, then. What's the worst thing that could happen if you allowed her to get as close to you as she wanted to?"

"She could die." Naruto said, clenching his fists.

"That could happen any way, _right? _Especially if she's feeling so bad that she's distracted, or if she doesn't see much to put her hope in." He had seen that happen with other shinobi.

_Theirs was often a cruel life_.

"Yes, but then it would be _her _fault, not _mine!" _Naruto tensed up, not wanting to see reason.

"**_Really? _**Don't you think you are demeaning her, saying that? If _you_ choose to do something, it has weight; but, if _she _makes a choice, it has no consequence. I would think that an orphan like us would be the last person to think that way."

Naruto froze. There was an unavoidable truth in what Iruka had just said.

**There was another truth, too.**

"I guess I'm scared, too. It hurt when Sarutobi died. It hurt when Sasuke left. It hurt when Sakura didn't care about me." Naruto hung his head, admitting the truth to himself. "If I care about her as much as she seems to care about me…."

"You would hurt a great deal if she died. Yes. That much **_is_** true." Iruka smiled, thinking of Ayame, the daughter of one of the Ramen shop owners. "But, I remember a young scamp, who would take any risk, just to get attention. Why, the young rascal even risked his life to climb up the cliff side and paint graffiti all over the faces of the Hokages. Now, **_what_** was his name?"

"That was different." Naruto argued.

"Oh? _How? _People die, Naruto. More people fall in love and have their hearts broken. The happiest people I have known in my life aren't the one's that have lived the most days, or loved the longest." Iruka slapped his friend on the back.

"The happiest people I know were those who have lived the best, and loved the fullest. Some are old and gray. Others died t an age not much older than you."

Naruto just stared at Iruka.

**Some of what his friend had just said struck him hard, making perfect sense.**

"Well, there's a bowl of noodles with my name on it, and a pretty girl waiting to serve it to me. If you need to talk again, let me know."

After Iruka had left, Naruto continued on his walk.

_He had a lot of things to think about._


	11. Destiny's Call

**A/N: **

In response to some commentary.

'_You're developing as a writer and moving away from the crutches you depended on in earlier chapters.' _

I'm sorry, but I have to chuckle at that. There is a big difference than needing to do something and choosing to do something. As I've said before, I write what I like. And, I wanted to put some tales in my story.

'_Another good chapter. Why must all of your stories take a darker turn_?'

Akatsuki is out there….

'_You made Itachi bit loony?' _

Not me. I wasn't the one who had him wipe out almost his entire clan.

'_I also hope Kyuubi decides to fight the other monsters first so he is weaker before attacking Konoha if everything goes as Akatsuki plans.' _

If everything goes as they plan, Kyuubi wouldn't get to decide anything.

'ever planning on having an epilogue for "Where Eagles Dare"?'

Probably. Maybe even one for "Can't…" and "Lantern Light," too. I might do that before staring any new stories, once this one is finished. They would be One Shot stories in their own light, written just to tell how the future might look.

'_you're really picking up the tension.' _

Heh heh. Just read this chapter….

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x**

Naruto was on pins and needles.

"I **_hate_** this!" He practically spat out the words.

Looking around the underground room in the emergency provisions building, he cursed staring at the huge hanging racks of dried and salted fish.

This building was felt to be the most defensible, with its many twists and turns, and the stout nature of the thick stone walls. Naruto griped, wondering why they didn't just hang him from a hook or put him inside a barrel and hammer the top on.

"At least you won't go hungry," Kakashi quipped, serving as one of the twenty guards spread about the chamber and building above. "The Ramen shop was _not_ felt to be a secure enough site."

Naruto grumbled "Very funny."

He looked over at the row of huge water barrels and pool-like cisterns. Shaking his head, he called out his own comment.

"I _wouldn't_ let the Ero-Sennin stand too close to those things. Geez, people have to drink that stuff!"

Snorting, Jiraiya put down the parchment he was writing on, walked over, and rubbed Naruto's head.

"This is not exactly my idea of fun _either_, you know?" He scowled. "If Tsunade had let us invite those women down here, things would have been different!"

**Naruto couldn't tell whether his sensei was joking or not.**

"I think you could go a day or three more without your Sake and massages!" Naruto said, scruching up his face. "Show a little backbone."

Jiraiya smiled,

_He winked at Kakshi and the other guard within view._

"Thanks for making my point for me, Naruto. **_You_** don't have long to wait. This is shorter than many missions."

Naruto closed his eyes, then sighed.

**He had walked right into that one.**

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad, if there was room to practice some jutsus."

"_Nonsense!"_ Gai walked over, smiling. "You need to preserve your chakra, in case there **_is_** some kind of attempt on you. And, as my singing blood tells me, there **_should _**be." He struck a pose, managing a flash of light off of his teeth, even in that darkened environment. "It is not a jutsu you should be thinking about, but _meditation_, a way to improve the working of your mind."

Kakashi shook his head, which caught Gai's attention, and had the green-suited man walking over to argue with his life long rival.

Before confronting Kakashi, Gai turned back.

"You **_could_** write poetry. It is a lost art, but perfect for _any_ youth with a heart burning with love! Think how it would make the woman you choose realize your greatness, then give her heart to you and no other. _Ah!"_

"It hasn't worked with Lee yet, **_has_** it Gai?" Kakashi was still reading one of his books, despite the low light.

_Naturally, that had Naruto thinking about Hinata._

"Shit!"

He kicked a tin of tea far across the room, apologizing when he realized that he just missed the head of one of his guards.

"So, come full circle? Is **_that _**it?" Jiraiya chuckled, then sat on a huge burlap sack of grain next to his pupil. "Didn't want to see her for days…… but when you change your mind, you don't get a chance to see her for a while?"

Naruto didn't say anything.

**He didn't have to.**

"Well, I think you _could_ go a day or three without your massages!" Jiraiya chuckled, knowing that would have Naruto frowning. It did. "Seriously, the anticipation will make things all that much sweeter. _Trust_ me. Tsunade's timing was a bit cruel as it turns out, but it may work to your benefit."

"Yeh. **_If_** I manage to survive all this. I almost wish those bastards _would_ try something. This waiting is killing me!" Naruto ran his hands over the sack he sat on, wondering how long it had been there.

At that time, light briefly formed a diagonal line across part of the room, as the heavy door opened and someone walked in. It was one of the senior shinobi of the village, come to replace Jiraiya, who learned that he had been summoned to meet with the Hokage.

"I'll be back after I see what news Tsunade has." After that, the Sennin left.

Naruto sat quietly for a while, cursing the sun and the moon.

_A lunar eclipse was only a couple of nights away, and it would be a Blood Moon as Jiraiya had told him back at their camp site._

There would be a second such phenomenon this year, so Akatsuki might not even be planning anything soon. **_M-i-g-h-t._** Five letters. A whole alphabet of annoyance and inconvenience.

He also had to admit that he was somewhat scared. He didn't want to think that some kind of Apocalypse might be on its way. But, _that_ would be just his luck. Iruka's words helped straighten his head out some. Deciding he might want to care about Hinata after all, he was naturally frustrated.

**So, that meant that it was a perfect time for the world to end, right?!**

"This sucks!"

Naruto thought back to that one day. Suddenly making an about face after talking with his oldest friend, he literally ran off to find Hinata.

As it turned out, she had gone off to lunch, and had been out with her friends long enough to think about doing dinner too. When he came across her, she was walking in a large group of girls.

_That had been a rather troublesome sight, as Shikamaru might say._

Hinata's eyes had lit up when she caught sight of him. Kurenai had smiled as well, seeing Hinata's response. Shizune waved, and Anko grinned a frightening grin.

Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten were **_not_** so sanguine.

'Great! There goes my appetite!' Sakura had said, partially in jest. She really was glad to see Naruto, but was _not_ about to admit that to Ino.

'Tell me about it!' Ino had answered, needing to top Sakura. 'I think he just ruined my lunch too.'

'Maybe it would be best if we just blocked his path, and escort Hinata out of the way.' Ten Ten was still unhappy, hearing how Naruto had rejected Hinata's affections.

'**NARUTO-KUN**!' Hinata didn't hear what anyone had said, or didn't care. She had run over to see him, a hopeful look on her face.

'Hinata, I've been thinking, and---' He had tried to get his words out, despite the fact that he had an audience.

'_That_ would be a first!' Sakura had said, and everybody laughed, even Ino.

'Perhaps we should be careful, ladies,' Anko had put in. 'This **_could_** be an impostor!'

Everybody laughed some more.

'Is there something you wanted to tell me?' Hinata had asked, stepping closer to Naruto. She looked to have left her shyness at home.

'**_SHHHHHH_**….' Kurenai had told the other women. That was like throwing gasoline on a fire.

The comments had come fast and furiously after that, so much so that Naruto had no chance to even hear them all.

'I was stupid, Hinata. I wanted to----'

**His own choice of words could have been better.**

'Wow! He might be the first man who _ever _admitted that!' Anko said in mock severity.

'_Man?'_ Sakura's question set them all off again.

Naruto and Hinata had just stood there quietly, waiting for their moment. Eventually, the girls realized that it might be more fun to be quiet and listen.

_Who knows what they might see and hear?_

But, just as Naruto had opened his mouth, a winded messenger ran up, accompanied by two newly appointed jounin.

'Uzumaki Naruto. You are commanded to appear before the Hokage, _immediately._ There can be **_no _**dely, and **_no_** detour.' As the messenger had spoken, the two jounin flashed out of view, reappearing between Naruto and the girls.

'But….' Naruto had been shocked, but his surprise was about to be replaced by volcanic emotions.

'What is this? Anko had asked. "You know me. You know Kurenai. We can vouch for the others…." She obviously realized what some of the message implied.

Tsunade was acting as if anyone could be a spy or enemy, except for those she sent out personally.

Naruto had picked up on that as well. He couldn't be angry with Tsunade, because he would probably do the same thing if their roles had been reversed.

No, he would have had the person in questioned tied up and brought into town in a wagon guarded by every shinobi in Kohoha.

Still, the timing had been terrible.

**He could still remember the look on Hinata's face when he was led away.**

"The ANBU squads are fully mobilized, inside and outside of the village. There are no signs of any movement whatsoever. All groups are keeping in frequent contact. If a report is late, the special jounin will all take up the predetermined positions." A masked figure reported in to Kakakshi and Gai, bring Naruto's thoughts back to the present.

His thoughts turned a bit fanciful. He wished that Hinata could borrow or steal an ANBU mask, then sneak in here to see him. But, that was impossible. And, it was not her way.

He smiled briefly, wondering if she was somewhere outside of the building, watching. That was her way.

_For all he knew, she may have volunteered to protect him too._

"Naruto. You need to come with me for a moment," Kakakshi walked up, having just been given something made up at the apothecary.

"Why?" Naruto said, scratching his head. He was tired of being told things that he needed to do.

"To be safe, it makes sense to cover all contingencies. We should operate under that assumption that you **_will_** be kidnapped, despite all of these measures. If that were to happen, it would be important to be able to trace you." Kakashi took the stopper off of a vial, sniffed, then coughed.

"Huh?" Naruto held his nose. "What the hell is that stink?"

"Well, it _migh_t just be what keeps Akatsuki at bay," the Copy Ninja said, wondering if he should accidentally spill some on Gai. "But, in practical purposes, once you rub this on, it would make it simpler and more certain for Pakkun to follow your trail."

"**No way!**" Naruto stood up and backed away.

Kakashi sighed. He shook his head. He hadn't thought that this would be easy. But, smelling the concoction, he understood how his former student must feel.

"I'm certain that the Hokage is strong enough to get this on you, Naruto. But, if **_she_** has to come out here, no telling what other things she might do in retribution…."

"This is just wrong!" Naruto said. Then, sighing, his eyes lit up for a moment. "At least the rest of you will have to smell me too!" He didn't catch sight of the small tin of scented cream that Kakashi passed to the nearest guard.

"Yes, but there are **_worse_** things," Gai said walking up. "Especially since you are such a brave and dedicated youth, one in whom the Flame of Konoha surges so strongly."

"What?" Naruto wrinkled his nose. "What could be worse than _that_ stuff?"

**Guy held up a kunei.**

"It's poisoned. Kakashi speaks as if it is possible for someone to break in here…… defeat us…… then abduct you and escape. That is highly unlikely." Gai shook his head sadly. "One of us should be able to strike you a mortal blow before we are subdued or killed."

Naruto swallowed hard. He really did need to hear things like that.

_Somewhat subdued, he put on the ointment that Kakashi handed him._

After that, the time stretched on minute by minute, hour by hour. Naruto actually managed to fall asleep at one point, quickly woke back up again, after seeing horrendous images in his mind.

Not much later, he found himself feeling very strange. Everything around him seemed so distant and so quiet. His body felt numb, and his mind wasn't far behind.

**Opening his mouth to speak, he found that he could not.**

Could this be some adverse effect of that damn ointment?

The change progressed, until it felt like his mind was merely a passenger in his body. He couldn't move voluntarily. And, a warm began spreading throughout him, starting at his belly and radiating outward.

Before he knew what was happening, his body felt as if it were on fire. His senses returned, but much more sensitive than before. His teeth protruded out over his lips. His fingers elongated and ended in claws.

He moved.

_Too fast to see, and almost too fast to follow._

His guards were caught by surprise, not expecting him to make a run for it. To their credit, Kakashi, Gai, and the others reacted incredibly quickly, but they were too late.

Leaving a trail of continuous and powerful jutsus, Naruto collapsed the passageway up to the surface, leaving his pursuers momentarily trapped. Those jounin he came across past that point were tossed around like leaves in the wind, their thrown weapons missing their target by mere fractions of an inch.

It was a difficult 'escape,' but Naruto in his chakra-drenched state made it look easy. He had an advantage. He knew exactly where he had to go, realized exactly what he was up against, and had the element of surprise serve him well, stage by stage.

Naruto literally burst through the padlocked outer doors, sending huge fragments of wood spinning off into the well lit street. Sensing a large number of men and women approaching, he made his way to the roof tops.

Standing at the top of one roof, he snarled, momentarily paralyzed when the jewel on his necklace flashed. Grasping the necklace in one clawed hand, he ripped it off of his neck and threw it.

**Before bounding on his way, he sniffed the air, recognizing a familiar scent.**

It was Hinata.

His mind wanted to call out to her, but he was not in control.

_With shinobi closing in, he sped away._


	12. Pursuit

Hinata sat on the roof of the Village Archives, watching her breath form small clouds in the chill night air.

Shivering, she pulled her coat tighter against her, sneezing when some of the long hairs in the collar tickled her nose.

For a moment, she contemplated returning home and getting a heavier coat. But, while it might keep her warmer, her movement would be severely hampered. Not only that, she would be forced to vacate her post.

"Now I'm being silly," she spoke up at the moon.

_She didn't really have a post._

Tsunade had taken time to speak with her briefly, despite her busy schedule, and the number of important people coming and going to meet with her.

On the way to the Hokage's cluttered and lived-in office, Hinata had passed by her father, as well as the parents of Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. They had all been called into service, a true testimony to the critical nature of Akatssuki, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Konoha's safety.

'Hokage…… may I…… may I see Naruto?' she had asked Tsunade. Standing tall, her chin held up, her voice had been strong and vibrant, even if her habit of stuttering had recurred.

'No, I'm afraid you cannot,' the Hokage had answered. 'But, if you want to keep a watch on his location, I can tell you where that is. I suppose it can't hurt to have another pair of eyes keeping a look-out.' She had looked so tired, and so drained, hat Hinata's heart had gone out to her.

Hinata had thanked Tsunade, exchanged brief words with her father, then come straight to the building. It was a plain and simple design, but was one of the tallest in Konoha, and gave her a wonderful view of the city. But, she didn't care about that. She had selected her spot based on one fact.

_The view she wanted was down below, directly beneath her vantage point._

There were no guards in sight, but Hinata knew there were shinobi around. The chains and lock on the large door below wouldn't keep out a band of thieves, much less a group of invading ninjas. They merely discouraged any bystanders from wandering into a situation that could get them killed.

**One way in. One way out. One place to watch.**

That made the task simpler for everyone.

Eyes on the door below her, Hinata thought back to her time with Naruto. When she had arrived in the other village, he had seemed displeased, as if she were interrupting his routine. That had left her feeling somewhat crestfallen, but she made an effort to understand his position.

Despite her initial disappointment, there were glimpses of the boy that she had remembered watching so single-mindedly. During a rainstorm, they had shared some time together, and had even fallen asleep under the same blanket.

Blanket.

Yes, a warm blanket would have been rather useful _now._

Eagerness is a good thing.

**But, it shouldn't be the only thing!**

She had been rather eager when she started off her new life as Jiraiya's junior apprentice. It had been a wonderful opportunity, not just because she would get to be near the boy she had a crush on.

However, not everything had gone as she might have imagined it, **_especially_** her first foray from camp with her new sensei. The Sennin's idea of research had left her stunned, as had his comments to Naruto, and Naruto's frank admission.

"_What? You don't think she looks like a girl? Hmmm. You definitely need to get out more."_

"_No!" That's not what I mean. I think Hinata is very cute, but that's not the…." _

That simple statement had left her somewhat hopeful, but not everything was to be smooth sailing.

"_Fair's fair! I did the Guy stuff. Hinata can do all the Girl stuff. Huh! Cooking. Cleaning the cabins. Maybe gathering some flowers. Oh yeh! The laundry too…"_

Naruto's behavior had left her feeling self-conscious and depressed, but it had also served a useful purpose. She had begun to stand up for herself.

Hinata smiled, remembering the feeling of power she had experienced when Naruto was immobilized , and when she held the pair of scissors in her hand.

"_I don't know if I can do this well enough, Naruto-kun. I'm just a girl. All those things you've said have... up... up...upset me, and I… I… I…c-c-can't think straight." _

She had purposefully fumbled the scissors, then dropped them. Naruto had been hating life at that moment. But, much to her relief, he had _not_ been hating _her._

Maybe he had been testing her. Perhaps his attitude towards her had gradually changed. Whatever the truth, Hinata thought back to the training exercise with the buckets of water, and Naruto's final solution to the inequities that had her finishing second to him morning after morning..

"_Wonder what that stupid Sennin would do if we both ran into camp at the same time?" _

His kindness to her grew even more beyond that. She bowed her head and smiled, thinking back to the business about the Hokage necklace. She might **_never _**master Rasengan, and may **_never_** win that jewelry. But, in her heart of hearts, she felt that she had won something much _more_ valuable.

"_Yes. Fair's fair. Three years. That's the time it took Yondaime to master Rasengan. If you can conquer the jutsu in that amount of time, then this necklace will be yours." _

Tears came to her eyes again, briefly. When it came down to it, Naruto was very sweet.

**Sometimes. **

Hinata clenched her fists, before shaking her head. There were definitely times when he was _not _so sweet!

The kwaidan had been unexpected and unwelcome. He had used an illusionary technique to make his face seem smooth and featureless, then used a jutsu to blow out the campfire. She had squeaked, then fallen over.

Just the same, while she hadn't enjoyed his teasing, she **_did _**treasure the fact that he was willing to open up his heart to her enough to _want _to tease her.

That bit of trickery, however, had been followed by a moment of sharing, as the two of them spent time together watching the stars. She looked up at the sky above the city, sighing.

**What she wouldn't give to have him sitting next to her now.**

Of course, with Naruto, things can change so quickly as to leave her head spinning. That insufferable prankster had then fooled her, making it seem as if he were under attack, causing her to run outside in her pajamas.

_Her pajamas!!!_

If that had been the most drastic thing that had happened, she would have been much happier. Instead, she learned a closely guarded secret, and found out about an organization of criminals who had designs on the source of that secret.

"_The Fourth sealed Kyuubi behind the navel of a baby. The damn demon is still there today, ruining the life of a boy who never asked for such a burden. Making that boy a target for men who want the demon, as well as those who hate the beast. Yes, Hinata. I am Yondaime's legacy. The Nine-Tailed Fox lays sealed within me."_

Her world had threatened to fall apart around her, but she had proven strong, thanks to her feelings for Naruto. Not only did she accept his words as the truth, and try to find a way to accept him without reservations, she also tried to tease him for a change.

"_Nine Tails might be a girl…." _

Her unexpected playfulness seemed to impress Naruto, as much as her acceptance had. Maybe even more! What _could_ have been a tragedy, had turned out to be a momentous event. Maybe even a turning point.

"_Hinata, did I ever tell you that you were someone I could like?"_

Everything was not peaches and cream, however. If only they had been. She liked peaches.

Like any love struck fool, she had things that she needed to come to terms with. Someone may seem perfect from a distance……but, as soon as you get up close, it's easy to see the blemishes. For a while there, she hadn't know if she would survive his obsession with ramen.

Funny how things go sometimes, especially around a certain enthusiastic Hokage-to-be.

Once again, something that had the potential to be troublesome had turned around to become something special. She could almost relive the visceral thrill she had experienced when the chefs were all brought forth for their farewell bows, and she had received the loudest ovation of all.

Then, an opportunity arose for her to have a chance at something she had come to want very much.

"_What were you going to say, Hinata? Is there a prize you might like?"_

Her own bravery had surprised her, and had earned her the chance to hold Naruto's hand on the walk back to camp. Looking down at that hand, Hinata sighed.

**So many things had happened. **

She could only wonder what else might had happened if she had been able to stay in that situation with Naruto and Jiraiya for just a short while longer.

They had come **_so_** close to connecting at the Dance. But, she couldn't say spending more time together would have eased the frightful worry that Akatsuki caused him. Even so, she might have been able to share things with him that made _both_ of their lives seem better.

"_There's nothing wrong with enjoying oneself now and again, right? Life can pass you by real quickly. There are plenty of things people do that they regret. But, there are more things that they let slip by, that they regret even more." _

Yes. That was very true. At least she had a chance to share some wonderful moments.

"_You're more than I could have guessed, Hinata. More than I have any right to know. There's no one I'd rather be with at this dance."_

Memory of those words had Hinata closing her eyes and puckering her lips. She imagined what it might be like to kiss someone.

**She pictured herself kissing Naruto.**

"Life would be so wonderful if…… if…… if……"

Hinata coughed repeatedly.

Her voluntary watch duty had sounded _so_ easy, until she remembered to factor in the weather, and the fact that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Her rumbling stomach reminded Hinata that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. And, of course, once she told herself that she wouldn't leave her perch, her body decided to test her.

Where was the nearest rest room? How long would it take her to get there? Would anything happen while she was gone?

Sighing, she stood, admitting that she really **_didn't _**serve a purpose there. If she left, things would probably be just the same when she got back. And, as she had been told, the coming eclipse might not even be the one that Akatsuki was interested in.

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

Hinata spun around, seeing a large figure squatting on the top of one of the massive brick chimneys. The voice gave his identity away, as did the outline of his large bushy hairdo and the scroll case on his back.

**It was Jiraiya.**

"_M-M_-Master…." Hinata bit her lip. He had gotten up there without her knowing it. If the Sennin had been a member of The Nine, she would be dead now. "Yes….. I……"

"I need to get back down there," her teacher said. "The young troublemaker has been moaning and complaining like there's _no tomorrow." _Jiraiya chuckled, hearing Hinata's squeak at his choice of words. "But, he's doing fine. For **_himself, _**that is. For **_you_**……well…… Gai seems to be pushing him to write poetry for you…… _that_ will probably make Naruto forget about you altogether!"

Hinata folded her arms across her chest, a gesture she had seen Naruto use any number of times when Jiraiya was trying to get his goat.

_The Sennin began chuckling._

"Don't worry, Hinata. When I get down there, **_I'll_** set the boy straight. With advice from **_me_**…… the world's _greatest_ expert on women…… everything will be alright!"

Hinata jerked. Her foot twisting, she dislodged a large ceramic roof tile, then started to slide towards the edge of the roof.

**Jiraiya caught her by her coat hood.**

"Are you going down now?" Hinata asked, somewhat petulantly. Her motives couldn't have been more transparent.

"Oh, I _might _be able to stay a little bit longer, seeing that you want company." Laughing, he took out a large screw-top bottle of hot tea and two cups. Filling one, he passed it to Hinata.

"If Kakashi is going to get him to put on the stuff the apothecary made up, I won't want to be down there any longer than I **_have_** to." He poured himself a cup. "Besides, he is well guarded where he is. I'd rather be up _here_, ready to move in any direction necessary."

There was no trace of humor left in the older shinobi's voice.

_Hinata could tell that Jiraiya was worried._

There was a subtle noise, a series of very faint clicking noises moving across the roof in their direction.

Hinata moved quickly, using Byakugan.

"It's OK, Hinata. I suspect I know who's coming. I don't know if you've had the pleasure of meeting him before." Jiraiya chuckled, rummaging around in his pocket. Nodding his head, he took out a pork bone he had saved from dinner.

"It's a…." Hinata's talent had identified to location of the newcomer.

**It wasn't human.**

"Wise and wonderful creature willing to grace you both with his presence" a deep voice said. "Is that bone supposed to be for _me_, Jiraiya. If so, the stereotype is **_rather_** demeaning!"

It was Pakkun. Moonlight reflected off of his forehead protector when he turned to sniff out the food.

"Well, if _you_ don't want it…." Jiraiya made as if he were about to throw the bone off of the roof.

"**Wait!**" Pakkun ran up quickly, and he too dislodged a roof tile. It slid off the building, breaking into numerous pieces when it hit at the feet of a man walking the street below.

"Girls and dogs…." Jiraiya sighed, scratching his head. "Hyuuga Hinata, this is Pakkun." Jiraiya held the bone out to Pakkun, who took it in his mouth, then placed it on the roof. "He's one of Kakashi's associates, summoned to keep a nose out tonight."

The pug dog walked over to Hinata and sniffed. "**_Ahhhh! _**This girl uses a shampoo nicer than the one the pink-haired girl and I both use!" Pakkun chuckled. "Do you mind letting me know what type it is?"

"Well…… I…… _ummm_…." Even though Hinata had spoken with the frogs that she had summoned, the idea of a talking dog still had her a bit taken aback.

"I'll let you touch my foot pad…… it's soft…" Pakkun held up his paw to Hinata, who finally told the dog what he wanted to know.

"Well, Hinata. What do you think of our canine---" Jiraiya stopped. He stood up.

"**Something is happening!**"

Hinata stood as well even though she hadn't sensed anything. Worried, but very much alert, she scanned the area around her. It was a matter of coincidence that she was looking in the direction of the door when something blew right through it.

"_Shit! _This is bad!" Jiraiya recognized the likely scenario, as soon as he saw that the figure down below was Naruto, surrounded by incredible amounts of writing red chakra. "It looks like they can summon Kyuubi while it's still in Naruto!"

"**_Naruto-kun!_**"

Hinata saw him flash up to one of the roof tops across the avenue.

"Hinata. Pakkun. Follow him as best you can, in case he makes his way out of the village.. Do **_not_** try to confront him on your own. Leave whatever trail you can. This will be difficult at night." Jiraiya shouted a code word to the concealed jounin in the area. "I will try to stop him."

The words were merely a euphemism.

**The Sennin realized he likely had to kill his pupil.**

Hinata swallowed hard, realizing what lengths her sensei would go to. Moreover, she knew that such lengths were not only justified, but necessary.

Jiraiya flashed away in one direction, while Hinata moved in another direction. Pakkun ran along the roof top, trying to keep an eye on the unfolding drama.

Naruto sensed the approaching shinobi, instinctively knowing where his greatest threats lay. When the jewel at his chest flashed a bright blue light, he was frozen in place briefly.

Ripping the necklace off from around his throat, he tossed it to the roof top, then moved too quick for his attackers to hit. Jiraiya's attack tore all of the tiles off of three adjacent buildings, causing them to fly skyward as Naruto moved from one point to another before vanishing into the dark. Chimneys burst apart like giant grenades, but too late to stop the fleeing form.

"**NARUTO-KUN!!!**" Hinata had already made it to the damaged building where Naruto had been. She picked up the discarded necklace.

_Now she needed to follow him as best she could._

The white-eyed girl jumped again and again as she ran across the spines of successive edifices. "Pakkun, to me!"

The young ninja could hear Jiraiya curse somewhere behind her, then pass along orders for the jounin to roust certain elements of the Leaf. Loud whistles were blown, signaling the watch tower to send out louder blasts from a siren, alerting the ANBU squads that something was going on.

**There was no time to wait, hoping that someone else might take the lead. **

Hinata ran as fast as she could, deviating from her original course when she caught sight of Pakkun. The two of them raced beyond the Great wall of Konoha, headed for who knows where.

"Are there any enemy shinobi moving to meet Naruto," Hinata called out to the dog leading the way.

"No. Not unless some of the _ANBU_ I am sensing are working for the other side." Pakkun used the moonlight to his advantage, finding a path along the tall trees outside of the village. "_ANBU_ are converging on his position. If we are lucky, they may slow him down.

Hinata didn't have much hope for that.

_She had never seen Naruto surrounded by so much chakra, or taking the bestial form she had gotten sight of._

"There are growing numbers following us," Pakkun reported. "We are _not_ in this alone. Good." He snuffled some, then howled. "That stuff the boy is wearing smells **_bad!_**" Cursing in a language Hinata didn't understand, the pug added one more salient point. "Despite that, if we stop too long, it may take too long to pick up the tail again."

That was the last thing the dog said for a while.

Hinata bit her lip. She had been thinking of waiting for Jiraiya, since it might be best that **_he _**go with Pakkun. But, she had to strike while the iron was hot. Pakkun needed to trail Naruto. Someone needed to stay with the dog.

Streaking along through the night, well aware that any missed step could send her crashing to the ground below, Hinata moved at a furious pace.

**Eventually, they passed out of the forest and began running along the ground.**

It would be hard for the others to follow them at night. Hinata had to operate under the assumption that she and Pakkun might be Konoha's only hope, as unlikely as that would seem.

_The situation was too grave, to take any chances!_

Naruto was keeping off of the main roads, but seemed to have found a well-established if lightly traveled path. If he kept moving in that direction, he would end up in the high country.

There was no way to know just what they were heading towards. It could be a ravine. A castle stronghold. A cave in the mountains. A smoky tavern in one of the sleepy towns. A pier along one of the rivers.

Anything.

Hinata also knew that Akatsuki members could readily be heading in her direction, planning on capturing Naruto in the open, then bringing them back with him to some secret location.

By the sound of Jiraiya's exclamation, Naruto was probably under someone else's influence. But, that did **_not_** necessarily mean that he would deliver himself to their doorstep readily, or that they would trust him to do so.

As she ran, she became more and more grateful that her Jiraiya had put so much emphasis on endurance training.

It was paying off now.

_Big time!_

As the miles gradually moved beneath her feet, the rhythm of her running soothed her frazzled nerves. Knowing how important her actions might end up being, she told herself a cautionary tale as she ran.

_**Long, long ago, in old Japan, the Kingdom of the Sea was governed by a wonderful King. He was called Rin Jin, or the Dragon King of the Sea. His power was immense, for he was the ruler of all sea creatures both great and small, and in his keeping were the Jewels of the Ebb and Flow of the Tide. **_

The thought of a dragon had her wondering where exactly _Yamata No Orcochi _might have been sealed away. She hoped that it wasn't anywhere along Naruto's path. If it were, that would mean that it was somewhere near _her_ path.

Chances are, it would not be anywhere near this precinct, or even in this nation for that matter.

Still, it was an important point to consider. If Kyuubi was being called towards some certain destination, would the other two beasts be on the move too?

The story had also mentioned jewels.

That had Hinata wondering why Naruto had thrown away his necklace, and why the jewel had flashed.

She would give that more thought later.

_**The Jewel of the Ebbing Tide when thrown into the ocean caused the sea to recede from the land, and the Jewel of the Flowing Tide made the waves to rise mountains high and to flow in upon the shore like a tidal wave. **_

_**The Palace of Rin Jin was at the bottom of the sea, and was so beautiful that no one has ever seen anything like it even in dreams. The walls were of coral, the roof of jadestone and chrysoprase, and the floors were of the finest mother-of-pearl. But the Dragon King, in spite of his wide-spreading Kingdom, his beautiful Palace and all its wonders, and his power which none disputed throughout the whole sea, was not at all happy, for he reigned alone. **_

Hinata quickened her pace some, keeping a close watch on Pakkun's running form. She was worried about the dog, wondering just how far the stubby-legged creature could run at this pace.

If she had to, she would carry him….

_As long as her _own_ short legs could keep her going._

Thinking about the Dragon King…… and how he had reigned alone for so long….. Hinata vowed to push herself to her limit.

She had been alone too long herself. Just when it seemed that her dreams had finally come true, and Naruto seemed on the verge of opening up to her, he had been taken away and placed under guard.

**A lot of good that did!**

The description of the palace under the sea had her realize a fact that she had learned the hard way.

_Wealth and privilege only counted for so much. _

She had not been a princess, but **_had _**grown up the daughter of one of the greatest families in the village. Originally the Hyuuga heir, she once had the promise of great power and prestige waiting for her.

Back then, however, she had no aptitude for training. A small and timid girl, she did _not_ have the attitude that her younger sister would be found to have. That sad fact left her kingdom crumbling around her.

She had **_not_** wanted to be shinobi back then. Her life had ended, or so it had felt. Discarded, and practically unwanted, she had stumbled off to her new world numb, and even less confident than before.

**How things change. **

Theses days, she wanted to be a ninja, having found her true calling……and a new sense of self esteem that she might never have found, even if she had remained her father's successor.

Hinata knew that she didn't have to stay a warrior any longer, now that she and her father had reconciled. However, much of what she wanted in life now revolved around her profession. She wanted to be a jounin like Kurenai. She wanted to teach what she had learned…… especially if she could be given a team with someone shy, confused, or hurting.

But, for that to happen, she needed to survive, and the village needed to remain standing.

They had to be successful.

They had to be.

_**At last he thought that if he married he would not only be happier, but also more powerful. So he decided to take a wife. Calling all his fish retainers together, he chose several of them as ambassadors to go through the sea and seek for a young Dragon Princess who would be his bride. **_

_**At last they returned to the Palace bringing with them a lovely young dragon. Her scales were of glittering green like the wings of summer beetles, her eyes threw out glances of fire, and she was dressed in gorgeous robes. All the jewels of the sea worked in with embroidery adorned them. **_

"Wait!" Hinata shouted to Pakkun. "There are some traveling peddlers ahead. We should tell them to call out for the shinobi who follow, and pass along the direction we've chosen." She veered towards box-like wagons, barely lit by hanging lanterns an tall pole-like torches.

"Right! But, we need to be _quick_ about it…." Pakkun stood still, not wanting to wander away from the scent he was following.

After a few words with the shocked but patriotic peddlers, Hinata rejoined Pakkun, and they both resumed the chase.

Behind them, the peddlers began waving their great torches in huge sweeping arcs, shouting at the top of their voice. Those that had horns or other instruments amongst their wares or personal possessions got them out as well.

What would Jiraiya and the other Leaf ninjas think about that, she wondered.

As Hinata flashed along, a shadowy figure underneath moon and gibbous clouds, her thoughts drifted to other things that she hoped for in her life.

The ambassadors had brought a Dragon Princess for the King. His loneliness ended. A new life opened up before him.

**She wanted something similar.**

While her desire to be a ninja was strong, there was something she wanted even _more. _She wanted to be a wife. She wanted to be a mother. Maybe she was too young to be worried about **_that, _**but there was no doubt what her greatest wish was.

As she ran past the occasional hut and farmsides, some with cheery fires lit inside, Hinata pictured her own cozy home. In it, she would raising black-haired and white-eyed daughters, as well as blonde-haired and blue-eyed sons.

_Or, so she dreamed._

First though, to have any chance of that fantasy becoming real, she had to survive this mission.

So did Naruto.

_**The King fell in love with her at once, and the wedding ceremony was celebrated with great splendor. Every living thing in the sea, from the great whales down to the little shrimps, came in shoals to offer their congratulations to the bride and bridegroom and to wish them a long and prosperous life. Never had there been such an assemblage or such gay festivities in the Fish-World before. The train of bearers who carried the bride's possessions to her new home seemed to reach across the waves from one end of the sea to the other. Each fish carried a phosphorescent lantern and was dressed in ceremonial robes, gleaming blue and pink and silver; and the waves as they rose and fell and broke that night seemed to be rolling masses of white and green fire, for the phosphorus shone with double brilliancy in honor of the event. **_

"He's left the trail. He's headed uphill. It looks like it could be Mount Izumo or Mount Ashinazuchi. Mount Kushinada and Mount Tenazuchi are just beyond those. There are plenty of caves in those areas."

Pakkun sounded breathless, and slowly hobbled to a stop.

_Hinata bent down and scooped him up._

"You get to touch the paw twice! Soft! Soft!"

"Can you follow the scent, if he makes it into a cave?" Hinata began to get worried.

It could take days to search even a single mountain peak, cave by cave in the day time, if there were a large squad of shinobi searching.

**But, at night, with every moment counting….**

"Yes. _Unless_ someone takes note that we are coming, and clouds the trail."

Hinata abruptly stumbled over something unseen, hitting the ground hard. She cradled the dog and rolled on her shoulder, ending back on her feet in one smooth motion. The accident was not without consequence, however.

_Her ankle throbbed with a tremendous growing pain._

That wouldn't stop her. Not for a moment. Her special person needed her.

This would **_not _**be a repeat of her early days as a ninja. There would be **_no _**running off into the woods alone, ashamed of her performance during training missions with Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino. There would be _no_ standing by the wooden posts for hours, head bowed.

This would **_not_** be a carbon copy of her days as a child. There would be **_no_** crawling underneath her bed, or hiding in a closet, after performing poorly in a session with her father. There would be **_no_** clinging to her mother's skirt when the tasks given to her seemed too hard.

**There were so many people depending on her, even if they didn't realize they were doing so. **

Naruto. Tsunade. Jiraiya. Her father. Hanabi. Neji. Kurenai. Her friends. All of their hopes and dreams could very well rest on _her _small shoulders. So too might the lives of the kindly neighbor woman who brought her apples when she sat crying by her father's fence…… the man who raised birds, and his daughter who had spent hours with Hinata, getting those birds to talk…… the crippled woman who worked so long and hard to make Hinata's coats especially for her…… the family retainer who had always disobeyed orders and brought letters to her from Hanabi….

_Which of them would have thought that _she _would be the one rushing towards world-altering events?_

If she had been asked herself, she would have said Naruto. Barring him, she might have mentioned Neji because of his tremendous skills, or Shikamaru because of his success as a team leader. Kiba would have come to mind, because of his selfless determination, or Lee, given his indomitable spirit.

She _never_ would have named herself, not _even_ after naming Ino and Sakura.

**What might all those people say, if they knew who their fate rested with? **

What would they be feeling, if they realized that Hyuuga Hinata was the one rushing to save them all? What should she herself be feeling? Was her new confidence justified, or was she just fooling herself?

Was her pushing ahead like this on her own a sign of maturity, or recklessness? If she stopped and waited for others, would that be cleverness, or cowardice?

_How could she be certain, either way?_

Ah.

There were more important questions to ask.

What would Naruto do?

Why?

What would he want her to do?

For what reason?

Yes.

_**Now for a time the Dragon King and his bride lived very happily. They loved each other dearly, and the bridegroom day after day took delight in showing his bride all the wonders and treasures of his coral Palace, and she was never tired of wandering with him through its vast halls and gardens. Life seemed to them both like a long summer's day. **_

_**Two months passed in this happy way, and then the Dragon Queen fell ill and was obliged to stay in bed. The King was sorely troubled when he saw his precious bride so ill, and at once sent for the fish doctor to come and give her some medicine. He gave special orders to the servants to nurse her carefully and to wait upon her with diligence, but in spite of all the nurses' assiduous care and the medicine that the doctor prescribed, the young Queen showed no signs of recovery, but grew daily worse. **_

_**Then the Dragon King interviewed the doctor and blamed him for not curing the Queen. The doctor was alarmed at Rin Jin's evident displeasure, and excused his want of skill by saying that although he knew the right kind of medicine to give the invalid, it was impossible to find it in the sea. **_

As they ran amongst trees again, Hinata had Pakkun scamper along on his own for a stretch, while she wound explosive kunei and began throwing them at the towering growths.

Small fireballs of light flashed briefly into view, then faded back into nothingness. Brief echoes sounded in the chill and motionless air.

Hopefully some of the other pursuers would see the flashes of light or be able to zero in on the area of the explosions. Hinata kept her fingers crossed. Just as important, she hoped that there weren't any enemy forces prowling the mountainsides. If there were, they would now know that someone was coming.

Having done what she could think of doing at the spur of the moment, Hinata picked up a grateful Pakkun and ran as she directed him.

Every so often, the scent grew to faint to follow from a height, and the chase slowed as the pug snuffled and sniffed along the moss and dirt of the forest floor.

_**"Do you mean to tell me that you can't get the medicine here?" asked the Dragon King. **_

_**"It is just as you say!" said the doctor. **_

_**"Tell me what it is you want for the Queen?" demanded Rin Jin. **_

_**"I want the liver of a live monkey!" answered the doctor. **_

_**"The liver of a live monkey! Of course that will be most difficult to get," said the King. **_

_**"If we could only get that for the Queen, Her Majesty would soon recover," said the doctor. **_

_**"Very well, that decides it; we MUST get it somehow or other. But where are we most likely to find a monkey?" asked the King. **_

_**Then the doctor told the Dragon King that some distance to the south there was a Monkey Island where a great many monkeys lived. **_

_**"If only you could capture one of these monkeys?" said the doctor. **_

_**"How can any of my people capture a monkey?" said the Dragon King, greatly puzzled. "The monkeys live on dry land, while we live in the water; and out of our element we are quite powerless! I don't see what we can do!" **_

_**"That has been my difficulty too," said the doctor. "But amongst your innumerable servants you surely can find one who can go on shore for that express purpose!" **_

Hinata came to a stop.

She couldn't help herself.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and she began to feel dizzy. She had to put Pakkun down. Reaching into her pouch, she took out some of her medicinal cream and smeared it on her swollen ankle.

After taking a quick swallow of water, and pouring some on Pakkun's tongue, she bean running again.

"There are a fair number of people following in our direction. They are making up ground, now. Your methods seem to have worked. It might be best that you rest here. You have done well for one your size. Jiraiya can carry me, or one of Kakashi's fellow jounin."

**Hinata didn't slow down.**

The Dragon King and his doctor had been faced with a difficult task. Maybe an impossible task.

The same was true for her, and she would give it her all. For Naruto. For herself. For everyone.

_Size had nothing to do with anything._

Pakkun should know that….

_**"Something must be done," said the King, and calling his chief steward he consulted him on the matter. **_

_**The chief steward thought for some time, and then, as if struck by a sudden thought, said joyfully: **_

_**"I know what we must do! There is the kurage, the jelly fish. He is certainly ugly to look at, but he is proud of being able to walk on land with his four legs like a tortoise. Let us send him to the Island of Monkeys to catch one." **_

_**The jelly fish was then summoned to the King's presence, and was told by His Majesty what was required of him. On being told of the unexpected mission which was to be entrusted to him, he looked very troubled, and said that he had never been to the island in question, and as he had never had any experience in catching monkeys he was afraid that he would not be able to get one. **_

_**"Well," said the chief steward, "if you depend on your strength or dexterity you will never catch a monkey. The only way is to play a trick on one!" **_

_**"How can I play a trick on a monkey? I don't know how to do it," said the perplexed jelly fish. **_

_**"This is what you must do," said the wily chief steward. "When you approach the Island of Monkeys and meet some of them, you must try to get very friendly with one. Tell him that you are a servant of the Dragon King, and invite him to come and visit you and see the Dragon King's Palace. Try and describe to him as vividly as you can the grandeur of the Palace and the wonders of the sea so as to arouse his curiosity and make him long to see it all!" **_

_**"But how am I to get the monkey here? You know monkeys don't swim?" said the reluctant jelly fish. **_

_**"You must carry him on your back. What is the use of your shell if you can't do that!" said the chief steward. **_

_**"Won't he be very heavy?" queried kurage again. **_

_**"You mustn't mind that, for you are working for the Dragon King," replied the chief steward. **_

_**"I will do my best then," said the jelly fish.**_

At one point, Hinata came very close to running of the edge of a very narrow plank bridge before she realized just what she was running on.

The night time chase was treacherous, but she only had two options. Run as fast and as hard as she could, or just give up. Like the jellyfish in the story, she did **_not_** have the liberty to complain and give up.

But, she also knew that her heart and skill alone would not see her through. Her adversaries would be far more powerful than she was.

**Fortune would play a big role.**

She prayed that Fate would be on her side.

If not, maybe it would be on Naruto's side. Thinking about him, she actually smiled, despite her near exhaustion and the pain she fought through.

There was no other person on earth who had a greater talent of stepping into trouble than Naruto. She remembered the chuunin exams, when he told a crowd of more seasoned ninjas that he was not going to lose to any of them.

But, something else balanced out his ability to put his foot in things. It was his ability to get that foot back out again, often ending up with results far better than anyone had a right to expect.

She hoped that this would not be an exception!

_**The jellyfish swam away from the Palace and started off towards the Monkey Island. Swimming swiftly he reached his destination in a few hours, and landed by a convenient wave upon the shore. **_

_**On looking round he saw not far away a big pine-tree with drooping branches and on one of those branches was just what he was looking for—a live monkey. **_

_**"I'm in luck!" thought the jelly fish. "Now I must flatter the creature and try to entice him to come back with me to the Palace, and my part will be done!" **_

_**So the jelly fish slowly walked towards the pine-tree. In those ancient days the jelly fish had four legs and a hard shell like a tortoise. When he got to the pine-tree he raised his voice and said: **_

_**"How do you do, Mr. Monkey? Isn't it a lovely day?" **_

_**"A very fine day," answered the monkey from the tree. "I have never seen you in this part of the world before. Where have you come from and what is your name?" **_

_**"My name is kurage or jelly fish. I am one of the servants of the Dragon King. I have heard so much of your beautiful island that I have come on purpose to see it," answered the jelly fish. **_

_**"I am very glad to see you," said the monkey. **_

_**"By the bye," said the jelly fish, "have you ever seen the Palace of the Dragon King of the Sea where I live?" **_

_**"I have often heard of it, but I have never seen it!" answered the monkey. **_

"To the left. Take that trail to the left. Be careful, I have been by here before. There are large spars of rock rising out of the ground, _everywhere."_

Pakkun's warning was well placed. On a number of occasions, Hinata came very close to running into rocks that were situated along stretches of the path that did not see the moon's light. Large and narrow, they almost looked like ghastly corpse's hands reaching out from the rough and uneven ground.

"I'm going up, then. To the tree tops. Is that scent strong enough to follow from the up there?" Hinata jumped from branch to branch, restricting her leaps towards those parts of trees that she could visualize with a fair degree of certainty.

"We'll see," Pakkun said.

_**"Then you ought most surely to come. It is a great pity for you to go through life without seeing it. The beauty of the Palace is beyond all description—it is certainly to my mind the most lovely place in the world," said the jelly fish. **_

_**"Is it so beautiful as all that?" asked the monkey in astonishment. **_

_**Then the jelly fish saw his chance, and went on describing to the best of his ability the beauty and grandeur of the Sea King's Palace, and the wonders of the garden with its curious trees of white, pink and red coral, and the still more curious fruits like great jewels hanging on the branches. The monkey grew more and more interested, and as he listened he came down the tree step by step so as not to lose a word of the wonderful story. **_

_**"I have got him at last!" thought the jelly fish, but aloud he said: **_

_**"Mr. Monkey. I must now go back. As you have never seen the Palace of the Dragon King, won't you avail yourself of this splendid opportunity by coming with me? I shall then be able to act as guide and show you all the sights of the sea, which will be even more wonderful to you—a land-lubber." **_

_**"I should love to go," said the monkey, "but how am I to cross the water! I can't swim, as you surely know!" **_

_**"There is no difficulty about that. I can carry you on my back." **_

_**"That will be troubling you too much," said the monkey. **_

_**"I can do it quite easily. I am stronger than I look, so you needn't hesitate," said the jelly fish, and taking the monkey on his back he stepped into the sea. **_

Leaves battered Hinata's face again and again, whenever she moved through certain types of trees.

In others, great showers of evergreen needles covered her clothing, sometimes falling down the collar of her shirt, causing her back to itch.

Occasional disgruntled night animals skittered quickly out of her way.

She wondered if Naruto had any conscious knowledge of what he was doing. It would be terrible, knowing what he was doing, if he had no control over his own body. It would be even worse, realizing just who he was running towards.

Hinata thought back to something she had heard Jiraiya say on a number of occasions, after she had discovered Naruto's secret.

_The Sennin had referred to Akatsuki as the 'monkey on Naruto's back.'_

She hoped beyond all hope, that Naruto's monkey would not get the best of him, the way the primate in the story eventually got the better of the jellyfish.

Her arms beginning to ache terribly, she slowed to a halt one more time, balancing precariously on a thin and flexing tree limb. Inspiration hit her.

**She could carry a dog on her back! **

Well, not exactly on her back, but close enough.

The hood on her coat was large enough for Pakkun to sit in. Once he was in place, and his paws were resting on the top of Hinata's head, the white-eyed girl began moving through the shadowy canopy again.

As she sped along, the young shinobi thought about what **_her_** monkey had been. Yes. It had been her shyness, and her lack of confidence. That, and her secret unrequited feelings for Naruto.

Bit by bit, she had conquered her insecurities. Because of _him_. Even now, she headed towards something she had never faced before.

_Naruto always helped her raise the bar, whether he knew it or not._

In the past, she had routinely been forced to contemplate the idea of death and sacrifice for a cause. All of her friends had to deal with that subject any time they went on a mission. But, they were **_always_** part of a team, and the duty never called for _certain_ death.

Aside from Pakkun, she was alone now. If the other Leaf pursuers didn't catch up with her, she might need to enter Akatsuki's stronghold on her own, lest it be impossible to trace Naruto's precise location in the quickest possible time.

**What could she do against a single member of that organization, much less all Nine?**

Nothing, or next to nothing!

But….

Hinata knew that she didn't necessarily have to kill _every_ Akatsuki member, or even _any_ Akatsuki member.

_She simply needed to find a way to defeat their plan._

Right! Simple!

Hinata swallowed hard, almost causing herself to choke.

**A new fear was the monkey on her back.**

The simplest way to defeat Akatsuki's plan---if that plan required Naruto---would be to defeat Naruto.

No.

Not defeat him. Kill him.

That would be a daunting task, even if he wasn't the entire world to her.

"Naruto-kun…."

_**"Keep very still, Mr. monkey," said the jelly fish. "You mustn't fall into the sea; I am responsible for your safe arrival at the King's Palace." **_

_**"Please don't go so fast, or I am sure I shall fall off," said the monkey. **_

_**Thus they went along, the jelly fish skimming through the waves with the monkey sitting on his back. When they were about half-way, the jelly fish, who knew very little of anatomy, began to wonder if the monkey had his liver with him or not! **_

_**"Mr. Monkey, tell me, have you such a thing as a liver with you?" **_

_**The monkey was very much surprised at this queer question, and asked what the jelly fish wanted with a liver. **_

_**"That is the most important thing of all," said the stupid jelly fish, "so as soon as I recollected it, I asked you if you had yours with you?" **_

_**"Why is my liver so important to you?" asked the monkey. **_

_**"Oh! you will learn the reason later," said the jelly fish. **_

_**The monkey grew more and more curious and suspicious, and urged the jelly fish to tell him for what his liver was wanted, and ended up by appealing to his hearer's feelings by saying that he was very troubled at what he had been told. **_

_**Then the jelly fish, seeing how anxious the monkey looked, was sorry for him, and told him everything. How the Dragon Queen had fallen ill, and how the doctor had said that only the liver of a live monkey would cure her, and how the Dragon King had sent him to find one. **_

Hinata had been somewhat like the jellyfish herself.

She had been soft and spineless, like the creature ended up at the end of the story. But, in a reverse of that tale, she had added a firm core and a figurative shell to her back, rather than lost those things..

Thanks to Naruto.

Hinata was also kind hearted to a fault, as the jellyfish had been. That trait hadn't changed in her. She couldn't let that stand in the way of her duty.

There was one way she could **_not_** afford to be like the jellyfish. She couldn't afford to be reckless like he had been. The unfortunate creature had _not _been clever enough to deal with the monkey.

_She was not clever enough to match wits with Akatsuki. _

Fortunately, she wasn't arrogant enough to believe she could get by on trickery. But, that wasn't all. She couldn't be so foolish as to walk into the simplest trap.

It _might_ be better to wait for Jiraiya after all…… or anyone else who was a better tactician than she was. A more skilled shinobi might be more adept at avoiding any tricks that Akatsuki had waiting.

**Yes, that might be wise. **

But, she would not wait _here. _It might be possible to get close enough to the enemy's hideaway, then wait for back-up _there_. That way, if it looked as if she had need to speed ahead on her own, she still could.

_This was so nerve-wracking._

One wrong step could ruin everything. But, hesitation could prove everyone's undoing.

_**"Now I have done as I was told, and as soon as we arrive at the Palace the doctor will want your liver, so I feel sorry for you!" said the silly jelly fish. **_

_**The poor monkey was horrified when he learnt all this, and very angry at the trick played upon him. He trembled with fear at the thought of what was in store for him. **_

_**But the monkey was a clever animal, and he thought it the wisest plan not to show any sign of the fear he felt, so he tried to calm himself and to think of some way by which he might escape. **_

_**"The doctor means to cut me open and then take my liver out! Why I shall die!" thought the monkey. At last a bright thought struck him, so he said quite cheerfully to the jelly fish: **_

_**"What a pity it was, Mr. Jelly Fish, that you did not speak of this before we left the island!" **_

_**"If I had told why I wanted you to accompany me you would certainly have refused to come," answered the jelly fish. **_

_**"You are quite mistaken," said the monkey. "Monkeys can very well spare a liver or two, especially when it is wanted for the Dragon Queen of the Sea. If I had only guessed of what you were in need. I should have presented you with one without waiting to be asked. I have several livers. But the greatest pity is, that as you did not speak in time, I have left all my livers hanging on the pine-tree." **_

_**"Have you left your liver behind you?" asked the jelly fish. **_

_**"Yes," said the cunning monkey, "during the daytime I usually leave my liver hanging up on the branch of a tree, as it is very much in the way when I am climbing about from tree to tree. To-day, listening to your interesting conversation, I quite forgot it, and left it behind when I came off with you. If only you had spoken in time I should have remembered it, and should have brought it along with me!" **_

"Stop a moment. Put me down. I've lost the scent. Let's find out why…."

Hinata put the pug down, and stood by as he ran about sniffing the ground. With every second, the beat of her heart sounded louder. With every passing moment, a small part of her started trying to find reasons to wait a little longer and let someone else do this.

**No!**

That was the way she had been once.

_Not any more._

"_Ahhh_…." There was a splashing noise. "Yes…. he chose to run along the stream here for a while…. animal instinct at work…." The dog ran along a flat and shallow stretch of water, most of which was impossible to see. Moonlight shone off of small patches, making them look like the coils of a large black snake.

When Pakkun jumped back on dry land and shook, he sprayed a fair amount of water on Hinata's pants legs.

"Well. At least I won't get your hood too wet," the dog said, by way of an apology. "Run up ahead to the next clearing. I'll see if I can pick up anything there."

_Fortunately, Pakkun picked up Naruto's trail again. _

Running, Hinata again tried to leave all hesitation behind.

_**The jelly fish was very disappointed when he heard this, for he believed every word the monkey said. The monkey was of no good without a liver. Finally the jelly fish stopped and told the monkey so. **_

_**"Well," said the monkey, "that is soon remedied. I am really sorry to think of all your trouble; but if you will only take me back to the place where you found me, I shall soon be able to get my liver." **_

_**The jelly fish did not at all like the idea of going all the way back to the island again; but the monkey assured him that if he would be so kind as to take him back he would get his very best liver, and bring it with him the next time. Thus persuaded, the jelly fish turned his course towards the Monkey Island once more. **_

_**No sooner had the jelly fish reached the shore than the sly monkey landed, and getting up into the pine-tree where the jelly fish had first seen him, he cut several capers amongst the branches with joy at being safe home again, and then looking down at the jelly fish said: **_

_**"So many thanks for all the trouble you have taken! Please present my compliments to the Dragon King on your return!" **_

_**The jelly fish wondered at this speech and the mocking tone in which it was uttered. Then he asked the monkey if it wasn't his intention to come with him at once after getting his liver. **_

_**The monkey replied laughingly that he couldn't afford to lose his liver: it was too precious. **_

_**"But remember your promise!" pleaded the jelly fish, now very discouraged. **_

_**"That promise was false, and anyhow it is now broken!" answered the monkey. Then he began to jeer at the jelly fish and told him that he had been deceiving him the whole time; that he had no wish to lose his life, which he certainly would have done had he gone on to the Sea King's Palace to the old doctor waiting for him, instead of persuading the jelly fish to return under false pretenses. **_

_**"Of course, I won't GIVE you my liver, but come and get it if you can!" added the monkey mockingly from the tree. **_

Yes.

Akatsuki definitely wouldn't hand over Naruto, or make it easy for him to leave.

Hinata would just have to deal with that simple fact when she was faced with it. If she managed to get that far.

But, there was another fact she had to consider.

**Naruto may not want to come back with her, even if she did somehow manage to make it to his side undetected. **

If Jiraiya was correct, and he was somehow under the power of a summoning because of Kyuubi's presence, then she might also be at odds with Naruto, or at least the demon fox's preempted will.

_She had never been able to defeat him when sparring, even though she went full out, and he was holding back. _

Still, she had to push onward. No matter what she might face.

It was her Ninja way.

_**There was nothing for the jelly fish to do now but to repent of his stupidity, and to return to the Dragon King of the Sea and to confess his failure, so he started sadly and slowly to swim back. The last thing he heard as he glided away, leaving the island behind him, was the monkey laughing at him. **_

_**Meanwhile the Dragon King, the doctor, the chief steward, and all the servants were waiting impatiently for the return of the jelly fish. When they caught sight of him approaching the Palace, they hailed him with delight. They began to thank him profusely for all the trouble he had taken in going to Monkey Island, and then they asked him where the monkey was. **_

_**Now the day of reckoning had come for the jelly fish. He quaked all over as he told his story. How he had brought the monkey halfway over the sea, and then had stupidly let out the secret of his commission; how the monkey had deceived him by making him believe that he had left his liver behind him. **_

_**The Dragon King's wrath was great, and he at once gave orders that the jelly fish was to be severely punished. The punishment was a horrible one. All the bones were to be drawn out from his living body, and he was to be beaten with sticks. **_

_**The poor jelly fish, humiliated and horrified beyond all words, cried out for pardon. But the Dragon King's order had to be obeyed. The servants of the Palace forthwith each brought out a stick and surrounded the jelly fish, and after pulling out his bones they beat him to a flat pulp, and then took him out beyond the Palace gates and threw him into the water. Here he was left to suffer and repent his foolish chattering, and to grow accustomed to his new state of bonelessness. **_

_**From this story it is evident that in former times the jelly fish once had a shell and bones something like a tortoise, but, ever since the Dragon King's sentence was carried out on the ancestor of the jelly fishes, his descendants have all been soft and boneless just as you see them to-day thrown up by the waves high upon the shores. **_

The punishment the jellyfish received was rather drastic.

But, he had been given a very important task. The sad part of the story was the fact that he had succeeded at first, but turned back. Lack of good judgment did him in more than a sense of compassion did.

Hinata's task was even more important.

_On so many different levels._

The Dragon King sent someone else to find a cure for the one he loved. Hinata would be looking to help her precious one herself. The jellyfish's failure may or may not have cost the Dragon Queen of the Sea her life. If Hinata and her cohorts failed, countless lives would be lost.

She shivered, picturing a group of nine monkeys waving to her after their success, speaking in a facetious manner:

'_So many thanks for all the trouble you have taken! Please present my compliments to the Hokage on your return!' _

Needing to take a short break again, Hinata stopped and placed her arms on a large slab of cold dark rock, breathing in short ragged gasps.

**Taking the necklace out of her pouch, she held it out into the moonlight, wanting to see it again.**

"What will _that_ do?" Pakkun asked, peering down over her hair.

"I don't know," Hinata answered. "But, Naruto threw it away for some reason. In his current state, that must mean it would somehow hinder him, or defeat the effect of the power that calls him."

"Don't lose it then!" The pug sat back down in Hinata's hood.

Hinata did not intend to. It might be the only thing that could help Naruto. She would see if she could get it to him.

But, what if the gemstone did nothing? By bringing it close enough to him to see whether or not the jewel had an effect, she would lose the element of surprise needed to disable or kill Naruto.

She kept coming back to that point again and again. There was no escaping it.

**Maybe she wasn't the one for the task after all.**

Would love stay her hand?

_No._

When she had accepted her forehead protector after passing the genin exams, she had promised herself to do her very best to protect the Leaf. She had not lived up to that promise. She hadn't been capable of doing so back then.

Now she **_could. _**Even if it meant killing the boy who meant so much to her. It's what Naruto would expect of her. It's what he would _want _her to do.

So.

If the jewel did nothing right away?

**She would strike.**

"We need to move now. And quickly!" Pakkun sounded a bit anxious.

"_Why?" _Hinata listened, but heard nothing.

"We have a large number of people closing in from the way we came. But, we have an even **_larger_** number descending from the heights above us."

"OK!"

As best she could, Hinata began to run once more. The physical, mental, and emotional exertion had taken its toll. Her first instinct was to head back towards her fellow shinobi. But, that was the old Hinata reacting.

She ran towards the approaching forces, knowing they **_must_** be an enemy. If she could somehow manage to get past them, she would leave them behind her as she continued after Naruto..

_Everything that followed was surreal to the extreme._

In filtered moonlight, which slanted through the high boughs and branches of towering cedars and pines, a vicious battle unfolded. The two forces met individually and in small groups, dealing death to men and women whose faces they never got good glimpses of.

Weapons flew unseen, making characteristic sounds as they struck bodies and pierced flesh. Justus followed jutsus, filling the night with a symphony of destruction.

Ninata and Pakkun had no way to judge how the battle was going. Following the pug's instructions, and making good use of her _Byakugan, _Hinata moved from concealment to concealment, just missing her own encounter with enemy ninjas.

"There are caves ahead," Pakkun said quietly. "I can see bats against the moon. I can smell guano. The trail leads in that direction."

Following a number of close calls, Hinata and Pakkun found themselves at the mouth of a huge cave. The initial portion was pitch black, but she could make out wavering specks of light deep inside.

**Torches.**

Fortunately, the points of light were not growing larger. They were stationery. She couldn't tell if they were mounted on the cave wall, or carried by a group of men.

Before stepping into the depths, Hinata thought instantaneously about the myth of Amaterasu, who fled and hid into the cave called the _Iwayado, _after witnessing a violent act by her brother Suasano.

_**As she, the incarnation of the sun, disappeared into the cave, darkness covered the world and demons ruled the earth. **_

Darkness threatened to cover _her_ world, now that Naruto had entered this cave. Demons might very well be set to ravage the world.

The fact that Suasano was said to have defeated Yamata No Orochi in some legends had her wondering about the power of coincidence. How many myths and legends might somehow be based on true stories? The sword that Orochimaru could call forth bore the same name as the weapon that Susano was said to have found upon cutting the great dragon into pieces.

But, if the bits of prophecy were true, the dragon was quite intact.

_**All the gods and goddesses in turn had tried to coax Amaterasu out of the cave, but she refused them all. Finally, the kami of merriment, Ama No Uzume hatched a plan. She placed a large bronze mirror on a tree, facing Amaterasu's cave. Then Uzume clothed herself in flowers and leaves and overturned a washtub, and began to dance on it, drumming the tub with her feet. Finally, Uzume shed the leaves and flowers and danced naked. **_

_**All the male gods roared with laughter, and Amaterasu became curious. When she peeked outside from her long stay in the dark, a ray of light called "dawn" escaped and Amaterasu was dazzled by her own reflection in the mirror. The god Ameno Tajikarawo pulled her from the cave and it was sealed with a holy shirukume rope. **_

_**Surrounded by the merriment, Amaterasu's depression disappeared and she agreed to return her light to the world. Uzume was from then on known as the kami of dawn as well as mirth.**_

Hinata blushed, thinking that she would dance naked, if that's what it took to get Naruto out safely. But, no matter what happened, she would never… ever… _tell _anyone that!

"Hurry." Pakkun jumped down from Hinata's hood when they were a fair bit into the cave. "Find a place to hide if you can. There are _more_ shinobi coming. From inside this cave."

Using her white-eye skills to the utmost, Hinata found a narrow crevice in the side of the cave wall. Wedging herself in there and casting a genjutsu technique, she waited, trying not to shiver with anxiety. She could smell Pakkun's wet fur from up close, hoping no one else would pick up that odor.

_Holding her breath a moment, she heard the sound of men running past her, out into the night._

"Alright! The boy has been inside for a while now. We have company **_outside_**. They were _not_ invited. Block the opening."

Hinata never saw the man calling out the order, or the men who followed his orders. Rock dust and small fragments of stone rained down on her head, soon after a series of enormous explosions rang out.

**By the sound of things, she guessed that the cave mouth was destroyed, sealed by huge mounds of rock**

There would be no way for her to get out the way she came in. There would be no way for Jiraiya and the other Leaf shinobi to get past the blockage.

_She and Pakkun were on their own now._


	13. Jailbreak

Naruto felt doubly caged.

Not only was he a virtual prisoner in his own body, he was _also_ trapped behind huge metal bars sunk deep into the hard cave floor.

The long jangling chains binding his wrists and ankles didn't help either, though they were unnecessary. He couldn't move a muscle.

**He couldn't even speak.**

Mind working furiously, he kept trying to come up with an explanation for everything. If he puzzled out the answer, _maybe_ he could change things through force of will.

Kyuubi was still sealed within him. He was fairly certain of **_that_**. The fox's chakra had been flowing wildly through him, and he had never lost consciousness. At least he didn't think he had.

So, if the fox was not on its own… and still bound to him as always… how could it control him? Was his seal weakened? Had it been counteracted somehow? If so, why hadn't Nine Tails simply left him, then moved to savage and devour him as it always claimed it wanted to do.

**Seals and demons were complicated things. **

Perhaps Akatsuki had found some way to summon Kyuubi, while at the same time giving it enough freedom to overwhelm his own voluntary functions.

Concentrating as hard as he could, Naruto tried to find the place within his own mind that the great youma resided. He succeeded, though it was very difficult, and strong mental winds tried to force him back out of those figurative corridors.

_Naruto pictured himself walking slowly, step by step, hands grabbing on to the walls for support._

When he finally made his way to Kyuubi's cage, he breathed a mental sigh of relief. The bars were still in place. But, something was…… **_different._**

The great fox stood near the bars, but it took no notice of his approach. Its huge eyes seemed glazed over, and its tongue hung out of slack jaws. A huge pool of saliva spread out from the cage, flooding the one stretch of hallway.

"Hey! Bastard fox! Snap out of it!"

There was no reply from the demon. It didn't even move. Naruto had to look for a subtle rise and fall of Kyuubi's chest, just to see if it wasn't trapped in suspended animation or something.

"Dumb shit! We're in big trouble here. You always call me weak and pathetic. Look at you!"

Again, no response. Knowing that he may be asking for trouble later…… assuming there would ever **_be_** a later for him….. Naruto took out a brace of shuriken and tossed them at the great fox's nose.

**That was no more effective than his angry words.**

"_Great._ Just f-cking great. _Now_ what do I do? Just wait until the moon is read, and watch as those nine assholes find some way to release that stupid catatonic fox?"

_Naruto returned to his normal state of mind._

He thought back to his run to the cave. He would be impressed at his ability to avoid Jiraaiya and the ANBU squads, had it not left him in this terrible predicament. Speeding along, his Kyuubi-boosted vision giving him a good view of the night landscape, he had left his pursuers behind him.

But, one had stayed relatively close for a while.

**It had been Hinata.**

He also thought that he might have caught scent of a dog.

If that had been Pakkun…… or one of Kakashi's other summonings that he had seen hold Zazuban motionless on the Great Naruto Bridge…… there was a chance that the Leaf could trace him to this mountain.

That was not necessarily cause for celebration. Akatsuki was **_not _**populated by idiots and rash thinkers.

"It seems that word was correct. That is one more thing to be thankful for. So far, everything is going as expected."

Naruto recognized that voice. When the speaker walked into his field of vision, identity confirmed in the faint light of the single small torch burning outside of his cage, he cursed internally.

**It was Itachi.**

"Yeh. But I don't trust chains and bars. I _should_ probably cut at least one leg off."

**_That_** was Kisame, the flickering light making his horrid mouth seem more terrible than usual. He began unwrapping Samehade.

"No," Itachi replied. "Activation of the one seal had given us control of Kyuubi. The demon in turn has complete control of the boy. We cannot risk _anything_ going wrong before the book's seal is broken, counteracting Yondaime's seal and releasing the demon. Your wound could kill him. At which time the remainder of the Nine would kill _you."_

"**Shit**!" Kisame spat. "I just _don't_ understand you, Itachi. You killed your entire clan, then doomed your brother to a life of misery and vengeance. And yet, you are so loath to injure other people you come into conflict with."

Itachi didn't answer. He simply stared at Naruto a moment longer, then headed back on his own.

**Kisame stood there longer, chuckling.**

"You luck out boy. Though, I bet you don't consider yourself too fortunate right now." The ugly man slammed his great weapon hard against the bars, making a loud sound that echoed throughout the dark tunnels.

Naruto didn't jump. He didn't even flinch. Kisame took that as evidence that the young shinobi wasn't playing possum.

"You men know what would happen to you, if by some miracle the boy escapes?" Kiasme spoke to unseen guards.

"Sir?" The answering voices sounded somewhat on edge.

**Kisame had that effect on people.**

When the hulking S-class criminal left, Naruto was left wondering just how long he had left before Akatsuki would move onto the next phase of their plans.

_How was he going to get out of this one?_

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"We need to find Naruto," Hinata whispered to Pakkun.

"I know," the pug answered, sniffing furiously. "He's been here. I can follow his trail. But, we _don't_ want to go where people are, at least until we get an idea of what's going on."

Hinata nodded. The two of them were squatting in a pitch black tunnel just off of the poorly lit main passageway.

"Here. I'll carry your forehead protector. The torches are placed so high that it might be possible for you to sneak around unseen if you're careful." Hinata covered her mouth, fighting the urge to cough. "If you find a way to him, come and let me know."

"OK. Stay in the dark. Hopefully, they won't have any animals of their own." With that, Pakkun left, padding along when he could, and crawling on his belly when necessary.

_Unfortunately, a group of guards were making a routine sweep of the main tunnel area just as Pakkun scampered on his way._

"Over there. I thought I heard a sound. Bring more lights!" One shinobi, likely a mercenary given his lack of a headband or distinguishing clan marks, started walking towards Hinata's place of hiding.

Hinata had no choice but to move, and move silently. It was a precarious situation, to say the least. If she moved too slowly and cautiously, she might be seen. If she hurried too quickly, who knows what she might stumble on.

She found out fairly soon. Arms windmilling, she _just_ managed to keep from falling into a pit, whose depth she had no means to judge. Running her hands along the ground, she made her way around the natural hazard, heading deeper into the darkness.

**The guards still followed.**

"I can't tell if these marks are new or not. They _could_ be from one of the exploration teams. But, we better be _sure."_

"Ah…… come on…… who'd possibly be back there? Nobody could get in past those rocks. What are you saying? Do you think a giant Earth Spider is roaming the tunnels. _Whoooo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o._ I'm **_so_** scared…."

"Hey… _you_ want to explain to our Captain why we missed something… or you want to make excuses to the _Nine?"_ That man's voice sounded nearly frantic. "Especially that guy with those freaking teeth?"

"**Crap!** What do _you_ think?" The other man was not too happy sounding either. "Maybe it's a good idea to look back there any way. We have an excuse, right? And, it might not hurt to find another way out."

"_Huh?_ What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well-l-l-l-l-l…" The man paused, as if he were making certain they weren't being overheard. "Those guys in the fancy robes…… they're up to something really weird, you know…… chances are that they may not want any witnesses…… _know what I mean?"_

**There was a longer period of silence.**

"Let's go then!"

The men were moving more quickly now, making Hinata push her luck. On a number of occasions, she banged into something and bruised herself, or came perilously close to plunging to her death.

Eventually, the voices started getting fainter. But, she had no idea where she was, or what turns she might have made.

_It was time to take a risk of sorts._

Concentrating, she tried to gather enough chakra for the task. It might seem like a simple justsu, but it wasn't. While the amount of energy was nothing compared to that needed for _Katon,_ _Karyuu Endan_ or _Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu_, the finesse and control had to be exceptional.

In time, she held a small glowing ball of fire in one hand.

Hinata gasped, feeling as if she had wandered into a dream. She pinched herself, to make certain that she was actually awake.

She stood in the middle of a large cavern, fed by a sizeable number of tunnels. The vault of the ceiling looked like it belonged in a cathedral, not a cave.

**Everywhere she looked, there were wonders.**

It was good that she had stopped where she had. Not too far ahead of her, an enormous area was covered by wonderful terraced collections of shallow pools, some of which might have deep sink holes concealed in their opaque water.

The whole scene brought back memories of books on caves that her mother had read to her long ago, as the Hyuuga family had taken up residence in such natural homes when they first reached the shore of this land.

"I don't believe it…."

Carefully, she walked over to a cluster of round-shaped, thin-walled pouch-like formations of minerals. What were they called again? Oh! Of course. **_Cave balloons_**. The satiny lustrous silver-white formations were very rare and short-lasting.

_Hinata had never hoped to really see one._

Cave balloons probably were made of **moonmilk**. Sure enough, she located shallow collections of the milk-like solution, made of countless crystals suspended in water. Her mother had said that the liquid, when it began powdery and dry, was used as an antacid many years ago.

She stared at the thick white substance a moment, then shook her head. Her stomach was queasy alright, but she had more than enough reasons for _that._

Making her way back the way she had come, Hinata marveled at intricate and delicate crystal growths that covered the walls and floors of the cavern. **_Cave flowers_**.

_She wished that Naruto could see this._

From central stem-like formations, countless crystals curled gracefully, fibrous and pellucid, each tiny crystal in itself worthy of study. Made up of fascicles of curved prisms, the blossoms were a thing of beauty. They formed floral clusters, bouquets, wreaths, garlands, and embellished large areas of the cave roof as well.

Looking in some of the clear pools of water, which collected water seeping down from above, she smiled, recognizing clusters of round objects that could only be **_Cave pearls_**. While most were spherical, some were cylindrical, irregular, cubical, or even hexagonal. There were those that reminded her of marbles, hailstones, cupcakes, cigars, oranges, pigeon's eggs, balls, and……of course…… pearls.

Stalactites were everywhere, some looking like slender, soda straws to thick, while others were massive pendants tens of feet long and wide. Stalagmites dotted the cave floor, assuming a fascinating variety of shapes.

_The young ninja had to force herself to stop her tour, trying not to pay much attention to Boxwork, Draperies, Flowstone, Frostwork, and Helictites._

**She needed to find Pakkun again. **

Or, more precisely, he needed to find her, without falling prey to any of the hazardous areas of the tunnels.

_Hopefully, those men would have gone back to the usual duty._

Numerous times, she held her breath, coming across huge pits, sink holes, and crevices, realizing just how close she had come to an early demise. As beautiful as the cavern had been, the tunnels were as frightful as the underworld itself.

That thought had her thinking of one particular myth.

**_Izanagi lamented the death of Izanami, who had died giving birth to one of their sons. He undertook a journey to Yomi, the shadowy land of the dead._**

_**Izanami found little difference between Yomi and the land above, save for the eternal darkness. However, this suffocating darkness was enough to make him ache for the light and life above. Quickly, he searched for Izanami and found her. At first, Izanagi could not see her at all for the shadows hid her appearance well. Nevertheless, he asked her to return with him. Izanami spat out at him, informing Izanagi that he was too late. **_

**_She had already eaten the food of the underworld and was now one with the land of the dead. She could no longer return to the living._**

Hinata swallowed hard.

She _knew_ that it was only a story, but was very glad that she hadn't eaten any of the moonmilk.

What about Naruto. Would Akatsuki be giving him any food?

What did that matter!

_**Izanagi was shocked at this news but he refused to give in to her wishes of being left to the dark embrace of Yomi. While Izanami was sleeping, he took the comb that bound his long hair and set it alight as a torch. Under the sudden burst of light, he saw the horrid form of the once beautiful and graceful Izanami. **_

_**She was now a rotting form of flesh with maggots and foul creatures running over her ravaged body. **_

Hinata gasped, picturing Naruto the same way.

Maybe this wasn't the best place to be thinking about that tale.

_**Crying out loud, Izanagi could no longer control his fear and started to run, intending to return to the living and abandon his death-ridden wife. Izanami woke up shrieking and indignant and chased after him. **_

_**Wild shikome or foul women also hunted for the frightened Izanagi, instructed by Izanami to bring him back. **_

_**Izanagi, thinking quickly, hurled down his headdress which became a bunch of black grapes. The shikome fell on these but continued pursuit. **_

Thinking about grapes had Hinata's belly rumbling.

She wished that she had taken time to eat dinner. Of course, if she had, she probably wouldn't be in this huge complex of caves and tunnels.

As frightening as this situation was, it still gave her some outside chance of helping Naruto.

_**Next, Izanagi threw down his comb which became a clump of bamboo shoots. Now it was Yomi's creatures that began to give chase, but Izanagi urinated against a tree, creating a great river that increased his lead. **_

When it rains it pours.

Mention of that little trick had Hinata looking for something akin to a toilet. She let the light die out, while she hurried to take care of her embarrassing business.

_**Unfortunately, they still pursued Izanagi, forcing him to hurl peaches at them. He knew this would not delay them for long, but he was nearly free, for the boundary of Yomi was now close at hand. **_

_**Izanagi burst out of the entrance and quickly pushed a boulder in the mouth of the cavern that was the entrance of Yomi. Izanami screamed from behind this impenetrable barricade and told Izanagi that if he left her she would destroy 1,000 residents of the living every day. **_

_**He furiously replied he would give life to 1,500. **_

**_And so began the existence of Death, caused by the hands of the proud Izanami, the abandoned wife of Izanagi._**

The thought of death had Hinata stopping to say a short prayer. She was trapped behind an impenetrable barricade herself now, but she was hoping to _save_ lives.

"There you are. You need to follow me quickly and very quietly. I have found Naruto."

Pakkun stepped into the light from the new ball of fire in Hinata's hand. "It will be tricky to reach him; but, we can do it if our luck holds out.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Naruto cursed.

_He felt like he was part of a side-show or something._

One by one, or in pairs, the Akatsuki members had**_ all_** stopped by to look at him.

They were a motley looking collection of humanity. Some were remarkably handsome, while others were astounding in their hideousness. A few were very tall, while others were short or strangely misshapen.

The _only_ thing common to all were the ornate and stately robes, the cold calculating look in their eyes, and the way they all spoke about him as if he were merely the vessel for Kyuubi, not a human being.

**He would give anything to be able to wring each and every one of their necks!**

Bastards.

_F-cking heartless power hungry bastards._

One freakishly tall man had even made light of Naruto's appearance, laughing.

"The Kyuubi…… one of the three great devils…… imprisoned inside such a pitiful unremarkable whelp? How funny! How _utterly_ amusing…."

Naruto wished that he could have a thousand clones**_ each_** give that jerk '1000 years of pain.'

But still, he could not move, not even in the slightest. Bored, he had taken the journey inside his mind three more times, finding Nine Tails in the same blank-eyed comatose state.

At one point, he wanted to die in embarrassment. Obviously, his bladder needed emptying. His body did that on its own, automatically. The unseen guards had all snickered, making jokes at his expense.

**He loved to rip out those assholes' hearts and cram them down their throats!**

One guard even walked over to his bars, turned around, pulled down his fly and took a leak.

"They Nine will never know the difference," the chuckling man said. Naruto would be certain to remember that man's face.

His list of offenses didn't end there. When a different guard had walked over, bringing an early morning meal, the men had stepped in front of the cage to eat, each of them wondering aloud if Naruto was hungry.

_He was. _

He may not be able to move, but he was capable of salivating. His stomach practically roared out his hunger, causing the men to chuckle and wave their food in front of his face.

Busy eating, the guards walked away from the enclosure, talking about sundry things. When they did so, Naruto's eyes caught sight of something else. **_Movement._** Low to the ground, and not well seen thanks to the fact that the torch sat above a natural shelf of rock which blocked some of its light.

It was a dog. Not just any dog.

**Pakkun!**

How could he have gotten in here? How could he have gotten this far into the caves? Those jerks in the fancy robes must have so much confidence in their hold on him that they don't have the place crawling with troops.

_Either that, or they don't think that there was anyway for someone to escape before they perform their little ritual._

Pakkun carried something in his mouth. It looked like it might be a kunei. But, that wouldn't do him any good, given his paralyzed state!

But, it was **_not_** an ordinary kunei. It wasn't even a weapon at all. The truth, when it presented himself, had hi thinking back to the trick that he and Sasuke used against Zabuzan.

In a puff of smoke, Hinata resumed her natural form, the _Henge_ wearing off.

She put her finger to her mouth, wanting to shush Naruto. Sniffing, she smelled the strong odor of urine and wrinkled up her nose.

"_Shhhhhh_……. Naruto-kun…… I'm here to help you….."

Naruto did not move or speak, of course. That would change soon enough, when Hinata brought the jewel up close to his face.

Suddenly, Naruto jerked. It was not **_his_** response, but some action of Kyuubi, faced with both the gemstone and the power of the Book of Seals. Naruto felt his arms push Hinata hard against the bars, then felt things go stiff again, when the jewel was not so close anymore.

"What the hell was _that?"_ One of the guards came to look, just missing sight of a retreating pug and a transforming white-eyed ninja. "I **_swear_** there was a noise. And look, that son of a bitch moved some!"

Hinata, for her part, carefully maintained her transformed state. When the guard's fellow told him to stop having such a vivid imagination, and the man walked away, she resumed her form again.

Staring at Naruto, she tried to puzzle things out. In a way, this all worked to her advantage, at least for a little while longer. It was **_not_** necessary to kill Naruto immediately, if her experimentation didn't work.

She risked discovery, but she was willing to take the chance. Hearing her own words echoing in her mind, she bit her lip.

**There was a lot more at stake here than her own life.**

An idea came to mind. It might just work. It was certainly a way that might keep the jewel in contact with Naruto.

Holding the jewel in her hand, she quickly grasped Naruto's face, trying to pry open his mouth. He reacted the same way as before, bouncing her off of one of the stone walls.

_Once again the guard came to look, but saw nothing unusual._

Her eyes went wide. She thought of another solution. It had her swallowing hard and trembling ever so slightly. She put the jewel in her mouth. This had better work.

**If she swallowed the damn thing….**

Naruto watched with rapt fascination, wondering just what Hinata was going to do. Each time his body had acted against his own wishes, hurting her, he had felt terrible waves of anguish.

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata whispered quietly.

She kissed Naruto swiftly and very fiercely. The action had Naruto's body reacting and recoiling. His mouth opened, and he began to choke when Hinata passed the gemstone into **_his_** mouth.

_With a great blow, she caused him to swallow the ancient artifact._

"H-H-H---" Naruto's mouth moved. "**Hinata!**" He realized too late that he had spoken.

But, part of him didn't care. He had been brought here against his will. He had been thrown in cage. He had been mocked, laughed at, and pissed on.

"What the hell?" One of the guards stepped over and saw Naruto, a huge frown on his face.

"Need to take _another_ leak?" Naruto asked, his voice rich with anger. He smiled, feeling the lock on his body disappear entirely. With his Chidori-like jutsu, he sliced through the chains binding him. His eyes narrowing, he formed Rasengan.

The first guard was thrown against the far wall of the tunnel, as the bars were torn out of the bedrock. Sliding to the ground limp, he looked as if he had been slammed hard by a giant hammer.

**Blood spilled out of his mouth and trickled to the floor.**

That had been foolish. Foolish and _very_ noisy. Naruto's pent up anger had gotten the best of him. But, since there was reason enough for someone to come and investigate, he didn't worry about his _next_ choice of jutsus.

He tore two huge chunks of rock out of the tunnel wall, keeping them suspended by his chakra. Using them like cymbals, he smashed them together on the remaining guard.

**The dead body fell broken to the ground.**

Hearing movement from down the other end of the passageway, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and began running. Pakkun followed after them. It would be dark ahead, as there were torches for only the next ten yards.

_After that, who knew what lay in wait._

"That was rather sneaky, Hinata," Naruto said as he ran. "Taking advantage of me that way, so you could get a kiss!" His bravado wasn't as great s he made it out to be. He blushed, thinking back to her trick with the jewel.

"_B-B_-But….. I…… I……" Hinata felt weak in the knees at that moment.

"There I was, worrying about Akatsuki. I should have been worrying about _you!"_ Naruto looked over and saw Hinata holding a small ball of flame. That was a useful trick.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata felt her face growing exceedingly warm. "I…."

"Wait until that perverted old hermit hears about **_this._** He'll probably write a chapter in his book dedicated to you. _'Hot Lips Hyuuga,'_ or something like that. Maybe _'White-eyed Kissing Demon._' Damn…."

"**NARUTO-KUN!!!**" Hinata grimaced, hearing her shout echo down the tunnel in both directions. Great. Just great.

"I'm just teasing you, Hinata. I still can't believe that you're _here_…." Naruto's voice held surprise, but also gladness and pride.

Hinata ran along, her heart swelling. _She had done it!_ They were by no means safe, and Akatsuki's plot had not been halted by any means of the imagination, but Naruto was free.

"Here, Pakkun." Naruto took a long thin rope out of his pouch. "Take this in your mouth. If we need to douse the light, or Hinata can't keep it up, you'll take the lead." Naruto chuckled. "Don't let go. In case you fall down a pit, we can pull you up." He laughed. "**_If_** we feel like it…."

Pakkun walked over, but instead of grabbing the rope, he bit Naruto's ankle.

"**Yow!!!!**" Naruto hopped around, the pug clamped to his leg.

_Hinata began giggling, despite the seriousness of the situation._

"I we get hungry, Hinata, we can always eat Pakkun." Naruto and Hinata took off running as soon as Pakkun grabbed the rope in his mouth, then took off. "I think he took a bite out of me!"

"My paw is soft," the dog replied. "But that boy's **_head_** is soft!"

"I would have preferred that you save me _without_ the dog next time, Hinata!" Naruto laughed "Hold on a second." He placed a number of explosive seals under rocks on the cave floor. "Hope that doesn't cause a cave in, if there's no another way out."

**Chuckling, Naruto slapped an explosive seal on Hinata's backside.**

"_NARUTO-KUN!_" She said, taking the paper off immediately.

_Fortunately, it was an inactive seal._

"There's no time for play, children." Pakkun picked up speed. "The followers are closing in. I suggest we put out the light when we get to that intersection up ahead."

"OK!" Naruto said, smiling when he heard a quick series of explosions ring out behind them. "Let's hope it's just flunkies for now. I'm really **_not_** in the mood for meeting up with those nine rat bastards if I don't have to!"

He was worried what might happen if he faced off against any one of them, much less one of the functional pairs, or a larger group.

**But, that's what he had been training so hard for. **

All he could do was hope that Kyuubi was no longer a virtual vegetable. He might need an ample supply of the demon's chakra.

"Let's see if we can find a way out of this damn cave!" Naruto chose the passageway that slanted upward, waiting until _after_ Hinata put out her light. "You guys do want to leave, _don't_ you?" He smiled.

"Yes!!!" Both Hinata and Pakkun answered at the same time.


	14. Deadly Encounters

Three forms remained very still, crouching in complete darkness.

Naruto could hear companions' breathing.

Hinata was pressed up against him in the nook they chose, and he could feel her heartbeat. She was frightened. He marveled at how calm and controlled she seemed on the outside.

"Pakkun….." Naruto whispered. _"Anything?"_

"No. Not yet. I could certainly use the rest." The dog sniffed. "You could use a change of clothing. **_And_** a bath."

"We _could_ throw him in the next pool we come across," Hinata suggested. "As long as there's nothing living in it. We **_don't_** want to destroy the fragile balance of Nature…."

Pakkun snickered. Naruto grumbled.

"My…… ummm…… fragrant condition….. didn't stop you from taking advantage of me before, Hinata." Naruto grinned. She should know better than to mess with the master. "That kiss! I didn't know your tongue was that long. Are the Hyuugas descended from **_anteaters_**, or something?"

Hinata stiffened. Pakkun shook his head.

"_N-N-N-"_

"You **_have_** seen a picture of an anteater before, _haven't_ you Hinata?" Naruto's smile belied his concerns. Even though they didn't hear any sound at the moment, the enemy had had plenty of time to marshal its forces and send them in various directions.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata kept her voice low. _"You…."_

Naruto chuckled. He took hold of Hinata's hand after finding it in the dark. He moved one finger.

"They have sharp claws." He wiggled her fingernail. "Their coat is gray." He tugged on her jacket. "The _smaller_ ones, though, have black hair," he said. He reached out and tweaked her nose. "Long snouts, too. But, I guess there **_can_** be exceptions." He grinned, hearing Hinata make a small noise. "Small brains." He banged softly on the top of her head. "Very primitive animals…."

**Hinata clenched her fists.**

"I think they mainly eat ants and other bugs," Naruto said. "Hmmmm. It's amazing you get along so well with Shino, then." Naruto sighed. "Pakkun…… on the way to get me…… did Hinata walk around on her knuckles?"

The pug snorted. "If you bite him, he **_might _**shut up."

Naruto shook his head, then laughed softly. "Won't work. Anteaters don't have any teeth…. **Ow!!!**"

Pakkun laughed. "That was helpful to know. I did that for her!"

"Thank you," Hinata said. She was amazed at Naruto, despite his foolish behavior. No, _because_ of his foolish behavior.

Lost in the countless caves, caverns, and tunnels beneath this mountain, he managed to keep in a cheerful mood. That, even given the fact that they were being chased down by ninja, with the threat of Akatsuki hanging over their heads.

The result of his shenanigans was equally noteworthy.

**She didn't feel nearly as scared as she might otherwise have.**

"That was----" Naruto never got to say what he intended to.

"_Shhhhh_…." Pakkun made a shushing sound. "Someone's coming this way, down our passageway. Hurry." He squeezed out from between the other two and began moving as quickly as he could in the dark, rope in his mouth.

The two shinobi followed behind him.

After an unknown length of time, Naruto called out softly. "Pakkun, any changes in the smell of the cave? Have you felt any difference in the air currents? How about the flooring?"

"Nothing so far. There is a sense of moisture, so we…." There was a splashing sound. _"Urk!" _There was the sound of claws scrabbling on rock, then Naruto and Hinata both sighed when the pug shook himself off all over them.

"Let's have the light again, Hinata. We're going to have to risk it." Naruto thought that the splash Pakkun had made was indicative of a fair depth of water. "**Shit!**" He shook his head when he saw what lay before them.

The tunnel ran directly into a huge underwater pool. It looked as if they would have to swim, as there was nothing to build a raft out of. He stuck one finger in the water.

**It was cold!**

Wait a minute….

"Everybody move back down the tunnel a bit. I need to get us a ride." Naruto bit his finger, then performed a summoning jutsu.

Smoke filled the passageway, drifting out over the water in dainty spiraling clouds.

"**OOOOOOOOOOH! **What is this. **_WHAT IS THIS?!!" _**A huge voice echoed throughout the tunnel. "**IT'S F-CKING COLD!!!"**

Naruto shook his head.

"_Shhhhh! _Stop being a damn drama queen, Gama-Loki. We're being followed, and you just gave our freaking position away. Next time I'll have Hinata knit you up a big pair of woolen mittens!" Naruto waved for his companions to return.

"We need a ride across, then you're free to go! This is life and death stuff here. But, if you'd rather fight _Kyuubi_, _Yamata No Orochi_, and _Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki _by yourself, we'll do it **_that_** way instead…." He mumbled under his breath, "Big Baby!"

"_G-G-GLAD T-T-TO B-B-BE OF S-S-SERVICE_…." The huge frog shivered as he slid into the frigid pool.

When everyone was secure on the huge amphibian's back, Gama-Loki sped across the water at a frantic speed, kicking up a huge wake. As soon as everyone had jumped off onto dry land, he disappeared.

"You **_may_** have some use, after all." Pakkun raised a paw, keeping the others silent. "The noise is much louder. They'll be here soon. Let's hope that the dam water slows them down a good while."

"OK. Speed is of the essence. Let's have all the light you can give us, Hinata. Time to haul ass!" Naruto began running, one step behind Pakkun and Hinata. "Let's hope this leads somewhere. If not, we'll have a fight on our hands."

**Naruto almost sounded eager.**

The three members of the Leaf moved swiftly along, their speed limited only by the reach of Hinata's light. Leaping from one side of the broad tunnel to the other, they continued their race through the bowels of the earth.

Hinata was beginning to tire. She had used up a lot of energy during her run from Konoha. The light she maintained slowly depleted her chakra reserves.

"Here!" Pakkun doubled back, looking up a narrower shaft in the rock. "This goes up fairly sharply. It might be an old volcanic vent."

As the three ascended, climbing on all fours, Naruto kept pushing the pug upward every time his claws lost purchase.

"There are **_better_** things than having a dog's ass in your face every few minutes," he griped.

"What, you want the _girl_ in front of you?" Pakkun's irritable reply had Naruto losing his own grip, sliding back down onto Hinata.

"_Oooof!" _Hinata had the wind knocked out of for a second.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I think I'm going to tie my rope to that dog and drag him up this chimney!"

"Ummm…… be nice, boys….." Hinata resumed climbing behind Naruto. She was still blushing.

At one point, things got very steep. That had Naruto using his oldest jounin-level skill.

"_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, _many many clones!"

A large number of Naruto copies extended up along the shaft. The uppermost clone anchored himself, and had the others all join hands. Before they disappeared, Naruto, Hinata, and Pakkun had been pulled up into a more manageable area.

"I guess I _could_ have just sent Hinata up," Naruto said. "She could have lowered down her tongue."

Hinata kicked Naruto in the ankle. Very hard. Pakkun thought about biting the other, but he still had a bad taste in his mouth from before.

Eventually, their running came to an end. A huge cavern opened up off of one side of the shaft. The passageway itself terminated at a dead end.

"**Look!**" Pakkun was sniffing along the ground, excited. "_Guano_. That must mean there's a way out." He moved along the shaft a bit, then called out. "There's a small hole here. Too small for me, but big enough for bats, foxes, mice, and the like.

"Yes," Hinata said. Her light frightened a number of bats. Looking up, she saw a great number of them clinging to the roof of the cavern.

Naruto nodded his head. He had found a few piles of rodent skeletons, and some relatively fresh animal droppings. Asking Pakkun to step out of the way, he went to examine the hole.

"Everybody find a secure place, one that doesn't have a lot of shit hanging down over it. I'm going to try to make this hole bigger."

"I would do it _quickly_ if I were you," Pakkun remarked. "There is noise down the shaft."

The rock proved incredibly thick. After three attempts at Rasengan, Naruto had only managed to widen the hole enough so that the dog could fit through.

"Pakkun, Hinata…… come here…." Naruto was breathless, needing a moment to regain some strength.

When the two joined him, Naruto gave them their orders.

"Pakkun, squeeze your furry little butt out through the hole, holding onto the rope. If it's a slope and not a cliff face, run and see if you can find help." Naruto passed the pug the rope. "But wait a few moments, until Hinata does **_her _**part."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, throw a good bit of fire out through the hole. If someone doesn't see it right away, maybe a couple of bonfires will catch their attention." He rubbed his chin. "Hopefully it will be someone on **_our_** side!"

"OK." Hinata stepped up and did as Naruto had commanded.

After that, Pakkun wriggled outside, then commented on his findings. There was indeed a slope downward. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anyone yet, but would be off in search of the Leaf shinobi who had followed Hinata and himself.

"Good luck," Hinata whispered, stepping away from the hole and joining Naruto down in the cavern.

"I want you to use the new jutsu that old pervert taught you. Try and loosen the rocks at the opening. If you do that enough, I might be able to break us out of here." Naruto went and stared down the shaft. _"You better hurry!"_

Hinata did as she was instructed. Naruto began tearing large chunks of rock out of the cavern floor, placing them over by the shaft. He would roll the boulders downward, providing a nice welcome for their pursuers.

"It's very thick and dense, Naruto-kun!"

"Do your best, Hinata. Just do whatever you can! I have a few things I need to say to Old Lady Tsunade yet, about the way she had me guarded! I need to get home to do that!"

_Naruto sent rock after rock bouncing down the shaft._

Suddenly, someone converted a fair amount of the cavern floor to mud, making a separate pathway up from the shaft. Naruto cursed, when he saw the first two figures make their way up into the huge space.

**Itachi and Kisame.**

"How's it going, Hinata?" Naruto's voice was a touch anxious. He wondered if he would be facing more than those two Akatsuki members.

_Two was more than enough._

Jiraiya had given that pair a run for their money. And, they needed to keep their 'demon carrier'alive. Maybe he **_could_** do this.

Naruto cursed when Hinata returned to stand by his side. She went a little pale, seeing _Samehade_ in the hands of the towering and ghastly looking Kisame. Blood ran down from the man's mouth, making him look more hideous than usual.

Itachi said nothing. He simply took a moment to brush the dust from his robes. Kisame grinned a horrific grin, then began chuckling.

"You two little mice led up on a fair chase, I'll give you **_that_**. But, the cats are here now. The game is over." He laughed. "You _did_ thin our number out quite a bit. Saves _me_ the trouble of killing them later on."

"Hinata…… get the hell out of here…… do _whatever_ you need to do to squeeze through that hole. Leave your coat behind if it takes up too much space!" Naruto pushed Hinata towards the opening.

"**No" ** Hinata answered.

"_What?" _Naruto said loudly. "This is _no_ time to play the hero! I can hold them off long enough for you to escape. After that, I will see if I can take them out."

Itachi began walking slowly in one direction. Kisame walked along a different course.

"No. I will stay _here_, Naruto-kun!" Hinata took out a kunei.

"Huh? Don't be stupid. I know you care for me, **_but_**…." Naruto kept his eyes on his approaching adversaries.

"I'm…… I'm not here…… I'm not here to defend you, Naruto-kun…" Hinata's voice sounded anguished.

"Then what…."

"Kill the girl," Itachi said flatly, understanding what Hinata must have in mind. "Quickly."

"With pleasure," Kisame said. He brought his terrible weapon sweeping in flat powerful arcs with one hand. With the other, he prepared to begin single-handed seals.

"They cannot be allowed to take you alive, Naruto-kun." Hinata felt as if she were an S-class criminal herself, saying those words. "I'll see to _that."_

"You… you'd **_kill_** me, Hinata?" Naruto began working through various jutsus in his mind, trying to take the shape and composition of the cavern into mind. _"Really?"_

"Y-Y-Yes…." Hinata's voice was no more than a whisper.

"_Good for you!" _Naruto smiled. ""You got more guts than those two black-hearted bastards combined!" He laughed. "Better teeth too. Though, Itachi _does_ have nicer hair. Those manly looking Uchiha, you know!"

Kisame laughed at that. "You remind me of myself in some ways, boy." His grin had Hinata looking away. "Too bad for you…."

**Itachi showed no reaction.**

"Hinata…… if we make our way out of this……" Naruto bent over to whisper in her ear. "I'm giving you the necklace, Rasengan or no Rasengan. After I clean it off, of course…."

_Hinata had no chance to reply._

"Attack **_now. _**There is someone coming!" Itachi's voice sounded calm, but his posture tensed up ever so slightly.

"Make sure you don't---" Naruto's warning to Hinata came to late. The two of them had grown used to Itachi moving and speaking at a leisurely pace.

**When he flashed to stand in front of the white-eyed girl, Naruto couldn't act without striking Hinata too**.

Itachi had attacked with _Tsukiyomi. _Hinata had no chance to withstand it. Falling to her knees, she was out of the fight.

"We can't let you go, boy." Kisame closed his eyes, trying to sense something. He smiled, then. "We've already done the calling. If our two special **_friends _**arrive here and the process isn't complete, that would be _rather_ unfortunate."

Grunting, the ugly man concentrated his chakra and worked one techinque multiple times in succession. _Suikoudan no Jutsu_. Out of thinner portions of the cave wall he had sensed, water drawn up from a nearby underground river shot towards Naruto, talking on the shape of giant sharks.

"**Bullshit!**" Naruto answered, gritting his teeth. Working his own seals, he tore up a solid wall of dirt and rock, using it as a shield. The _Doton, Doroku Gaeshi _didn't seem to work, as some streams of water bypassed the wall and tossed Naruto hard against the rocks, leaving him a crumpled heap.

"Ha! I haven't enjoyed myself **_that_** much since I assassinated some of the local feudal lords attached to Hidden Mist Village." Kisame rammed the but of his weapon against the cave.

Itachi caught what his hideous companion missed. The form was _not_ Naruto. It was a clone. Moving only slightly, he dodged a vicious strike by the boy, who had swung his Chidori-like attack in a sideways motion.

**Huge sections of the wall fell free, cut away clean by the jutsu.**

"_Shit! _You little bastard!" Kisame recovered, swinging Samehade at Naruto. Dozens of clones intervened, sacrificing themselves on the weapon, while their brethren went for the ugly ninja's hands, feet, and face.

Hinata, meanwhile, was trapped in an illusionary world, believing that she was in another place, at another time, in another situation. In that terrible void within her mind, Itachi had her feel the worst pain imaginable, for the longest period possible, even though it was in less than two minutes in _actual_ duration.

To her, she seemed to live the same horror over and over, for days on end. Kunei in hand, she plunged it into Naruto's heart. As the blood fountained from Naruto's mouth, Pakkun walked up to her and said, "We're saved. You and the boy are safe. Akatsuki is finished." Mouth falling open, she would then hear Naruto say "I thought you cared for me Hinata…." just before he died.

Itachi worked one jutsu, then moved immediately to another. As the Naruto clones popped out of existence, the cavern floor filled with Uchiha clones. But there was a significant difference, as the suicidal creations soon showed.

The exploding clones sent Naruto flying, but he had shielded himself with a wall made by massive falling stalagtites, escaping the brunt of the force. Rolling back to his feet, he spat blood and laughed. He thumbed his nose, but kept quiet.

Flame roared, as a giant dragons-haped column of fire wrapped itself around his body, courtesy of Itachi. But, it was _not_ Naruto. He had worked the substitution technique with a large stalagmite.

**Samehade swept towards the true Naruto, coming from his blind side.**

Calling forth his new jutsu, Naruto formed a incredibly sharp plane of chakra, energy extending in waves of Kyuubi chakra away from his arm.

The severed tip of the rasping weapon, buzzed through the air, bouncing to a stop at Itachi's feet.

"You will pay for that, you son of a bitch." Kisame once again cursed the fact that they were not allowed to kill heir foe.

Naruto bit his finger, then slammed his hand against the ground. A small frog came into view, returning a hand signal before it disappeared back from whence it came. But, before it left, Naruto used another new jutsu to create countless copies of it.

**These too were explosive.**

"Thanks for the idea!" he shouted, watching as the amphibian clones shot out their long tongues, wrapped them around the limbs of Naruto's adversaries, then pulled themselves close before detonating.

Both Kisame and Itachi had performed multiple substitutions, and Itachi had brought forth more clones. But, the cavern was crawling with frogs. When the smoke cleared, Kisame lay on his back, smoking, his face contorted with murderous rage. Itachi looked down at his robes, which were torn along one arm. He frowned.

"You might have become a powerful ninja, had you lived." Itachi shook his hair, causing small bells to ring. "But, make no mistake about it, you **_will_** be present at the ritual. Kyuubi **_will_** be released. And we **_will_** reach our desired goals."

"Yes…." Kisame sat out blood, and at least one tooth. "Itachi is too noble to use the fallen. But, I am _not." _Cradling the remnants of Samehade, he walked slowly over to Hinata's prone form. "This will peel the flesh from the girl's bones before you can move again."

**Naruto stood still, shocked.**

Looking down at his feet, he remembered Hinata's brave stand. He would need to do the same.

"You can hurt her. You can even _kill _her. But, you will **_not_** stop me that way." The red chakra began streaming out of Naruto's body, waving like nine huge tails. "You will make me angry." His face went feral. His fingers turned to claws. _"**You won't like me when I'm angry!**"_

"Fool…." Neither Kisame nor Naruto knew who Itachi's comment was directed towards. Working a tremendously powerful wind jutsu, he formed countless cutting blades of force, shearing off all of the remaining stalagtites. They fell downward like countless gigantic spear tips. With that as a distraction, he began another technique.

_Kisame was forced to jump aside, nearly skewered._

Naruto moved as quick as he possibly could, heading towards Hinata, while a huge number of clones formed a dome over their bodies. Only good fortune kept the two Leaf shinobi from being terribly injured.

"**DOWN!!!**"

Naruto threw himself flat, doing the same to Hinata's body. The thick wave of poisoned projectiles send forth by Itachi were blown backward by a tremendous spinning force.

Jjiraiya's Rasengan blew an opening into the cavern.

_The presence that Itachi had sensed coming had finally arrived._

"You guys almost made it," Jiraiya said. His voice was light-hearted, but his face was so stiff as to look as if it had been carved from stone. Naruto had never seen his teacher look that fierce before. Ever. "We have some unfinished business, don't we."

The Legendary Sennin worked a complex series of hand seals, just as Itachi and Kisame began their own attacks.

Naruto created a small dome of stone over Hinata, with a jutsu similar to one used by Jiroubou. Having done that, he growled and looked to get back into the fight.

"_Go, _Naruto. Leave Hinata and run. **_That_** is your task, now. Run until you can't run any more. Die before getting captured. You must _not_ be brought back here tonight for the Blood Moon!" Jiraiya caused a huge number of Stalagmites to form, shielding the Leaf ninjas from the Akatsuki attack. He followed that up with a high-level summoning.

"Shit! Not again!" That was Kisame. He was perturbed to find himself inside a cavern lined by living tissue.

"The others are coming." Itachi could only mean additional members of The Nine.

"Stomach, this time. _Not_ esophagus!" Jiraiya said. "Shit that you are, perhaps I **_should_** have gone for large bowel!" He roughly pushed Naruto towards the opening. "_Go! _Why are you still here? The Fourth did his job by making a _stand. _If you ever want to the Sixth, do your job by _running!"_

"But…." Naruto looked down at the dome covering Hinata. He winced, as the stalagmite barrier exploded, pelting his face with stinging rock fragments.

"**GO!!!**"

Naruto ran. Jumping through the hole in the mountain wall, he sped down the slope, accompanied by numerous small rocks laying about after his master's entry.

The retreat was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. Not _physically_, as Kyuubi's energy still flowed through his body. _Emotionally_, he was torn, knowing that he had to avoid capture above all else, but realizing that he was leaving two of the most important people in his life behind.

**How could Jiraiya possibly hold off Akatsuki on his own? **

Even if he managed to escape by himself, Hinata would be left at the mercy of those heartless jerks.

"Damn! Damn Akatsuki. Damn Kyuubi. Damn everything!!!"

Whistles sounded throughout the forest he was descending towards. Dark figures were heading in his direction. They were not likely to be allies. Somehow, those criminal scum had gotten word to their forces outside of the stronghold.

**There was no way for him to know how many shinobi might be converging on him.**

"Protect Naruto!"

That voice was familiar….

"Ai!" Another familiar voice answered.

Before Naruto knew it, Kurenai was running at on his left, while Anko ran on his right. They were soon joined by Asuma, Iruka, and Ibiki Morino.

"I'm _not_ a warrior. I will see you all later!" That was Pakkun's voice, fading behind them all.

"Be well, Naruto!" Iruka headed towards one group of approaching ninjas.

"Is Hinata aright?" Kurenai asked, waiting to rush off on her own. She watched as the other jounin headed in their own directions.

"I don't know…." Naruto answered. "Jiraiya is with her!" He bit his lip as he watched Hinata's mentor rush off to do battle.

So many of the people he knew and cared about were now in harm's way, because of him and the damn demon he was cursed with. As he threw a number of shuriken at barely seen figures below him, he wondered if Kakashi, Gai, and the others had survived the damage he had caused while leaving Konoha.

**But, everybody served in their own way, as best they could.**

He would not let his misery, doubts, and concern slow him down. The men standing in his way were going to die. Then, he was going to run like he had never run before.

_For a while, everything was a blur._

Naruto didn't know what jutsus he had used. He didn't know how many mercenary ninjas lay crushed and dead behind him. As the sun began shining down on the mountain woods, he didn't even know where he was headed.

**He ran.**

As he needed to do. As his sensei had told him to do.

His eyes burned from tears he fought. His lungs burned from the physical strain. His mind was on fire, filled with an endless progression of images from his past.

"Why!"

Why him? Why was he the one chosen by Yondaime?

Why did Akatsuki have to find the written passages? Why did they have to discover a way to bring him out to these mountains?

Why hadn't he died when he fought Orochimaru twice and Kabuto once?

**That would have saved everyone from the horror The Nine hoped to unleash.**

No.

That was the wrong attitude. If his friends died, he did _not_ want to place his doubts and self pity as wreaths on their graves.

_Jiraiya was right! _

Yondaime had not gotten up one morning, hoping to die in a momentous battle with Nine Tails. He had simple done what needed doing.

Naruto knew he didn't choose this path his life had taken, but he _would_ walk it the best he could. Wrong. He would **_run _**it the best he could.

Mile after mile passed beneath his feet. He ran beneath towering evergreens, and large groups of poplars and ash. Moss, leaves, dirt, and stone tested the strength of his boots. Sweat soaked the fabric of his clothing.

Much of his journey was through areas with little or no sign of human intrusion. He passed occasional makeshift huts, ran over rickety swinging bridges, and avoided snares set by unseen trappers.

Stopping to take a drink at a serene looking mountain stream, he looked on curiously as large ripples formed in a small pool off to one side of the rushing water.

_Soon, he could feel a rhythmic tremor in the ground he kneeled upon. _

Water, mud, and small stoned drenched himin a huge unexpected wave, as the roots of a huge cedar struck just beyond the stream.

**Something had torn up and thrown an entire tree!**

A hideous roar filled the morning air, causing a number of flocks of migrating birds to return to the wing. Looking upward, Naruto couldn't believe what he saw.

He had sat upon the head of the Boss Frog. He had jumped from that head, towards a giant sand badger. But, the demon he faced now had his eyes bulging.

"**AHHHHHHH-UUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-H-H-H-H--H-H-H-H!!! **"

A scythe large enough to toss trees like blades of grass came whistling down towards Naruto, causing the top halves of numerous trees to jump skyward, before tumbling back down again.

The spiked ball at the end of a mammoth rusty chain gouged a jagged furrow in the soil just behind him.

A soot black club of iron fractured a nearby rock outcrop into sparkling gray dust, covering Naruto from head to toe. Only his eyes remained a different color, until he shook off the pulverized stone.

Again and again, an unbelievably large spear tip stabbed tens of feet into the ground, pock-marking the lush landscape with holes as Naruto frantically dodged the vicious attacks.

Now, he ran faster than ever before, but the demon following behind him could cover hundreds of yards with a single stride.

"**AHHHHHHH-UUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUH-H-H-H-H--H-H-H-H!!! **"

The fleeing ninja could not spare a moment to glance back at his howling pursuer. But, he didn't **_want_** to. One good view of that monster still had him feeling weak in the knees.

Had Kyuubi been there in his natural form, standing at his full height, he would have barely come up to the ogre's shoulders.

Not two shoulders, though. _Four_ shoulders. Each giving rise to two arms.

The massive naked body, with its eight arms and six faces, gave good indication of what creature was dead set on destroying Naruto. As he ran, he wondered why no mention had been made of the four dangling…. never mind…. he wanted to purge **_that_** image from his memory forever!

The faces might be the worst part of all. Insane looking, tusked, and dripping with huge streamers of saliva, each visage was situated along the enormous head of the beast, with coarse greasy hair, quills, and bat-like ears competing for the remaining space.

It looked worse than anything he had ever seen in a nightmare.

"**AHHHHHHH-UUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUH-AAAAAAAAH!!!**"

Every time that Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki howled, all six faces contributed to the undulating call. One long swinging strand of saliva slammed into the fleeing Naruto, as he was busy keeping out from underneath the gigantic demon's clawed feet. He was pulled airborne, stuck to it, before its thinned out and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" Naruto rolled out of the way of the spear tip just in time. As it was, he was thrown down again by the weapon's impact with the forest floor.

For one brief instant, Naruto wondered if it might be best for everyone for him to just lie still. It would be over quickly.

**No.**

His will to live was too strong. So was his pride. That ugly sack of shit was **_not_** going to bring him down.

_Ah…._

But, it **_might_** very well be destined to bring Akatsuki down. It, and the dragon he hoped never to see.

"Follow me, asshole!" Still using most of his effort dodging, Naruto led the demon in the direction of the Nine's stronghold. Once he figured out the speed and pattern of its attacks, he would flash away, leaving it heading for his one time captors.

"**AHHHUUUUU-AAAAAAAUUUUUUUU-AAAAAAAAUUUU-U-U-H!!!**"

Running for his very life, Naruto wondered why the ogre was after _him? _And, how had it known where he _was? _Something Jiraiya said might make sense after all.

His master had mentioned a how the three creatures summoned by the Legendary Three balanced each other out. Manda was Gama-Bunta's bane, while Katsuyu was the snake's better. The slug, on the other hand, could be checked by the frog.

Some scrap of ancient parchment had suggested a similar arrangement for the three great devils. Kyuubi was Yamata No Orochi's bane. The dragon could topple the ogre. Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki had the upper hand over Nine Tails.

The giant beast probably could sense Kyuubi's presence.

**Old rivalries obviously died hard!**

Finally, Naruto figured out the blind spots resulting from the odd shape of the ogre's head, and the arrangement of the faces. He worked out the timing of the demon's attacks. Running into a low thicket of bushy trees, he sped away under cover, leaving more than one hundred clones scattering in every conceivable direction.

Obviously, the monster's senses were overloaded, overwhelming its ability to actually think and detect Kyuubi's presence.

As the nightmare creature called out its angry cries, Naruto began running in the direction he had chosen prior to that unwelcome encounter.

As he ran, Naruto contemplated how life went sometimes. Not too many days in the past, he had been worried about going to a Dance with Hinata.

_Look at him now…._


	15. Funeral and Sick Bed

It was all trying his patience.

Jiraiya would no doubt say that was a good thing, something he _needed._

**That is, if the Legendary Sennin was still alive.**

Sitting on the back of a peddler's wagon, a huge cowl covering his face, Naruto maintained his disguise, pretending to be a wandering monk. He was not about to wander anywhere as _himself_, until he had a good idea of how things stood.

The Blood Moon had come and gone, a couple of days ago. After escaping the great ogre, he had run until he reached the top of a great peak, taking shelter in a long-abandoned temple to the local _kami_.

_That was where he had found the robes and other accouterments that he wore._

He had carefully questioned the elderly man and woman who owned the cart, as well as their attractive young daughter and squat moronic nephew. None of them knew precise details, but there was word of mouth.

A giant monster with six faces and eight arms had been seen by some travelers. It was said to have been attacking a mountain out of rage, perhaps because it was the only thing taller than it in the vicinity.

**Ogres were said to be like that, the nephew said.**

"There was _also_ talk of a huge serpent, with many heads and tails, somewhere in the Earth Country." The daughter had said. "But, we heard that from river men. You know how _they _drink!" By the way that she and her parents spoke, none of them believed **_any_** of the stories.

Naruto had also asked about Konoha, knowing that's where the family was headed. There hadn't been much word they could pass along, other than the fact that the market was good for furs, seeing that winter wasn't too far away.

"**Shit!**" Naruto cursed under his breath as one wheel of the huge wagon went in and out of a deep rut. Choice cuts of dried meet swung from hooks over his head, and huge racks of beads and bracelets rattled at him like chattering teeth.

_At least the huge stack of animal pelts he sat on cushioned his ride some._

He had perched there at the flank of the tall open-topped wagon, situated between two of the massive four wheels on that side. For long hours, he grimaced, losing track of the miles posts he and his hosts had passed. The strong wind gusts caused the tent-like structure over his head to flutter like a kite, and also teased at the edges of his cowl.

"This _sucks!" _Behind him, he could see the forests and hills that told him they were getting close to Konoha. In front, he could barely see around the old man and his long driving stick, which he flicked every so often at one of the four oxen pulling the wagon.

The urge to get off of his duff, put his feet on the ground, then take off running was great. He wanted to know what had happened.

**He needed to know how Hinata and Jiraiya were, not to mention the jounin.**

As hard as it had been for him to run from a battle, it was harder taking this slow ride home. But, it was the _wise_ thing to do. Akatsuki members could have escaped, and might be looking for him now, wanting to capture him, holding him for the next Lunar eclipse.

_If they could ever work the broken ritual again…._

He also didn't know what kind of reception he might get from anyone from his home village. He had left one building in partial ruin. He had been chased by ANBU squads. He was still absent from the village.

Naruto shook his head, remembering how he had been persecuted as a child. Given that, anything seemed possible.

**For all he knew, his name might have been connected with the appearance of the two great devils.**

Even though Naruto knew that none of the happenings were his fault _directly, _that didn't change the fact that Kyuubi was a large reason that things took place as they had. If a large number of shinobi had died, there _could_ be people that held **_him_** responsible.

Of course, there could just as easily be people who would look on him as a savior of sorts. He had stood up to members of the Nine until Jiraiya had arrived. He had kept Kyuubi out of the hands of those black-hearted fiends until the time of their ritual was done.

_If the two great demon's could somehow sniff out the men who had worked the abortive ceremony, Akatsuki would be in a world of hurt._

But, how many people would know all of that, or even **_any_** of it? Were there survivors to bring back the tale? If so, would Tsunade allow word of any of it to reach the general populace?

**Knowledge of the danger that the village had faced could have detrimental effects.**

Would the Hokage or any of the more powerful ninjas even _be_ at the village? Might they all be off battling Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki, who had, after all, been wandering through the Country of Fire? That great monster was not about to disappear in a puff of smoke, was it? If it was chasing the Nine…… and they knew it…… might not one of those bastards hide in a village he wanted to see destroyed?

Questions.

_So many damn questions._

One particular question kept coming back to his mind, no matter how hard he shook his head or rubbed his eyes. He thought back to his training camp, and the small huts he had built. He remembered the time spent there with a small unassuming girl.

"Are you OK, Hinata?"

Naruto spat off into the passing countryside, aiming for an all rotting stump and missing.

It had felt so wrong, leaving Hinata helpless, at the mercy of Akatsuki, with only that perverted old hermit to guard her. Of course, if he had to choose _anyone_ to fight for her sake, it would be his master. He wished he could see Jiraiya in his full rage, never having had a chance to watch him in that kind of struggle.

**The older ninja had been drugged when he fought Orochimaru, who himself did not have use of his arms.**

The battle back at the cavern had the potential to have been something spectacular…… and _devastating. _For all he knew, Hinata could lay buried underneath tons of rock.

Months ago, if he heard of her death, he would have been very saddened, but the emotional impact would have been minor, relatively speaking. He had admired her spirit, but mostly remembered her as a shy quiet girl who stood out only because she didn't stand out.

A timid look, twiddling fingers, the fur-ruffed coat, and the unique Hyuuga eyes were what he would have remembered.

_That, and the role she had played in boosting his confidence against Neji._

Now, what would he feel? What memories would bring a smile to his face? What thoughts would haunt him?

"Itachi…."

Hinata had been thoroughly outmatched. Kakashi would never tell Naruto about his own experience with the _Tsukiyomi. _He could only imagine what a less-experienced shinobi, without a sharingan eye, might go through.

That damn Uchiha son-of-a-bitch had been so cool, so emotionless. If only he could have stayed and pulled out his the bastard's innards with both hands!

Naruto couldn't keep Itachi's face in mind for long.

**Hinata's face kept taking its place.**

The two of them had been through a lot, in a relatively short period of time. They had grown closer than he _ever_ would have thought possible, and had learned things about each other that no one else knew. His conscience began hounding him, taking him to task for teasing her so mercilessly that last day together.

"I should have shown her more respect."

No.

_That wasn't fair._

He had joked around with her because he had felt comfortable around her….. no…… because he wanted her attention. In his own way, that was more respect than he had shown **_any_** girl.

Naruto's heart felt heavy, realizing how much he wanted her attention. Part of him called out to the Death God, saying that he would bargain for Hinata's life, if she was at Death's door. He frowned, feeling asinine making such a non-binding offer, knowing just what the Third and the Fourth had done for the village.

**That was nothing to take lightly, in any fashion.**

Still, his admission to himself about his feelings was significant. Plain and simple, Hinata had won his heart. She hadn't done it by being the prettiest, the tallest, the smartest, or the strongest. She had done it through things that _truly _mattered.

Then, at his darkest moment, trapped in a cage beneath a mountain, unable to control his body, she had appeared, bringing the jewel that he had cast away. That gemstone sat in his pocket now, polished to an amazing sheen. It hung on a new gold chain he had purchased from the peddlers, with coins a monk probably never would have had.

_He had promised it to Hinata._

Naruto would keep that promise, whether Hinata was alive of dead. If she were buried beneath the stones of that f-cking mountain, he would return and move all those rocks, no matter how long it took. He would bring back her remains, to be buried with honor, the jewel with her.

"She could sill be alive…."

The young ninja sighed, his fingers interlaced, squeezing hard against one another. Watching as the wagon passed a slow moving chain of donkeys and the men walking at their sides, he knew that they were very close to the impromptu bazaar that set-up outside of the walls of Konoha each afternoon.

Naruto stood up, one hand grasping the fluttering cover of the wagon. Leaning out away from the side, his other hand above his eye, he looked into the sun.

**He could see the village.**

The next thirty minutes felt like an eternity. Finally, not being able to take it any more, he had thanked the old man and his wife, jumped off the wagon, and begun walking towards the Great gate. His walk gradually became a jog, and that soon became a run.

The young shinobi didn't care what he looked like in his over-sized robes, the arms flapping in the occasional gust of wind, and the long string of beads trailing off from behind his rope belt. The sandals he had worn instead of the boots in his sack fell off his feet, but he never took notice of the cold hard ground.

Dodging his way between draft animals, carts, and people carried carriages, Naruto made his way into the village. Noting a characteristic flag hung from the main flag pole, he immediately threw off his robes, put on his boots, and hurried to find the nearest guard. The news he heard had him go stiff, feeling as if his stomach had fallen through the bottom of his body.

**Most of the shinobi were at a mass funeral, on the building roof used for important ceremonies.**

He didn't take time to ask how many men and women had dies. He didn't bother to ask who might have survived. He ran again, this time towards a destiny he didn't want, not away from destiny his village should never face.

His heart beat louder with each step, as his throat felt as if it were being squeezed in a huge vice. This was not the first ceremony of passing he would attend, but the identity of the deceased had never been a mystery to him before.

As he approached a huge gathering of ninjas dressed in black, he fought to calm down, as he maintained a dignified walk. His eyes searched the crowd, zeroing in on the area where the younger shinobi stood, and where distinguished warriors like Jiraiya usually stood.

Kakashi and Gai were there, both wearing bandages, but looking hale and whole. Not far from them, Asuma stood without his ubiquitous cigarette, flanked by Kurenai and Iruka. Anko was there too, as was Ibiki.

There was no sign of Jiraiya. Frantically, he looked throughout the crowd for that characteristic unruly mane of hair, seeing no sign of it.

Naruto couldn't force himself to look for his sensei any longer. He ran his gaze up and down the ranks of the younger ninja. Sakura. Ino. Lee. Kiba. Shino. Choji. Shikamaru. Ten Ten. Younger shinobi he didn't know well. Neji was there too, standing with Hiashi and Hanabi.

**Hinata wasn't with them.**

He had to keep from running to the front of the gathering, looking at the covered portraits that ringed the Hokage. She saw him approaching, and nodded her head gravely in his direction, before continuing with the ceremony.

That act had tears coming to Naruto's eyes. No matter what had happened, he was **_not_** an outcast here. Tsunade's gesture had been a show of respect, even an honor. While most of the others would not turn their heads in his direction out of respect to the dead, their posture showed no sign of anger or revulsion at his approach.

_Iruka actually nodded his head, as did Kakashi and Gai, Each of the jounin made subtle gestures of respect in their own way._

Were they showing their opinion of the difficult choice he had been faced with, and his performance of his duty, or were they sharing their grief, knowing the terrible shock that awaited him?

Naruto walked to take up a place between Sakura and Kakashi, who had each stepped aside to make room for him. Sakura touched his hand with one finger, the gesture feeling like the kiss of a morning's breeze. Kakashi looked at his face briefly, then nodded his head again.

When the Hokage began the litany of names lost, Naruto felt his hands trembling. Each name filled him with sadness, but it was the names he had not yet heard that had him ready to explode like a tightly wound spring.

He stood frozen, when he heard the final name, and the ninjas began carrying flowers to a large central altar.

**There had been no mention of Hinata or Jiraiya.**

Hardly able to wait until the proceedings were over, Naruto pushed his way between lines of mourners, making his way to Tsunade, where she stood with a cluster of village elders. There were some frowns and muttered comments, but his behavior had warranted that.

_He didn't care._

Tsunade held up her hand. When the last of the shinobi had paid his respects, she took off the tri-corner hat, her eyes looking so tired and red.

"We were worried about you," were her first words to him.

"Old Lady… Old Lady…" Naruto couldn't even get his words out. Were Jiraiya and Hinata alive? Were they missing? Why weren't they at the funeral. The questions stumbled over each other, tying up his tongue.

"You did well, Naruto." Tsunade ignored his usual disrespectful greeting. She knew what question weighed heaviest on his mind, but there were things she wanted to say in front of anyone who might be listening, before he ran off. "That was difficult situation you were faced with, and you did what had to be done."

"But… I didn't finish off Itachi or Kisame…." Naruto hung his head, embarrassed to admit he couldn't have seen things through to the end.

"We'll talk about their fate later, as well as the fate of Akatsuki in general. I didn't mean **_that. _**You were told to run, and you did so. Even though that must have been difficult for you. And…."

"I didn't stop the ogre, either. It was hard enough just to stay alive, and to get him headed back in the direction of his calling." Naruto shook his head, still looking downcast.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. **_That_** certainly was a tale she needed to hear. She looked forward to Naruto's report, but it would wait for later.

"You kept out of Akatsuki's hands, once you left the mountain. The Blood Moon came and went. The ceremony failed. We averted a fate too terrible to imagine. You have my thanks, Naruto." The Hokage bent and kissed him on the forehead protector.

"Yeh….. well….." Naruto wiped his nose and held back tears. He looked to the side, seeing a number of people waiting to see him. "Granny Tsunade…… Granny Tsuande….." He cursed his lack of control. "Uhhh…… _Mam_….."

"Jiraiya is alive, but badly wounded. His fight…… if you can believe a word **_he_** says…… will live on in the legends." Tsunade smiled. "Every time I feel ready to get rid of the big oaf, he goes and does something to make himself _useful. _He's at the hospital center, surrounded by a bevy of young nurses." Tsunade frowned. "Those silly girls are doing it without being asked. They're just going to encourage him…."

"And…." Naruto's hands formed fists. His legs trembled. He bit his lip. He held the necklace in his hands.

Tsunade's eyes looked sad.

**She ran a hand through her hair, then sighed.**

"Hinata is at the medical building as well." The Hokage hesitated a moment, looking in Naruto's eyes, after taking note of what he held. "She is physically in good shape…… Jiraiya made certain of _that_, even to his own detriment…."

Naruto's mouth fell open.

"She still hasn't come to, after being brought back. What happened to her?" Tsunade rubbed her forehead.

"Itachi…… that damn mangekyou sharingan…… if I had only been able to…." Naruto brought both fist up to his chest, his eyes closed. "If I…."

"That explains it then. We had feared as much." Tsunade sounded incredibly weary. In fact, she teetered some, being supported by Shizune who rushed to her side. "What more could you have done, scamp?" The Hokage actually reached out and tussled Naruto's relatively short hair. "You escaped from two men that easily brushed off the attacks of some of our top jounin three years ago."

Naruto stood scowling, not wanting to hear that. It was meaningless to him at the moment.

**He let the jewel fall, dangling it at the end of its chain.**

"I hope you weren't determined to give _that_ back to me," Tsunade said. "And, I hope you aren't so down on yourself for running that you no longer consider yourself fit to be Hokage some day."

"No," Naruto said, blushing and looking sheepish. He knew how much the necklace had meant to Tsunade, seeing how much history it carried for her. "I…… uhhh…… _well_…." he ran his hand over his head, then left it behind his neck. "I promised it to Hinata. She found me….. she set me free…."

"I see," Tsunade said, smiling gravely. "In more ways than one, it would seem." She sighed. "That's definitely a tale I want to hear from that girl. From _you_, as well. Later." Nodding to people clamoring for her attention, she squeezed Naruto's shoulder. "Go see her. She may not know you are there, so be warned."

After speaking briefly with his friends and the waiting jounin, Naruto made his way to the hospital center. Not ready to see Hinata yet, he stopped in to see his teacher first, getting a water pitcher thrown on him when he chased all of the nurses out.

_Jiraiya had been relieved to see him, and promised to tell him everything when he was out of the hospital._

"I saw the ogre, Ero-Sennin…." Naruto wrinkled up his nose. "Once was enough! Big ugly shit!" He smiled. "I meant the ogre, not you!"

"**_That's_** a first," Jiraiya said. He grimaced, obviously in pain, despite the I.V. bags hanging with saline, antibiotics, and pain medications. "It showed up at the mountain, knowing exactly where those bastards were. With their hold on Kyuubi broken, Akatsuki no longer had good control of that walking mountain either. That was the _only _reason Hinata and I made it out of there…."

"The demon…… and the dragon…… will they attack the village…." Naruto felt guilty coming back here, remembering how the ogre had found him in a large wooded area. "The monster must have sensed Kyuubi in me…… if…."

**Jiraiya held up one arm, then stopped, realizing that was not a good idea.**

"I think Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki must have sensed that the dragon had been headed in that direction as well. Watchers who stayed within view of the mountain said that he left and headed in the direction of Wind Country." He coughed, body wracked with spasm. "Those demons will need to be dealt with, but there is no reason to suspect that they will attack Konoha at _this_ time. If the ogre is seen headed in this direction…." Jiraiya smiled. "I may have to order you to run again…."

"**_Shit_**!" Naruto kicked some ice cubes from the pitcher across the floor.

"That was hard, _wasn't_ it?" Jiraiya's voice was serious. "It was the right thing to do…."

"Yes," Naruto said quietly. "But I wanted to…."

"Uh huh," Jiraiya laughed, soon wishing he had not. "You might even have been able to do it. _Might." _He pushed the call button, wanting his nurses to return. "As it was, Itachi will curse you to the end of his days, **_if _**he still lives. Kisame won't. That ugly bastard won't be doing anything else, I'm afraid." Jiraiya mentioned how he had killed the hideous ninja, along with at least one other Akatsuki member.

"Guess I will need to do a lot more training with you, just in case." Naruto tried to force a smile. "Hinata and I both…." He hung his head.

"I would gladly have strangled Itachi with my own hands, for what he did to her." Jiraiya's face looked sad. He had become very fond of Hinata. "There's still hope that she will pull through. Even though she may not be aware of your presence, your voice might do her some good."

"You may be the hero who gets most notice from this, sensei…." Naruto's respectful comment almost had Jiraiya calling for medical attention for his pupil. "But it was Hinata who did the most important thing of all. I don't know what this damn thing does…." He held up the jewel. "But, it broke Akatsuki's hold on Kyuubi, and his hold on me."

**Blushing, he described what Hinata had done.**

Not able to help himself, Jiraiya laughed until he literally cried with pain.

"Damn you!" Jiraiya said with a grin, despite his discomfort. "Making me laugh like that." His face went serious then. "No matter what happens, I won't let her part in this be ignored." Then, he smiled. "Maybe I could honor her by putting her in my next book!"

"**ERO-SENNIN!!!**"

Naruto stood with his hands on his hips, eyes glaring.

"I was only kidding, idiot! Now, go see the girl, so my girls can see _me." _The Sennin looked over at the door, seeing the waiting group of giggling medical attendants.

Naruto felt better after seeing Jiraiya. Despite their squabbles and whatnot, he saw the older man as a father figure. It was good that he would be alright.

He sighed.

_There was no way to put this off any longer._

Asking a clerk behind a large desk what room Hinata was in, Naruto was told that she could have no visitors. When the desk was reduced to kindling…… and Naruto told the quivering man that he had been given permission by Tsunade…… the young ninja was given her room number.

Naruto stood outside of her door for fifteen minutes, then gently turned the handle, pushing the door slowly inward.

The room was dark, but there was a large seal drawn across the floor, highlighted by a number of burning candles. Machines whirred and beeped. There was a medicinal scent in the air. A technician nodded to him, then left the room, allowing Naruto some privacy.

He stood at the center of the room for a while, not knowing exactly what to feel. **_Happiness_** that she was alive, and he could see her again? **_Sadness_** at her condition, and the fact that he was indirectly responsible? **_Pride_**, because of the bravery and determination the small girl had shown, also in part because of him? **_Eagerness, _**hoping she would be OK again? **_Despair_**, knowing that there was a good chance she might never wake again?

"Hinata…." He needed to hear himself speak her name. If he said that name, she must still exist. And, if she still existed, she must recover, right?

Slowly, he approached her bedside, She was dressed in a pale blue hospital gown, a light blanket pulled up to mid abdomen. Her head rested on two flat pillows, and her arms were tied to both railings, in case she suffered seizure activity.

She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were closed and her lips together. Her chest rose and fell with regularity.

"Hinata, I'm here…."

Naruto touched her cheek with one hand, feeling a need to know she was warm. Placing his hand under her nose, he felt her breath upon his skin.

Looking down at her small hands, he compared them in size to his own. She was so slight in stature, compared to most shinobi, despite her recent growth. Despite that, she had done something that no one else had done.

"You did it, Hinata. You saved us all…."

Even though he knew that the girl could not hear him, Naruto spoke more and more. He told Hinata about times in his childhood. He spoke about the dreams he once had, and the things he hoped to do yet.

He explained how he had felt during their run through the tunnels, and what had gone through his mind in the fight with Itachi and Kisame. In frightening detail, he described his encounter with the ogre.

**Throughout it all, Hinata's condition did not change.**

"Everyone's worried about you Hinata…."

Naruto spoke in hushed tones, telling her how Jiraiya wanted them both to come train with him again. He came close to swearing off ramen, but that was impossible. Stuttering slightly, he promised to take her to as many Dances as she wanted to go to.

_They would even take lessons with Uzumi, if they went back to the same village._

Jaw set, and eyes tearing some, he swore that everyone would know what she had done, if she didn't come back to them. He told her that Jiraiya would do the same, but made no mention of his joke about the book.

When the technician came back in again, she checked Hinata's condition, then left again, having shown Naruto where the emergency signal was, should any of the machines sound loudly, or the girl show any evidence of convulsions.

"Here, Hinata. I'm a man of my word. It's my Ninja Way…."

Naruto took out the necklace, unclasped it, then gently worked it around Hinata's neck, closing it again. He stared at the jewel for a moment, finding it hard to give it away. But, Hinata deserved it. He had mastered Rasengan and brought a Hokage back to the village.

**She had done more than him.**

Swallowing hard, he looked to make certain there were no cameras in the room. Double-checking, he made sure there was no one looking through the window at the door.

_He bent over and gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead._

Feeling tired, he pulled up a chair, then began talking again, saying anything that came to his mind. His eyelids felt heavy, but he kept himself awake through tremendous force of will.

At one point, Tsunade came in to check on Hinata herself. She smiled, seeing Naruto seated at the side of her bed. After speaking with Naruto a while, hearing the synopsis of his part of the adventure, she left to visit with her fellow Sennin.

The Hokage was not the only visitor. Kurenai stopped by, with Kiba and Shino in tow. They all wanted to know how he was doing, but he waved off their questions for later. Kurenai whispered in his ear, before leading the other ninja away.

"You're a good man," she had said. "Take care of her."

Naruto didn't know exactly what Hinata's mentor meant, but he had some idea. He would take her words to heart. Hinata deserved more than he could give her, but he would do whatever he could.

**As long as the white-eyed girl wanted him to.**

Others stopped by as well, including most of her friends.

When the technician arrived, bringing word that Hinata's father had arrived, Naruto stood up from his chair, just as Hiashi walked into the room, accompanied by Neji and Hanabi.

"Please, do not leave…." Hiashi said. His eyes were unreadable, as he looked down at his daughter, then back up at Naruto. "I would like to hear what she did. And, I would be grateful if you could tell me how her training went."

"Sir," Naruto said respectfully. "I will get more chairs…." He was relieved to see that Hiashi didn't look at him as if he were some kind of monster.

_The clan leader's voice didn't hold any sign of blame or doubt._

"That is not necessary. Hanabi…." Neji and his cousin went to get the chairs.

"Sir, I am not exactly aware of proper protocol. Are there things I should not say in front of the others?" Naruto yawned, despite trying not to. "You are all Hinata's family, and there are things I would like to tell you about the danger we all faced…."

Hiashi stood, his eyes locked on Naruto. He nodded his head. "I had heard that you were rash and unthinking. It is gratifying to see that is not true. To be honest, I had my reservations about having my daughter train with you and your teacher." He nodded. "It was not only because of the demon…."

"I can understand that, sir. I was a bit surprised, when your daughter showed up at our camp." Naruto began telling of Hinata's training with him and Jiraiya, just as Neji and Hanabi arrived with more seats.

**Hanabi walked over to stand by her sister, while Hiashi and Neji both sat down.**

Feeling somewhat under the microscope, Naruto told about the prophecies, once he was given the OK by Tsunade, who came by to check on _him_ this time. Sending an aide off to beg an appointment's pardon, she sat with them, wanting to hear more details than she already had.

Head bent, he told about his escape from the Provisions building, and the run to the mountain. Everything he had heard and seen, he relayed to them. When he got to the part about the jewel, he did not mention the kiss.

_Tsunade smiled, seeing him sweat some, knowing there was something else to get out of him later._

"You ran, leaving my daughter behind." Hiashi said at one point.

"Yes…." Naruto shook a moment. "I did…. I…." His throat felt swollen. He was forced to cough, so that he could continue. "With Jiraiya there…."

"It was the right decision. If I had been in your place, even though she is my child, I would have done the same. As a father, I have no regrets for your action. As a clan leader, you have my thanks and respect."

**Hiashi's eyes were intense.**

Naruto bowed his head, not able to continue for a moment.

Neji stood, walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You faced Sasuke's brother. He was the one who did this to Hinata."

"Yes." Naruto described the fight in detail, saying he should have moved sooner. Everyone present talked that down, saying he had done exactly what he needed to do.

"You may have plenty of faults," Tsunade said with a smile. "But, you seemed to have left them in Konoha when Akatsuki called you."

Naruto's subsequent description of his running had the Hokage frowning. She had heard about the ogre, but winced at Naruto's description. Any demon capable of taking down Kyuubi in principal, was **_not_** a creature they ever wanted to see outside of their village.

"It is… it is probably best that I leave _again_…." Naruto started, wanting to ask if Hinata could join him and Jiraiya again. That question seemed inappropriate, given her current state. "If the monster can sense…… _you know_……" He hadn't mentioned Kyuubi while Neji and Hanabi were in the room. "Maybe I should…."

Naruto sighed. Being back in Konoha again, he almost wished that he and Jiraiya could live there and train.

"I'm surprised that you didn't stay and fight that demon," Tsunade said in jest. "I didn't think there was **_anyone_** you'd back down from."

"I thought about it," Naruto said in all seriousness. "But, I wanted it to pay a visit to those f-cking…… I'm sorry." He blushed. "I wanted the ogre to bring judgment to The Nine." He sighed again. "I had wondered if I died fighting it…."

"We would be better off with you alive," Neji said, flatly. He shocked Naruto by smiling. He had followed his friend's train of thought.

Hiashi sat quietly, watching Naruto, taking his measure.

**The young man had given him a lot to think about.**

"Father, what is this necklace on Hinata?" Hanabi lifted the jewel in her hand.

Naruto looked over at Tsunade. She nodded, telling them all the history of the First Hokage's necklace. She went on to speak about the jewels of Venus, a topic no one there had known anything about.

"Why does my daughter have it now?" Hiashi asked, looking back at Naruto.

"She earned it," Naruto replied. "Hinata _deserved _it. I know I should keep it close to me in case it is needed again…… but if Akatsuki can't try the same tricks again…… if there even is such an organization any more…." He swallowed hard. "But…… I wanted…." He ran down.

"I'm certain my daughter will take care of it," Hiashi said. "She is a **_very_** responsible girl." His voice was rich with an emotion that Naruto wouldn't have expected.

One of the machines in the room made a brief chiming noise. That had Tsunade getting to her feet and walking over to Hinata. She took a light, and took note of Hinata's pupillary response, performing a cursory neurological examination after that.

"My daughter…." Hiashi stood as well.

"Ohhhh…… ummm…."

That voice had everyone in the room holding his or her breath.

**It was Hinata's.**

"Where……" Hinata's eyes opened on their own. She obviously had trouble focusing at first, moving her head slowly from side to side. "What…."

"_Shhhhhhhh," _Tsuande said, caressing the young woman's head. "You're in the hospital. It looks like your going to be alright."

"Naruto-kun…… how is Naruto-kun…." Hinata coughed, then shivered some.

"He's right here," Hanabi put in, looking sheepish when the Hokage put her finger to her mouth.

"Here…." Hinata tried to sit up, but Tsunade held her down.

"Just lay still, Hinata. You've been through a great deal. Your father and family are here to see you, but I don't want you talking yet, or trying to move."

"Is… is Naruto-kun… is Naruto-kun here…." Hinata turned her head, getting sight of Naruto. She smiled, then closed her eyes again. "Her eyes opened again. "Please….. I can't move my arms…"

"Sorry…." Tsunade undid Hinata's restraints.

Hinata's hand went to her throat. She ran her fingers over the necklace. She sighed, then closed her eyes. Tears fell.

"You did very well, Hinata…." Naruto said, tentatively walking over to Hinata's side.

Hinata smiled, and seemed content to remain silent. But, she looked up at Naruto, a strange glint in her eyes. "Even for an…. anteater…."

Naruto jerked, knocking over a small monitor onto the nearest console.

_He didn't want to have to explain that one._


	16. Fine Dining

The loud noise almost had the waiter drop a full tray.

The patrons of the cozy restaurant all turned to see what the ruckus was.

**Seeing who was involved, they merely shook their heads and turned back to their conversations.**

A huge log fire burned at the center of the great room, filling a realistic fire pit built in homage to the region's ancient ancestors. The large blaze threw warm flickering light across the room, making the table candles a mere decoration.

At one thick carven table, an apple rolled and fell to the floor. It was soon followed by two peaches from the same overturned fruit bowl. A small hand reached out and caught a bottle of Sesame sauce before it suffered the same fate. The wax in the candle globe had sloshed up, extinguishing the flame, causing a small thin string of smoke to wind upwards.

Naruto grimaced. His fist hurt.

_He had struck the table harder than he intended._

"I did **_NOT_** kiss Temari!" He said through clenched teeth, glowering at Jiraiya.

The Great Sennin merely smiled, taking the top of one of his row of Sake jars. He offered it to Hinata facetiously, before draining most of it in a series of gulps.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh_. Good." He chuckled. The look that Naruto gave Hinata had been priceless. "I was **_there_**, remember?" He looked over at Hinata.

She looked like she was pretty certain that it was all a joke.

**Pretty certain.**

"Besides, I'm _not_ in much of mood to joke, not after all _that!" _Naruto raised his fist again, but held it. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata reached her hand under the table and held Naruto's.

"It was the best solution at the time," Jiraiya said, a sudden sad look in his eyes. "Sometimes the life of the **_one_** must be sacrificed for the lives of the **_many_**." He put down the jar he had been about to open. "The Hidden Sand Village was in the ogre's path."

Naruto hung his head. He didn't say anything.

"Sensei?" Hinata looked at Jiraiya.

"Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki had headed into the Wind Country. He was **_not_** going there to take up residence or look for a vacation spot. No doubt his original actions were prompted by a desire to move in a direction away from Yamata No Orochi; but, once he entered that land, his destructive tendencies took over." He looked over at Naruto. "As you know, your young man was sent over to help our allies."

"**Shit!" **Naruto said. "Old Lady Tsunade should have just put a hook through my lip and cast me out into the damn desert. I think I swallowed half of the stupid sand. The other half fell down my pants and got stuck up my cr---" He swallowed hard. "Never mind…." He picked up a fork full of noodles, but let it slide from his hand.

"_Bait?" _Hinata knew that something was troubling Naruto, if he wasn't eating his Ramen. "Because the demon could sense Kyuubi, and would follow it?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"It was _not_ a pleasant experience……for **_anyone. _**Especially since Naruto's primary task was to run again. Run and keep running, leading the monster away from large villages until the Kazekage could implement his solution." The Sennin shook his head. "They will need to find _another_ new Kage."

Hinata looked at Naruto sympathetically, knowing how much it had bothered him to run from the mountain they had been trapped in.

"When I wasn't running, they tied me to the back of a freaking wagon and **_drove_** me around. That wasn't the best damn way to get any sleep, _I can tell you that!" _Naruto played with his Ramen, but still didn't eat.

"We might not have been able to return tonight, if the Kage hadn't been forced to fall back on a drastic but proven method." Jiraiya rubbed his head, his eyes looking distant. "His impatience proved his undoing."

Naruto stared over into the roaring fire. He could see images of great beasts there, remembering the final confrontation.

"Naruto-kun? What happened?" Hinata slid closer to him along the bench seat they shared.

"Those **_idiots_** wanted to see if Shukaku could handle the ogre. Stupid jerks, they should have known better , just _looking _at the damn thing. All they did was piss off Rokumen-slappi-his-Jaki, causing it to march on the village out of rage, ignoring Kyuubi's presence."

"The sand spirit was no match for the larger demon," Jiraiya added. "Gama-Bunta did his best as well, before leaving, acquiring a few new distinguished scars he will be complaining about for the next ten or twelve years." The Sennin downed more Sake. "That young maniac ran under the ogre's foot, grabbing his unconscious friend just before they were **_both_** turned into jelly." He nodded in Naruto's direction.

"What was I supposed to do, Ero-Sennin? Leave Gaara to die?" Naruto stuck out his lip.

"That's how he ended up kissing, Temari…." Jiraiya said, trying to lighten everyone's spirits. "It was a pretty intense kiss, too…."

**Hinata turned to look at Naruto, her eyes widening just a touch.**

"_She_ kissed _me," _Naruto admitted. "For saving her brother's life." He scratched his head, then turned to stare in the fire again. "It was only gratitude. She doesn't have any interest in me. Besides, better her than Kankurou, _right?" _

Hinata looked at Naruto, then at their teacher. There was something more that had them upset. She didn't want to ruin the dinner, but wanted to know what was making her boyfriend hurt so much.

"Naruto-kun…… what _else_ happened…… why…… why are you and our sensei…."

Naruto turned to Hinata, then straightened his shoulders. He had already wallowed enough in self-pity, during the trip home. Grateful that Hinata cared for him, he reached out and brushed his hand against her hair.

"They took the idea from _me," _He said quietly. "Actually, they took their idea from Yondaime's sacrifice." Naruto looked over at Jiraiya, knowing that the Kage's sacrifice had opened wounds for the older shinobi. "The Kazekage sealed the demon in a baby."

Hinata's hand went to her mouth.

_Now she knew why Naruto was feeling so bad. _

"But, their elders were **_not_** willing to take future risks," Jiraiya said. "I do not entirely disagree with their actions, as cold and unfeeling as they might seem." The Sennin slid a jar of Sake to Naruto, then nodded. Naruto stared at it, scowling, anguish painting his face.

**He shook his head and took a long drink, sputtering.**

"D-Did they…… the b-b-baby….." Hinata's suspicion had her reverting to her old habit of stuttering. She had to force herself to stop twiddling her fingers. "Did they kill the baby?"

"**_Yes!_**" Naruto didn't spray Sake over the table after his second long sip. _"Bastards!" _He shook for a moment, then sighed. How many times had he cursed his own existence? But, at least he had a chance to live, grow, and find precious people.

_Even Gaara had a chance to do that these days, despite everything that people had done to him._

"As I said, they were unwilling to take **_any_** chances," Jiraiya said. "The Kazekage was nowhere near as strong at the Fourth had been. His sacrifice was not enough, and he knew it before he started. More of their most powerful ninjas had to make deals with the Death God for the attempt to succeed. Things could have been worse, but the Wind Country has suffered greatly."

"I wish the damn ogre had at least been busy killing Akatsuki members, like the dragon is!" Naruto finished of his jar of Sake, feeling a bit wobbly. He was not one to drink. Ever.

Hinata looked over at Jiraiya, who nodded. He slid her a jar.

"**No!**" Hinata squeaked, holding up her hands. She had just wanted to hear about Yamata No Orochi and Akatsuki.

_The Sennin knew that._

"Go ahead, Hinata. It will put hair on your chest." Jiraiya's loud laughter startled a busboy, causing him to drop a tray. Plates rolled across the floor of the eatery. Glasses broke, and silverware skittered this way and that. "Then you won't need that coat you wear everywhere!"

**Hinata kicked her teacher under the table. Hard. **

"_Owww!" _Jiraiya groaned. He looked over at Naruto, who had actually flashed a brief smile. "She _used_ to be such a nice and kind girl!"

Naruto nodded. "She's **_still _**a nice and kind girl. But, even someone as special as Hinata has her limits. There's only so much nonsense she will put up with!"

_Hinata smiled, then leaned her weight against Naruto, closing her eyes for a moment._

"Ha! You better remember that _too, _idiot!" Jiraiya chuckled, before frowning and massaging his sore knee. "I bet **_your_** shin has plenty of bruises by now."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, then began counting the tiles.

"You wanted to hear about the dragon?" Jiraiya said, bringing the conversation back to serious matters.

"I can tell her that," a familiar voice said.

**It was Tsunade.**

"Mind if I join you? A number of jounin had told me they saw you headed in here." The Hokage took a menu from a very attentive waiter. "How much have you told Hinata?"

"The important stuff," Jiraiya answered, sliding a Sake jar to his former teammate. "Temari's kiss…."

"Which one?" Tsunade asked, arching one eyebrow. "My official report mentions a good number…."

Hinata jerked. Her mouth fell open.

Naruto held up his hands and shook his head. He relaxed when he saw Tsunade wink at Hinata.

_The Hokage was a worse prankster than Jiraiya at times._

"Any way," Tsunade continued, "We **_may_** want to name Yamata No Orochi an official member of our village." She tapped her finger nails against the table top, then took a drink of water. "After the ogre finished with his display of anger at the mountain, he seemed to have no compulsion to punish those who muffed the ceremony."

"The dragon is a different story," Jiraiya added, nodding. "_That_ demon either holds a grudge, or was invoked in a different manner than Rokumen-happi-no-Jaki. It has followed the remnants of The Nine, removing them one by one, taking out small enclaves and larger hamlets in the process."

"Yes, but it is **_not _**a joking matter really, since many innocents have perished as well." Tsunade thanked the waiter for the soup he delivered. "Right now, the monster is ravaging the territory controlled by the Sound. I imagine our fellow Sennin is none too pleased." She sampled a spoonful.

Jiraiya scolwed.

**He was not in the mood to think about Orochimaru.**

"Do we know what happened to Itachi?" Naruto asked, squeezing Hinata's arm. "I heard word that he was not dead."

Tsunade sighed. She put down her spoon.

"He has been seen within the Fire Country. That is am major concern of ours. Not simply because of his past crimes, or the mischief he can cause in the future." The Hokage broke open a dinner roll from a basket Hinata held up, then motioned for Naruto to pass the butter. "If the demon follows him **_here, _**we will be the ones forced to deal with it. I would rather not be the next one to follow in Yondaime's footsteps."

"W-Would the…… would the jewel have any effect against the demon?" Hinata asked. She didn't think that the blue gemstone would have such a use, but she was wondering why Tsunade had been looking for them.

"I _doubt_ it," Jiraiya answered for Tsunade, who was busy chewing. "It disrupted the summoning that called Kyuubi, but the dragon has already been summoned, and the call has already stopped."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He had his own set of suspicions now.

**Frowning, he looked Tsunade in the eyes.**

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to want to use _me_ to tempt that scaly son of a bitch?" He shook his head angrily. "Let the thing chew up all of Orochmaru's people and crap them out again. It's what those bastards all _deserve." _He thought about Sasuke for a moment, but didn't bring up his name.

"Because the demon is headed in the direction of the Lightning Country. We have received pleas from the Village of Hidden Mists. Obviously, they have heard about your exploits in the desert." Tsunade looked over at Hinata. "I **_know_** they have a bad history with us…… but things change."

Hinata looked down at her hands. She swallowed hard. It had been someone from the Cloud that had kidnapped her as a child, setting in motion a series of events that had drastically affected her clan, especially her father and his brother Hizashi.

"So…." Jiraiya scratched one armpit. "You should have brought that fancy hat of yours, if you came here to preach politics." The Sennin was not looking forward to another mission so soon.

**The fight with the ogre had taxed him as much as it had his apprentice.**

"Crap!" Naruto's loud exclamation had the expected effect on the diners and restaurant staff. He didn't care. "Maybe I should go visit the Sound now!"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked worried.

"I might as well go hire myself out as a prostitute to Orochimaru. That way, I will have been _screwed_ by all three Sennin!" He shook, his frustration evident. "The Frog Hermit let that Uchiha freak slip through his fingers." Naruto knew Jiraiya had done everything possible, but he was not in the mood for logic and reason. "Now, the Old Lady is scarfing down a nice meal, thinking about making me an _hors d'oeuvre!" _He reached for one of Jiraiya's jars. "**_Again!_**"

_A moment of uncomfortable silence was broken by Jiraiya._

"Great, Tsunade. Now you've gotten him in one of **_those_** moods. This was supposed to be a chance for us to unwind." He rubbed his temples, suddenly looking very tired. "The only thing that might bring him out of it is a kiss from Hinata!"

Naruto looked at Hinata automatically, then winced knowing that he had done so. Hinata blushed.

**Tsunade actually smiled.**

"There _might_ be something else, as well." She put a scroll up on the table. "Since I haven't decided whether or not to respond to the Cloud's request."

"_Huh?" _Naruto focused on the rolled up parchment. "What game are you trying to play **_now_**, Old Lady?"

"Game?" Tsunade put an innocent look on her face. "I merely came to discuss something important with you. Is there something wrong with _that?"_

"I guess we'll find out," Jiraiya quipped. "Let me get some more Sake, first." He raised five fingers.

"We've **_all _**been busy," The Hokage said. "The village has had its share of trouble since the time when the Sand and Sound attacked. The business of Akatsuki has been hanging over _everybody's_ head, not just you two." Her glance skewered Naruto and his sensei.

"Uh huh. Tell me something I **_didn't_** know!" Naruto folded his arms across his chest, getting _that_ look.

"A number of years have passed. Hinata here made chuunin, even though she is often utilized as a specialist, not a team leader." Tsunade smiled at the white-eyed girl. "That won't change, seeing how much stronger she has become. In _many_ ways."

**Hinata blushed, but nodded her head.**

Naruto scowled. He thought he knew where things were headed.

"But, after _you_ failed to make chuunin during your first and only try, you never had another opportunity to take the exams." Tsunade unrolled the scroll. "The **_next _**exam period begins one week from today."

Jiraiya smirked. He knew what Naruto would be thinking. I the past, the boy would have exploded. It would be interesting to see how he reacted now.

"**_What!_**" Naruto opened his mouth, just about to shout. He didn't. Instead, he put both hands behind his head, leaned back on his seat, and closed his eyes.

Seeing that, Tsunade winked at Hinata. She passed the scroll to Jiraiya who read it, then nodded.

"You have _two_ choices, Naruto." Tsunade's voice was stern. "You can be present at the exams….." She coughed twice. "Or, I can consider sending you to help those dealing with the dragon." She took another drink of water. "I am **_not _**joking. You have my word on _that."_

Naruto said nothing.

**He was obviously ignoring Tsunade.**

It was Hinata's turn to read the scroll. Her eyes widened. She smiled, looking over at Naruto, his eyes still shut. Seeing Tsunade gesture, she thought a moment.

"You….. you're not…… are you afraid you might fail, Naruto-kun…." Hinata began purposefully twiddling her fingers.

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sat up, incredulous.

"**_HUH?_**"

"I'll….. I'll help you study…." Hinata managed not to smile. Jiraiya and Tsunade exchanged subtle glances, watching the Hyuuga girl.

"**_WHAT?!!_**"

"I passed it, Naruto-kun…… and…… ummm…… I'm just a girl…." Hinata thought back to Naruto's behavior at the campsite. Things had come a long way since then. For _both_ of them.

"**I**….. **AM**….. **NOT**….. **AFRAID**….." Naruto stood up.

Tsunade laughed. Jiraiya joined her. Hinata managed a shy smile, despite the look on her boyfriend's face.

"That's good," the Hokage said, passing the scroll over to Naruto. "If you were afraid, you wouldn't make a very good examiner!"

"I…." Naruto's eyes went wide as he read. Then he shook his head and sighed. He had fallen for that one hook, line, and sinker. "Damn." he looked over at Hinata and smiled. She was getting to be a handful.

_Good for her._

"Congratulations, idiot!" Jiraiya said, raising his Sake jar. Everyone held up their beverage of choice in answer to that toast.

**The scroll named Naruto as a Special Jounin, duly listed in the records of Konoha.**

"You _both _have a lot to offer the Leaf," Tsunade said proudly, ruffling Naruto's hair and smiling at Hinata. "It's about time that _everyone_ knew that."

"Yes, and this dinner is on Tsunade. So order anything you want while… _OWWWW!!!" _Jiraiya dropped his Sake when Tsunade showed Hinata just how powerful a kick could be.

"He was just joking," Tsunade said.

"I will pay for dinner tonight." Hinata's words had everyone going silent, staring at her. She didn't mind. That kind of thing bothered her less and less, now. They had all been through so much. And, they all had a lot to be thankful for.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head. _"Why?"_

Hinata smiled….. leaned over…… and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing.

"We all have a lot of things to celebrate," she answered.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**THE END**


End file.
